I'll Look After You
by lauralulubee
Summary: Katniss joins the slave trade in order to ensure her family's welfare, bought by the Mellarks, it is now up to Peeta to protect her from the dangers of the new world she is forced to live. In an effort to stay together they find themselves discovering adventure, scandal, secrets and of course love. AU. LEMONS. Mature themes.
1. Sold!

This story has been updated and I have tried to correct as many grammar mistakes as I can. I am going to attempt to update the old unedited chapters. I appreciate your patience. I hope you enjoy!

"Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present goods number 3241. Please note her developed curves and flawless skin. At five feet and one inch, weighing a mere one hundred and eight pounds, she is a perfectly proportioned petite. She is a crown jewel to any collection with dark brown locks, green eyes, unaltered breasts and an intact innocence. Devoid of any tattoos or discoloring, she is a perfect specimen of natural beauty."

I concentrated on my surroundings and a wave of terror washed over me. I was naked with the exception of a see through lace bra and panty set. I was also wearing nude colored heels that made it hard to stand in the empty circular room with mirrored walls. I noticed an iron chain around my ankle that was securing me to the floor.

"Before we begin the bidding may I remind those gentlemen just joining us now that in order to bid you must flip on your light switch to indicate your consent to the bid. The bidding will escalate until only one light remains. That bidder has won the auction. The bidder will then have fifteen minutes to inspect their merchandise and if the bidder consents to buy, all purchases must be made on the premises. All sales are final. Should the bidder choose to forgo their purchase the next highest bidder will be approached. We will start the bidding at four hundred thousand dollars, a steep price to begin, but we are offering a virgin after all."

All at once I watched as numbered lights began turning on around the room. I now understood that I was not in an empty room but rather on a stage surrounded by one way mirrors. I was the goods they were referring too. I was only half conscious of what was going on around me. I was still discombobulated from whatever drugs they must have given me. I focused on keeping my expression void of the fear that was coursing through me. I was able to hear the announcer shouting out numbers, 600,700, 800, 850… I was so startled by the sums being thrown out around me that I didn't notice the single solitary red light until the announcer screamed, SOLD! To bidder number 21 for one million dollars! Before I had time to wrap my head around the fact that I was just sold into slavery a door opened and two large guards rushed me through it.

I was locked in a round room with a small pedestal in the center. My ankle was attached to another iron cuff with a chain to the floor. I dared not speak, as it was clear that I would receive no help from anyone in the room. Their actions were too methodical for this to be anything but another typical day at work for them. The thugs left the room and immediately lights turned on illuminating me from above and below. I took this time to examine myself. I appeared to be uninjured, as a matter of fact my body was polished and my skin was soft to the touch. Try as I might I could not remember how I got here. It must have had something to do with signing the papers for the life work program. The program would ensure my family's lifetime welfare by supplying a large monthly stipend, and all health and education costs in the future. The condition was I would work abroad. I knew that it was the only guarantee I could provide for my sister's welfare. I had signed the papers but that was all I could remember.

The sound of an electric door opening snapped me back to the present. A man entered with a receding hairline and oily black hair followed by two tall men I could not easily make them out as the lights were to bright and it made it hard to see them clearly. The oily man raised his hand in a showing gesture to the two men behind him.

"As promised she is completely untouched. Notice her supple breasts and cheeks. She is indeed a worthwhile investment gentlemen. I commend you on your excellent taste." The oily haired man kept his eyes fastened on my breasts the entire time he spoke to the men behind him.

One of the men opened up his cell phone and immediately made a call. The other began to speak in a heavily accented version of English I had never heard before.

"Well done Mr. Felding. She is in fact the precise piece we were looking for."

The man began to walk around the pedestal examining me from all angles. I felt him run his cold hand down my back and curve around my bottom cheek.

"I assume she speaks only English? No matter, she fits all the other specifications I doubt it makes a difference even if she can't speak the language. She's not going to need to talk much as it is. We'll take her. Make sure she receives the number three package as we discussed before transportation."

My eyes widened at this comment. I wondered what they would possibly have me do if the ability to speak was not a requirement. The man identified as Mr. Felding broke out into a seedy smile and asked,

"Should I bring in the papers for the final sale agreement?"

The tall man who was listening intently on the phone gave his heavily accented accomplice a sign of confirmation. The men left the room without looking at me again. The second they left the door I had entered through opened and I was unchained and escorted through a dim hallway to another room. This one was much larger in size but more industrial in nature.

I was sat on a stool in front of a lighted mirror as a woman got right up in front of my face holding a clipboard in her right hand.

"Let's see, it seems you were specified to receive the number three package. Well that makes sense, you're a relatively pretty thing even if you are COVERED in hair. Marazin, Fiona, she needs the full number three package, I don't want to see a single hair anywhere but on her head. This is a big purchase and needs to be executed perfectly!"

The one called Fiona pulled me over to a table by the corner and ordered me to lie down.

"We can have that done for you in six minutes Ada"

I was strapped down to the table when I finally gathered enough courage to say something.

"What are you doing to me? Where am I going?"

The one called Marazin walked over holding a bowl of something neon green and began spreading it on my legs as she replied.

"How on earth do we know where you're going? Our job is simply to get you ready for transportation. So you're aware we're waxing off all that disgusting body hair and adding a full body polish that's long lasting for traveling. I think someone is going out of the country!"

I didn't have time to ask any more questions as Fiona ripped the green goo away from my body causing me to scream out in pain. I felt tears prick my eyes as they continued doing this in rapid succession. The pain was so acute I felt as though they were ripping off my skin and not just the hair. When the ripping finally ceased a shimmery gel was poured over my entire body. The gel was cold and I was filled with a sense of relief from the burn in my skin.

"Finished and ready for transport!" Marazin sing-songed happily

That's when fear set back in and my fight or flight instincts kicked into high gear. I was being released from my bindings. I was gearing up to run when Mr. Felding entered. He saw my shaking fear and roaming eyes, and guessed correctly at my escape. He gripped my face hard with his hand and I was forced to look him directly in the eye.

"Don't even think about running. First, you'll never get out of here alive. Second, if you try to escape we will kill your entire family. We just sold you for a million dollars. You're one of the biggest sales we've ever had. If we hear even one complaint there will be dire consequences in store. Do you understand? Now make sure to be obedient to your new master. After all he just paid a ton of cash to fuck you blind."

With that he walked away and I was lifted into a cool enclosure. It felt like a coffin and I began to panic. I had claustrophobia. I began to scream to be let out when a pain began in my upper arm. I had been injected with something. The world went black after that.

I woke up disoriented and cold. The first thing I did was splay my fingers out feeling something soft beneath me. When I opened my eyes and looked around I was lying down on a bed of large silk pillows. The sun was shining into the room through a set of glass doors that looked as though they led onto a balcony. The room was a soft green color with paintings of vivid landscapes adorning the walls. There was no one else in the room. I made my way to get off of the bed when I felt a tug on my ankle. A golden cuff was attached to my right ankle and seemed to pull me back whenever I attempted to move off the bed. I began to remember what happened before I arrived here. While I was still afraid of my unknown surroundings, at least it was better then the underground system I had found myself in the last time I had blacked out. I heard voices coming down the corridor outside my room. They were talking fast in a different language and it sounded like arguing. As I listened the voices grew louder clearly approaching my room. Before I had time to decide whether to attempt to hide or not the door burst open.

_"Ta Dah! There's your surprise! No need to thank me."_

I was incredibly confused, my brother told me he got me a gift while in Panem. Why was he gesturing to a terrified looking half naked girl lying down on my bed….. That's when it clicked.

"_Tell me you didn't buy me an escort for the weekend, that's seriously disgusting Damien. You know I would never sleep with a hooker and even if I would why would you feel the need to bring one from Panem of all places?"_

I was really getting frustrated now. Ever since my accident left me with only one leg my brother had gone out of his way to try and get me things to make me happy. This was one seriously misguided attempt to far.

"_No, No Peeta, She's not a Hooker! She's yours! Bought and paid for. A steal too! She was only a million dollars can you believe it? She's a beauty, just made for riding. And we know how weird you are about the hooker thing, that's is why we got you a Virgin! Just think Peet, you can do whatever you'd like and she'd have no one to compare it to! For all she knows its normal to only have one leg in this country. See Peeta, your very own sex slave! Enjoy my brother you deserve it."_

I was speechless. I couldn't believe Damien would do this. I mean he's done some pretty insane things before but participating in the rampant Panem sex trade? That was an entirely different level of crazy. Before I could even ask if this girl was a willing participant he had walked out and closed the door behind him chuckling to himself. I ran my hand through my hair wondering what the hell I was going to do about this. I looked over at the frightened girl lying on top of my bed and said quickly,

"_I don't know where you came from but I'm going to take an educated guess and say you didn't sign up to sexually service a cripple."_

I looked back over at the girl and saw that confusion was playing across her face along with her evident fear at being left alone with me. That's when it hit me. She's from Panem. She must speak English…well I guess it's a good thing she ended up in this household.

"You're from Panem, right? Sorry I should have known to speak in your language, I'm Peeta. I'm not going to hurt you. There has been some mistake but don't worry I'll send you right back home."

Expecting to see the girl relax, her eyes grew round and she began shaking her head violently,

"No, No! Please, No." Her voice was filled with fear and I could see her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

Only wanting to calm her down I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Shh, shh, okay I won't send you back, I won't." I made a move to go and comfort her and she flinched back.

Sitting on the edge of the bed I let out a slow breath before looking back at her. She was on the other side of the bed now and was looking at me wearily with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Her hair fell in long loose waves past her breasts. She seemed to have strategically hid them with her hair and her right arm. Her left hand was splayed over her thighs in an attempt to cover herself. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with her smooth skin and soft delectable curves. Just looking at her was making me a little hard. I needed to do something fast before I embarrassed myself. I walked over to my dressing room and went in to grab her a t-shirt. As I came back out, I walked over to her slowly with the t-shirt stretched out in front of me. She took it cautiously and would not make eye contact as she said a quiet "thank you". After she pulled the t-shirt over her head she seemed to relax a little more and slowly made eye contact.

"What's your name?" I asked her wondering if she would tell me. She didn't seem like the type to willingly volunteer information.

"Katniss, my name is Katniss."

"Katniss? I like that. Well like I said, I'm Peeta you don't have to worry about me I won't hurt you ya know. Quite frankly I didn't actually know anything about you until about five minutes ago when my brother said he had a surprise for me. The next thing I knew here you were lying on my bed. I really don't know much else besides for that but I'll help you in whatever way I can. I would just let you go but it would be extremely dangerous for you here, not knowing the language and being from Panem and all." Katniss looked up at me, confusion clearly evident in her eyes.

"Where am I?"

This was interesting; Peeta just assumed she knew she had left the country. "Your in America."


	2. A New Gaze

**Updated***

"What do you mean I'm in America? America was destroyed a hundred years ago.."

I was going to lose it. If I wasn't confused and discombobulated enough from being drugged twice and sold into slavery, being told I was residing in a country that for all intents and purposes was nuked to oblivion probably did the trick.

"Um... Sorry I guess it's technically called New America. That's probably how it appears on your maps back in Panem." Peeta said.

New America…I didn't even know such a place existed until just this second. I always figured that there were other countries that must have made it through the final devastation but I never dedicated much time to thinking about it. All we were taught in school about geography were the locations of the cities in what used to be called North America and why those individual districts survived the final devastation. I guess in a dictatorial society it's not in the country's best interests to teach their youth about other areas that survived, lest they decide to escape or worse revolt. It's clear that the other countries didn't feel that way. There couldn't be too hostile of a relationship between the two countries if "Americans" were allowed to visit Panem… What was life like in America? Was it safe? Was there freedom?

I looked up and realized I had been quiet for a while now and it seemed Peeta was waiting for a response. I had never been good with words being able to show my emotions with my actions instead. Now I didn't know how to phrase the myriad of questions going through my still foggy brain. I wanted to ask about New America. I wanted to know what he knew of Panem, how I got here, and if I could find out if my family was safe. I wanted to know, but wouldn't dare ask, about him and what he expected of me. He said he wouldn't hurt me and that I shouldn't worry. He said that I could trust him. But being someone who doesn't trust easily, I wasn't going to start now with this complete stranger. So in the end all I said was,

"Can I have some water?"

"Oh! Of course, how rude of me for not offering you must be hungry too. It's a long trip I'll have the staff bring up a tray for us for lunch." He moved across the room and started touching a flat screen light panel installed in the wall. I took the time to notice the small things about him. He moved with a slight limp that somehow added to the gracefulness of his gate instead of detracting from it. He was tall with wide shoulders and a strong chest. His blonde hair was wavy, falling over his eyes every so often, until he pushed them back with his long fingers. His hands were large and I could easily see some calluses on them. I found this exceedingly interesting; his clothes were of the finest quality I had ever seen and based on my surroundings it's clear he lives a life of luxury. So why would someone as wealthy as him have the hands of a workman?

I was forced to pause my casual perusal of him as he turned towards me and I finally made eye contact with him. He was beautiful. He had the bluest eyes I have ever seen, with different shades of the color coming together in a stunning harmony. I couldn't tear my gaze from them, I only realized I had been holding my breath when I felt myself audibly exhale. I was terrified that I may have sighed. I never sighed. With that thought, I felt my cheeks heat and I finally managed to tear my gaze from his.

"I ordered lunch for both of us. It should be here in the next half hour or so. I know you probably want to have a chance to relax. If you'd like to take a shower before lunch, my bathrooms right through that door. I'll get you a towel." Peeta said.

I just nodded a thank you and made my way to get off the bed towards the door he pointed at. I forgot about the pull from my ankle until it was too late. I moved too quickly and felt a shock shoot up my right leg stemming from my ankle cuff. I must have cried out because the next thing I knew Peeta was by my side looking at me with a worried expression. He saw me grasping my leg and ran his warm hand gently from above my knee down to my ankle. That's when he noticed the cuff. When he touched the golden exterior of the bracelet it let out a slight shock and he quickly pulled his hand away. His gaze met my eyes as he said "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're not wearing this as a fashion statement." I nodded in confirmation and watched as he turned away from me and looked at a golden folder sitting on his nightstand. I hadn't really noticed the folder before now I just assumed it was his. On second glance however I could see the crest of Panem embedded in the thick paper.

Peeta opened the folder and began reading in silence. I watched his eyes rapidly scan the pages found inside and flip through them carefully. Every so often he would look up at me with an expression I couldn't quite decipher. Just when I gathered up the courage to ask him what he was reading he pulled out a disk and set down the folder. "Well that explains a lot." I wanted to ask him what it explained and if it had information about me in it. I wanted to know about what was in store for me as slave to the man standing before me. In the end I was too nervous to say anything so I just looked up at him with the questions in my eyes. He seemed to have read a few questions right off my face because he said, "You don't know anything about this, do you? Do you remember signing any documents before you got here? Do you remember what was written in them?" I shook my head no. I hadn't remembered what it said and truth be told I hadn't eaten for two days at the time I read the document. I have to admit I didn't pay close enough attention to the fine print. I was desperate to do whatever it took to feed Prim who was getting dangerously thin in the harshest winter we had ever experienced in the city. I had rushed through the document and signed the dotted line. I ran home with the large food rations provided immediately for those who signed the contract on the same day. Hearing Prim's laughter as she ate a hearty chicken stew that night was the last thing I remembered of home.

"What did it say?" I asked him quietly. I was worried now that in my haste to fix a smaller problem I had willingly created an exceedingly larger problem for myself. Peeta sat down on the bed again and looked at me closely he seemed to be weighing how much he should tell me. "It had everything in it. I know now that your Katniss Rose Everdeen, 20 years old, AB negative blood type. I know that your family has a history of lung disease from your father's side. I know your mother suffers from depression and your sister Prim suffers from moderate malnutrition and has a severe calcium deficiency." My eyes widened as he spoke. I flinched when he mentioned Prim. He looked at me to make sure I was still listening and then he continued, "The golden cuff on your ankle serves many purposes. It's a honing device; complete with a navigator, so I can know where you are at all times. It has a security system built in that can limit you within a set radius. It seems it is currently set on a four-foot radius. That's why you can't get off the bed without getting shocked. It also has a thousand other little programs in it to make it impossible for you to even breathe without me noticing." With that he sighed and ran his hand though his hair, " The folder also has your birth certificate, your report cards from elementary, middle and high school, and what seems to me as every document proving you exist. Essentially Katniss, when you signed the contract you agreed to have all the documents placed in this folder and sold your right to control your life." He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes over what I was not sure. I should be the one in a perpetual state of grief not him. From where I was sitting this was fantastic news for him. He could legally do whatever he wanted with me or to me with no one to stand in his way. The fact that he wasn't overjoyed left me with a strange feeling, there was something I was missing. I watched as he got up and stuck the small disk he had taken out of the folder into the wall adjacent to the flat screen panel he had used to order lunch. For the next few minutes I watched in silence as he touched things on the screen I could not see. I let his words from earlier sink in, and came to the conclusion that everything he told me was more or less what I thought I was signing up for. I didn't really take the time to digest the information enough to understand the ramifications of signing that document. My mind rapidly went through the thousands of scenarios I could find myself in, all of them occurring with me defenseless. I was curious as to how Peeta would treat me knowing this new information.

Up until this point he has been nothing but polite and hospitable, treating me as a guest instead of the poor slave I actually am. When I raised my head I looked up into the face of my new master, the man who controlled my fate. He had walked over to me without me realizing. My senses must be dulled from fatigue, and I felt his large hand slowly lift my chin towards him. Fearing that I would see a new cruelty or malice in his eyes I was surprised and relieved to find the same sweetness in his gaze.

"I adjusted the radius on your ankle cuff. I was only able to adjust it to the confines of my suite but for today that should be enough. It's probably safer this way anyways for now." He gave me a small half smile before moving to lift the folder once more. Without pausing in his stride he walked over to one of the landscape paintings and pushed it up revealing an electric keypad. Peeta typed a code into the pad and the painting seemed to vanish into the wall, Peeta then pressed in another code onto what seemed like blank wall to reveal a handle. He placed his hand on the handle and a blue light glowed from the handle to scan his hand before opening up to reveal the interior of a safe. Peeta quickly placed the folder into the safe and shut the door. The painting materialized back into the exact place it had been no more then a minute ago. If I hadn't been paying such close attention, I would have assumed I imagined it. Peeta turned back to me seeming more relaxed then he had a moment ago and walked over to stand in front of me.

"Katniss, if your file ever got into the wrong hands it could be disastrous for you. Although you are registered to me, without those documents as proof anyone could do unimaginable things to you. Do you understand?" I nodded my head once in understanding, too afraid to ask what he intended to do as the holder of those documents. "Good, that being said lunch will be here in a few minutes so why don't you take a shower while I set up the program they provided for me. The sooner I get that set up the safer you'll be." I nodded my head even though I didn't understand the program or how it could make me safe. As I got up to walk towards the bathroom I felt the floor tilt beneath my feet. A pair of strong hands steadied me at my waist and a strong chest behind my back. Taking in a deep breathe I became aware of how physically close we were standing and felt a tingle where his warm hands encircled my waist. "Are you okay? Looked like you were going to pass out on me for a minute there.." He smelled like cinnamon and sandalwood, a comforting scent that had me breathing him in. I noticed that he made no move to pull away from me, rather he had stepped ever so slightly closer so that his upper body was flush with the back of mine. The warmth at our connection felt incredible and I wondered how it would feel if his entire body was pressed behind me. Shocked at my inner thoughts I moved away on unsteady feet towards the bathroom. "Thank you I must be a little off kilter from having been lying down for so long."

My words must have jolted him too because the next thing I knew he was preceding me through the bathroom door and turning on the shower. The bathroom was magnificent almost the size of my entire house with blue granite counter tops and golden marble flooring. The shower Peeta was turning on was huge with half marble/half glass walls and a shimmery mosaic tiled floor. A blue granite bench wrapped around the marble shower walls, with a large faucet head coming down directly from the ceiling spraying a strong stream of water that reminded me of a water fall. "Do you want some body jets?" Without waiting for a reply he pressed another button that had water shooting out from every direction. To say I was overwhelmed was an understatement. As Peeta moved towards a set of large mirrored bi fold doors in the back of the room, I noticed the bathtub. To call it a bathtub was ridiculous; in front of me was a pool. I had never imagined a tub so big that it would have steps just to get in. I felt something soft on my arm and turned to see Peeta holding two plush towels out to me. I took them with a quiet "thank you" once again unable to meet his eyes with mine. As I bent over to set them down by the shower door I felt the same awareness with him as I did when he was pressed up behind me in the bedroom. I didn't know if I could willingly undress with him staring at me. I could never ask him to leave though. From what I grasped before being sold to him I was probably better off undressing now and getting myself accustomed to the state of half nudity expected of me sooner rather then later. Feeling my face redden with embarrassment I began to lift his borrowed t-shirt up over my head revealing once again the sheer bra and panties I was delivered to him in. I controlled myself from covering my exposed areas as I felt his gaze on my body. I exhaled slowly willing myself to remove my bra as I walked toward the shower; I had never felt more self-conscious in my entire life. I turned and dropped my bra facing away from him deciding that I would turn around to face him only if he demanded it of me.

I didn't know what to do about the underwear. Even knowing it was sheer did not make me any more comfortable with the idea that I would be fully naked in front of Peeta. I was hopeful that he would just be satisfied looking at me for now and that if I pleased him enough and showed that I would be obedient he would continue to remain gentle and kind to me. Unable to stop myself at this point I shyly glanced over at him and saw his deep breathing and his blue gaze focused on my body. When his eyes met mine I saw the heat in his gaze and felt my body subconsciously react to him. My stance became less fearful and embarrassed the longer I held his gaze. For some reason seeing the desire in his eyes took away my fear and self-consciousness where it probably should have terrified me. His gaze held mine as he moved slowly to close the distance between us. My back was still facing him with my head turned looking over my shoulder frozen where I was from the heat of his gaze. I bit my lip in an effort to control my escalated breathing. He was about to reach out for me, a question appearing in his heated gaze when three sharp knocks were heard through the door shattering the moment. I watched as his eyes closed in what I assumed was frustration only to open back up again and steady his breathing as he moved away from me and towards the bedroom. Before he left the bathroom he turned back and said "Take as long as you need in the shower, I'll have them set up lunch in the meantime." As he closed the door, I let out a long breath and leaned my forehead against the shower door. I knew I should feel relief at the interruption but I was more confused than ever to feel disappointment.


	3. Whatever you like

I adjusted my pants quickly as I went to open the door to my suite, trying hard to stop replaying the spontaneous strip tease Katniss had just given me in the bathroom. To say that what had just happened had surprised me would be a giant understatement. I got way to caught up in the moment in a steamy bathroom and a beautiful girl undressing for me to stop and actually think about what was happening and why it was happening. Good thing that knock sounded before I did something really stupid. The question was why did she start undressing like that in front of me in the first place? Was she trying to tell me she was interested in me? No, that couldn't be right… Although what other reason did she have for undressing if she didn't want me?

When she took her shirt off she was clearly embarrassed. Her cheeks had clearly been red but then when she looked over her shoulder at me, she seemed confident. She looked happy that I was looking at her. Well even if she was happy I was looking at her, she probably didn't want some one legged freak touching her. Not that she knows about that at this point, but it's only a matter of time.

I opened the door and let in Rue, one of our maids to set up the lunch service. I happened to like Rue and although I wasn't allowed to speak with her in the open, ( My mother would surely beat her, and me for that matter) we had developed a quirky friendship that was nice to have in this hellhole. Although Rue wasn't a slave, she had come to us at the age of eleven with few other options. She was signed on as a laundry maid the day she interviewed. Since she came with no family, my mother being the bitch she is, drafted Rue's contract so that she would receive less then minimal wages. She also saw fit to write that if Rue should ever wish to break her contract, she would have to pay the family and exorbitant fee. This ensured that Rue remained with us for life. Rue had few other options because she was illiterate and signed on the spot. I had felt helpless at my inability to stand up for her at the time but now I am selfishly grateful that she is stuck here with me.

"So how fast does news travel?" I asked Rue. She let out a soft snicker and said "Oh you mean about the sex slave your brothers brought back for you after a drunken escapade to Panem?" I raised my eyebrows at her. That was a lot more information then I thought she'd have.

"Well that was blunt."

"Peeta, all I can say is she's lucky that she got landed with you and that your brother couldn't bring her home on account of his wife." I flinched at the thought of Katniss being a slave to Cato. I had no qualms about calling my brother exactly what he was, a monster. "She's also lucky that Damien is as gay as they come. Although it's pretty shocking your mother still has no idea about that little tidbit." While I agreed with her I kind of just wanted her to tell me what else she knew but I felt bad risking her getting in trouble below stairs if I asked her to stay. My mother ruled with an iron fist. If she thought the staff was lazing around and taking more time then necessary to complete a job she didn't hesitate to take it out on them physically. That was definitely one thing you could say about my mother, she never hesitated.

"Rue I know you're busy and I don't want you to get into trouble but.." Rue cut me off with a look. "Peeta, this will go a lot faster if you let me get everything out and not apologize."

I laughed and gave her a smile; she smirked back at me good-naturedly. She knew me well. "So! From what I understand Cato stumbled on the slave trade by accident. He was looking for some midnight companionship who wouldn't be able to recognize him in the morning. He asked some guy at the casino he was gambling at where he could find the best lay of his life, he ended up at the auction. Wasted, he seemed to find the whole process hilarious and called Damien to meet him. Damien was partying at some gay bar in the Capital and was only interested when Cato told him there were sexy men for sale too." This had me interested for some reason I was only picturing the trade having women for sale.

"Anyways Damien shows up right at the time Cato has agreed to buy Katniss and because you know Glimmer would never let Cato have a female slave, he wanted Damien to take her and front the bill. That way Cato could visit her whenever he wanted. Damien, who's almost broke by the way, I know I was pretty shocked to hear that too, knew he couldn't afford to blow a mil on his brother's play toy. So he suggested it would be great to give her to you as a gift with you footing the bill."

That was a lot of information to take in at once. One thing I knew was that I definitely did not sign off on that wire transfer. "But how..?"

"Let me finish!" Rue said giving me an impatient look before she continued. "So that's when they called your mother. "

"Shit!" I don't usually curse but this was a god-awful development. This meant she knew Katniss was here. Even worse, if my mom signed off on Katniss being here it was for a reason. My mother never did anything without a reason, and that thought scared the hell out of me. My mother was only happy if she was making someone else miserable or making a profit.

" Anyways, your mom approved the wire from your account. Peeta, I have to tell you the fact that your mom's happy about this scares me more then anything. You know she has an agenda and you know that she is going to try to dictate how you use your slave. Luckily for your new little friend it's your name that's printed on her title papers as owner and not your mothers. I may not have the best situation here but its still illegal for anyone to have me raped or killed. Peeta, you need to keep that girl with you at all times. There's something going on here that I don't trust. Damien may have only wanted to give that girl to you as a companion but Cato and your mother definitely have other plans."

As she finished talking I let out a long breath taking time to think over everything she just told me. "You found out all of this from Thresh I'm guessing?" Rue nodded looking uncomfortable. Thresh, who served as a footman to my family, also happened to be having an ongoing affair with my brother Damien. That is how he would get so many details. The relationship has been a secret for almost two years, but that story's for another time.

"Well thanks for giving me the warning Rue. I really appreciate it." I did appreciate it, more then she knew. "Of course Peeta that's what friends do!" She said with a wink. "Your parents have some big reception tomorrow night at the governor's mansion so I'll come on up and meet your girl then." I don't know why the phrase "your girl" made me blush but it did. I was instantly beet red and Rue laughed at how uncomfortable I was. "She's not my girl.." I mumbled softly looking down. Rue gave me a knowing look and said, "Sure she's not." with that she smiled at me and left. Crap, I guess my crush was pretty obvious.

I crossed over to the bed and started to rub my bad leg where it met with my prosthetic. I was so preoccupied with all of the new information I hadn't realized I had been pacing while Rue was talking. My fake leg must not have been on tight enough because the pacing had clearly chaffed my skin. I was just about to get up to get my skin ointment when the bathroom door opened and Katniss came out in nothing but a towel. Seeing her like that made me freeze. Her wet hair was pulled over to one side exposing the smooth skin of her neck while water flecks left a small trail from her shoulders to her slightly exposed cleavage. The look in her eyes had me replaying our scene in the bathroom all over again. I felt myself grow hard at the image of me licking the water droplets off her skin. I realized it had been almost two years since I had sex. Since before I lost my leg. If I was going to stand a chance of being able to walk around without a permanent boner I was going to need to find release soon. At least my hand was always available to get me by from day to day.

I know this probably makes me a dick for thinking this but if I was the one sitting at the auction and Katniss came out looking like she does right now, I probably would have bid too. If for no other reason then to know that no one else could have her. I had quickly developed this fierce need to protect her that I couldn't explain. I wondered what would happen if I just made a move? Just as I nixed that idea she met my eyes and gave me a little smile.

Wow. She's gorgeous. I wondered what I would have to do to get her to smile like that all the time? Those were the first thoughts that flew through my head when she smiled. The next thought occurred when I was ready to get up. Fuck. How am I ever going to stand up with this hard on? Luckily my automatic response to her smiling was to release a huge smile of my own. My smile seemed to have relaxed her because she moved a little towards me a little.

"The shower was great, I feel so much better." She said, sounding a little more relaxed then she had so far. "Good, I'm really happy to hear that. If you want to go change into something lunch is here. I bet once you eat something you'll feel as good as new." She dropped her gaze, bit her lip and nodded a little before going back into the bathroom to change. It was only once she was back in the bathroom did I realize she had nothing to wear but my t-shirt.

The shower had been so enjoyable and relaxing that by the time I was finished a rare sense of calm had come over me. At some point in the shower I had stopped worrying about what was expected of me in favor of just doing what I thought he would want me to do. Getting answers to my questions didn't seem so critical once I was clean and relaxed. They would probably be answered in due time. When I stepped out of the shower and picked up my towel I realized it was warm. So were the marble tiles beneath my feet. That's a cool trick. I wrapped myself in the towel and took a good look in the mirror for the first time since I was put up for auction. I looked a little tired but more like the real me again. It felt good to have that makeup and polish off. I was so excited to tell Peeta that I felt better and thank him for letting me use this magical bathroom that I opened the bathroom door without thinking about the fact that I was just in a towel. When I saw the way Peeta was looking at me I could feel the sexual tension return between us. He wanted me, that much I knew. The fact that he had taken the time to make me feel comfortable meant a lot to me. I didn't know much about these kinds of arrangements but I did know that the way Peeta was treating me was unusually considerate. I had to be honest that if I had to spend the rest of my days serving someone, I was glad from what I'd seen of him so far, that that someone would be Peeta.

At his suggestion I went back into the bathroom and changed into his t-shirt deciding not to worry about what he wanted from me. As I combed my hair with my fingers I realized that I was less worried about what he would desire from me because I was starting to trust him to not hurt me.

When she came back out in just my t-shirt I felt like an idiot. I hadn't offered her anything else to change into. Then again, I really had nothing else right now that would fit her. Although she seemed to feel comfortable enough in my t-shirt, after all it was so long on her that it could have been a dress. The length was helpful since the more of her that remained covered the easier it was for me to fantasize about things other then fucking her right where she stood.

I led her towards the set of doors that closed the bedroom off from the rest of the suite. When I opened them and walked out she froze. "What's the matter?" I asked her. She looked a little worried and said, "I don't want my ankle cuff to shock me again. It's only programmed to stay in the your suite right?"

"Katniss, this room is also my suite. When I said my suite I meant my suite of rooms, as in an apartment. This is my parents' mansion but this is my own suite of rooms, my own home, if you will. You can go anywhere in my home and not have to worry about getting shocked. Come I'll take you on a tour." Before I realized what I was doing I had taken her hand in mine and wove our fingers together. The contact was not meant to be intimate but sent a course of awareness through me anyway; she blushed a little so I guess she must have felt it too. When she looked up at me with a smile in her eyes, I felt another shot of awareness go through me. I was not a believer in love at first sight, but hell this girl was starting to prove me wrong. "I just smiled back down at her and said, "Where do you want to start?"

Peeta led me around from room to room, each one more beautiful then the next. Like his bedroom, the rest of the suite had elegant furniture and paintings that were luxurious but also looked comfortable. I had only been in one other wealthy home before coming here, when I waitressed at an event in the nice part of town. The house had fine things as well but those furnishings were very formal and rigid. These things looked comfortable and welcoming, kind of like their owner I guess. Peeta showed me the living room, kitchen, and dining area before we sat down to lunch. The table was set with a huge assortment of foods I could only have dreamed about back home and I hoped that my family was being as well taken care of as I was. There were plates of cold meats and cheeses, glasses of red wine, large bunches of red, green and black grapes, slices of fine artisan breads and bowls of soup with cheese melted on top.

The food was magnificent and I stuffed my face quickly. I was hungrier then I had originally thought. I washed it down with a deliciously sweet wine Peeta told me was called Madeira. Before I knew it I had finished the entire goblet full. When I bit into the warm buttery bread I let out a small moan of pleasure. I had never tasted anything so good. I looked over at Peeta and he was just smiling at me. "I'm glad you like the food so much". He smiled a lot. I really liked it when he smiled. "Ya, I do, it's relaxing. A couple of years ago I had a bad accident and a lot of aspects about my past lifestyle needed to change because of it. I had baked as a kid and loved it so along with painting I took the hobby back up."

"You paint too?"

"Yep, and sculpt. Everything in the suite I made myself."

This was really surprising; Peeta was an artist and a baker, and a really good person, why was he treating me like an equal? "The paintings are amazing, absolutely beautiful. The sculptures too. "

"Thanks" he said to me with another smile. "When you're finished eating I can show you my studio."

"I would like that very much." I said blushing a little. "Have you been painting your whole life?"

Peeta chuckled a little and shook his head, "No, I only started a couple years ago. I had always loved to paint but my mother did not think it was a suitable interest for a boy of my stature."

I looked at him curiously and asked, "What changed that you finally decided to start?"

He looked a little uncomfortable for a second and then said, "I found myself with allot of time on my hands and my mother stopped caring about what I did."

I got from his short response that he didn't want to be pressed on the subject so I dropped it. "Well I'm glad you did they're really beautiful, it was one of the first things I noticed in your room."

When we were done eating, I was incredibly full and I felt amazing. I had never had wine before, and that mixed with the delicious foods that I only remember eating on rare occasions as a small child left me with a sense of giddiness I couldn't explain. We had finished off an entire bottle of the wine and by the end of the meal were freely laughing and playfully touching each other. It felt like we were just two friends and I all but forgot about the situation that brought us into each other's company. Peeta held his hand out to me and I took it without thinking. This time I was the one to twine our fingers together. He seemed to have been happy about that, because when I did he squeezed my hand gently before pulling me towards a room off to the right of the hall. I'm not sure why but it felt almost like we were on a date.

He pulled a little hard and I fell into him laughing as he caught me in his arms. We were standing really close, and he lowered his head placing his mouth right by my ear as he whispered, "I like your laugh." I smiled and leaned even closer into his warmth bringing my body flush against his. He leaned down a little farther and I felt Peeta inhale my scent. His hands were low on my hips now and his t-shirt had ridden up dangerously high on my body from his grip on the material. When I felt him kiss my neck I gasped at the pleasure it gave me. He moved away a little to look into my eyes, and I realized he was trying to find out if I was okay with this. In response to his silent question I moved towards him and pushed our bodies back together. I loved the feel of his warmth. Frankly, I was surprised at how considerate and gentle he was being. When I woke up this morning I had prepared for the worst. I assumed that I would be beaten and raped repeatedly in exchange for my family's welfare. After all when you give someone carte blanche with your body it only made sense that in this cruel world someone would want to abuse it. With Peeta I feel completely out of my element, I feel attraction.

I felt his hands caress my body, one going up my back and tangling through my damp hair and the other going around my ass and gently moving me against his crotch. I felt his erection through his pants and the feeling made me a little nervous but also excited. My mother had explained to me all the basics of sex, and I had seen men's genitalia before when patients of my mother's had come in with injuries, but I never expected to like the feel of it against me. It must have been the effect of the wine because without consciously thinking about it I moved myself against his erection.

It felt really good. Peeta groaned in response and pulled me harder against him before turning me around so my back was flush against the wall with Peeta once again pressing along my front. I looked up into his eyes and saw the heat in their depths. Unconsciously I wet my lips with my tongue. That seemed to be all it took for him to groan again and press his lips to mine. The kiss was intense, hinting at an unreleased passion so strong I had been ignorant to its existence before just a few hours ago. This was definitely no ordinary first kiss. Our lips fit together perfectly like pieces to a puzzle and the heat of his mouth on mine had me curling my toes against the polished wood of his floor. I felt his tongue caress my lip and I instinctively opened my mouth to allow him entry. As he deepened the kiss his tongue gently caressed mine. I felt his hands lift into my hair knotting his fingers into my tresses holding me to him. I lifted onto my toes to shorten the distance between our heights and wrapped my arms around his neck securing me to him. I made another little moaning sound as I rubbed myself against his front. I was shamelessly willing to do anything to keep the incredible sensations going.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground as Peeta took my legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then he pushed into me and as my back hit against the wall an otherworldly sensation shot through me. We both moaned aloud, our cries stifled from our frenzied kisses. We were both pushing against each other, grinding our centers in an instinctual effort to join, only our clothing keeping us apart. I felt my shirt lift up over my head exposing me to the air. I hadn't bothered to put the flimsy bra back on after my shower and my nipples stood erect from the friction and arousal coursing through my body. Using the wall to brace my weight, Peeta bent his head down and managed to capture one of my breasts in his mouth. It felt so amazing that I couldn't control the cry of euphoria that was ripped from my throat. As he sucked me, he continued to pump his covered erection towards my center, making my cries last longer and become more frequent. He hastened the pace until he was rubbing against me in a frantic dance towards something I could not name.

It felt so amazing that I felt my legs tighten around his waist instinctually, making it easier for him to grind into me. "Kat, Fuck Kat, cum for me. I know you're ready. I feel you ready. Let go for me." I didn't know what exactly he was talking about but his words heightened my pleasure to an impossible high. I never wanted to leave this ecstasy and when I released, it was like a dam broke allowing the wave of pleasure to course through me. I didn't know what I had just experienced but I wanted Peeta to feel it too. As the aftershocks of my climax continued from the continuing rubbing of Peeta against me, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Take me."

I was in a frenzy. I was past the point of no return, as I felt her orgasm rock her body. I wanted more then anything to be free of my pants and plunge into her without mercy. It felt so good. So good. As her cries turned into soft whimpers, I continued to grind into her. I kept going partly to extend her pleasure, and partly because I didn't know what I would do if I stopped. Right when I was about to set her down I heard it. Two words I had been dying to hear. I know I should ask her again to be sure. I should probably slow down, her response is probably just a side effect of the wine, but I was too far gone. I was selfish. I felt her tongue go into my ear. I squeezed her ass cheeks tightly in my hands keeping her pussy pressed against my stiff cock. I half ran into the bedroom.

I wasn't so steady on my feet and I stumbled just in front of the bed, dropping her onto the mattress. Our lips sealed together again as I ripped her underwear off of her hips and threw them to the floor. I was half mad with wanting her and I unbuttoned my pants as fast as I could. I was going so fast I didn't stop to notice her reaction at my revealed erection. Not waiting to remove my pants fully and risk losing the moment, I knelt down and plunged myself deep inside her. I heard her cry out and grasp onto my shoulders tightly but I was too lost in the pleasure of her body to process it. I pulled out of her and pushed back in slowly. Taking pleasure in torturing myself with her tight folds. I moved my mouth towards her neck and began to lick her wherever I could as I continued to pound my thick cock in and out of her. I had never felt such heaven in my life. I grasped her hips and lifted her slightly, pushing her backwards on the bed so I could lie on top of her. The slight shift in our bodies created an entirely new position that drove me crazy, I slid into her over and over again, hitting an extraordinary spot and getting closer and closer to heaven. I sucked on her nipples and heard her moan softly in pleasure.

Her moans of pleasure pushed me over the edge and I felt the madness return to me. I began to fuck her harder with every thrust. I grasped her hips hard and held her still as I drove into her, hitting her clit harder with each thrust. I began to scream her name, as I reached my release. With one final thrust I buried myself deep inside her and felt my climax take over, my cock twitching as it released cum deep inside of her. I collapsed on top of her and felt her arms go around my neck. I closed my eyes briefly and exhaustion slowly overtook the intense pleasure.

I kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her mouth, her cheeks, until I registered the salty taste of tears. I opened my eyes and looked down at Katniss, my new lover, with reddened eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. A feeling of panic immediately over took me. Understanding the impact of what I had just done to her all I could think was.

"O god, I'm a monster."


	4. Told you I was a monster

I'm a monster. How could I do that to her? She was just an innocent girl I had met this morning! She was a virgin and I all but raped her. I told her she could trust me. That she didn't have to worry that I'd hurt her. That I'd keep her safe, I broke every last one of those promises on the same day that I made them. I climbed off of her and moved to the edge of the bed, putting my head in my hands in shame. Fate had deposited this smart, shy, beautiful girl directly into my hands and I abused my power over her. I was delivered an angel in hell and all I could do was treat her like the devil I am.

"Katniss, I am so, so, so, sorry. Please, please, please, don't hate me. I never meant for it to happen like this. I swear I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't thinking. I was so caught up in this I didn't pull back. I wasn't even gentle. I'm so sorry!"

I felt my breathing turn rapid and felt the telltale signs of immense remorse course through me. Just as I was going to get up to cower somewhere alone in shame, I felt her soft hand on my shoulder. I froze not understanding what she was doing. Did she want me to look up so she could hit me? Rebuke me to my face? Call me the monster that I am? I looked up at her with nothing but guilt on my face. She surprised me by slowly moving her fingers through my hair, pushing my bangs away from my eyes.

As I made eye contact with her I saw her green gaze looking at me sweetly,

" Peeta, you didn't hurt me, you did nothing wrong."

I was so confused by her statement, what does she mean I didn't hurt her? Of course I did. I now remember hearing her cry of pain; her blood is still evident on her thighs for fuck's sake.

"Katniss, please don't lie to me. I know I hurt you, I heard you cry out. I made you to bleed, look at your thighs for crying out loud!"

At that she smiled at me. Smiled at me! Was I in some sort of alternate universe? How could she be smiling at me? I tore my eyes from her gaze not being able to stand my guilt. Her hand caressed my cheek and moved my face towards her, forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"Peeta, what happened was normal.. I was going to bleed and it was going to hurt. It didn't even hurt as bad as I thought it would! I was a virgin, what happened was natural with my first time. You have nothing to be ashamed about, it was amazing."

"But I wasn't gentle with you, I didn't ease you into it, I was so selfish."

"No, you were definitely not selfish. As a matter of fact, it was great. You were so considerate, you made me feel things I have never felt before. I found pleasure in something I thought I would only ever know pain in. I should be thanking you."

"I never wanted to hurt you. I feel ashamed by how far I let things escalate. I really like you Kat, I feel like I already screwed things up with you though."

She shushed me and pulled my head towards the crook of her neck. I felt her kiss my forehead and run her fingers through my hair. I knew I didn't deserve her kindness but her comfort just felt so good. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sink into it. I listened to the beating of her heart, and let the steady sound calm me into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up naked with Peeta pressed into my side. His head was cradled in crook of my neck with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. As I returned back to consciousness, I let today's events replay through my mind. I had lost my virginity to Peeta, my master, though he has yet to act like it. What I found most shocking was that I loved it. I felt complete when his body was locked with mine. The euphoric feeling that took over me during my climax had been unbelievable. What's even more unbelievable is that Peeta was worried he had hurt me!

I was his slave, he wasn't supposed to care if he hurt me. I was in a strange position, comforting him for doing what he was by all means allowed to do. He went above and beyond to make me feel pleasure first before he went to take his own. He had treated me like his equal, like someone with a choice. I wondered if he would continue to look at me that way. I really hoped so.

Yes, it hurt, but much less so then I was expecting and once the initial burn faded it was only the soreness of being stretched by him that left any lingering pain. By the time he was getting closer to his finish I even started to feel bursts of pleasure from the friction of him moving within me.

What did that say about me? That I had willingly slept with a stranger? I knew of girls in high school who would sleep around with a lot of boys, they were called _sluts. _If I only ever slept with Peeta then I don't think I'd qualify.

For some reason I wanted to know if enjoying myself was wrong, because it had felt right. There was a connection that had quickly strengthened between us. I could feel it even as he slept beside me. His arms were holding me not in a sign of ownership but one of true affection. He was holding me close like a lover, not holding me down to prevent escape.

Living in Panem, I had never had the time to think about physical urges. My best friend was a boy, but I had never seen him as anything more then a brother. I knew Eli had urges, I heard the girls whispering about being with him after curfew but we had never upset our friendship by exploring more together. I was perfectly fine with that, preferred it even. That was before I signed the contract, before I met Peeta. I went from not thinking about sex, to fearing it, to resigning myself to it, to being curious about it, to craving it, to having it, all in a span of forty- eight hours. Whether or not the decision to sign the contract was for better or worse still remains to be seen. I do know that when I signed that document I changed my fate drastically.

I looked down at the peace I saw on his sleeping face, and a rush of some unnamed emotion over took me. His blonde locks were falling slightly over his eyes, and I carefully brushed them back wanting to see his face. He really was beautiful. Even more so now then I first thought, because now I knew him. He didn't want to hurt me, I was sure of that. We must have slept for a long time because the room was dark with only moonlight shining in through the windows and a feint glow of light from the corridor outside his bedroom.

I really needed to use the restroom so I lightly moved his head from my chest to the pillow and his arm to his side. As I got up from the bed, I immediately missed his warmth and went as fast and as quietly as possible to the restroom.

When I was finished and came back in and I took the time to notice Peeta from a different angle. I let my eyes feast on his strong upper body, his pale skin lightly dotted with freckles. His shoulders were broad, and his chest was beautifully defined, from his solid abs, right down to the deep lines that framed his hips. His penis was intimidating, even soft it was still much bigger then any of those that I had seen when I volunteered in the clinic back home. I blushed thinking about the rush of excitement I felt at seeing it hard and ready earlier. I remember the pleasure I felt at being able to see how I affected him, I had felt desirable. I wondered if he would want to do it again. Even though I was sore, I couldn't help but hope that he would.

Peeta moved a little in his sleep and that's when I noticed his pants were still on him with the waistband hanging around his lower thighs. I realized how uncomfortable that must feel since the pants were getting tangled in his legs. Wanting to make him more comfortable, I began pulling his pants off his legs when I saw it. Connected to Peetas knee was a complicated looking harness made of all different metals. The skin of his leg where the contraption attached with it was red and swollen. I realized that while Peeta's lower leg looked realistic it was fake and connected to his skin by the painful appliance. I began to reach my hand out to soothe his reddened skin when he said harshly

"So I guess you found the freak show, huh? Go ahead stare, it's disgusting I know."

I was startled that he'd awakened and jumped back slightly at the sound of his voice. I looked up at him, surprised by the animosity in his voice. I didn't think it was disgusting; it was a part of him. I only felt bad that it was clearly causing him pain.

"So now you know the dirty secret. Congratulations you got stuck with a fucking cripple. You still sure you don't want to go back to Panem? I told you I was a monster, I guess now you'll finally believe me." Before I could say anything he got up, grabbed a pair of shorts and slammed the bedroom door leaving me standing alone in his dark room.

I tried not to take it personally, even though I couldn't help feeling hurt by his cruel words. I debated with myself whether or not I should go after him. I knew it would be safer to stay here. I could allow him to calm down and not run the risk of making him angrier. If he was angry he might hit me. _No_,_ he would never do that to you._ I knew in my heart that a man as gentle as Peeta wouldn't strike me in anger. I grabbed the cashmere throw off the corner of the bed and wrapped it around myself before going off in search of Peeta. I had never seen Peeta angry before so I couldn't know for sure if I was making the right decision by seeking him out. Something told me that his anger was directed not at me but at himself. Certain words stuck out in my mind, '_freak show, cripple, disgusting, monster_..' He didn't really believe that did he? Is that what he thought I would think?

After looking through the common areas of the suite, I was starting to get nervous when he wasn't in the any of those rooms. I searched around for areas he may not have shown me. There were a lot of rooms in this place, but I finally spotted a door at the far side of the living room with a flickering light underneath it. I walked towards it cautiously and opened it as quietly as I could. The scene I saw before me broke my heart. The room must have been a study or a library of some sort. Peeta was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. His fingers were pulling hard on his hair and there were small cuts on his arms and legs, probably from the shattered glass around him. Books were strewn on the floor and the light from the fireplace was casting chilling shadows across his tortured form. I decided to go to him, being careful not to step on any glass with my bare feet. I kneeled down slowly in front of him until I was sitting in between his spread legs, our faces on the same level.

He still wasn't looking up at me and I didn't know the right words to say, so I took a risk and leaned in to kiss the part of his forehead not covered by his hands. His body tensed and he looked up at me with the most tortured eyes I had ever seen. The look in his eyes was even worse then when he thought he had hurt me after we had sex. I leaned into him and kissed his cheeks to wipe away the pain that was etched on his face.

"I was going to come up with a way to tell you eventually. To tell you what I really was without having you see it. I was planning on making you comfortable here first. I was going to wait until I knew you trusted me, that you felt safe here, and that you knew that I wouldn't hurt you. That way when you heard about the grotesque monster I was maybe you'd still be okay staying here with me. Even if you would never be able to see me as anything but an incomplete person."

His words were breaking my heart. What sick world was this that he lived in that he would ever think he was an incomplete person, a monster as he says.. just for having lost a leg?

"I knew my plan but I couldn't stick to it. I saw the way you looked at me before you got into the shower and when I saw the same look again from you in the hallway I was overcome with the need to feel you. I took advantage of the fact that you hadn't yet discovered my secret. I just never thought I would see that wanting in your eyes and I was completely unprepared for it. But I ruined everything. As much as I wanted you and still want you, I wish that what we did never happened. Now not only have I hurt you and broken your trust, but I will have to live the rest of my life knowing the feeling of completeness at being with you but never being able to have it again."

I was to overcome with his confession to even try to speak. All I knew was whatever I said or did needed to make him understand how far from the truth he was. I pulled him towards me and kissed him with all the feelings that were coursing inside me, praying that he understood. He did not repulse me at all, and I was terrified of the world he came from that they would convince him of such lies. The fact that he had been so hurt and fate had taken his leg from him should have made him angry and bitter, especially having to live in constant pain on a daily basis. But he wasn't, he was kind and thoughtful to those he had no reason to be kind too. To me, that spoke louder then anything about the makings of a real man. I felt him respond to my kiss and I moved closer to him caressing his face, shoulders, and neck, trying to soothe the tension in them. I continued kissing him until I felt him pull away. I looked up at him and saw the question in his eyes. He looked so confused but at least the pain had receded from his features. "If you're kissing me out of pity I really don't think my heart could take it. Please just do what you want to do, not what you think I want you to do."

"Okay." I said with a smile and bent down to kiss him again, this time a little more gently. "I don't understand, why aren't you running from me? Laughing at me? How can you stand being near me knowing what you know now?"

Knowing that just words wouldn't be enough to convince him, I leaned over and kissed the reddened skin just above his prosthetic. I felt him inhale deeply at my actions. "You're beautiful, all of you. I'm not scared of you, I'm not repulsed, and I know you don't ever plan on hurting me. Your not the monster Peeta, it's the people who convinced you that you were anything but whole that are the real monsters."

I lightly wrapped my arms around him not wanting to move to quickly, so he would be clear as to my intentions. When he returned my embrace, I felt that connection between us and held him a little tighter because of it.

"Since I'm pretty sure this is a dream, I may as well just tell you everything I feel. I don't know why I was lucky enough to be the one you were brought too, but from the minute I saw you I felt myself being pulled towards you. I have this craving to be around you all the time. When you look me in the eyes, when you smile, or when you laugh, it makes me believe in love at first sight. I'm terrified that you're only with me because you think you have to be. You don't. I realize that I never specifically told you that you're free and I'm worried that's why you let me touch you earlier. I never, not once, thought of you as my slave. I just didn't realize until now that you might still think you are."

I really didn't know what to say to that. It was a ton of information to take in. I swear more has happened to me in the past two days then the past ten years of my life. I was getting a little overwhelmed honestly. He never saw me as his slave? And now he's worried that all of my actions have been because I was only doing what I thought he wanted me to do as his master? I wanted to tell him that it was all my decision and I didn't even think about the fact that I was his slave but I couldn't because I wasn't confident that was the whole truth.

I was really overwhelmed now; so many things were playing through my head. I didn't know how many of my actions were done as a way to please Peeta as my master, and which I did because I wanted to do them just for me. On a certain level I felt like it was a little of both, I don't regret doing anything with Peeta but if he wasn't my master I probably wouldn't have allowed him to go so far so quickly without stopping him. Since I've been here I wasn't forced to do anything I didn't want to. He had never even asked me to do anything! But in an effort not to endanger the kindness of my new master I definitely didn't take a chance of upsetting him by stopping him in the beginning. Then again I didn't stop him later on because I hadn't wanted him to stop. I didn't know why but I knew he would not understand my feelings if I told him that.

When I realized he was looking at me waiting for a reply, I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"How bad is the pain in your leg?"

He was clearly taken aback by this question but answered me anyways.

"It depends on the day I guess. In the beginning it was intolerable always red and swollen. As the skin healed over it, it would get incredibly itchy and I couldn't scratch it for fear of ruining the new skin. I would sometimes get a horrible cramp in my calf only to realize that it was no longer connected to my body."

"And nowadays?"

"Now, it feels fine when I leave it alone, but whenever I wear the prosthetic for too long it begins to itch and swell again."

"Like right now?"

I could see that red lines were shooting up towards his thighs and his skin was incredibly irritated and swollen.

"Ya, like now."

"So why don't you take it off if it's bothering you?"

His eyebrows shot up at that question and he was looking at me like I just asked him to cut off his other leg too.

"Honestly I've never taken it off in front anyone before.."

"Will you take it off in front of me?"

He looked nervous but nodded anyway. He got up off the floor and scooted back to sit on the leather couch behind him. I watched as he slowly removed the metal restraints from his leg. When it unbuckled he made a sound of pained relief and as he pulled it off I was able to finally see the wound.

"I told you it was gruesome." Peeta said looking embarrassed for having agreed to show it to me.

I scooted towards him and really took the time to look at the wound. It looked so painful right now, red and swollen. I tried thinking if I remembered my mother using any remedies for these types of wounds. Truth be told, losing limbs were not unheard of back home. We just didn't usually have the resources to stop the person from bleeding to death first. I guess that was one lucky thing about New America, they clearly had the resources and technology to save Peeta from bleeding out. I wanted to ask how he lost his leg and if it had anything to do we the accident he had referred to earlier. Even though I was curious, I wasn't going to push him on answering so soon after we had met. I scanned his uneven skin, looking at the painful rash that had developed from the prosthetic. I was upset that there was nothing I could do to help him. I don't know what made me think of it, but looking at his knee reminded me of when I would fall as a child and my parents would kiss away my pain.

So that's what I did. I kissed his swollen skin with the jagged scar tissue and hoped he understood that I would never think less of him for being exactly who he was. When I looked up to meet his eyes, the feelings I read in his depth were so captivating that I wished I were the artist so I could capture the moment.

He bent down and lifted me up onto his lap, holding me tightly to his chest as he rained soft kisses on my hair.

"Okay, I believe you."

I snuggled further into his warmth getting back to the feelings of peace I was rapidly beginning to associate with being held in his arms.


	5. Just lock out the world

Hey Everybody, For those of you who were worried you weren't going to find out a little more back story, your worries are over! Please Read and Review means a lot! Thanks to my Beta, wonderstruckflightrisk for all of her help!

Peeta POV

"_Well, Well, Well, isn't this a cozy scene, the cripple and his cum catcher_"

I tensed instantly as I heard the raspy voice of the asshole I had to call family. As I tried to relax my body, it took me a minute to place where I was. Remembering last nights events, I wrapped my arms further around Katniss in an instinctive gesture to protect her from Cato.

I felt her slowly awaken next to me, much more relaxed than I was, not realizing that we had company. As she awoke, she looked up and saw Cato. I felt her entire body tense in fear. Had they met before or was she just startled that there was someone else in the room with us?

_"How the hell did you get in here Cato?" _I asked with no lack of menace in my voice.

I had a growing suspicion that Cato had done something to Katniss before, the look of hungry recognition in his eyes unmistakable. I felt bile rise up in my throat at the thought of him having touched her. Katniss was still terrified and lie unmoving in my arms, I felt her muscles were tensed and I knew that if I didn't get rid of Cato in the next few minutes, I wouldn't be able to be held responsible for my actions.

" _Your damn door was open Pee-brain, Glimmer and I came to have brunch with mother and I thought I'd check up on my poor helpless brother_."

"_Well, You came, you checked, now get out_."

"_Aren't you going to have your slave offer me cup of tea? Or a blowjob perhaps_?" Cato was laughing now and I felt rage enter into my body.

Making sure that the throw blanket still covered all of Katniss, I swung my legs off the couch allowing Cato to see my wound.

The look of disgust on his face was evident, but I also noticed for the first time that he also seemed apprehensive, scared even, taking a subconscious step backwards. I smiled a bitter smile and said, "_What Cato? Scared if you look at it to long yours might fall off?"_

"_You're disgusting! Put that thing away before I change my mind and send you to the circus like the freak you are."_

I was surprised to realize that his despicable words missed their mark entirely for the first time in two years. Before Katniss, I had never met anyone who didn't agree with my family's opinion of how disgusting my missing leg was. I had agreed with them as well, never once thinking that everyone else had it wrong, that they were disgusting for believing that. I had been ostracized by society for not living up to the standards of holistic beauty that were so common in New America. Growing up there was never a single person in our social class who was anything, but the perfect physical specimens of themselves. Not that that was the way we were born. Oh no, god forbid you stick with the natural beauty that fate had in store for you. No, if there was a physical imperfection it was fixed almost as immediately as it was noticed. Nothing was off limits, no age is too young or too old. It wasn't until I had met Rue that I had ever seen anyone who hadn't been cosmetically altered before. My mother, being the society queen she was had my ears leveled at the ripe age of 3. It beat what she did to Cato though. I smirked just thinking about it.

"_I'm the freak? Tell me Cato how's the new dick been working out for you? Feel better now that mom and Glimmer sent you to get it straightened out?" _

Cato turned beat red at that comment. "_How the fuck do you know about that?" _

I laughed out loud at that, his face was just priceless, his blue eyes starting to look like they were popping out of his red face. Like squeezing a cartoon character or something.

"_Oh yeah, just keep laughing you little shit. Soon you won't be laughing when I make you watch me fuck your playtoy in the ass and have you listen as she screams out in pain."_

I had never been more thankful that Katniss didn't speak American. Cato scared her enough just being in the same room, I don't want to know what she'd do if she was able to understand his threats. I stopped laughing and shot Cato a death stare.

Without removing my eyes from his I snapped my prosthetic leg back on and stood up to my full height. Although still a couple inches shorter then Cato, it was pretty clear without my shirt on that I was not the weak link he seemed to think I had become after the accident.

"_If you ever come back here again, I'm going to Glimmer and I'm telling her everything. Not just about how I came to have the girl, but about all the other girls you visit when you use me as your alibi._"

"_You wouldn't, you pussy_."

"_Actually I'll do that and much worse if you try and come near her again. I'm not an idiot, you came in here for one reason, and I'm telling you this right now, you will never lay a hand on her. Got me?_"

Just as I thought Cato was going to try and hit me he turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.

I let out a breathe I hadn't realized I had been holding and turned back to Katniss. She was shaking.

I walked back over to her and scooped her up still in her blanket and held her to my chest. When the shaking didn't subside right away, I began to gently rock her and rub my hands along her back.

"How? Do you know that man?"

"Unfortunately, he is my brother."

At that she tensed up again. "But.. I thought your brother was the one who came to the room when we first me."

"He is, I have two brothers.. The one who came in the other day was Damien, the one that just came was Cato."

"Does he…Does he live here?"

"God no, he only comes with his fancy wife to have meals with my parents occasionally. You will hopefully never have to see him again and if you ever did, I'd be right here."

"He…He's who bid on me."

"Yeah, I know."

As I continued to rock her, my anger started to subside. I thought about what I knew about Cato and was worried that I hadn't scared him off at all. I was worried he was going to see this as a challenge.

"I'll look after you. Wou know that right? You don't need to be scared as long as I'm around okay?"

At this, she nodded. I kissed the top of her head and made a move to get up. I was amused when I felt her hand go around my neck not letting me put her down.

I laughed at that and said "Don't you want breakfast?"

In response her stomach growled.

"Come on Kat, let's get you fed, and then maybe we might actually be able to figure out what we're going to do with you, huh?"

Expecting a laugh I was taken aback when she got sadder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you going to try to send me back?"

Shit, I really hadn't thought about it. If she wanted to go home, I would send her, I just wanted her to be happy. But the idea that she'd leave and I'd never see her again brought on a physical pain in my chest. So I just straight out asked.

"Do you want to go back?"

Katniss POV

He wanted me to leave? But, I don't want to leave! I'm so confused! I know we haven't known each other that long but look at everything we've already gone through together. I felt bonded to him. I felt like we needed each other. What about everything we said to each other last night? I mean sure I missed Prim more then anything but I knew she was being taken care, if I went home there would be no guarantee of that. No, I wanted to stay here but now I wasn't so sure if I was welcome anymore.

"Do you want me to go back?" I asked him hesitantly. Please god, I hope he says no.

"I just want you to be happy." He replied back quickly.

God that boy was confusing; well I really had nothing to lose by speaking my mind, so I just went for it.

"I don't want to go back. I like being here. I mean, I miss my family, but I can help them more by being here then back home with them. But if you wanted me to I definitely understand, me being around complicates a lot of things for you. I can see that already. I know we haven't really talked about the future or anything but I could get a job and you could have my salary, you know for housing me and stuff.."

I looked up at Peeta and he was smiling at me.

I couldn't help myself I smiled back at him. "What?"

"So you like being here, huh?" His smile got bigger, and I realized he was flirting with me. I couldn't help it I blushed.

"I mean yeah. You know it's alright and I met this guy." Two could play at this game, I thought.

"Oh yeah? What's he like?" Peeta said in mock curiosity.

"Well, for starters, he's adorable…"

"Really adorable?" he said looking surprised

"Mmhmm, and he's the nicest guy. you know the kind that really cares about people, even when he doesn't know them that well?"

I felt Peeta's arms wrap around me. "I beg to differ I think he knows you pretty well."

I felt his hand brush my hair away from my neck and kiss me where my throat met my collarbone. I bit my lip to hold in gasp, I failed.

"What else can you tell me about this guy?"

He whispered that in my ear as I felt him inching his hand towards the opening in the throw I still had wrapped around my body from last night. He continued to place small kisses up my neck towards my ear and he was making it hard to think.

There was a growling noise that filled the silence between us when I realized it was his stomach.

"I can tell you he's hungry" I said with a smirk.

He laughed and said, "Oh, I'm hungry alright", continuing to kiss my neck.

That's when my stomach growled.

Peeta stopped kissing my neck and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll feed you. I'lll feed you." Before I knew what was happening he lifted me up and through me over his shoulder carrying me towards the kitchen.

I squeled and started to laugh, as Peeta started imitating a cave men.

"Me, Peeta feed you Katniss. Katniss, Hungry Woman."

I was laughing so hard when Peeta rounded the corner into the living room.

"Quiet Woman or Peeta get angry and punish woman"

I kept laughing and I felt Peeta playfully smack my ass. I kind of liked it.

Before I knew it I felt him putting me down in front of him in the kitchen. I looked up into his eyes to see them smiling down at me.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really happy you like it here"

I couldn't help it, he was so sincere I got up on my tip toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. In the last second, he turned his head and caught my lips with his. When our lips parte,d he leaned his forehead down onto mine.

"I hope that wasn't to forward Ms. Everdeen" he said with a smile in his voice.

" O, Mr. Mellark, I think we passed forward ages ago." With that, I kissed him again and we started to make breakfast.

Breakfast was delicious just like lunch was and of course, I stuffed my face again this morning. The food was just so good. Eggs with cheese, bacon, sausages, and these fluffy things that are called pancakes according to Peeta. He had slathered them in maple syrup and I must have had an entire stack of them. We cleared the dishes into something called a dishwasher. Everything else, Peeta put into a little space that he said led directly back down to the main kitchens.

He said it was called a smart waiter. Like a dumb waiter, but the new generation of them, get it?.

I didn't get it.

I didn't even get what a dishwasher was but the name was self-explanatory.

There were a lot of things I didn't understand about New America.

Peeta turned to me and said, "So what do you want to do today?"

Peeta POV

"Can we just sit here and talk for awhile?" She asked me so quietly I really almost missed it.

"Yeah, sure." I sat down with her on the couch in the living room. "What do you want to talk about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anything, But you have to talk first."

I laughed at that. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Tell me about...your world."

I smiled at her. God she was so adorable. It would only make sense that she would be curious about where she was. Even though I was just as curious about where she came from.

"Well, you're in New America, you already know that. It's not so far from Panem. It's only about a 2 days train ride away. It'd be a lot faster on planes, but America has an embargo on Panem so doesn't legally allow for tourist traveling. They can't really stop the trains from going there though because they stop over in no man's lands before going on to Panem. The embargo has been in place ever since your President Snow established his dictatorship. From what I hear, New America is not much better. We run on the Profitalism structure."

When she looked confused I quickly amended,

"Panem is controlled by one person and the people who are close with him right? And the people are taxed in the form of goods quotas right?"

She nodded her head and I continued.

"That's called a dictatorship. Here, a whole group of people runs the country not just one. And with the exception of a few laws, if you can trade it, and both parties agree, its legal. So as long as both parties agree to the action, anything goes. All the government does is make sure people don't take things that other people don't agree too. Whenever a trade is made, the government gets a small percentage of the profit. In theory, it's a much better system then what you guys have in Panem. But our government is so corrupt from the rampant bribery, I'm honestly not too sure."

This seemed to have made her sad, and I felt bad having to fill her in that New America was no where near the Utopian society it was modeled to be. I tried to give her a bright side,

"It's not all bad. If you keep to yourself and stay out of politics and big cities it can be great here. The land in the country is really beautiful, lush and green, with miles of coastlines, where you can feel the wind on your face and fish for your dinner. Live without a care in the world. We have a summer home and it's my favorite place in the world, but I haven't been back since my accident. The city's… well quiet frankly, I find it repulsive. I heard its similar to your capital actually."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been to Panem's capital if you were from the districts you aren't allowed to travel."

"But, how did you end up at the slave trade? I thought it was held in the Capital?"

"Actually I blacked out a few hours after I signed the contract. I only woke up right before they started bidding."

"Do you mind me asking why you even signed the contract in the first place?"

"I did it for my family, more specifically my sister. The government had made a lot of changes this year. They have this thing every year called the Hunger Games. It's a really long story so I won't go into it. But basically every year they pick two kids between 12 and 17 from each district to battle each other to death as a remembrance for when the districts try to rebel against the capital."

She paused and looked at the horror written on my face. I can't imagine how torturous it must have been to grow up with that.

"Anyways, if you were poor and you needed more food you could sign up for this thing called tesserae once a month. Every time you signed up, they put your name into the bowl again and increas your odds of getting chosen. In the districts, almost everybody needed more food so the odds were never really in our favor. It was a horrible experience to go through every year and I was lucky enough to go through without being chosen. But this year they offered an additional alternative, to anyone who was between the ages of 17-24 you could sign up for this life work program. If you signed up, you would be sent away from your district to go work. You would never get to see your family again, but as payment your family would receive a lifetime food stipend and they were insured medical care. The big bonus however was that if you signed up you could choose one family member to be exempt from the remainder of the reapings."

xxxxxxxx-unedited

"My sister is the most amazing person in the world, but she's a healer not a fighter. Getting reaped would be a death sentence for her. I mean she cries when I kill a bug!"

She let out a little chuckle at that, her eyes seemed lost in a memory from a different time. As gruesome as the story was that she was telling me, I loved the image she painted of her sister. I loved hearing the devotion in her voice when she talked about her sister.

"At first I wasn't interested, I was all Prim had to rely on, and I thought I could take care of her and my mother. A reaping had just passed and I was no longer in school so I was able to work and provide for us. But then winter came and it was so bad this year, Peeta, I can't even explain how horrible it was. We had missed the monthly delivery of Tesserae the week before because we thought we could get by, but when the storm hit…. We hadn't eaten for 3 days by the time I signed the contract. Prim was my entire world, but between seeing her starve to death by my side or leave her alone to let her prosper. It wasn't even a choice; I would have done anything for her. I still would. I just hope she's okay now…"

When she looked up at me, I was at a rare loss for words. I was disgusted by how horribly her government had treated her. But what had me speechless was looking at this incredibly strong, selfless, brave girl in front of me. How could I ever come to deserve a girl like her? I didn't even like my family, except for maybe my dad and Damien, on a good day, maybe. She literally gave up her life in order for her sister to have a better life. I was in awe of her.

I placed her hand in mine and just said "I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

She blushed a deep red when I said that and let out an uncomfortable laugh. "It's funny, I could say the same thing about you."

Then it was my turn to blush.

Peeta POV

The rest of the day was spent in a much lighter of a mood, we spent a lot of it on my tablet, Katniss had been fascinated by it so while we let the software from her ankle cuff load, I showed her all the amazing things technology could do. She had never seen a computer before so we spent a lot of time talking about gaps in her education. Mainly thing Panem didn't teach about in schools like world geography and historical events that took place in the past 200 years or so. I was able to show her where based on ancient maps where Panem was and where New America was. Panem was rebuilt over what used to be central and eastern parts of the United States. I showed her that where she was from, District 12, was probably ancient Pennsylvania. District 13, which she thought was destroyed but I told her, was still very much a thriving country, was farther north in what was once Canada. She was really curious about the history of New America, so I told her about those who evacuated during the Final Devastation from United States to Mexico. Those who evacuated to Mexico brought with them lots of money but the language was still engrained. So what we call American is a modern form of ancient Spanish, and Panem still uses the old English, which the rest of the world refers to simply as Panem.

We ate a nice lunch of cheese and chicken quesadillas with guacamole and sour cream. I figured she should get a taste from some traditional American cuisine.

After lunch she said she was a little tired so she went to take a nap. I had a lot on my mind so instead of joining her, (it was a tough decision but I wanted to let her nap and I didn't trust myself to keep my hands off her long enough to fall asleep) I went to go paint and digest all the new changes in my life.

This was one of those days where I needed to paint my feelings so I let my mind wander and my hand follow my heart. The girl currently asleep in my bedroom had turned my life upside down from the minute I laid eyes on her. Besides for being drop dead gorgeous, she had this inner mystery that I found fascinating. I wanted to unwrap her mind like the gift it was. I wanted to know her thoughts and her dreams. I wanted to know what she wanted most out of life. The talk we had this morning about her sister and her life in Panem revealed so much, but I felt like it was only the tip of the iceburg. Katniss in the short time I have known her, has accepted me completely for who I am, and convinced me that that person isn't a monster after all. She's strong and brave, incredibly patient and understanding. She herself has gone through so much and I can tell is not the type to trust many people, but she made an exception for me. I didn't know what made me so special that I had received that trust but I was not going to treat it like anything other then the gift it was.

I felt responsible for her, I needed to protect her and I was worried about what was in store for us long term. One thing I knew for sure was that we would not be able to stay here for much longer. With my mother and Cato both having her with in arms reach, the chances of someone hurting her got higher and higher each day we stayed here. At least for now in the suite with the doors locked we were relatively okay. But I knew that my mother probably could get access to my room if necessary and I wouldn't put it past Cato to break down a door if he was motivated enough to do so. The other huge problem was that of her contract. After combing through it and reading the fine print, even if I were to free her (not that she was ever anything else in my mind), even if I were to burn the contract all that would do would put her in more danger. She basically gave up the rights to control her own existence, because without the contract she didn't get to return to Katniss Everdeen. Independent woman, She became Katniss Everdeen, Community Property.

When we learned that, we both agreed everything would remain as it was until we could come up with a better option.

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't heard the door to my studio open. I turned to see Katniss walk in, once again wearing my tshirt, and I smiled at her. I loved how she looked when she just woke up, her hair in sleep tousled waves falling haphazardly around her, eyes slightly glazed over from still not having woken up fully and a deliciously red mouth from her nipping on it as she slept. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Did you sleep okay angel?"

"mmmm"

She clearly wasn't awake enough for words yet which was fine by me. Feeling her pressed up against my back was more then enough to keep me happy for the next hour or so. I hadn't realized she was staring at my painting until a few minutes later. When I looked over at it I myself was a little startled, I had painted Katniss. I showed her emerging from the darkness bringing with her a new world full of light and color. It was magnificent possibly the best painting I had ever done, and it depicted her exactly as I saw her.

"Why?…Why did you draw me like that?"

"Because that's exactly how I see you" I said swiveling around on my artists stool to face her.

"I look so beautiful.."

"That's because you are beautiful, more beautiful then I could ever capture with paint."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Thank you" She whispered against my lips.

"Actually I should be the one thanking you" I kissed her again.

PLEASE REVIEW! and follow! Your NOT going to want to miss the next Chapter!


	6. Paint Water Mesh

I told you I wouldn't make you wait to long! I do understand the frustration of waiting to find out what happens, and I won't bring my readers that kind of pain from more then 24 hours or so at a time :P As promised heres a fun little chapter for you, 'll leave you guys a note at the bottom too. Thanks again to the great wonderstruckflightrisk (beta) for the daily ego boosts! Read and review!

Peeta pov

I know that if anyone found out about how close Katniss and I are, they would think we were crazy. Maybe we were crazy, but somehow it worked for us. If you asked me to define my relationship with Katniss, I honestly couldn't tell you. I had been waiting for the ball to drop on whatever this was between us, constantly vigilant for signs of Katniss pulling away. Bracing myself for when she asked us to slow down, that she wasn't ready to be this openly affectionate with me. Now that she finally realizes that she doesn't have to be obedient to me, I'm waiting for her to tell me she doesn't reciprocate my feelings and ask if we can just be friends. I've been waiting, but so far it hasn't come. I haven't seen her pull back at all. Maybe, just maybe, she cares about me the way I do about her. I hope she does because now that I found her I honestly don't know if I could let her go.

I realized I had been spacing out on her and before I could apologize she took her fingertip, dipped it in paint and drew a little heart on my uncovered chest. Just as I was about to tell her how sweet it was, I felt her take her fingers and spread paint across my cheek.

She started giggling and it was so cute when she did that I figured I'd be more then happy to play along.

"Oh, so that's how its gonna be?" I said as I dipped my fingers in paint and made to move towards her. She let out a little shriek and started running away. I chased her, but she was quicker than I thought because she managed to get back to my open paint palette to gather more ammo. Before I even managed to turn around, I felt her smack a big purple hand print on my back. We were both laughing now and before she knew it, I had grabbed her around the waist placing two big hand prints on her partially covered behind. She squealed when she got caught and we both landed on the ground in a pile of painted limbs. By the time we were both to out of breathe from laughing and playing, we were covered in paint, her face blue and orange and mine purple and green.

"Look we're almost a rainbow" she said, holding up her arm next to mine.

"You seem to be correct Miss Everdeen, but something's not making sense."

She looked at me with a question in her eyes, "I don't see the pot of gold." I said to her with a wicked grin. She started laughing as she realized I had begun my search and tickled her in hopes of finding the missing gold. I picked up her foot and tickled the bottom of it. She went absolutely hysterical with laughter, "Where are you hiding it, little nymph?" I kept tickling her on the floor and only letting up slightly when I thought she needed to catch her breathe. "Pee-Peeta!"

"Yes?" I said momentarily stopping my attack on her with my fingers "Are you ready to tell me where it is, little nymph? She looked me very seriously in the eyes and shouted "Never!" Katniss hurled herself on top of me and began tickling me back just as mirthlessly. I laughed watching her but she quickly discovered that I wasn't ticklish.

"What? But, that's not fair! Now I don't have an attack!" She shouted at me in mock outrage, lightly smacking my paint covered chest. I realized that she had straddled my hips during our little match and ran my hands up her exposed thighs, "Well I don't know about that…"

She quickly caught on to what I was insinuating and lightly ground her hips against mine. God, that felt so good. Now there was no chance for me. I had gone from semi-hard to raging in about 5 seconds and I didn't see it reversing as long as Katniss stayed on top of me. She seemed satisfied with my physical response from her and did it again. This time she also leaned forward and nibbled at my ear lobe. I couldn't help it, but I let out a little moan and unconsciously pushed back up trying to feel her warmth through my shorts.

She seemed to have liked that because before I knew it we were kissing again. Our tongues winding into a passionate dance while our bodies moved to the soundless music. I grasped her ass, holding her closely to my crotch wanting to feel every movement she made on top of me. When I broke away and began kissing her neck, her moans began again and brought me to a state of such arousal I didn't know how much longer I could keep my shorts on. I continued licking up and down her neck, sucking where I felt her beating pulse and grinding up into her, drawing out her cries of pleasure. When I felt her wetness through my thin mesh shorts I couldn't stand it any longer and picked her up again. She was still straddling me when I went back to kissing her. I walked us out of the art room and towards my bathroom. She kept grinding on me and I almost veered from my course and took her right here on the floor. But I kept moving forward, ready to fulfill one of my first fantasies about Katniss. I hit a few buttons on the panel and the shower whirled to life, immediately letting out a light steam in the large glass enclosure. I walked us inside both still in our clothes, and I felt the water soak us. She slid down my body to stand on her own. I saw my shirt had molded itself against her skin, making her erect nipples clearly visible through the soaked fabric. Before I could mention it, I saw she was looking at my mesh shorts when she said,

"So, I take it your excited to see me."

I laughed out loud, my erection greatly defined by my own soaked fabric. She pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing her supple breasts to my hungry gaze. I pulled her back against me wanting to feel her chest against mine without any barriers. I captured her mouth with mine again and felt her pulling down at my shorts. I felt my erection release from the restraints of the fabric and graze the front of her thighs. I felt her small hand wrap around me and I almost lost it right there. Not wanting this to end so soon I quickly adjusted our positions so that her back was pushed up against the wall of the shower. I knelt in front of her. I lifted her leg up and placed it on my shoulder, opening her wider to reveal her sweet center. Before she even noticed what I was doing, I covered her with my mouth, sucking at her tender clit. She let out a loud moan and I felt her fingers lace through my hair holding me closer to her. I began licking up and down her crease, spelling my name over her clit with my tongue and secretly marking her as mine. She was breathing incredibly hard now, her moans becoming more and more erratic and I knew it wouldn't take much more to get her to climax. I stuck a finger in her gently, mindful of the fact that she might still be sore from our lovemaking yesterday. I kept licking her while I moved my finger in and out of her slowly, loving the way her pussy grabbed hold of my finger hungrily. I felt her beginning to crest so I pushed two fingers inside her and sucked greedily on her clit. I felt her climax rip through her body, her legs shaking from the power of it as she held one hand to the wall bracing herself and one hand on my head holding me to her like a lifeline. I continued to rub my fingers slowly against her in a come hither motion, drawing out every last wave of her orgasm.

When she looked down at me, the wonder that shown in her eyes took my breathe away. She looked stunning and absolutely perfect as she stood in front of me her slick body sated from my mouth. She was smiling at me and I wondered again if it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly.

I got up from my kneeling position and stuck my hand underneath the shampoo dispenser. I started running my fingers through her hair massaging her scalp as the shampoo turned into a white lather over her dark hair. Understanding what I had started doing, she leaned her body against mine, resting on me as I continued my ministrations. I continued washing her and wiping away the residual paint from her smooth skin.

I felt her hands on my chest and realized she had begun to wash my body as well. Whenever she was done cleaning an area of my body, she would place kisses along the front surface. She cleaned my shoulders, my chest, my leg, my back, all the while leaving kisses along the way. I had closed my eyes letting the sensation of her kisses mixed with the beating of the hot water sooth me into a state of bliss, until I felt her begin to wash my hips. She made sure to wash them rather thoroughly. Whenever she got dangerously close to my erection, she pulled back just before touching the base of my cock. My dick twitched as I sensed her kisses on my upper thighs. I knew she'd be sore and didn't think we should make love again so soon after her first time. Just as I was about to tell her that we needed to stop, she looked up at me and grabbed a hold of my cock licking the tip with the base of her tongue. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen: Katniss on her knees, her hands wrapped around me, her mouth wide open and licking around and around my most sensitive area.

"Kat, god, Kat. We have to stop. I don't want to hurt you again. You're still too sore from earlier for me to make love to you right now. I am loving this, but you need to stop before I lose control and take you right here in the shower"

Just when I thought she was going to give in she said, "Maybe I want to take you right here in the shower."

I didn't grasp her meaning until I felt her grasp my sack and pull me completely into her mouth. She began a rapid sucking movement, clearly eager to give me the same pleasure I gave her. I wound my hand in her hair as she continued sucking away at me. Just when I thought there was no greater heaven, she stopped and pushed me back to sit on the shower bench. I wasn't sure what she was doing still to far gone from her cock sucking. As she straddled my hips I understood her intention and asked her once again just to make sure. I didn't want to fuck up like I did the first time. "Are you sure?" She gave me a breathtaking smile as I felt my head at the entrance to her body. I had never done it this way before, but I knew with Katniss I would like it. She came down on my cock slowly giving her body time to adjust to my swollen shape. When she had taken all of me inside of her, the connection was so great that I was helpless to do anything but hold her tight. As she began to move on top of me I began sucking her tits, the luscious globes teasing me as they gently bounced in front of my face. Taking them into my mouth, I sucked movements started speeding up in sync to my sucking and her sweet pussy started to gently squeeze my length. Katniss's cries started becoming louder and more in sync with the moans I myself was making. "Please.. Peeta.. Please Fuck Me.." Her words surprised me but I was more then happy to comply. I lifted her up back into the stream of water with her pussy still riding my cock. I brought her back against the shower wall trapping her with my body, I didn't want to hurt her, so I kept a fast pace but went gently until I heard her. "No, please harder. Like before, please baby. Please Peeta." That did it, I couldn't be held responsible her words driving me over the edge of sanity. I drove into her with all the force that I had been holding back, racing to her sweet center like my life depended on it. Her hands were in my hair, pulling me to her neck, I sucked her neck willingly, and drew out the sweet cries I had become addicted to hearing. I went faster, harder, feeling the friction and vibrations from her tight warmth, as she screamed my name louder and louder. As her orgasm ripped through her, her pussy clenched my cock in an incredibly tight hold and ripped my own orgasm from my body. I held on to her tighter burying my face into her neck and my cock farther into her core. I didn't even realize I had been screaming her name too. We stood like that for a long time, I didn't want to ever let her go. I didn't want to come down from this moment…ever. She was kissing my head and my hair over and over in a soothing manner that made me feel cherished. Without pulling out of her, I shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around the two of us. I didn't want to let her go and she didn't seem inclined to that. I walked us into the bedroom and pulled the covers from the bed and climbed in, we stayed connected facing each other on our sides, holding close and extending the connection for as long as possible. There was definitely no denying it at this point. In a period of less then 72 hours, I had fallen in love with Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss POV

It was early evening. Peeta was fast asleep beside me but because I had had a nap earlier I wasn't able to rest again. We had broken apart in our sleep but I still felt like he was inside me. Our love making was so intense, it consumed me. I moved slowly out of bed not wanting to break Peeta's restful sleep. I pulled on his shirt and walked towards the kitchen to get a drink. As I rounded the corner I felt a hand go around my mouth with some sticky sweet smell on it.

"Time for work, you little bitch" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Yes, I know I'm sorry another cliff hanger! You guys will really like this next one though. What do you guys think? who took her? whats going to happen? Please Review!


	7. Ice Queens and Ether

Hi Everyone! Thanks for the great comments! Just keep reading and you will find out soon enough what happens!

Katniss POV

I woke up on the carpeted floor in a brightly lit white room. I was incredibly groggy and disoriented. I wasn't sure what happened and looked around for Peeta. That's when I remembered getting up to get the drink. What did that voice say?

"Time for work you little bitch."

They had said it in English clearly meant for me to understand. I was so dizzy, my mouth felt like cotton and the corners of my mouth hurt like they were slowing being cut open. That's when I realized they had placed a fabric gag in my mouth. Well that was terrifying. I looked up into the deep brown eyes of a young girl who must have been my sister's age. She was dressed in some kind of uniform, her dark skin in contrast with her white blouse. She had a look of fear in her eyes that she quickly hid when we both heard an icy feminine voice,

"_Rue! Come here you stupid girl, get the slave changed into this. We have places to be I don't have time for you to stare at her"_

The girl walked over to a tall broad woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Unlike Peetas', her eyes held no warmth, only a calculated stare reflected back in her icy pools. When she saw me looking at her she said in English:

"Ah, so your awake, I hope for your sake my pansy ass son hasn't spoiled you to much."

My eyes went wide understanding that this was Peeta's mother. She smirked approvingly as she saw me make the connection between her son and herself, only to have the smirk quickly fall into a scowl.

"What the fuck is that on your neck you little piece of shit!?"

She bent down and captured my face in a death grip her bright red nails almost claws against my cheek. She pulled my face to the side, and screamed " A fucking hickey! Are you serious! How the fuck am I supposed to market you as a virgin with a fucking hickey on your neck. You little slut, don't you worry we'll put a nice makeup patch over that so our precious senators don't notice." I was really shaken and scared right now, much more so then even when I was sold. This woman seemed to be made of pure evil.

"_Rue, get me something to cover up the damn bruise my limp dick son gave her on her neck. She needs to look flawless for her private viewing with the senators."_

I watched as Peeta's mother continued to bark orders only pausing in her verbal assault to take large gulps of a white liquid in a tall glass. I hoped the servant girl would tell Peeta where I was I didn't want him to worry or worse, think I ran away from him. I was just so tired from whatever medicine they gave me, the residual effects making it hard to stay focused. I felt Rue's hands on me lifting up Peeta's t-shirt and dropping it in my lap. I realized she was trying to preserve my modesty. I had been completely naked under his shirt. She came behind me and fastened a bra made out of thin chain link. My nipples still visible through the thin gaps in the bra directly where the cups should be, long chains of the same material flowed down from the bra as well. Rue then moved to my hips and helped me up slightly as she fastened chain metal garter stays on me too. A sheer black thong and then black sheer thigh high stockings that tied into the garter belt followed it. I was so weak that she had to put me back down on the floor because I couldn't stand on my own.

I kept my eyes closed as I felt her do my hair and makeup. When she was done I was left blissfully alone for a few minutes. I was only jolted awake when I felt a large hand cupping my upper thigh close to my sex. I knew that hand and I went rigid in fear when I heard his voice. "My brother's not here to protect you now is he, my little sex pot?" I felt bile rise up in my mouth listening to Cato's words. Suddenly a glass shattered against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Cato stumbled up in fear and embarrassment and looked meekly towards the person standing behind him.

"_Cato you little fucker, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't have her until after shes served her purpose and you have done yours! With the way you are with women you'd probably kill her before we could get a decent agreement from a single politician at the governors ball tonight. How is it that I am stuck with such a useless little shit like you? Do you think this family got wealthy by only thinking with their dicks? No you spoiled little shit! We did it by taking your fathers rinkydink bakery and using it as a front for a drug trade. Do you want to go back to those days? Do you? Keep your filthy paws off the merchandise until she has served her full use and you and glimmer are elected to the city council board. I don't give a shit what you do with her after that, but touch her again a minute before you have accomplished your responsibilities and I will cut off your nutsack! Do I make myself clear?"_

I opened my eyes to see that she had changed into a sequined silver ball gown, large plumes of peacock feathers shooting from the back of her dress into a fan behind her head, making her look like, well, an evil peacock. I couldn't be so sure I only saw a peacock once when a travelling circus came through district 12 when I was a kid, but I was pretty sure that she just looked ridiculous. She had large gems hanging from her ears, neck and wrists in blues, greens, and clear, but nothing managed to soften her severe appearance. I felt a new set of hands go around me, these ones were warmer, larger and seemed to only be touching me platonically, so I relaxed as they lifted me up off the ground. Rue was there again and threw a velvet cloak over my body, then moved to open the door. The door led to the outdoors and I immediately tensed waiting for the electric shock that I knew was about to course through my leg. Mrs. Mellark exited first having donned an even more ridiculous headdress with more peacock feathers on it.

"_Thresh just make sure not to drop her or anything, if all goes well she will fetch us a rather pretty penny tonight in favors alone_."

As the man began to move me towards the open doors I realized that the cuff would go off and alert Peeta! So that means all I had to do was stall long enough to not be taken off the property for Peeta to come down and get me. Thank god!

I counted the steps away we were from going through the doors, 4…3…2….1…Buzz! Okay we're through the door and my ankle cuff didn't electrocute me, I didn't feel anthing, what is happening. I used all my strength to move my leg up so it was no longer covered by the velvet blanket only to see my ankle, sans cuff gleaming in the early evening light. I began to breathe heavy and really panic now, no cuff meant no shock, which meant no alarm going off, which meant no Peeta. I felt the tears well up realizing that the panic was less from fear of the next unknown but from the sick premonition that after tonight I would never see him again. I was placed down in a trunk and briefly made eye contact with the man who carried me out to the car, his face remained blank but his eyes were trying to comfort me. I didn't expect that, but for some reason it helped calm me just enough to hold in the tears.

"_Thresh, Rue, you know the drill if anyone hears of this or you even think to go to Peeta with this I will have you both tortured until you beg for mercy and only then will I let you watch the other one starve to death_." I didn't know what Mrs. Mellark had just said to the waiting servants but whatever it was that she said, it was definitely said in deadly earnest.

I felt the car shift away, I assumed it was a car although it definitely looked nothing like any car I had ever seen, and watched as a giant house began getting smaller, just as we were coming to the edge of the drive and the house looked like it could fit in my hand did I think about what Peeta would think when he woke up tomorrow with out me by his side.

Peeta pov

The bedroom door burst open, a distraught Rue came in followed by the hulking form of Thresh.

"_They took her Peeta! They took her! Get up! They're driving away!" _Rue had tears in her eyes and I instantly grasped the situation when I felt the empty bed beside me.

How did that happen! She was by my side! I jumped out of bed springing into action not caring that Rue and Thresh were about to see my ass. I threw on a new pair of shorts and made a B line for the wall monitor.

"FIND KATNISS!" I yelled into the monitor. The monitor beeped to life saying that Katniss was in the living room. Confused, I ran with all my might to the living room only to find that they had somehow managed to get the ankle cuff off of her without damaging the cuff. Lying two feet beside it was a key. That son of a bitch had stolen the key before they even gave her to me.

"_Where did they take her?! Rue what the hell happened? Tell me now!"_

I was shaken, freaking out I had already started running back to my bedroom to put on clothing and shoes. Letting Rue run after me talking.

"_It's the Governors ball tonight Peeta! I don't know why they're taking her there but it sounds like something about a private meeting with Senators. Its your mother Peeta she wants something from them, I think she is using the Ball tonight to secretly meet with the senators to discuss something important. I don't know why they're taking her all I know is that I had to dress her in chains. Peeta you need to get to that ball!" _

I listened to Rue all the while typing in the various codes to access my wall safe. I was trying to think of my mother's motives, it wasn't money she was after anymore now it was power. I just needed to think of where Katniss could fit in. The wall safe clicked open and I pulled out the ownership files thumbing through them. They were safe at least which meant that if I found Katniss I could make the case that she was still mine and had been stolen. I just needed to find her and fast before they took her to a place where no papers would help release her. I took a calming breathe needing to clear my mind as I formulated a plan. Sneaking in the back entrance of the Governors Mansion during a social event was out of the question. I couldn't take Rue and Thresh with me in case we got caught so them acting as servants couldn't get them in. I ran back into the kitchen towards the stack of mail I kept piled in my entry cabinet. I had become something of a recluse after my accident and for some reason that had garnered me an invitation to every social event of the season. What I had failed to tell Katniss was that to the outside world, I had all but disappeared. Before the accident I ran in the most elite circles of New America, I had even been popular I guess, America's bad boy, but afterwards when no one was there for me, I recognized the hollow shell my life had been and chose to keep to myself. But they never stopped wanting the old Peeta back. I had been shuffling through the discarded mail until I found it, the invitation to the Governors Ball.

"_Rue do me a favor and get my tux, Thresh start my silver roadster, It seems the Peeta Mellark of old is going to have to come back from the dead for the evening." _

Katniss pov

The car stopped in what felt to me as complete darkness. I was lifted from the trunk in silence by large arms listening to Mrs. Mellark whisper fast instructions to the man carrying me. He went into an elevator carrying me but she didn't follow us, rather getting back into the car and yelling at Cato. The car sped away into more darkness as the elevator doors shut behind me. The light flickered on in the elevator and we began moving upwards, I was still a little out of it but was working hard to try and remember anything I could about where I was going. If there was ever even the slightest chance I could some how contact Peeta it was important that I give him clues f I could. All I saw was a camera lens staring back at me as anything out of the ordinary. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to a long dark corridor, although light was visible in the cracks underneath various doors. The man spoke a code to one of the doors and the doors automatically opened revealing a glamorous room filled with white gossamer walls and black leather flooring and settees. A long silver table was in the far side of the space and there was red felt covering the top. It looked like a much sleeker and dangerous version of the billiards table that the mayor in 12 had at his home. The man put me down on the table and connected a thin silver chain similar to the ones serving as my "clothing" around my ankle. Not surprisingly the chain was connected to the table most likely to keep me from attempting to escape. My other guess was probably that this chain was a little stronger then it looked. The servant left as easily as we had come in and I looked around the room again trying to see if I could notice anything that would give away my location more specific then white walls, black floor. My eyes shifted over translucent pieces of fabric that acted as room segregators suspended from the ceiling, and a stocked bar full of various liqueurs and spirits. There was a platter filled with cigars, handmade cigarettes, a bowl of white powder and various shot glasses holding an assortment of different pills. What I saw next made my stomach drop, hanging along a red and black leather patterned wall unit were various whips, clamps, bindings, and for lack of a better word, weapons. All of these things though did not make me nearly as sickened by what looked like a jar full of neon colored condoms. If I had eaten anything in the past 8 or so hours I probably would have vomited on the table. In some ways this was even worse then when I originally was sold into slavery. At the time I had been sold, I was ignorant to sex completely and while it definitely wasn't my first choice, having my body used to bring others pleasure was something I felt at the time I could handle with a detached resolve, looking at it purely as a means to an end. A means to ensure prims safety. Now everything had changed, I knew that sex had the potential to be so much more, and with the right person it could lift me up to new heights. I was terrified what would happen when I experienced sex with the wrong person, fearing the intense fall as much as the pain from hitting rock bottom. At least before I was sold, it was like tripping down a couple stairs, the journey to rock bottom not long at all but something I had been looking at for three days as I watched my family starve.

With Peeta everything had changed, I had trusted my heart to him, trusted in his ability to protect me, and grown comfortable for the first time at the idea of a happy future, albeit an unconventional one.

I didn't blame him, not by any means, and I worried that when he discovered I was missing he would blame himself, and close himself off even further from life. In an act of self preservation I willed my mind to stop thinking about Peeta, instead I focused on Prim, the one I had sacrificed for in the first place. Thinking of Prim helped, after all this was not outside the bounds of what I was willing to do for her safety and that idea calmed me. After all no one gets everything in life, I sold myself for her safety and it was a worthwhile trade.

A different door opened bringing with it the distinct sounds of a party, voices chattering, unrecognizable music playing, glasses clinking. The door was closed again and I was still unable to see who entered.

"Comfortable?" The ice queen, otherwise known as Peeta's mother, asked me. How this evil creature could birth someone as wholesome and kind like Peeta I will never understand.

"As you may have surmised by now, you are tonight's entertainment. The dear senators have such stressful jobs after all and rarely get to partake in the guilty pleasures the rest of the nation gets to take advantage of that I thought I'd throw them a little VIP party. After all such important people deserve a little time to…let loose…. But don't you worry dear all you have to do is lie back and relax. Because after tonight, not only will the wonderful senators owe the Mellark Family a rather large favor or two, but you'll be compensated as well, with your own little suite attached to my sons private quarters. Cato will so enjoy getting to know you...personally…"

She finished off her bile inducing speech with a grin that told me she knew exactly how I felt about tonight's events but also about just how personally Cato was going to be getting to know me. I willed my face to remain blank as she continued to stare at me. After a few uncomfortable moments she said, "Now I have to be getting back to the party, but I wanted to wish you luck hosting your guests tonight." She pulled a knife out of her bosom, (Who keeps a knife there?!) and brought it to my face, I didn't know what she was going to do but I didn't show fear, I couldn't. She cut the binding on my gag and walked away still holding the knife in hand. Right before she left the room she said, "Oh and don't bother to scream, the governors mansion has sound proofing in every room."

With that she left and all I could do now was wait.

Peeta pov

I was dressed, the car was charged, and I had the papers and my gun stored in my jacket pocket. Our plan was all set. Although it had been nowhere near completed, over the past year with Rue's help I had been preparing to make an escape for us. I had switched over all of the funds in my personal bank accounts into new secure accounts that my parents could not access. I had also set one up for Rue and for Thresh in case we were separated, their employee pay checks automatically forwarding from the accounts my mother had control over, to ones where they were in full control. Like mine their accounts were to be untraceable. I was still in the process of transferring over my funds from various trusts and although it was not ideal, it would be plenty to live on if maybe not enough to establish myself and rue in a different country as hoped. The permanent safe house was still under construction but the temporary had been in place for almost 8 months now in case of an emergency. Its sad that I have been literally planning my escape from my family, those I am supposed to love, but unfortunately not all families are capable of love, and escaping was the only way to save my sanity as well as Rues. And now there was Katniss to think about.

What I had planned was shaky at best and deadly at worst. But with so little information to go by I had no choice, somewhere along the line my life became intertwined with hers and there was no other option but to fight for her even if it meant til the death. It's not as though my life before her was something worth cherishing as it was, and if I survived and she did not, there would be no life after her anyway. There was never a choice.

It was all set, Thresh would take Rue to a pre-marked checkpoint where he would disassemble all tracking devices on the van and gear the car up for long distance travelling. Thresh and I would then trade cars, him taking my speedster in the opposite direction with tracking still engaged and continuing on to an area where his safe house could be accessed by foot, the car would continue on auto-drive along the border until it ran out of juice hopefully within walking distance to a country border patrol station. If the plan worked it would buy us over 16 hours of time not including if they actually bothered to drive out to intercept my speedster. That of course was if everything goes to plan, which was highly unlikely. The backup plan would be adopted if I did not meet Thresh by 4:36am. In that plan, Thresh and Rue would drive on without us to the safe house and Katniss and I would be left on our own. The odds were suicidal as it was, it being already ten pm and the governor's mansion was twisted with hundreds of hidden rooms and secret passageways. All I had on my side was hope, and if that was all the advantage I was going to get, I'd take it. I took one last look at the prison I had been forced to call home and felt empowered for the first time in my life. I hopped into my recently revived silver roadster and took one last look at Rue and Thresh "See you soon" was all I said. It would have to be enough.

**Peeta to the rescue! As a little side not, for those of you who have threatened to stop reading if Katniss gets raped, I'm not giving anything away, but have a little faith. Keep reading! Trust me! I love all my readers and while I'm so happy your so invested in the story it just makes me want to give away what happens to calm you guys down! And I won't do it! :p Let me know what you think! Review please! **


	8. Champagne, Cocaine, and a Coat Closet

**Thanks for the great responses everyone! Hope you enjoy!Giant thanks again to my Beta, ffwonderstruckflightrisk! **

**Please read and review!**

Peeta's POV

I kept the top down. The wind whipping at my face kept me focused on my mission and kept my fears at bay. I could not fail. I would not fail. It's as simple as that. I would rely on my mysterious reappearance and once silver tongue to gain access to the party and hopefully find Katniss.

I saw the lights of the governors mansion before I even exited the highway. It seems that those at the upper echelons of society hadn't yet grown tired of proclaiming their supposed superiority over the rest of the masses. I felt around in my hidden pockets locating my emergency cash, my communication chip, my gun and most importantly, my ownership papers over Katniss. Going up the long drive to the governor's mansion brought me back to a simpler time. Back when I saw goodness in everyone, even my mother. My, how the times change. I felt a small pang of sympathy for many of the guests currently in the mansion. Although they have benefitted from enormous amounts of wealth at the expense of others, they are nothing but innocent pawns in this deadly game of life. They have not suffered from starvation or physical abuse. Rather they have suffered in quieter ways but no less painful. Being ignored, put down, and made to feel that they are looked over and only left wanting, these people have been robbed of there ability to choose a different life, forever in debt to their abusers. The problem was that no one felt sorry for the animals locked in the golden cages at the zoo. These people choice to suffer in silence, drowning their problems into whatever drug or distraction would temporarily erase the pain. I felt my brother Damien was one such person, but hopefully after tonight I was able to give him even a small chance to escape as well through Thresh.

As I reached the porte cochere, the bright lights temporarily blinded me. As my eyes adjusted, my thoughts went straight back to the mission at hand. I pulled out a wad of bills and told the driver to park my car at the service entrance, leaving the keys in the car. Something was telling me if I was going to have a shot at escaping alive with Katniss in tow, it would not include waiting for the valet to bring my car around.

I smiled for the media attention hearing the older reporters let out small gasps of surprise at my reappearance. The young ones not realizing that an elite playboy had returned to the scene of his crimes. If they thought me returning was a good story, just wait until the story that would be breaking tomorrow. One thought did cross my mind that made me let out a huge smile: the thought of my mothers reaction at the epic sized scandal she would have to deal with in the morning. I prayed that would buy us more time as well. My mother was nothing if she did not appear flawless in public.

I presented my invitation to the government admin staffing the door, hearing her audible sigh of appreciation at me in my finest. I didn't even acknowledge her. My role of mysterious bad boy already beginning to pan out. There were people everywhere. If I played my cards right, I would be able to find my friends and avoid family to make my search that much easier. There was one person in particular I would be looking for tonight. Hopefully she would be very glad to see me. Cato's usual mistress, Clove was sick and twisted just like my brother. The difference was that she hated the elite even more then I did. When she saw me, she would know I had come for revenge. I just prayed that what she knew would be enough to get me to Katniss.

One thing became exceedingly apparent. My newly returned status was spreading a little too quickly and I needed to slow it down by blending in a bit more. I found Delly Cartwright mingling with a few friends by one of the fountains in the grand atrium of the governors' ballroom. Knowing what part I must play in order to appear unchanged by time, I bent down and kissed her neck sensuously startling her and drawing her friends' instant attention. Delly being Delly, squealed as she recognized me and latched onto my arm unwilling to remove herself now that she had found me. Having been my last girlfriend before the accident, airheaded Delly wordlessly materialized again instantly as my supposed date for the evening now that she knew the celebrity status she would receive by appearing with me. Mission accomplished. I let her lead me around mingling with the other guests. This allowed her to receive the attention she desired and I was able to blend in with all the other blonde haired blue eyed guests as just another one of Delly's dates at first glance.

Of the thousand plus guests in attendance, around 80% were blondes as well. The other 20% with dyed hair colors of reds, blues and greens mostly likely to hide the fact that they aren't blondes. Tradition and Breeding was everything to these people and nothing spoke louder of their high superiority then their untanned skin and fair features. This was an identifying feature to the descendants of the wealthy ancient Americans who came to Mexico so long ago. The whole thing made me nauseous. The only thing differentiating these people from everyone else was they had made substance abuse an art form.

I was beginning to get impatient at my lack of progress when I spotted her. She was over by the ice bar with a crystal goblet underneath the vodka fountain waiting patiently for the alcohol to trickle down the elaborate course carved out of a solid block of ice. I watched her throw down the contents into the back of her throat and replace her goblet back to its earlier position under the spout. Jackpot.

I whispered to Delly that I was going to get us drinks. She nonchalantly bobbed her head as she continued her intense conversation about a new procedure that involved embedding gemstones to one's lips with Effie Trinket. I stuck to the shadows grateful for the ambient lighting as I moved alone through the crowd. I came upon Clove with what must be her fourth shot that I had witnessed. She took one look at me over the rim of her glass and let loose a huge smile a knowing look playing in her eyes.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come back and wreak havoc on society. I'm just glad you decided to approach me before I had blacked out for the evening. Now that I know the shows going to begin, I'll make sure to stay sober enough to cherish every little detail of the performance." I grinned back at her thankful to have found an ally. Now time to find out how much she knows.

"Clove, you look stunning as usual."

"Usual? How would you know what usual looked like? You haven't laid eyes on me since your family fiasco. Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, 'accident' as your mother refers to it as."

Of everyone in our exclusive circle, only Clove knew the full extent of what transpired before the loss of my leg outside of the family because she was there. It probably accounted for the main reason that she would instinctively know my agenda for the evening. Don't get the wrong impression, I did not like Clove. We simply understood each other and a mutual respect had been born from that understanding. She openly admitted to being fucked up and narcissistic and used these as her reasons for continuing her BDSM affair with my brother. What I was privileged to know that Cato was unaware of, was that he was the submissive in the relationship and craved to be conquered by a dominatrix, a gluten for punishment from strong women. I was terrified to wonder if any of that blame could be placed on my mother. I was unfortunately pretty positive it could be.

"You know why I'm here. The question is if you know who I'm here to see and where I can find her?"

Clove smiled at me and took my hand in hers, looking to the rest of the world like we were about to engage in a spontaneous tryst or maybe take a few lines of coke in a dressing room. Only she and I knew that in a government building there was always someone watching. The more convincing our disappearance looked, the greater our chances of succeeding in our mission. Where I was obviously motivated by my need to protect Katniss, Clove was motivated for just one reason. She was out for blood from anyone and everyone who ever did her wrong. I was lucky enough to know that at the top of Clove's shit list sat my mother. This allowed me to trust her unconditionally at the moment. Whatever Clove's feelings were about my slave (which I assumed they were pretty neutral), nothing was off limits with the possibility to fuck over Edith Mellark on the table. We arrived at a coat closet at the far end of the hallway, Clove dramatically looking around before opening the door and pushing me inside. She quickly followed and shut the door.

"You' re in luck, lover boy. Cato, while forbidden to actually enter the room by his mother, couldn't suppress himself and snuck me over to the peep hole where they're keeping your girl. He wanted to show me who the soon to be permanent resident of our naughty playground was. He has all these sick ideas about what we could do with her and told me he wanted to take pictures to send you just to watch you choke to death on your own guilt. While entertaining as that sounds, you are one of the few people in this world who I genuinely respect so I made sure to pay close attention tonight on the off chance this girl meant as much to you as Cato seems to think"

Hearing that she had seen Katniss sent a bolt of joy through me, the news better then anything I could have hoped for coming in.

"A couple things for you to know though, she's apparently the main course at the political sinners banquet tonight. Governor Coin is even expected to poke her head in at some point. That fat dyke. Too bad for all them, your mother's taping the whole thing somewhere hoping to use blackmail to get Cato on city council or into congress. I seriously hope you have something good planned because the room is going to be chock full of powerful men not used to being denied anything. They will not take well with you picking up the proverbial stuffed pig at the buffet to go and enjoy it alone in private, even if she is legally yours. "

She definitely had a point there. Locating Katniss was the easiest part of my mission. Getting ahold of her and getting her back out of the building is what would pose the real challenge.

"Anything else you can tell me? Any other advice you got for me, Clove?"

Clove looked at me more seriously before speaking. Realizing that what she was about to tell me would not be good news, I braced myself for the worst.

"They took her from your place by smothering her with Ether. She's been going through a real mind fuck right now and probably has little to no control over her body. If you think that girl is going to be capable of walking out of here, you better guess again. Also you can't come back through this way. It's a trap door in case someone like you should attempt to pull a stunt like this. You're going to need to access the servants corridor using an access card and make your way to a service elevator that should hopefully lead you to the loading dock. There will be security fucking everywhere and you are going to be pretty damn useless trying to defend yourself with your arms full of woman. Oh and lastly, your mom arranged for the senators to get high off their asses and then left them with a bunch of whips and shit to use on your girl. To top it off, she even supplied a jar of condoms to keep DNA concerns to a minimum. The thoughtfulness of Edith Mellark never ceases to amaze me." My jaw was excruciatingly painful by now from how hard from how hard I had been grinding my teeth listening to Cloves words. The only thing keeping me focused was knowing that if was going to survive this suicide mission, I had to keep a cool head. If there was one way to ensure that a situation would be unpredictable, it was to get every participant in the room high off their asses allowing emotions to run wild and logic to fly out the window. I just prayed I could get there in time. I was just about to make my way down the passageway Clove had shown me hidden behind a rack of fur coats when I felt Clove's hand on my arm. She placed something in my hand and I realized it was the access card for the automatic service door.

"One quickie in a coat room was a small price to pay to increase the odds of Edith Mellark's downfall." She said nonchalantly with a shrug.

I smiled at Clove and thanked her. I was never more grateful for the power mutual hatred can have when organized against a common enemy. I was just glad Clove got to have a front row seat to the show.

**What will happen next? Stay tuned! and please review! I'm thinking about doing a contest where one of my readers gets to read a chapter in advance a day for an entire week or write their name in as a small character or something.. anyone interested? If yes write to me in a review so I can keep track! **


	9. Death to Chainlinks and Trackers

**Here it is! Thanks everybody who reviewed! Thanks to my Beta! Praying for those in Hurricane Sandy who don't own canoes. Please review :) **

Katniss's POV

The men had so far not paid a large amount of attention to me. They choose to ogle me from afar as they take part in pill popping and extending their merriment with additional drugs and liquor. I was sickened by the display but was helpless even if I had wanted to attempt to save myself. Whatever it was the Mellark's had given me had cut off my minds ability to dictate what my body should be doing. I watched on helplessly as I willed my legs to move only to see them remain motionless in front of me. The thin silver chain around my ankle doing little to add to the true preventative of my escape, my body.

I was kind of hoping that the men would simply do what they wanted while I was still numb. Maybe that would give my mind half a chance of remaining intact after this night was over. Not that this mattered, all I had to look forward to after tonight was Cato. This left nothing to look forward to except a slow and painful escape provided by death. After an hour, a few men started making their way to my table. They talked around me in American, sometimes running their hands along my ankle, my neck and my shoulders. That wasn't so bad. It was when one of them seemed to press a button narrowing my table and lowering it enough so I was within easy reach, I began to get nervous again.

A small crowd began to gather around me as two men spread my legs while I watched as another tried looking through my chains and sheer thong towards my sex. I watched helplessly as he undid his pants and grabbed himself in front of me. The other men looked on and laughed as the man began pleasuring himself while looking at me in my vulnerable position. I felt humiliated and weak laying there unable to alter the situation even in the slightest way. Another couple of men moved over to me, one tilting my head back as another forced me to swallow a yellow pill with a smiley face on it.

"Don't worry little slave, that pill will have you begging us for more in a few minutes," said the cruel looking young man as his gaze hungrily looked over my body.

I felt another man lift my body from the table only to place me back down on my hands and knees. My legs were spread wide open to give the men a full view of my bare ass cheeks and minimally covered sex. I couldn't balance on my own and my head lolled towards my chest at my inability to hold it between my shoulders for longer then 30 seconds at a time. I saw through the corner of my eyes a couple of the men bringing whips from the wall over to my table and closed my eyes in defeat. It was only when I heard the door behind me reopen did I open them surprised that another guest would join so late after the others.

What I imagined I would feel if Peeta was to rescue me couldn't have come close to the joy that ripped through my body at seeing his face again. I attempted to let out an incoherent cry of jubilation only to have it lodge in my throat the emotions playing through me so strong. All I could do was will my eyes to remain open. He looked magnificent unlike any version of Peeta I had ever seen. Decked out in his finest clothes he shown like the star, he was a real man in the prime of his life. He walked towards the group with a sexy masculine gate that could almost be called a swagger. He said something to the group at large and that's when I noticed that I wasn't the only one to switch my focus over entirely to Peeta. After the initial shock, I noticed Peeta receive a few good-natured pats on the back and even a couple hearty handshakes. He gestured to me on the table saying something in American that made the men laugh. All I could do was fight to hold on and I worked vigorously attempting to gain back control over my body, I managed to get a few of my fingers to move. While that was a huge accomplishment from even ten minutes ago, I didn't know what Peeta would do if he yelled at me to run and all I could manage was to sit in a pool of limbs.

I tried then making eye contact with him only to get frustrated when he refused to meet my gaze. He was too busy hungrily looking at my ass like the other men in the room. I was starting to question what he was doing when I felt his hand cup my ass cheek. He continued talking to the men in American as I felt him move his hand over my sex and down my thighs only to come back up and hit me hard on the ass. I was getting upset that my Peeta would manhandle me like this in front of all these men. What's worse was to do it without any love or warmth in his touch instead he acted like a greedy man taking what he wants. I tensed up after he slapped me. He had never done that before and frankly it was even more humiliating than when the man began touching himself while looking at me with the other men laughing on. It hurt more because this was Peeta, the one I had trusted only to be betrayed in this brutal public manner. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I felt him come to the other side of the table towards my head. He unfastened my chain link bra and let it fall down my arms to make a small clattering sound on the table. He bent down a cupped my breasts letting out a loud appreciative moan when I heard it. He had been near my ear and I had almost missed it his words were that quiet he said, "Trust me"

Peeta's POV

When I got to the end of the corridor, I saw the doors Clove had mentioned and looked through the peep hole at the scene inside the room. All the usual suspects were there: the senators who were well known to living fast and taking no responsibility for their actions. They were allowed to stay in power for only one reason. They knew the rules of the game. In this country it wasn't about what you did, it was about what you could prove. As long as none of the senators bought the drugs and sex themselves, it could never be traced back to them. Thus making it seem like these events had never happened. A select few amongst the elite who also knew the game kept the senators well supplied in their vices of hard drugs and beautiful women (or men) at the small price of personal favors to be returned at a later date. As I had suspected, my mother managed to bring our family to the heights of wealth and power by playing in this exact game. In my opinion, it had gone on long enough and it ended tonight.

Now that I had time to form a plan, I did so quickly. I knew it was a huge risk and I knew it could hurt Katniss in the short term, but I figured that if it meant her freedom and happiness in the long term it was worth the risk. I tried to focus in on her, but the view was partially obstructed by a translucent panel suspended from the ceiling. When I saw them force feed her something and then turn her around in a doggie style position, I almost lost it. I couldn't stand by a second longer so I donned my playboy mask with the cool demeanor and strolled into the room. The heavy hitters, the old timers seasoned by so many years of the game, were already to far into their high to even acknowledge my presence let alone object to joining their exclusive gathering. This was beneficial and I took it to my advantage. I turned to the other men in the room as though they were old friends.

"Started the party without me gentleman? Surprise! I have come back from the underworld to celebrate with you."

I played along and received the warm greetings I had expected from the group. Many of these men had gone to school with me and have known me for years from various social events. This made my abrupt arrival as an outsider smoothly transition me to insider. It probably also didn't hurt that they were wasted. I got a good look at Katniss at this point and I wanted to go on a killing rampage at what I saw. She was clearly drugged, barely able to keep her eyes open let alone her head up. As of now, she looked basically unharmed which was the only thing stopping me from letting go of the rage that was burning inside me. I wanted to punish ever last one of these bastards for perverting and poisoning a system that was meant to provide unlimited opportunities to every man, woman and child living within its borders. And most of all, I wanted to make them pay for the pain it has undoubtedly brought Katniss. I had to remind myself that they and my mother would pay if I was able to carry out my plan to the fullest. I braced myself for what I would have to do next knowing that it could cause irreparable damage to my relationship with Katniss. I couldn't meet her gaze, afraid that the men in the room would be able to read my love for her in their depths. I still needed to warn her though so I did what I did best and I spoke.

"What have we got here? Isn't this a supple piece of meat… This must be the virgin my family had procured from Panem especially for tonight's event. My god, what a juicy squeeze"

I kept focused on my task, squeezing her ass cheek and sending a caressing hand against her barely covered sex and upper thighs. All I wanted to do was pick her up and hide her somewhere safe. I hated that this room full of pigs got to see my beautiful girl like this. It was unacceptable, anyone being able to see Katniss like this but me. I had to work fast to solidify their trust in me. The quicker I can get Katniss away from their prying eyes, the better. Knowing my mother, she had placed a tracking device in Katniss's 'clothing' should she try to escape. I quickly rid her of her bra. I was so disgusted with myself for having to reveal her full breasts to these monsters. I bent down to cup them and squeezed, half to hide them and to keep the men distracted and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Trust me" I said so softly I hoped to god she heard me. I wanted to tell her so much more then that. I wanted to tell her I love her, I will always find her, protect her and look after her. I wanted to tell her that I was going to take her far away from here where she could be safe and never have to be subjected to this perverse torture again. I wanted to apologize profusely to her for what I was about to do and beg her forgiveness for not being able to come up with a better way of getting her out of here.

"Let's get this little slut unshackled and have some real fun with her!" I yelled it merrily trying to give off a vibe of jolly intoxication. A couple men got together and worked on cutting the chain from her ankle while a few more lifted her up and place her on a black leather settee close by. She was lower down now and they had arranged her so she was lying down with her hands above her head her breasts fully on display. I was physically ill at her being on display for these pigs, but at least she was free of her chain.

"What do you gentleman say to a little game? The winner gets to be the lucky man to taste virgin flesh!"

This suggestion was met with a hearty round of hurrah's and agreements. I thanked fate that I was the one manipulating the conversation. Now I just needed to think of a game that would ensure me the winner. An idea came to me and I was hoping it was just crazy enough to work, I was hedging all my bets on the facts that these men were so wasted that they wouldn't even be able to realize what happened.

"A drinking game! Shots for everyone! First man to finish 6 shots in a row gets to claim his prize anywhere he chooses, he gets 15 minutes and then the next man gets a turn. Everyone grab your shot glasses!"

The men drunkenly retrieved shot glasses. I made sure that I chose opaque cups and mock poured vodka into them. No one was paying close enough attention to what I was doing. Everyone busy pouring themselves liquor and no one in the state they were in would question me. We all lined up our shots and I shouted "3, 2, 1…DRINK!" I pretended to down each glass extremely fast and raised my fists in victory a full second and half before the second guy. Some of the guys seemed disappointed and a little angry so I quickly smoothed it out by saying, "I never tried to win so hard in my life, I won't last more then a couple minutes with her, you boys better figure out who was second and create a lineup I have a feeling this girls going to be ridden hard and fast."

Miraculously that did the trick and the men started arguing about the order that they got to screw the little virgin, only a few cheering me on as I made my way over to Katniss. Little did these sons of bitches know, the only way they would touch Katniss was over my dead body. On my way to her, I pulled down the translucent fabric hanging from the ceiling making it look like a spontaneous gesture done out of drunken victory. I lifted up Katniss and threw her over my shoulder. "She's not going to be needing these any longer," I said ripping off her garters and stockings. I moved away with her as fast as I could to the far side of the room as the men cheered me on. When we were further into the shadows, I pulled Katniss's thong off, not wanting to risk there being a single tracker on her body considering that they now came in varieties as small as a needle tip. It was better to be safe then sorry. I was just thankful that the trackers that they inject into your skin are banned in America for causing severe infection. I gave one last comment as I pulled the access card from my pocket finally reaching the service door.

"Now don't be scared now, you're gonna love what I'm gonna do to you_."_

As the men started their drunken cheers and guffaws, I slid the access card into the door to open up the portal. I ran through it and slammed the close button hearing shouts of confusion and outrage right before the portal resealed. I was breathing hard but I couldn't let my defenses down yet. There was still a ton of work to be done and the danger was now higher then ever. I couldn't help myself. Protected in the dark alcove, I pulled Katniss off my shoulder and kissed her as hard as I could trying to express my feelings with the kiss. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Kat, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I swear, I couldn't think of another way to get you out. Please, please don't hate me. I'm so in love with you. I would have done anything to get you out of that room. I wanted to beat the shit out of every last man in the room. I wish there was a stronger word for sorry, I-" Katniss interrupted my speech and pressed her lips back to mine lovingly. "You came for me," she said as she pulled away from me.

"Of course, I did. I love you. I will never let anything like this ever happen again, okay? Ever. We're going away, far away from here. But not before we take down these monsters the way it will hurt them the most. Can you hold on a little longer love? I need to get you out of here we have little time."

"Yes, Peeta. I'm okay. Lets go."

"Okay, hang on. I'm going to wrap you in this like a toga. Does that work for you, baby? I'm so sorry I had to undress you in there, but my mother is a sick person who definitely would have planted at least one tracker on you. For this to work, it needs to show that you haven't left that room."

"A toga's good. Peeta, take the clip from my hair. They put it on me at some point that might be your tracker." I took out the pin and sure enough a tracker. Even more interesting than that, there was a camera in it as well. This just got better and better. These sick people would pay so badly for their sins. They don't know it yet, but judgment day was definitely upon them.

I leaned Katniss against me and I looked out the corridor to make sure no servants were coming either way. I pulled out my gun and set it down for a moment while I wrapped Katniss's legs around my waist. I wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and pulled her farther into my coat. I was glad I wore a traditional tuxedo as I was able to hook Katniss' ankles into my suspender straps. It wasn't the best option, but I knew how weak she was and this would hopefully give her legs a little more support while I ran with her. I pulled out some cash and placed my satellite chip in my ear knowing that when we moved to get out of here things needed to happen fast. Being able to talk with Rue, Thresh and Clove was going to be essential. I picked up my gun and holstered it in my belt.

"Peeta, the elevator is down the hall to the left. That's how they brought me here, but there's a camera in it," Katniss said to me quietly.

I kissed her again and smiled in relief "Kat, you just saved us a good ten minutes of searching by keeping an eye out. What a great spy you would make!" I kissed her temple and leaned her head on my shoulder to keep an eye out from behind us. "Okay, here we go." I moved as fast and as silently as I could in the corridors. Keeping to the shadows, I made it to the elevator incredibly fast.

It dinged loudly upon its arrival and when the doors opened I situated myself with my back facing towards the camera. Pressing myself up against the lens, giving whoever watching the perfect view of the back of my coat. I hit for the service entrance and knew that this was the do or die moment. I covered Katniss' face with her hair as much as possible. I had to convince the security downstairs to let me through and I needed to do it fast. I kissed Katniss on the forehead again and told her not to be scared. The doors dinged open and I came face to face with what must have been 25 cops. A few pulled their guns out at me not expecting a guest to come off the elevator, and I quickly played the part I knew would save me.

'Whoa! Gentleman, please put the guns down. My lovely companion and I were just leaving. I had parked my car out here." They all looked at me suspiciously and didn't drop their guns. I knew that addressing them politely as a group was not going to work so I switched my approach.

"What the hell is up with the guns! Who the fuck is in charge here? I want to know your name when I go to the Governor Coin and tell her her guard held me at fucking gunpoint."

It worked and a large balding man with black hair and eyes stepped forward, nothing screamed ordinary at these kinds of parties like a rich kid making threats to those he deemed below him.

"Sir, I'm the head of this group Officer Roger Mocking. I apologize for what seems like extreme behavior, but we were put on high alert tonight for there could be an abduction attempt. My men saw you with this young lady and felt you fit the profile so they drew their weapons."

"Kidnapping, what the fuck? No way, I can't believe Paylor had me come down this way!" I made sure to throw out the name of Governor Coin's number two instead of saying Coin herself told me to go this way. I began walking towards the street, the entire time nonchalantly speaking with the officer until he was further away from his group.

"Listen, officer. The truth is Paylor sent me down this way for a reason. This girl here is my slave. Totally legal, mind you. I have her papers with me, but as I'm sure you understand walking out of the Govorner's mansion with your slave almost passed out does not make for good press." I dug into my coat pocket and showed him the ownership papers. "By all means, call Paylor and verify. But as you understand I ask you to be discreet with what you say out loud to your men."

The man looked down at the wad of bills I held in my hand and said, "Sir, I understand your issue. There's no need to verify with Madame Paylor. Thank you for your understanding and have a great night." I thanked him as well and watched his greedy hand take the cash from me as we shook hands. God, this country was so messed up.

I walked around the corner and put Katniss in the front seat giving her my jacket. I got into my roadster and started the engine. I pressed my earpiece and waited for the line to answer before I said, "I soaked the place in gasoline, I'm leaving it to you to light the match."

With that, I drove off towards the estate back exit. On my way out, I saw the parked Mellark cars and took out my guns to shoot the back tires. That should hold them a little longer I thought and sped into the night towards safety.

Xxxxxxxx Review please xxxxxxX


	10. Let the Pieces Fall

Read and Review! Thanks to my Beta!

Peeta's POV

We had been driving for about 20 minutes when I took my first relaxed breathe of the night. We weren't in the clear, but we definitely got a good start. The fact that no one followed was a good sign. By now, the cops and the media will have descended upon the governor's mansion to investigate the bomb threat in the senator's VIP party. The shit will start to hit the fan and I hope Clove is enjoying herself. Everyone knew it went on, but looked the other way. When you played their game, there was one rule you couldn't break. I had gone ahead and not only broke the rule, but I blew the door wide open. The senators could not talk their way out of getting caught red handed and with the media paying close attention to the soon to be biggest scandal to ever hit New America. There wasn't a judge in this nation that would give them anything but lifelong imprisonment. They had singlehandedly broke the don't ask, don't tell policy associated with illegal drugs and ended the fun not only for themselves, but the judges as well. If justice wasn't served, New America would see riots for the first time in the countries history. The people would take to the streets in outrage. And who was to blame? Who would they all hold responsible for creating a den of sin during the governors ball? My mother, of course. Karma is a more vindictive, evil, and powerful bitch then Edith Mellark could ever hope to be. I was just happy that tonight it had finally caught up to her.

It was 4:29am when we made it to the checkpoint. Thresh and Rue came running towards the roadster to embrace us. Thresh lifted Katniss out of the roadster and put her on the queen bed in the back of the long distance car we'd be calling home for a little while. She had been out cold since we left the estate. The adrenaline slowly seeped out of her body enough to let her body finally rest. I watched Rue tuck her in as I made some necessary phone calls. Rue and Thresh did the quick change over of provisions between the two cars. The phone clicked on and I heard a voice say, "I'm so happy. It's like Christmas, New Years and my birthday all came on the same day and granted me my every wish and fulfilled my every resolution. It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, lover boy. They're all in handcuffs and are being paraded out of the building in front of the entire town. The best part is that they arrested your mother and Cato, as well. Governor Coin literally spit in her face before they escorted her into the cop car. The elite are hysterically crying and are outraged. The people are screaming for law reformation and revolution. It's a new day Mr. Mellark and I now know what happiness finally feels like. I have you to thank for that."

I felt a huge smile form on my face and hoped to God Clove was right.

"Couldn't have done it without your help. But just in case you thought my mother may get off a little to easy on bail, I just wanted to let you know that she was videotaping the entire thing in Katniss's hair. With everyone detained at the police station, I would say now would be an opportune time for you to go get your golden piece of blackmail. Oh and just so you know, I'm filing charges against Cato and my mother as we speak for the abduction and illegal kid kidnapping of my property. I was hoping you would do me the honor as appearing as my representative in court."

I heard her snicker into the phone before replying, "It would be my honor my Mellark. I won't settle for anything less than the maximum penalty. Now go have a nice vacation, you earned it."

The line went dead after that. I took the chip out of my ear and dropped it to the ground, allowing my titanium leg grind it into dust. I walked over to the van that held Katniss and stopped in front of Thresh and Rue the look of gratitude evident on my face. They were able to hear what was happening based on my conversation with Clove and I knew that words just weren't necessary. I was thankful for that because there weren't enough words to rightly express my undying gratitude for them risking their lives. I walked to the front seat and took a file out of the glove compartment. I handed it to Thresh and watched as he opened it up not comprehending what it was at first. When I saw the recognition in his eyes, I felt an uncompromising joy at the situation. In the file was Thresh's service contract with the Mellark family, I had stamped it VOID and signed my name to the bottom in red ink. It would be more then enough if my mother ever attempted to hold him to his contract. He would get another chance at life, just like Rue, Katniss and myself. Tonight, we had all finally been set free and freedom had never tasted so sweet. In a show of rare affection for Thresh he embraced me tightly. Knowing that this was goodbye at least for a while, I said, "Thank you, my brother, my friend, my family. Be safe and we look forward to seeing you soon." Thresh smiled at me and patted my cheek before turning around and walking towards the roadster, only stopping to embrace Rue tightly again.

"Oh if you could manage it, I'm sure Damien will be looking for a little shelter from the shit storm."

Thresh looked back at me and laughed, "I'll see what I can do," with that he climbed into the roadster. Rue and I climbed into the van and got ready to take off towards our new life. I looked over at the sleeping girl who turned my entire world upside down knowing that I could never repay her for everything she has done for me. I was more then willing to spend the rest of my life trying. It was time Katniss had the life she deserved and that life started right now. She just hasn't realized it yet.

The two cars sped off in opposite directions. I was thankful for the modern day conveniences that came from owning top of the line traveling cars. The Vanity X20 Luxury series was fully equipped with autopilot, food storage and a full working bathroom. What made this car stand out was its privacy mode and off road options. Privacy mode turned a mirrored glaze on over the car making it essentially vanish to the naked eye from more the 3 feet away. Not exactly invisible, but an amazingly useful tool for what we had in mind. Originally built for society's elite as they travelled to and from their vacation homes, I don't think anyone realize how perfect of an escape vehicle it was when you disengaged the tracking devices. We chose the off road capabilities knowing it would slow us down, but not leaving a trail made it worth it.

I walked over to the far side of the van and sat down on the foot of the bed where Katniss slept peacefully. We had done it. This was the craziest thing I've ever done in my life and we were able to pull it off. I'd do it all again in a second for the girl sleeping beside me. I looked over and saw Rue smiling at me.

"You love her," she said

"I do. I know its fast. But I love her more than I could ever tell you"

She smiled at me and said, "I told you so." I smiled not being able to keep the joy and relief at bay for any longer.

"I guess, we'll be safe for a couple days until they realize the van and my roadster is missing?"

"Oh, I think we have a little longer then that…" I looked at her questioningly confused by her cryptic word. "What did you guys do?"

"Well, Thresh and I had a little time waiting for you. After cleaning out all the extra cash in the family safe, we turned the tracking off on all of the cars and set them all on autopilot to different destinations around the country each one heading to a different border patrol town. While the original plan was to keep the tracking on the roadster and ours off so we can give them something to follow. Thresh thought it would buy us more time if we made them track down every last on of the cars the old-fashioned way."

My family had 9 cars between the five of us. With two stuck at the governors mansion with flat tires and one with Damien, that left 6 cars to track down across the country.

"Rue, you're a genius"

She laughed at me and I let out a laugh as well. Before we knew it we were both hysterical neither of us remembering why we started laughing in the first place.

Read and Review Please!


	11. Miss Fahrenheit

Katniss's POV

I woke up groggy, but once again in control of my limbs. That was a huge relief. I tested the movement in my hands and feet, loving the sensation of rubbing them back and forth against the sheets. It made me smile and stretch out further. I was lying down on a bed, but felt like I was still moving. The strange mixture was making my heart race a little faster. I felt the need to touch everything around me in order to let my fingertips absorb the beautiful textures. I glanced over and saw Peeta fast asleep beside me. A smile spread across my face as I took in the peaceful look on his face. That's when everything came rushing back. Peeta! I crawled over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. I let my legs straddle him as I kissed his face and caressed his soft skin. It felt wonderful, better then anything to be reunited with him and getting to savor his warmth on this silky bed.

"Hi, love. You're awake." Peeta said giving me a kiss on the mouth. The touch of his lips to mine was so electric that I moaned out loud at the current between us. I kissed him again each time sending another shock through me. As I moved closer to his body, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of pleasure at being so close to him. My eyes began to tear up at the overwhelming relief and joy I felt from being in his arms. Nothing could touch me now. Peeta had saved me and I was safe. My tears turned into hysterics and Peeta pulled back looking into my eyes.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"N..Nothing I, I'm ju..just so….o.. haaaaaappyyyyyy and relieeeeeved. And I love you so much, You promised to keep me safe and you did. Here we are together…I love you… make love to meeee...Pleassee" Peeta was looking at me funny, but I didn't care. I just started unbuttoning his tux. The little buttons turned out to be a challenging task for my fingers. I had never realized how distracting the little grooves could be on the edge of the buttons or how exciting it was to release a button from its stay. Then there was Peeta's shirt, so silky smooth and white. I pressed my palms against it ecstatic at being able to feel the subtle beat of Peeta's heart. My Peeta, God I love him so much, so much. I looked him in the eyes again and I said, " I really love you. I'm in love with you. You make me feel so good. I feel so good Peeta. I'm so happy."

I attacked him with my lips, I was obsessed with the taste of his mouth the zing of our lips and our tongues circling each other intimately. I started laughing so happy to just be with him. I couldn't hold it inside. I felt free when I was with him. I craved his naked body intertwined with mine. I could think of nothing else, but Peeta sliding on top of me with no barriers between us. I pulled the translucent toga-like dress off my body taking time to run the fabric through my fingers. The cool air on my naked body bringing chills to my skin, overwhelming me with the invisible caresses. I looked up at Peeta giving him a wide smile only to see him assessing my face instead of my naked body.

"Kat? Love? Did anything happen in the room before I got there? Did my mother, the senators, or Cato make you take anything? Some powder or pills, maybe? Can you remember for me, baby?"

I looked at Peeta and smiled at him. I loved him so much and wanted him to get naked with me. I reached down to undo his belt and whispered to him, "Take your clothes off, Peeta."

He stopped my hands from releasing him and brought them to his lips. He kissed my fingers before saying, "I will, Kat. I promise, but first I need you to answer my question."

Mollified that he would take off his clothes after I answered his question, I thought back to last night the memory making me uncomfortable. I didn't like this feeling. It was making me upset. I didn't want to think about last night. Ugly images ran through my mind as I remembered the smiley face pill. Was it blue? I don't remember. "They gave me a pill I think it was yellow or maybe blue? I don't remember. It had a smiley face on it though. And they told me it would make me want them to do something. It's really hard to remember. I was really scared at the time."

I felt Peeta take in a breath and then let it out slowly. His nostrils flared and his hands tightened on my waist. I thought he looked angry then he looked sad. Finally, he smiled a small encouraging smile up at me and hugged me tightly. I loved his warmth and his clothes rubbing against my bare skin felt really good. It made me want him again. "Will you make love to me now, Peeta?"

"Yes, you've convinced me. Why don't you unbutton my shirt while I just take your pulse quickly, okay?"

"Why do you want to take my pulse?"

"I just want to make sure your body is feeling okay. Sometimes after taking ecstasy, your body has a bad reaction to the chemicals in the drug. I just want to make sure that's not happening to you. Is that all right with you love?" He was talking to me softly almost trying to comfort me.

"I guess so…What's ecstasy? Is it going to hurt me?"

Peeta had two fingers pressed up against the side of my neck and I watched him count silently to himself as he stared at his watch. After a minute or so he moved his hands to cup my face and said, "No baby. It shouldn't hurt you, but I'll look after you just in case okay?"

I nodded my head and continued unbuttoning his shirt. The process was going really slowly because I kept getting distracted. I finally managed to free all the buttons despite Peeta's hands caressing my back. His touch felt like magic. He lifted me up off his lap and laid me on the bed next to him. I began to protest our bodies' separation when I saw him get up. He moved to pull an opaque glass wall divider out of a small slit in the wall. I wasn't expecting it and wondered for a second if I was hallucinating. I dismissed the thought as easily as it came. My mind and body might be acting differently, but I was pretty sure I hadn't gone as far as hallucinating. Peeta paused in closing the wall panel when I was no longer able to see the rest of the room. I mean car. I mean room. It's still unclear to me. Maybe I was hallucinating.

"Sorry for waking you Rue. Katniss is up and it seems the senators drugged her right before I got her. She's on E and flying as high as a kite. I think she'll be okay though. I'm going to um...close this so I can um…take care of her and let you get some more sleep."

I didn't know who Peeta was talking to or what he was saying, but I was definitely surprised to hear a female voice laughing and speak back to him in American.

"Well, enjoy 'taking care of her' Peeta. You deserve it." The voice giggled.

When Peeta finished pulling the opaque panel fully closed, it was like we were now in our own room. Perfect. When he turned around, I noticed his face was bright red. Someone had definitely embarrassed him and I wanted to know who and why. It didn't even occur to me that someone else would be in the car. I was exceedingly curious. When he smiled at me and came back to sit on the bed, I asked, "Who was that? And what did they say to you that your face turned so red?"

He chuckled and said, "That was Rue. She was asleep in the other bed in the alcove and she heard us talking. I just told her I would close the divider so she could go back to sleep."

"What did she say to you that you got so red?"

"Nothing of any importance, sweetheart."

I was outraged. Why wouldn't he tell me what she said! I felt so left out! "That's not fair! I'm at a disadvantage because I don't speak American! Where as you can talk to everybody! It's not.." He muffled my protests with a kiss, and then another. My mind focusing solely on the electric kisses he was giving my lips. I wanted more. I needed more. Right now, I needed all of him. I deepened the kiss and moved my body so it connected with Peeta's body in as many places as possible.

"All she said was that she was happy for us," he told me with a smile. Resuming our kisses, he brought our upper bodies flush against each other. I pushed his shirt off of his chest finally exposing his beautiful, naked flesh beneath. It felt so good to finally be skin to skin with him again. I let out a moan of appreciation at once again being back in his arms.

Peeta snickered a little, "Shh, baby. These walls aren't actually sound proof. It just gives us a nice physical separation. Let's try to be a little quieter so we don't wake Rue okay?" I nodded at him in understanding and he started kissing me again with an intense force. He paused and gazed at me with a serious expression. "I was so scared Kat. I can't tell you how I felt when I thought I'd lost you. After seeing you with those pigs, I wanted to rip their eyes out, every last one of them."

"Peeta, it doesn't matter now. We're together again, right?"

"But Kat, it does. How could you forgive me for how I treated you in that room? I'm sick over it. I humiliated you and I hurt you. I feel like that's all I ever do is hurt you."

"Actually, all you ever do is save me. I'm not mad about what happened in the room. You saved my life, and I understood that you did what you had to do to fit in so they wouldn't suspect anything of you. Thanks for the warning by the way. At first I didn't know what you were doing and I was definitely miserable. I thought you didn't care about me anymore."

"Kat, of course, I care about you. I mean what I said before. I'm in love with you. I know its fast, but I am. I'm here. Whatever you need, I'll always be here to help you."

"I need you to erase the pain from before and replace it with only good things. Can you do that for me?"

"Kat, I wish I could erase the past. But I can't. I can only try to give you better, happier memories from now on. I will die trying to give you a happier memories then those you've had so far." Before I had time to grasp the magnitude of his words we were kissing fiercely, my hands shaky as I tried to undo his belt buckle.

"Here let me help you." He undid his buckle followed by his button and fly. I felt like Peeta managed to get naked in record time and I was happy when he laid back down next to me and took me in his arms. While Peeta in a tux was breathtaking, I still preferred him like this, completely bared to me. My eyes getting to feast on 100% Peeta. I stopped to run my hands and tongue up his chest salivating at the delicious taste of his skin. The tingles I felt through out my body at having my tongue run along his smooth skin was tantalizing. He flipped me over so I was face down on the bed. My head gently pressed to the side of a pillow. He ran his hands over my body. His touch sending ripples of pleasure through me. To say the feeling was intense would be an understatement. When I felt his mouth latch onto the back of my neck, I whimpered in bliss. I couldn't get enough of him and I was sure I never would. Everything was so defined about our movements. Each stroke created a different sensation leaving me lacking the proper words to express my euphoria. I wondered if Peeta felt this change as well. For me it was as though the world had shifted and solidified the bond between us.

I felt him lie his body on top of me, matching his front to my back. His chest pressed against my back made me feel secure, loved, and protected. It took everything I had not to combust as he sucked on my neck and entered me from behind in one fluid movement. I cried out so loudly in pleasure at our connection I'm sure I woke Rue again. I was too buried in pleasure to care. I couldn't have curbed my sounds if I had wanted to. The pleasure so intense and the sounds so frequent I felt as though I was singing. I used the pillow to muffle my intense cries of pleasure.

Peeta pushed into my body over and over again each time hitting that special spot inside me. The overload of pleasure his shaft was sending to my entire body was mind blowing. He let his weight rest on top of me. The added weight burying us further into the mattress. The added pressure of 180 pounds of pure male muscle on top of me brought me to a new level of heaven. He had been holding himself up until that point. He kissed me forcefully from the side, sealing off our connection in a circle of pleasure. With our bodies connected and our lips sealed, every thrust added to the incredible pleasure.

I felt tears spring to my eyes at how much I was in love with this man connected to me. I was overwhelmed by the levels of pleasure he was feeding my body. He let go of my mouth and began licking and sucking under my jaw, my ear and then the back of my neck. All the while he remained inside me. The sensations were so intense that I was glad his body was on top of mine to lessen the impact of my jolting body.

As my body moved beneath him, I could feel the mattress begin to stimulate my nipples. Having so many sensitive spots played with at once was creating the most intense joy I had ever felt. I began to cry out even harder. Tears of jubilation sliding unchecked down my cheeks. I felt Peeta's hand go under my hip and move to touch my clit. When he caressed the bud, I screamed at the top of my lungs the pleasure impossibly high now. The pillow was not nearly a good enough sound muffler for how intensely Peeta was riding my body.

His thrusts got faster and I went from my already impossible pleasure high to heaven. The climb upwards towards my peak was so intense I thought the pleasure would rip my body in half. When I reached my climax, I stopped breathing out of pleasure. I felt my toes curl and my skin break out in chills. My body ejaculating female cum around Peeta's cock and onto his base. I felt my body shaking in the aftermath of my orgasm. I was thankful Peeta remained on top of me to allow me to come down slowly from the impossible high. I felt him still hard inside me continuing to love me by caressing my skin and kissing my forehead.

Slowly, he lifted off of me. As I felt him withdraw from my center, I felt empty and I was again incomplete. I needed to have him back inside me. He sat up next to me and traced soothing circles along my back. I felt him place a kiss in my hair. I had never felt this way before: so complete and sated yet I still wanted more. I turned on my side to look at him and was happy to see how hard he was. I knew he had held himself back to make sure I received my pleasure first. I just didn't know why he didn't continue to take his.

I sat up and faced him completely letting my love for him shine in my eyes. I didn't think I could speak if I tried. Wordlessly I crawled into his lap, placing myself on top of his huge erection, savoring the sensations as I slowly sunk down further onto it.

He put his hand over my heart and kissed my head. I was wondering why he wasn't moving when I realized he was letting me set the pace, trying to make sure my body calmed down enough before taking him again. I didn't want to calm down though. I wanted to stay up and bring him to the same level of pleasure he brought me. I put my arms around him and caressed his back and kissed his neck. The little shocks of sensation I received where I ran my hands along his skin helped me to identify specific things about my 'high.' I was much more sensitive to touch and taste. He let out a little moan himself, being much quieter then I was.

"Peeta, I want you to let go too. I'm ready for you again. I want to feel you take your pleasure inside me." I whispered close to his ear. I stuck my tongue in his ear as a final little point and felt goose bumps breakout on his skin. Whatever I said definitely did the trick, I felt his hands squeeze tight on my ass has he pushed me farther down onto him. He took my breast into his mouth and licked it with his mouth open. The pleasure was coming back twice as fast as the last time. As he drew me up and down on him a spasm rocked me so hard that it broke our connection.

"Was that too much? Too hard?"

"It'll never be to much, Peeta. I can't get enough of you. Please, harder." I blushed furiously at my bold words not meaning to say them out loud. Before I could apologize for being so blunt, I was on my back. I registered Peeta's lips on mine and that he had placed my knees over his shoulders. He pushed into me hard. My entrance was extremely sensitive to our new position. He drove into me fast and hard, hitting my favorite spots with intense force. His body was leaning over mine putting him in the perfect position.

Each time he thrust into me, I thought I saw fireworks. The tears of euphoria started coming back to my eyes and I began calling out his name. I felt his hands go around my ass lifting me closer to him. Each small rub sent jolts of pleasure through me. I was so stimulated I began to shake uncontrollably. I was screaming and Peeta covered his mouth with mine to soothe me. He continued to drive into me. The pleasure was to great for me to hold on any longer. I began to contract again around him. My wet sex milked his swollen thickness.

I felt him slam into me repeatedly knocking my body farther into the mattress. He was dominating me, taking me, ensuring that I never forgot how amazing things were between us. He thrust into me again and I felt his climax hit him as well. He shook along with me. He was biting my shoulder hard, but it felt glorious. On a final thrust, I felt his warm load shoot inside my core. We continued to grasp each other like a lifeline, both breathing hard with sweat and tears marking our skin. I felt myself falling into another place. Sleep. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to waste a moment of the transformational experience we had just shared. I managed to move my legs from his shoulders to his waist. Locking my feet around him I allowed myself to finally drift off knowing I was secured to him.

Peeta's POV

I was still panting hard from my orgasm a few minutes later. I realized Katniss was asleep. What we had just done I didn't have words for. It wasn't sex, or fucking, and it wasn't even making love. It was a physical connection that I had never shared with anyone but Katniss. I had never felt this way before. I had never been so emotionally dependent on someone the way I now was on Katniss. I don't know what I would do if once we were safe she wanted to go back to Panem. After tonight I don't think I could ever be separated from her again. I looked down at her face relaxed in sleep and had to smile. This poor girl had been through so much but still managed to give me everything. She was a gift. She was mine. She couldn't ever go back to Panem because we were meant to be together. Its why we had such a strong instant connection that has only grown stronger since we've been together. I knew she was going to be my forever. Now I just needed to figure out the best way to tell her that.

******Thanks to my Beta for all her help.** I just finished writing the next couple of chapters and I think you guys are going to want to stick around for what happens next! **What did you guys think about the chapter?** Anyone want to take a guess at what happens in the next couple of chapters? **Review and let me know! **


	12. Little Mistakes and Pancakes

**Sorry everybody! I accidentally posted the unedited version yesterday. Heres the edited chapter. Thanks to my beta for not only being a great editor but also point out I posted the wrong doc. I would just be a fanfic laughing stock without you, ffwonderstruckflightrisk. Thanks! **

Peeta's POV

I woke up with the light of day shining in through the tinted window. I was lying on my side with Katniss's legs wrapped around my waist. I was still inside of her. Her hair was fanned out in all directions with her face plastered into the pillow. She was beautiful, but most importantly she was safe. I was speechless after last night's love making. I was not planning to sleep with her after her ordeal. When she woke up however, I could tell there was something off about her. She was manic in her thoughts and movements. I was worried they had forced doses of heroine or devil's blood into her system. There was so much time between when she was taken from me and when I found her again. I did not know what had occurred. She didn't look as though she had been raped. I shudder at what may have happened if I had arrived five minutes later.

She was so determined to have sex with me; I didn't want to get her upset by turning her down. I had seen some scary things when you denied people what they wished for while they were doped out of their minds. When she described them giving her a happy face, I was angry as hell. When my anger at those sickos subsided, I felt ashamed that I hadn't been there for her. Finally I realized I was just lucky I had found her and gotten her back before it was too late. I was extremely lucky that they decided to give her ecstasy. In the vast array of drugs they could have given her, I was thankful it was only ecstasy.

While it was not physically addictive, the drug was exceedingly popular amongst the girls in my old circles. They would take two smileys and down it with a glass of champagne. It would take about an hour or two for the drugs to take effect, but by that time they had already secured themselves multiple partners for the night. On E, people were euphoric. They felt immortal and invincible. They usually laughed, danced, and fucked longer. They would scream about how much they loved their partners and how good they felt on top of them. I have to admit when Katniss started screaming that she loved me I really wanted to believe her, but I had to remind myself it was just a side effect of the drug. Ecstasy was the perfect drug to help people forget about how miserable they were. Its probably why its one of the oldest drugs left on the market. Why fix what was never broken?

I ran my fingers softly through her hair, thinking about how screwed up and dramatic Katniss's life had been since she got here. I was definitely to blame for a lot of it, but hopefully I could make it up to her with where we were going. I just hoped the girls didn't both go stir crazy before we got there.

The off road option we chose to get to the safe house was the best route for not getting tracked but we had to go through some sketchy parts of the Country to get there. The trip would probably take a week or so and I doubt there would be many safe places to stop. I also didn't look forward to telling the girls that its probably going to be about 72 hours before we can stop. By the afternoon, we will pass into Washington County where Rue was born. I doubt she would recognize it. However, I wondered if I should mention it. She never talked much about her childhood but I could tell it wasn't a happy one.

I could hear Rue quietly banging around in the open kitchen area humming some soft tune to herself. The partition was still up so I knew she wouldn't know I was awake yet. I thought about Katniss's two very vocal orgasms and the rather large part I played in them. I hoped Rue wouldn't be to upset when we finally got up. I also hoped she wouldn't tease Katniss about it. Katniss wouldn't take well to the teasing. She would be more likely to get extremely embarrassed or do something extreme like never sleep with me again. Shit. I don't know if I could stop touching her at this point. I prayed that Rue wouldn't say anything to Katniss. Just to make sure though maybe I should get up and thank her in advance for not saying anything.

I started to ease myself away from Katniss when she began to stir beside me. I didn't know what to do so I just froze. Her eyes blinked open and she just sat there looking at me for a few minutes. Her grey eyes were unreadable. I gave her a small awkward smile and realized this was the first time we had ever woken up together. She yawned and gave me a sleepy grin back.

"Good Morning. Do you want breakfast, beautiful?" I asked her quietly. Truth be told I really wanted to say, 'Can I force feed you three stacks of pancakes because I'm pretty sure no one ever remembered to feed you especially yourself.' But, I thought this was more neutral. She shook her head no. Closing her eyes again and digging further into the sheets, clearly settling back in for more sleep.

"What if I brought it to you in bed? You haven't eaten anything in over a day. Would you do eat a little something for me?" She opened her sleepy eyes again and scrunched her nose like the thought of food was repulsive but then let out a sigh and a little nod of confirmation.

She was letting me take care of her. This made me really happy. I gave her a big, wet sounding kiss on her cheek and she giggled pushing my face away a little. I gave her another little peck on the lips and left the bed to put on some clothes.

Shit my clothes! I didn't bring anything into the bedroom area to change into. I looked around for last nights pair of boxer briefs and my tuxedo pants. Rue will just have to get over seeing me shirtless. I located both in a pile at the foot of the bed. As I put on my boxer briefs, I could feel Katniss's eyes on me. I turned around to see her giving me an appreciative look. When she caught my eyes, she shut hers quickly, but nothing could stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks. I was so happy to have her with me and so relieved that she was safe...for the moment at least.

I realized last night when I was mingling in the ballroom that I wouldn't have had the confidence to play the part of my old self if it wasn't for her. I had been so devastated at the loss of my leg and so willing to believe those who told me how gruesome it had made me. I never thought logically about the accident. Truth be told, I tried to never think about that night. Of all the tragedies that happened that night, losing my leg was nothing in comparison.

Katniss helped me realize I was the same person if not a better person than I was before the accident. The truth is no one in the ballroom even realized I had a fake leg. Those who knew me before continued to treat me the same as they always had. In their minds, the past two years had never happened. No one asked where I went. They were probably too high to notice, but regardless my disappearance went unnoticed. I was never one to numb the pain with drugs or liquor. If I had, I probably would have overdosed a long time ago. Instead, I had thrown my frustrations into painting and baking. When that wasn't enough, I worked out my body until the point of physical exhaustion. Anything was better than having to face the monster, I had thought I became. After Katniss reassured me that I wasn't a monster, she allowed me to come to terms with my self-doubt and insecurities. She had saved me that day. It was only fitting that as an outcome of that I was able to save her in return.

I finished buttoning my pants and walked outside of the bedroom. Rue humming as she madpancakes. A big smile spread on my face realizing how happy and carefree she looked.I don't think I had ever seen Rue look carefree before. Probably because until today she hadn't been. None of us have been. She looked up from the frying pan to see me smiling at her. She smiled back automatically and started giggling.

"I know why your smiling!" She was just trying to get me to blush. She succeeded.

I laughed along with her, "No, that's not why I'm smiling. I'm smiling because I've never seen you this happy."

"What's not to be happy about? We've escaped the witch's lair!"

She twirled in a little circle throwing her arms up in the air. Happiness was an amazing look for Rue. I noticed her wearing a set of long sleeved pajamas with snowflakes on them. Besides for the rags Rue had come to us in, I had only ever seen her in her work uniform. Dancing in her PJ's, I realized how much of a kid she was. That was another crime I could throw at my mothers feet: attempted robbery of little Rues childhood. It was good to see that she didn't succeed.

"Now would you care for some freedom pancakes this morning?"

I laughed at the fact that she called them freedom pancakes. Maybe next year at this time we'd celebrate with freedom pancakes again, like a holiday.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm just going change to grab a change of clothes for Katniss and myself, and maybe check the monitors to make sure we're on course."

"We put your stuff in the front closet. When I realized Katniss didn't have any clothes, I took all the stuff Glimmer said was 'so last season' and brought it for her."

"Perfect, thanks Rue!"

I walked to the front of our van taking towards where Thresh and Rue had stored our clothing. I pulled out a long sleeve shirt and sweats for me and a pink sleeveless dress and black zip-up hoodie for Katniss. I didn't know if it was to her taste but I was sure she'd just be happy it fit her.

Before I made my way back to the main room ,I took a quick peak at the navigation reading. It seemed to have snowed in the middle of the night and the readings were saying we should not continue on the off road track. It wanted to take us on the main road, straight through Washington County. We had made a lot of progress over night. Unfortunately, because of the snowstorm and allowing autopilot to run unchecked, we would have to stop for fuel sometime today or we would break down and be stuck in the wilderness until the sun was strong enough to recharge us. In a snowstorm, that recharge could take up to a week. We didn't have enough food to last us that long. I needed to make a decision fast, but without any electronics I wouldn't be able to know where it was safest to stop. I would have to talk to Rue. I just hoped the conversation wasn't going to be to difficult for her to have. I told the autopilot to reroute us giving me an hour to come up with a game plan for our unexpected pit stop.

I came back into the main room to see Rue still whistling away. I didn't want to break her happy spirit so I kept walking towards the bedroom. The bad news could wait a few more minutes. I opened the panel to see Katniss looking at me.

"Hey sleepy head. I have a surprise for you. Real clothes! They look like they could fit you even."

She laughed softly, "Oh, thank you. You shouldn't have. Here I was thinking I'd have to stay in bed all day to keep warm in nothing but your T-shirt."

"Now that idea has merit regardless of if your wearing clothes" She laughed.

"Unfortunately there's been a slight change in plans. We're going to have to make a little stop. Its snowed a lot last night and we are running out juice to quickly. We're going to need to stop in another city to pick up enough supplies."

"What's this city like?"

I hesitated, "Why don't you get dressed and I'll introduce you to Rue. I'll explain everything to both of you over breakfast."

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and change into my new clothes. I was hoping this stop wouldn't be a big deal. I hoped Rue would have enough knowledge of the area so that I wouldn't be putting any of us in harms way. I didn't know much about Washington County but I knew it wasn't somewhere you wanted to spend to much time in.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Katniss dressed in the pink dress and black hoodie. She had put her hair into a side braid and secured it with a thin strip of the fabric we had made her toga from last night. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. I held my hand out to her, ready to escort her to breakfast. Instead of taking my hand, she moved her body against mine and embraced me softly. She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head in the crook of my neck. I would never get used to the feel of her body next to mine.

"Thank you again. For last night...for everything." She whispered quietly. I could tell she wanted to say more but didn't know how. That was just fine with me, I knew what she meant because I felt it too.

"Anytime. I mean that. Now lets get you some food in your system, kay? Rue made pancakes!"

I opened up the panel leading us into the main room. Rue was already sitting in the breakfast booth sipping a fruit smoothie from a straw.

"I never got to drink a whole one of these before! They're amazing! I'm already on my second glass. You guys take some. I made a whole pitcher full." I was happy to see Rue enjoying herself and dreaded having to break the news to her. Just as I was about to introduce her to Katniss, I realized Katniss stood frozen where she was staring at Rue.

"You, you…were the one who..." Katniss stuttered out quietly

Rue looked up at her sadness playing in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm the one who had to dress you for the governors ball. I didn't want to do it, but if I refused or tried to get Peeta while Mrs. Mellark was around she would have either have beaten or killed both of us. I'm really sorry. I ran and got Peeta the minute you left! I knew how much he cared about you and that he'd get you back. I'm Rue by the way."

"Hi, I'm Katniss" She looked pensive, but I could see her slowly start putting the pieces together. Instead of saying anything, she sat down at the table and poured herself some fruit smoothie. I wasn't going to be the one to push reliving the events from last night if no one else wanted to talk about it. So I just grabbed a whole stack of pancakes and started putting globs of butter and syrup on it. I was famished. We ate in silence, only making small talk. Katniss loved the smoothies just like Rue did. Between the three of us, we managed to polish off 5 stacks of pancakes and 2 pitchers of fruit smoothies. It was delicious.

We lingered at the table and I figured I had pushed off the subject for long enough, "Rue, we're going to need to make a pit stop." Rue seemed surprised at this and then looked at Katniss. Her face dawned with understanding and she nodded quickly.

"Of course, Peeta. I completely understand. I didn't see any of it anywhere before we left your room. I thought I'd take some from Glimmer, but she gets the shot."

Katniss and I immediately looked confused,

"What didn't you see in my room Rue?"

"Well, birth control obviously."

This stunned both Katniss and me. I started breathing kind of fast. When Rue realized that wasn't what our pit stop was for, she looked mortified.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too... I just assumed..,because you know the sheets and the sounds last night and… I'm going to shut up."

All of us were beat red at this point and I figured I may as well get it out in the open so we could move on.

"That's not why we're stopping Rue. But before we get to that, thank you for saying something. It honestly didn't cross my mind. Umm… Katniss?"

She shot me a look that said, 'I was a virgin you idiot, do you really think I know anything about birth control?' She bit her lip and took a deep breathe.

"What were you saying about Glimmer's shots, Rue?"

"Oh, I went to go look for birth control to take from her stash but she gets the shots every month instead."

"So they give birth control in shots?"

Rue nodded her head slowly. "All kinds of ways. Everyone takes it here. They even have ones for men." Well, that was news to me. Whenever I had been with anyone, they had always been taken care of and I had never asked.

"It's okay, I think,.I think they gave me a shot like that before I came here. I'll have to check in the documents to be sure though." With that seemingly settled, I awkwardly went back to our earlier conversation.

"Okay, we'll check that. The snow from last night made the car use a lot more energy maintain the same speed. We're not going to have enough power if we don't stop and pick up some more fuel. Solar charging is out of the question right now because the snow is suppose to get worse the next couple of days. The only place where we can stop is..."

"Washington County," Rue said quietly

"How did you know?"

"Because when I was 12 years old, I walked these same hills to get to the city. It was 100 miles. I was always hungry and tired. I took shelter in the rock formations we've been passing for the past half an hour. I won't forget these rocks until the day I die"

I can't imagine what it must have been like for a twelve year old to leave everything they knew to be hungry and tired at the chance of a better life.

"Anyway, we're in luck the man who used to give me some of his leftover food and supplies has a shop not far from here. He owns the fuel station and sells snacks and essentials inside. He's good people even if he is a drunk. He won't make trouble for us if we're paying customers."

"Well, I guess that settles that then. What's his name?" I asked as Rue went to stop the navigation.

"Its Abernathy, Haymitch Abernathy."

"Well, it looks like we're going to be paying a quick visit to Mr. Abernathy."


	13. The First Puzzle Piece Clicks

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for all your support it means alot to me. Thats why I want to get your feedback on this next chapter, depending on your responses I can have a better gage of if everyone's happy with where I plan to take the story. Your reviews, follows and favorites mean alot to me and I appreciate the support. Thanks again to my awesome beta!**

Peeta pov

The first thing I noticed was the abandoned skyscrapers that cast eerie shadows onto the Center of Washington County. Before the Final Devastation, this was the capital of Mexico. Once known as Mexico City, US refugees started flocking to New America. Those considered 'working class' moved to Mexico City hoping to find work. After the first couple rounds of the epidemic, the natural population was decimated. Those looking for work just took up refuge in the abandoned office buildings. I guess this is what's left.

Rue had suggested we turn on the antitheft mode to blend into our surroundings. Donning a muddy and rusted skin, antitheft mode made the top of the line van look like a piece of crap that no one would even think about stealing. Even though it was mid day, few people were in the streets hiding from the cold wind tunnels that were known to shoot through a city like this. I looked next to me to see Rue was a little tense. Otherwise, she kept a straight face. "Turn right up ahead. It's the drive in place with the crooked sign."

I did as she said and pulled up into a parking space directly in front of the store. Katniss was looking out the back window entrenched in what she saw.

"Peeta, those people digging in the snow over there. They look like they're from Panem. They look like me."

She was right. Several of the people shoveling snow had similar dark hair and grey eyes as Katniss did. Even the ones with different color hair and eyes, had certain features that made Panemian's faces stand out.

"Those are indentured servants. We get many of them here. They make a deal with someone from America to get out of Panem. When they get here, they work for free to pay off their debts. There's a whole community of them because the locals don't mix with them. They live mainly on the edge of town where the winds hit the hardest."

"Just like the Seam." I heard Katniss whisper. I squeezed her hand and she looked me in the eyes.

"Let's put on your hoodie and get you some leggings and boots. It'll be cold outside."

I turned to both girls and said, "No one stays in the car. We stick together and we don't leave each other's sights, okay? We're going straight into the store to get what we need and then getting the hell out of here, okay?"

They both nodded at me and we continued to get bundled up for the short walk in the cold. When everyone was ready, I opened the door and helped the girls out. After locking the car, I put my arms around the girls to help support them from the strong winds. We entered the store and a little bell chimed to signal our arrival.

The place was dingy and cold. Many of the shelves were only half filled with goods. What was on the shelves was in disarray and looked like it was placed up there just to keep it somewhere other than on the floor. At the far side of the shop was a cashier counter with a man fast asleep his head on a table a knife in his hand.

Rue walked over and shouted.

"Haymitch, get up!"

The man didn't move a muscle. Rue moved behind the counter and walked over to a small sink. She filled up an empty cup with water and brought it back over and poured it on Haymitch's head.

Haymitch's shot out of his chair and began to yell and swipe his knife around in all directions. I had jumped back pulling Katniss with me. Rue just stood there and smirked.

"Nice to know some things never change. Haymitch, it's me Rue. Remember the scrawny little thing from 11 you used to feed sometimes?"

Haymitch looked over at Rue and let out a little snort. "Glad to see you didn't get yourself killed. What can I help you with sweetheart? Or were you just in the neighborhood and thought you'd say hi?"

I was really confused about what had just happened did Rue say she was from 11? Like Panem's 11? Like Katniss was from 12? I looked over at Katniss to see she was staring wide eyed at Haymitch.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Katniss yelled at Haymitch. This through me for a huge loop, Katniss knows Haymitch?

"When Rue said Haymitch Abernathy, I just thought it was a sick coincidence. But you escaped and came here, you son of a bitch! You left those kids to die alone with no mentor!"

Before I could stop her, Katniss ran over and punched Haymitch in the face. He saw her coming and did nothing to defend himself. I heard the sound of her fist hit the soft flesh of his face and I flinched a little. I had never seen Katniss be violent before. I also had never heard her curse. Who the hell was this guy?

"You're a murderer! Whatever chance those kids even had was destroyed the moment you left them with no mentor. Who do you think got them sponsors? President Snow? Nobody! That's who! They sent them into the games to die brutally without any support from the outside. How can you live with yourself?"

Katniss was seething and I didn't know what she was talking about. Whatever was going on was a big deal. Haymitch just stood there and rubbed his cheek not saying anything. He looked guilty. I was surprised to hear it was Rue who spoke next.

"Katniss, it's not what you think it is. Haymitch really didn't have a choice."

"Like hell he didn't have a choice! He could have stayed and mentored them! Or died in fucking Panem! Instead, he gets to stay forever shitfaced in America."

"Because we all know what a fantastic life this is," Haymitch muttered sarcastically.

"No Katniss. He couldn't stay. Listen, there's a lot you don't know about. But now is not the best time to talk about it. We should really just get our things and go. It's not safe for us here," Rue said quietly trying to calm down Katniss.

"No! I am not leaving here until someone explains to me how the hell he made it down here and why I shouldn't blame him for 7 years worth of Hunger Games District 12 tributes deaths."

"No one says that I shouldn't be held responsible for that, Everdeen. That doesn't mean I had a choice in the matter." Haymitch had moved towards the door and locked it. He also started pulling down the shades and flipped over the 'Open' sign to say, 'Closed.'

My mind was reeling. How did Haymitch know Katniss? He called her by her last name. And what did she mean that 7 years of Hunger Games deaths could be placed on his door?

"Kat, what's going on? Who is this guy?" I asked Katniss, I couldn't take being in the dark for another second.

"He was the mentor for 12, Peeta. He won the Hunger Games and was the only person from district 12 to ever win. Mentors are suppose to get sponsors for tributes during the games. When the kids are in the arenas, the things they need such as food and medicine cost a ton of money. If your mentor gets rich people to sponsor you, they'll send you what you need in the arena. Haymitch over here apparently drank himself into oblivion one day and decided to go for a swim in the lake almost eight years ago. He was reported dead and every kid who got reaped for the games from then on went into the arena with no one to get them sponsors. It's a death sentence no matter how you look at it, but without Haymitch those kids had no hope."

I was sick after listening to what Katniss had told me and looked at Rue for confirmation. Haymitch just picked up some booze and took a swallow from the open bottle.

"While that's all true, once they discover that you're part of the rebellion you only have two options, Katniss. Run or risk getting publicly tortured and killed. At least Haymitch has been trying to help everyone by being over here."

"What Rebellion? Rue, why didn't you tell me you were from 11?"

"Considering the fact that no one is supposed to know that there are people from Panem here, I really didn't think to mention it. It's easier to let people assume, I was born and raised here. We're all illegal immigrants, Katniss. Panem doesn't have an American Embassy. Once you get here, there's no way to prove who you are. The only way someone gets to America legally from Panem is going through the slave trade as you know. As for the Rebellion, there's been an underground rebellion movement for over 10 years now."

"I'm surprised you never knew about it, Everdeen. Your old man was one of the founding members for 12," Haymitch added in.

"What? But…my dad was a miner. He died in a mining accident. He couldn't have been a founder of a Rebellion. He died around the same time you said it started."

"Your old man may have been a miner sweetheart, but no one knows for sure if he died in the mining accident. There's a possibility he did. No one knows who to the first contact in America was to bring over discovered rebels from Panem. One thing we do know is that the 'mining accident' happened on purpose. We don't know if it was Snow's people who did it to kill all the rebels or if it was staged by the rebellion to let people escape."

"My father's dead. He would never leave my family alone like that." Katniss said almost more to comfort herself then anyone else.

"He sure as hell would leave if he knew the capitol knew he was a rebel and threatened to kill his family. No one can know for sure though. I sure as hell never saw him again. I've been here looking for everybody and anybody who was part of the rebellion believe me. Anyway, the point is you don't know shit about anything." Haymitch spit out.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that." I was pissed off. It wasn't just Katniss who didn't know shit. I knew even less the she did. Rue was an illegal immigrant? Where the hell was her family? What was this rebellion? How were they able to get so many people out of Panem unnoticed?

"Who the hell asked you, kid? What's a Richie like you doing in here anyway? You're pure American. I can smell it on you." Haymitch said bitterly to me.

"We're with him, Haymitch. He's our friend. Don't insult him when he's the one who's been helping us," Rue said. "Guys, I think we should get what we need and go. We really need to get out of here before the storm gets worse."

"She's right. The three of you are only safe until the sun goes down. I'll give you what you need, but you need to get the hell out of town. Come back when the people aren't freezing they're asses off and starving to death. Maybe we can continue our chat then." Haymitch spluttered out.

"Yeah, okay. We need 4 cylinders of the best fuel you got stocked. If all you have is the junky stuff make it 8 cylinders. We also need a backup heater battery, snow chains for the tires and a couple bottles of antifreeze."

Haymitch moved around the store throwing everything we needed into a box. Rue also started moving through the shop throwing in other supplies. Katniss remained where she was deep in thought. She clearly needed to ask more questions but understood why we needed to go.

"Rue, since we're here lets also stock up on essentials we'll need for the safe house. I don't remember exactly what we have there so lets take a few things now. We're better off not having to stop again."

Rue nodded and continued grabbing stuff off the shelves. I went over to Katniss and I put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed when my hand touched her shoulder, but she didn't shake me off.

"Kat, I know this is a lot to take in. But I hope you understand that we have to go."

She just nodded still sending death stares at Haymitch. I was about to walk away from her when she grabbed my hand to stop me. She pulled me in to whisper to me.

"When my father died, it ripped my family apart. We almost starved to death until I learned to hunt in the woods. The chance that it was all a lie is terrifying me. I loved my dad so much. I don't think I could bear the idea that he was selfish enough to risk the life we had together as a family to overthrow the government."

I didn't say anything to her even though I had my own thoughts on the matter. Instead I just grasped her hand tighter. She hadn't been looking for advice anyways-just comfort. The ring of the cash register reminded me why we were really here and I walked over to the counter and paid for our supplies.

After I paid, there was an awkward silence. No one really knew what to do next. Katniss clearly not feeling the need to say goodbye or thank you grabbed a box and headed for the door. Rue and I did the same as Haymitch went to unlock the door again and said, "It'll be getting dark soon. With the storm coming in, I think I'm gonna lock up and see you guys out."

We all exited the shop together bracing ourselves from the icy wind. It was difficult to see, but as we neared the van there was clearly some commotion going on. Not wanting Haymitch to see the inside of our car, I loaded everything into the side even though we were all freezing. While I ignored the commotion. Haymitch went barreling into the fight.

"Break it up you dumbasses! His blood is gonna stain my damn parking lot." Haymitch yelled to the group of guys. There must have been 5 or 6 of them crowding around some poor shmuck on the floor.

"Stay out of this Haymitch. This cunt licker here decided he was going to fuck my girl behind my back last night. Not even a week and already he's already fucking with the system. I figured we'd teach him a lesson about who runs things around here." One of them shouted back at Haymitch.

"Well, congrats Marvel. You clearly beat the shit out of him. Now you and your buddies better get going before any cops show up."

I was surprised to see that they listened to Haymitch. The one he referred to as Marvel gave the guy on the ground one last hard kick in the stomach before he started leaving. The rest of his friends spit and kicked him as they left. While I felt bad for the guy, he deserved what he got if he screwed with someone else's girl. If he tried to mess around with Katniss, I'd probably beat the shit out of him too. The guy moaned a little on the ground and held his ribs as he started to get up. His nose and mouth were bleeding badly. The blood already staining the his shirt. He looked like he had a black eye as well. I was just about to ask Haymitch what was the guy's story when I heard Katniss scream,

"Oh my God, Gale!?"

As I saw Katniss run to him all I thought was, "fuck."

**Please Review! If you liked/hated/loved or waiting to see where it goes I want to know! Thanks guys! **


	14. Can You Say, Katfight?

**Hi there! So I know I threw ya'll for a loop last chapter so I will no deprive you of your reading pleasure. I just wanted to say a couple quick things before we begin the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means alot that I can get honest feedback and I ask you to please keep it up! Also I just want to say that while I have always proudly waved the Team Peeta flag, I believe that Gale plays an essential role in the HU stories and I didn't want to write his character out of mine. That being said if your not a big fan of Gale, I suggest you keep reading anyways. This is my story, it is not the HU games or Twilight and thats all I'm going to say! Special Thanks to My beta ffwonderstruckflightrisk! Please read and REVIEW :) **

Katniss's POV

"Oh my God, Gale!?"

I started running towards the guy on the ground. It couldn't be Gale. But of course, it was.

"Catnip?! What are you doing here?" When I got to him, I was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Gale! You idiot! What the hell are you doing here!? We had a deal! I go and you stay and watch Prim! There's no one protecting her now! Gale, I trusted you! What the hell did you do!? Why are you here! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I was enraged. I was hitting him and slapping him. I started to cry. Gale was still moaning on the ground, but not trying to fight me. All the information I had got today combined with all the stress of the past week started pouring out of me as I continued to hit my best friend. I sacrificed my whole life for Prim, the person I loved the most, to keep her to be safe and happy. But, she wasn't safe now because the person who was in charge of keeping her safe was here in America! I felt arms wrap around my waist and slowly pull me away from Gale. I didn't fight them because I knew I was too far gone to stop. That Gale was already hurt and needed to rest, not get beat on by me. Peeta turned me around in his embrace allowing me to muffle my cries into his shirt. I held onto him like a lifeline. How could I explain my reaction to him? To anybody? He was leading me slowly back into Haymitch's store. Haymitch and Rue half dragged Gale in as well.

We were probably drawing to much attention to ourselves. Okay fine, I was probably drawing to much attention to ourselves. When the door closed behind us, I heard Gale speak.

"Catnip, what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in the capital or chopping wood in seven or something?" I turned on him still so angry.

"No. No, Gale. You don't get to ask the questions. I am EXACTLY where I was expected to be. You...YOU ON THE OTHER HAND! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with everyone in 12? How could you leave them Gale?"

"Catnip. Please it's a long story…"

"Then you better start talking fast, Gale!"

"Okay, okay. I know you don't know about any of this but a couple of years ago I joined the rebellion.."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I joined the rebellion, Katniss! It was the right thing to do! I know you didn't know there was a rebel movement even going on, but there was! Our dad's were founding members! It was my duty to try to fight like they did."

"No Gale, YOUR duty was to our families...to protect them! We agreed that I was more useful going away to work and you were more useful staying in 12. Was that a lie? We had a deal, Gale. I would and work. You would protect both our families. And my family would share their food parcels with your family"

"I know! I know! I feel terrible about it. I didn't want to go, Catnip! But, I didn't have a choice!"

"Oh, let me guess. You got caught! You were given the choice to take the official rebel escape route? Come to America and live!? You abandoned the, Gale. You should have never joined up. They needed you!"

"Well I did, okay? I'm trying my hardest to get back there, but it is not fucking easy! Besides Rory's watching everybody. They'll all be fine. Now will you please explain to me how the hell you signed up for work transfer and ended up in America?"

"Also, a long story. But, I won't tell you about it. We have to go. We're not safe here and I've put everyone in danger long enough by fighting with you! Som goodbye Gale. If you're still here in the spring maybe I'll consider coming back to give you a new black eye."

I turned to leave and felt Gale pull me back by my upper arm. Oh lovely, I unleashed angry Gale. This was not going to be good. Nice work Katniss.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You're not going anywhere without me, Catnip. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Gale growled at me.

"Actually, she's going to go wherever she wants with or without you," said Peeta territorially. This was about to get really ugly.

"Who the fuck are you? Catnip, who the hell is this guy?"

Oh crap. Oh crap. How do I explain Gale to Peeta? I can't even explain who Peeta is to myself. Master? No. Boyfriend? Maybe?

"Peeta Mellark, pleasure to meet you. Gale was it?" Peeta said with a fake smile clearly intending to piss of Gale.

I wish this wasn't happening. Fate couldn't have picked a better time to have my two worlds collide. Minutes before a blizzard that would likely strand me in the worst part of the country with a bunch of runaway Panemanian rebels. Great. Just Great.

"Hi, Peeta. Now why don't you stay the hell out of this. This is between me and Katniss alright. Let's go, Katniss. You can stay with me at the shelter until the storm passes and we can start planning how to get back to Panem."

I moved my shoulder away from him. "I'm not staying with you, Gale. I'm not safe here. Even if I was things are different, I can't even look at you right now. Our mutual love and devotion to our families was the strongest thing about us. I kept my part of the deal. I gave up EVERYTHING for them. You gave nothing! Your only job was to protect and you couldn't even do that."

"As much as I would love to let you two continue to bitch at each other if you don't get out of here right now, we're all gonna be freezing to death in my store. Gale, considering that I've got word of a new shipment coming in once this storm clears it'd be best if you didn't freeze to death before then." Haymitch practically yelled to get us to shut up.

"Katniss, send your little friends on their way and stick around here. I'll protect you. This is how things are supposed to be you know it." Gale said in earnest now.

I looked over at Peeta. Was Gale right? Maybe a week ago he would have been. Even a few days ago...but now? I don't know if I am meant to go with him. I had a lot of thinking to do and I wasn't going to stay here and do it with Gale.

"No, Gale. I'm going with them. I know where to find you if I ever change my mind. Don't count on it. Goodbye."

I turned holding in my tears. Gale was my best friend. I loved him, but I was so mad at him for abandoning our families. He probably bought into all that bigger picture crap. Now he had dug himself into a hole he couldn't get out of. I wasn't going to jump in there with him and help him dig his way out. It was up to me to ensure Prim's safety now. The best way to do that was to get safe and try to contact with someone in District 12. I knew that staying here with Gale and trying to go back to Panem wasn't the right thing to do.

I had walked out of the store and quickly moved towards the van. Peeta and Rue were following behind me. I was just about to open the door to the car when a hand hit the door just above my head.

"This isn't over, Catnip. Where you're going, I'm going. We have to talk about this. We're a team; we don't split up."

"We stopped being a team the minute you joined the cause to be a hero and gave up what was best for those we loved. Besides you're all talk. Haymitch just told me that you have a shipment coming in. Whatever the hell that means. You're not going anywhere and you're stopping me from leaving either."

He slammed his hand against the car. I flinched a little. "You don't know shit, Katniss! This whole thing is so much bigger than you! You know what, Prim's a big girl! She and Rory are the new Katniss and Gale. They don't need to be taken care of anymore because now they're the ones who are taking care of everyone else. Jeez, Catnip. When you were her age, we had already been supporting them for almost five years! Will you just come with me to the damn shelter so we can catch up and wait out the damn storm together."

All the fight went out of me in the face of Gale's rage. He had never talked to me this way before. We had always been light and joking or calm and serious. He only got angry at things he couldn't control. Maybe this was the first time he felt like he wasn't able to control me. This was the first time I was doing something he didn't want me to do.

"I can't stay here with you Gale. I'm sorry," I said as I opened the van door myself and climbed in.

He grabbed my hand to stop me, "Wait Katniss, please. I love you."

Peeta's POV

Did he just say he loves her? Seriously? Well, that was just fantastic. I feel like I just got kicked in the nuts. I love Katniss. How could this guy beat me to the punch? Granted, I just figured this out last night. He's probably loved her for forever. Where does that put me? I'm the idiot who just stood by in shock while some other guy stole his lines. I watched Katniss walk back out of the car and turn to me and Rue.

"Will you guys wait inside? I just need a minute."

I nodded there was really nothing else I could do. I watched Katniss take Gale by the hand and lead him behind the van away from everyone. I couldn't tell her not to go with him. I couldn't tell her what I really wanted to which. I couldn't tell her that this asshole is only telling you he loves you to manipulate her into staying with him. I couldn't tell her that I'm actually in love with her and that I couldn't bear to see her go with him despite the fact he's known you his whole life and I've known you for a week.

I wanted to point the fact that he had known her her whole life yet he only admitted this now. Where was he before she got traded? Before she signed her life away?

A sickening thought hit me. What if he had told her before they left? What if they had been dating? Or in love? What if she loved him too? My old insecurities started drowning me like water breaking through a dam. I tried holding onto the memories of everything we had been through together. The talking, laughing, crying, near death experience, the passion, and the love. This terrified me even more. What if she was only with me because I was her only option? How could I know that what I just heard before wasn't a lover's quarrel? I had never seen Katniss act like that with anyone else. Maybe that said something far greater then the fact that I was the one she gave her virginity to. I winced. 'Gave' might be to strong of a word when discussing Katniss's virginity.

I felt a hand on my shoulder hoping for a second it was Katniss coming back to tell me she was sorry for making me worry and he was never going to bother us again. It was Rue, who, like me, knew that Katniss was never going to say that to me. Why would she? Her best friend/possible lover had reappeared and she was going to go with him now. I meant it when I said I never saw her as a slave and as much as I wanted to keep her with me I could never bring that up. I wished I inherited the douche bag gene in my family. My life would have been so much easier.

I started the engine. If Katniss was still coming with us, we needed to get out of here the minute she got back in the car. If she wasn't…well I would need to be able to make a fast get away or I'd probably do something crazy like kidnap her or worse beg her to stay with me. The van door open and Katniss got in she looked worried and guilty. Oh god, this was it she was about to tell me it was over.

"Peeta, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded. I didn't trust myself to say anything right now. I needed to let her tell me everything. She'd tell me really fast and it'd be over. We went towards the breakfast nook and she said, "I really don't know how else to say this soI'm just going to get it out. I'm really, really mad at Gale right now but he's my best friend."

"Kat, It's okay. I get it" O fuck my voice was cracking. 'You better not fucking cry, you pussy!' I yelled at myself mentally. "I know why you want to stay here with him you don't need to explain"

"Peeta, I would never do that to you. Besides I don't want to stay here with him, but I can't to leave him here. He's too weak. If he gets beaten up at the shelter again, they'll kill him. I guess what I'm saying is….well, asking is...can we take him along with us? Just until he gets better then he can come back here to work. It's not for the long run. I promise."

"You want to know if Gale can come along with us to the safe house?"

She nodded. "We don't have to tell him where it is. When the storm is over, we could drive him back here. He would even pay for the fuel needed to get back." I couldn't deny her anything. The words that tasted like acid coming out of my mouth when I told her, "Kat if that's what you want then, of course he can come with us."

"Thank you so much, Peeta!" Katniss sad as she gave me a quick hug and a shy peck on the cheek before going back to reopen the door. Great. Mow we were at kisses on the cheek. Gale climbed in with a duffel bag followed by Haymitch carrying a box. I confused seeing that Haymitch was still here, but didn't say anything. He whistled when he saw the van interior and said, "Fancy! Well, we better get going or were all gonna be fucking buried in snow in a couple hours."

I turned to Katniss and she said, "Sorry, he didn't trust Gale to come back after the storm. Haymitch's name is signed on his travel papers as guarantor."

I just nodded and went to start the navigation. This was going to be one hell of a miserable car ride. I just wasn't sure for which person yet. Unfortunately I was pretty sure the answer was me.

-xxx-

Was that the Gale/Katniss reunion you were expecting? What did you think? Please review it means a lot!


	15. Stepping Up and Stepping Out

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! For those of you who had questions/comments. All I can tell you is keep reading! This and tomorrows chapter should answer alot of your questions! Thanks again to my awesome beta, remember to read and review! **

Peeta's POV

For the first few hours of driving, it seemed like everyone except Rue was avoiding each other. Rue was her usual cheery self, handing out snacks to everyone and making forced small talk. Haymitch was drinking. Gale was brooding on the couch staring at Katniss. Katniss was staring out the window deep in thought. I wanted to hold her, but I was worried about being rebuffed. I didn't know the extent of her relationship with Gale, but I was pretty sure it was more complicated than just good friends. I wanted to ask her about it, but I was too scared she would tell me everything I didn't want to hear. I sat alone by navigation regulating our fuel levels. They were normal now that we had the snow chains. It was really ugly outside. The wind was blowing so hard it left a feint whistling noise as the white powder hitting the windows with force.

"What's the sleeping arrangements around here?" Haymitch asked breaking my train of thought. "Are Hawthorne and I sharing a bed? If so, tell me now so I can move to the floor. In the next 20 minutes, I'm going to pass out. Don't bother waking me until we get there."

I answered Haymitch automatically not really thinking about my reply "No Haymitch, we all have beds. You and Gale can take the couch."

Instead of Haymitch, Gale responded, "It's cool Haymitch. You take the couch. I'll just bunk in with Katniss."

"Like hell you will," I said. I saw red and couldn't censor myself. Katniss looking extremely uncomfortable made me realized that Gale didn't know about our relationship. I didn't know what our relationship was either, but that was beside the point.

"Why the hell does it matter to you? To worried we'll shack up in the middle of the night and you'll lose your chance with her? Don't think I don't see you've got the hots for Catnip. I'm telling you right now, rich boy. You don't have a chance."

I was even madder, but I purposefully kept my mouth shut with my hands clenched at my sides. I wanted to more then anything tell this guy how many times I had already made love to Katniss since I met her. I wanted to tell him how she comes back begging for more.

"Actually, you don't know what you're talking about, Gale. Plus, Peeta is doing you a huge favor by even letting you come with us. You are being an unappreciative asshole. And no, you're not bunking with me," Katniss said angrily.

That was a positive, I guess. If Katniss was mad and didn't want him sleeping with her, maybe they weren't dating. Or maybe she was just still mad at him for becoming a rebel and landing himself in America. I was driving myself crazy trying to guess their relationship. I really just needed to talk to Katniss.

"Why are you defending the rich boy, Catnip? How do you guys even know each other anyway? You haven't explained anything about your work transfer."

"It's a really long story Gale."

"It's a good thing I have time, Katniss"

My jaw clenched even tighter at the way he was talking to her. He was accusing her of hiding something from him. Maybe she just didn't want to have to relive everything that's happened in the past two weeks. He needed to back off.

"Gale, please don't do this now. I'll tell you later."

"No, Katniss. I think we both know that you need to tell me now," he said. His voice was menacing. He was speaking to her like he controlled her, like he was her boss. Like he was her master and she was displeasing him. It made me sick...and extremely territorial.

"Knock it off, man. I'm warning you to leave her alone. If she wants to tell you, she'll do it on her own time." I warned him.

"I told you to stay out of this, rich boy! It isn't your business." Gale screamed back at me.

I stood up and gave him a death glare. "Actually, it is my business whether you like it or not."

"Anyone hungry for a late dinner?" Rue asked clearly trying to diffuse the tension. We both ignored her.

"Tell me right now what the fuck is going on, Katniss!" Gale yelled at her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Gale!" Katniss said getting up to go towards our bedroom. Gale grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her to face him. He wouldn't let go of her arm.

"Gale, let go of me."

He didn't.

"Gale, Let go of me right now." Katniss struggled against him but he kept pulling her tighter and bringing her closer to him. It looked like he was hurting her and that's all it took to make me lose it.

"She said let go!" I pushed him against the wall of the car holding my arm to his neck. The hold I had him in was intended to control not hurt. Give the fucker a taste of his own medicine. "See its not fun to be restrained and controlled is it, Gale? I totally see why those guys back there decided to kick this shit out of you."

I let go of him quickly disgusted with myself for sinking to his level. I couldn't even look Katniss. I turned towards the van's bedroom door and walked in to slam it behind me. Now that Gale lost the fight he had in him, I felt comfortable letting Katniss handle the rest of the situation. I needed to calm down before I killed her best friend. I sat down on the edge of the bed that Katniss and I had just made love in last night. I put my head between my knees and pulled on my hair in frustration. How did everything manage to get so fucked up again right when it was finally looking up?

Katniss's POV

"You're an asshole, Gale. I should have left you where I found you. I can't even look at you right now." I turned to follow Peeta into our room. I was so pissed at Gale. He was acting like the biggest douche bag. I had never seen him act like this. He was being disgusting to Peeta. I walked into the bedroom and saw Peeta with his head in his hands and pulling at his hair in frustration. This was my entire fault. Peeta had been nothing, but amazing to me since the beginning. How do I repay him? I insist that my douche bag of a best friend come with us to the safe house. I made him share his supplies, his food, his money, and his tiny living space because I wasn't strong enough to leave Gale behind. Gale would have been fine. Gale knows he would have been fine in the shelter and so does Peeta. It was me who didn't want to feel guilty about leaving Gale when he was hurt even if he did deserve getting beat up. Now Peeta was suffering because of me.

He didn't look up when I came in and I wondered if he even heard me. I knelt down in front of him and ran my hands over his. He finally looked up at me.

"Peeta, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Please forgive me."

He didn't say anything; he seemed confused with my words. It didn't matter. I was never good at saying what I meant anyways. I leaned up to kiss him hoping he wouldn't rebuff me out of anger. It was the exact opposite. I felt his hands caress my face as his lips danced over mine. I needed him and he needed me. I could feel it in his kiss. Our tongues tangled together and I let out a soft moan at our connection. It was so strong. It bonded us together in a way that felt so right. I had felt it the first time we kissed and it had overwhelmed me. Since then, the feeling only had grown stronger.

He pulled back and said, "Kat, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just couldn't take the way he was talking to you. When he grabbed your arm, I lost it. I really didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

I looked up at him stunned that he felt the need to apologize to me. He had done nothing wrong. He took every rude, ungrateful insult from Gale. He defended me when I felt too hurt to defend myself. I kissed Peeta again softly multiple times on the lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were being polite and patient with Gale. He couldn't have been more of an ass if he tried. I'm sorry if he embarrassed you. I'm even more sorry that I didn't tell him about us when he asked. I should have. That wasn't fair to you." When I was done talking I felt him relax a little, but he still seemed like he wanted to ask me something. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you a something?"

"Peeta, you can ask me anything."

"Was there ever anything between you and Gale besides for friendship?" I had to think about the best way to answer him so he understood where I was coming from. I settled for the truth.

"Living in Panem I only ever really focused on survival. I only had two goals in life: don't get reaped and keep Prim safe. For a long time, Gale was a big part of that and we worked together as a team to accomplish that. I assumed that eventually we would have gotten married just for practical purposes. We had such similar backgrounds and life goals that it just seemed like it would be convenient. I never thought about him that way though. I never thought of anyone that way until…"

'You,' I thought. 'Peeta I'm in love with you!' My mind was shouting it at me and while I acknowledged the truth it terrified me. Peeta was looking at me expectantly and I realized I had stopped talking and never finished my sentence.

"You never thought of anyone that way until…." Peeta prompted. I smiled at him. He was so cute. I could not understand how he didn't already know the answer.

"YOU. Until I met you Peeta. You're the one I feel that way about. The only person I've ever felt that way about."

"And what way is that Katniss?" If I wasn't red before, I was red now. I could not control my blushing. He smiled at me and I realized he was teasing me.

"This way," I said softly before I connecting our lips together. I threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me towards him and I straddled his lap. This was the first time we had gone the whole day without touching each other and I realized how much I missed it.

"I missed this today," I whispered to him as I snuggled closer into the crook his neck.

"I did too. For a little while today I thought I was never going to ever get a chance to touch you again. I thought you were going to leave." He said back to me just as softly. I shook my head against his neck. I felt terrible that he thought that. I put my hand to his heart. The steady beat soothed me.

"I never wanted to leave. I want to stay with you. I know I haven't been so good about telling you how I feel….well at least when I'm not high." I felt him chuckle and I laughed along with him. It felt good to laugh a little. "But I meant everything I said."

"Wait, what?" Peeta pulled me from his neck so he could look me in the eye.

"What?" I asked confused about what his question was.

"You meant everything you said to me that night Katniss? You weren't just saying that because you were."

"Because I was high? No, Peeta. I wasn't just saying those things. I mean it. I…I'm in love with you." I bit my lip after I said it. It felt really good to say it straight to his face. It felt so good that biting my lip was the only thing that kept me from repeating it again. Peeta gave a huge smile.

"I love you too, Katniss. I love you so much." He started laughing a little. I was confused about what he found so funny, but I just smiled at him. It was nice seeing him happy. Seeing him happy made me happy. "I'm just in shock I guess. I didn't think you would feel the same way about me."

I snuggled my head back into the crook of his neck, keeping my chest pressed against his upper body and my legs wrapped around his hips. When we were like this, the world and its problems seemed to just melt away.

"What the fuck is this?" Gale shouted.

Maybe saying my problems would melt away was putting it too strongly. Here I was still on top of Peeta and my problem was standing three feet away staring at me like I just hit him over the head with a shovel.

I was planning to tell him a different way, but I guess I didn't have a choice other than being blunt. "Gale, Peeta and I are together okay? I'm in love with him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

I felt Peeta hug me a little tighter. I could tell that he felt a lot better about me coming clean to Gale. All Gale did was blink before turning away and walking straight out of the room I sighed in resignation. I was going to have to have to get up and talk to him. I kissed Peeta one last time before I got up.

"We should probably go back out there. Somewhere buried deep inside that asshole is my best friend and I should probably go try to dig him back out."

Peeta sighed too and stood up,"Alright, but I think it's a lot safer in here."

I happened to agree with him, but I couldn't hide out forever. I went over to him and gave him one more long kiss before we left the bedroom. I took his hand and we went back to the main room. The first thing I noticed was Gale pacing angrily back and forth near the breakfast table. Rue was sitting down at the table with a barely hidden look of amusement on her face. Haymitch who was spread out on the couch wondering why he insisted on coming.

"Gale, you have been acting like nothing but an ass since I found you. You are still my best friend so can we please put all of this behind us and speak calmly like adults?" I still had Peeta's hand in mine.

Gale stopped pacing and looked at Peeta and I holding hands. " Fine. We can talk like adults once you tell me why you kissed me behind the van back in Washington County!"

I felt Peeta stiffen beside me.

God Dammit.

**WHAT? Katniss kissed Gale? Follow me to find out what happened as soon it gets posted! Reviews are always very much appreciated, let me know what your thinking! **


	16. The 5 minute walk from Hell to Heaven

Peeta's POV

The past week has been hell, to put it mildly. It's been freezing. We've all been hungry and Gale has proven to be the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met. I think I would have done better on a road trip with Cato. Yeah, it's that bad. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me fill you in on what you missed.

"Fine. We can talk like adults once you tell me why you kissed me behind the van back in Washington County!"

That was a huge piece of bullshit heard from Gale's mouth. Katniss didn't kiss Gale. It was the opposite. Gale kissed Katniss and tried getting her to stumble over her words so I wouldn't believe her. No luck you manipulative prick. It was easy to believe her since her response was:

"God dammit Gale! Stop being a manipulative douche bag! We both know you kissed me and I smacked you hard across the face in return. And just when I said I was leaving your sorry ass behind you threatened me by saying you would get killed if you stayed behind alone in the shelter because those guys would come back and finish you off. When I still wouldn't stay behind with you, you asked to come with us! I went out on a limb for you because you were my best friend, but the Gale I used to know would never have kept acting like the ungrateful dick you are. I'm done, Gale. You can come talk to me when the asshole that's controlling your body lets my best friend back out."

She had thrown her hands back up in the air and banged back towards the bedroom.

"And just so you know Gale saying I kissed you is a pretty sorry ass way to get Peeta jealous of you considering the fact that I gave him my virginity!"

With that, she entered the bedroom and slammed the door. I have to admit that hearing Katniss say that out loud to Gale made me smile. I just raised my eyebrows at Gale daring him to say anything. He just stood there nostrils flaring and breathing hard. I gave him a little mock salute of farewell and went to join Katniss in our room.

"I told you we should have just stayed in here."

"You were right. It was definitely the safer option."

She was lying down on the bed with her hands above her head and her feet dangling close to the floor. I lied down next to her and moved some stray hairs of hers away from her eyes.

"I swear I did not initiate anything between us.I meant what I said before, there was never anything between Gale and I in Panem. He used to sleep around with so many girls, you couldn't go a day without hearing about it. It was disgusting, but I didn't care. Now I'm finally with someone and he's trying to make my life hell."

"I know. I believe you. I think he was surprised you handled it so well and that I didn't storm off. We stuck together and that was important. I have to say though that as screwed up as this whole situation is I'll never forget the look on Gale's face when you told him you gave me your virginity."

She had smirked to and we had got a few more kisses in before we were thrown from the bed. The van had crashed into a wall of snow and ice. We were stuck.

It was now the 7th morning since we had left Washington County. All of us were bundled up because after the van got stranded in the snow storm we figured we should turn on energy saver mode just to be on the safe side. It was a good thing we did because we were running low on provisions as it. If we hadn't turned on energy saver when we did, we would be stranded and starving until the storm ended. Unfortunately being on energy saver also meant that the heat only went on twice a day for an hour or so to keep the van heated just enough so we didn't freeze to death. So all the clothing got split up on Day 3 and no one got to shower after day 5 when the water heater ran out of hot water. Everyone was cold, dirty, bored and half the people weren't speaking to each other.

Gale and Katniss were still not talking. No surprise there. Rue got mad at Haymitch and Gale for eating so much and refusing to help out with the cooking. She said they were horrible people who just ate up our supplies. So she wasn't talking to them for the moment. Haymitch refused to talk to anyone in his current state of forced sobriety. He was worse sober than he was drunk.

Gale only made unnecessary and hateful comments whenever Katniss and I were in the same room together. Which was often. Any other conversation was taken up by short questions with shorter answers. What time is it? Do we think its still snowing? Is there anyone in the bathroom?

I was moody from being constantly put down by Gale and not being able to be intimate at all with Katniss. Something about Gales snide comments mixed with Haymitch's farting just killed the mood. Who would have thought?

So here we were day 7, almost out of provisions. We had all split a can of lima beans for breakfast. When your food supply is down to the lima beans, you know you're going to need to take action. I was fed up and I was getting out of here. I pushed my plate away and said.

"I can't take this anymore. We are getting out of here. Who's with me?"

Both Katniss and Rue raised their hands. We headed to the door that was currently jammed by ice and as usual it did not budge.

"Oh hurray! Peeta will save us now!" I heard Gale mutter sarcastically.

Damn right I will Gale and then you can feel a little more like the loser you are for not helping. At least I was being proactive. Then again both Rue and Katniss were my responsibilities. Gale could go to hell and take Haymitch with him. I moved over to navigation and started playing around with the weather and climate stats the van was able to collect. It said it had stopped snowing and that we were located a little outside of the neighboring county to the safe house. We had enough gas to get there we just needed to get plowed out. I had an idea around day 3 but didn't want to risk it with the storm still going on. Now that we were at day 7 I knew I could attempt my plan of action even though it would probably be fucking freezing.

I went over to the navigation window and rolled it down. It wasn't all that big but I might be able to get my body out of it if I took off most of my layers. I touched my hand to the icy snow that encased our car. Although the weight of the snow was too heavy to push the car door open, rolling down the window made it so that I at least didn't have to break any glass to reach the snow. I began using my hands and fists to punch away the snow and make a big enough opening for some light to shine through. I immediately felt hope and saw Katniss and Rue bring over knives and other kitchen utensils to help me dig out. After 20 minutes, I made a hole big enough to fit my head but not my body. My hands were pretty raw and I was about to keep digging when Rue piped up.

"I can fit through that hole. Peeta, give me a leg up and I'm gonna try to get through that."

"Rue are you sure?"

"I'm sure and then I'm opening up the damn van door and we are digging ourselves out of here. And if those two don't help us, I'm leaving them here. I swear, you have been way too nice to them I would have killed them both by now if we had somewhere to put the bodies."

I felt a genuine smile on my face for the first time in days. We could do this. I knew we could. I helped Rue up and she slid out of the van easily. It was a little bit of a drop but she managed to land gracefully on her feet with her arms spread out like a bird. She looked up at Katniss and me and smiled. Katniss had been unusually quiet and subdued these last few days, but her smile was just as powerful to me as seeing the first ray of spring light.

We heard Rue laughing and I looked out to see her playing in the snow a little as she walked, it must have been almost 3 feet high. I just hoped that if we did manage to get the van out the off road capabilities could handle the rest. God bless modern technology.

"Peeta, give me a leg up too. I think I can make it also."

"Kat, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Like Rue I would've killed them by now too. Also the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can have some privacy back."

I smiled at her and she smiled at me right back. The past five minutes had just been better then the past five days combined in my opinion. And nothing all that special had even happened. I helped Katniss through the opening and watched her go through. She landed just as gracefully as Rue and turned her face up to the sun to catch some of its rays on her skin. She was stunning.

In a way, I'm happy that Katniss and I experienced this challenging time together. Living in such close confines with someone for that long shows the worst side of a person. I am relieved to say that Katniss and I seemed closer because of being held hostage by the winter elements, it seemed neither she or I had ever been more comfortable to be themselves around the other. Although I wasn't to happy yet that Gale came along. I'm sure that once I managed to get some distance between the two of us, a silver lining to the whole experience would appear.

I could hear Katniss and Rue working rapidly now and before I knew it they were knocking on the van door signaling me to push. After a few hard shoves, I was able to get it open and jumped out. Being outside the van felt amazing. I threw my arms around Rue and Katniss and hugged them. We all laughed, grateful to be outside. Rue started doing a little dance where she was in the snow. I took the opportunity to give Katniss a real kiss before we had to get back to digging.

Her lips collided with mine for a quick kiss that promised more to come in the future. I took Katniss's hands into mine and kissed the cold red tips of her fingers, warming them slightly with my lips. I didn't even realize Haymitch and Gale had gotten up. Haymitch had just started laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"What's so funny? Only that we were about 30 fucking feet away from a hotel with a general store underneath it this whole goddamn time!"

We all turned around and there it was a small little town with a motel and grocery not 5 minutes away. I laughed. It was just one of those things you had to do from time to time when you realize the trouble you went through was all for nothing. I was laughing hard now really unable to control myself. Rue was laughing too and Haymitch was already walking over. Katniss was chuckling and rolling her eyes. Gale had even cracked a smile. I ran happily over to Katniss and lifted her up swinging her onto my back so I was giving her a piggy back ride. I started running to catch up to Haymitch with Katniss laughing on my back the whole time.

"Don't you want to lock the car dude?" Gale yelled to me. I hit the lock button on the car and yelled, "Lets go Gale! You've been such a pain in the ass this whole week. Lets' see what you actually look like in a good mood!"

I was so happy to be out of the damn van that I was willing to try to put my best foot forward. If he was still going to be an ass to me, that was fine. I was tired of fighting over nothing. If there was one thing this week taught me, it was that there was no competition. Katniss loved me and I loved her. We were together and no one from the past was going to change that. Now that I wasn't confined to a small space with him, I was a lot more willing to cut him some slack over being an asshole. I probably would have acted the same if the situation was reversed and I had to watch Katniss go and sleep with Gale in his room every night.

Katniss kissed my cheek and whispered "I love you" into my ear. I jumped up making her squeal with glee and spun around making her hold onto me tighter. As long as Katniss was with me, I could get through anything.

A few minutes later the wind had picked up on my skin. The smell was tinted with salt. We must be closer to the coast then I realized. As we walked into the general store, I put Katniss down and took her hand in mine intertwining our fingers together. Rue had already beaten us into the store and had a cart already filled with a few things. Haymitch walked in and took a little look around. I grabbed another cart and a shovel just as I heard Gale walk in. Katniss had already thrown in 3 pairs of winter gloves when a salesman came out from behind the counter.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said looking at Haymitch.

Haymitch turned around and cackled "Holy shit!how are you not dead?" Haymitch hugged the salesman hard slapping him hard on the back.

"Annie! Annie! Get down here! You're not going to believe who's here!" The salesman yelled.

"Haymitch Abernathy, how the FUCK did you get out? You've been gone for years!" the salesman said.

"Finnick, language! I have the baby with me," the girl I could only assume to be Annie said.

Katniss spoke up beside me. "Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta? Seriously? I thought they killed you guys."

The salesman who I could only assume was Finnick turned towards Katniss and gave her a huge smile. The woman Annie was holding a little boy probably about 2 years old and hugging Haymitch.

"And yet here we are! You guys part of the rebellion also? What the hell brings you out here?"

I was flabbergasted. These people were from Panem also. How many damn illegal immigrants were in this country? Not that I was complaining, I was just shocked. I listened to Katniss tell Finnick the basics of what brought us here while Haymitch talked to Annie. Gale seemed to have perked up at meeting other people who had escaped Panem as rebels.

"Jesus, that's some story. Yeah, that storm was bad. There's actually another coming in later tonight. Maybe you guys should wait it out here with us we have tons of space. Annie and I run the little hotel and general store. We also live just one floor up. We can all have a big dinner and trade escape stories. It'll be a blast."

Katniss looked up at me wanting to make sure it was okay before replying. Truth be told I had no desire to get caught up in another storm and I would love a break from the van. His offer was one I gladly wanted to accept. I nodded at Katniss.

"We would love to stay. Thank you so much for the offer," Katniss said happily.

"Awesome. I'm Finnick Odair, by the way. This is my wife Annie and that is our baby boy, Finn." Finnick said with a note of great pride in his voice. He had stretched out his hand to me and I shook it in greeting.

"I'm Peeta Mellark. You already met Katniss and that over there is my friend Rue." She waved animatedly at Finnick. "And this is Haymitch and Gale who are friends of Katniss's from 12"

"Awesome! I'll grab another shovel and we'll get your van out of the snow before it gets buried again."

"Sounds great!" I replied. Finnick, Gale, Haymitch, and I all set out to dig the car out of the snow. Rue and Katniss stayed back to pick up supplies in the general store and help get all of us settled into our rooms.

After an hour or so, all of us were sweaty, tired, and wet but we had the van parked safely in the garage and all of our stuff in one piece. We left our shoes by the door and Annie handed us each a key to our room. The girls had already gone up to get settled. I walked up the stairs with a bag of my stuff and found my room. I unlocked the door and walked in closing it behind me. I put my stuff down by the door and checked out the room. What was on the bed waiting for me made my heart stop. Katniss was sitting in just her bra and underwear on the bed looking at me.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me. Annie offered me my own, but I don't want to sleep without you. Is that okay?"

I walked over and got on the bed next to her giving her a long drawn out kiss.

"It's more than okay," I said against her lips. I wouldn't have been able to sleep without her now if I tried. I would have had to go sneaking around in the middle of the night trying to find her room. I kept kissing Katniss until she giggled, "Peeta, you stink."

I laughed with her. She was right. I smelled awful.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Actually...I had filled up the bath thinking it'd be a relaxing change. It's not as luxurious as the one that was in your suite, but it's big enough for two. What do you say? Do you want some help with your hard to reach places?" Her seductive cooing in my ear was making me so hard. The fact that we hadn't made love in almost a week was something that I wanted to change quickly.

Without answering her, I lifted her up off the bed and into my arms. I felt her bare legs wrap around my waist and her hands start lifting up my shirt. Using one hand to steady her and the other to help lift we were able to get it off of me. I wanted to feel her hard nipples pressed up against my chest. I unclasped her bra in one quick movement making her gasp in surprise. She shimmied out of the offensive article until her breasts were fully on display to me. I bent my head down and lifted one into my mouth, sucking her dark pink nipples hungrily.

Her hips bucked along my groin. I had to be inside her soon and I was sure I couldn't wait until we got into the bath. I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them and my boxer briefs down with one hand quickly. Katniss did what she could by trying to push them off with her legs. My erection sprung free and I gasped at how good it felt to be released. Katniss was tearing at my mouth hungrily while I kneaded her breast in my hand. I moved the flimsy fabric away from her center and stuck two fingers into her core. She let out a moan of pleasure that I mimicked feeling how wet she was for me. I moved my fingers in and out of her quickly while I took my thumb to rub on her clit. She cried out harshly and begged me to take her.

I propped her up against the wall and used both hands to rip off her panties. They tore easily in my grasp and I threw them aside to reveal soft curls and wet lips. I grasped Katniss's ass aligning her just above my dick before I thrusted into her hard. We both cried out at the pleasure of being reunited, holding onto each others slick skin tightly. I pulled out and pushed into her again encasing myself completely within her. I repeated the movement over and over again, my deep thrusts hitting her clit each time. We were both crying out loudly and sought each others mouths eagerly wanting to taste the other. I wanted to love all of her and run my hands freely up and down her. I moved her over to the desk in the far corner of the room and laid her down on it. In this position, I was able to fuck her even harder then before and pay close attention to my favorite places. I held onto her hips while I rocked myself in and out of her faster and faster.

"Fuck, Katniss. You feel so amazing." I cried out hoarsely. I bent down and took her nipple back into my mouth while continuing to grind myself into her. She was crying out also in pleasure begging me not to stop.

"Peeta, I'm so close. So close. Peeta, please. Don't stop."

Her cries of pleasure and begging drove me crazy. I placed two fingers to her clit as I plunged harder into her wet folds. The rocking of our bodies created the friction between my fingers and her sweet spot pushing her over the edge. Her walls squeezed around me hard as her climax rocked through her bringing me extremely close to my orgasm as well. I attacked her sweet pussy as hard as I could. She was breathing erratically, moans of pleasure mixing with heavy pants. She was going to make me cum. I drove into her one last time feeling her reach her peak for a second time. I cried out loudly as a joined her in climax. Her orgasm was helping to milk the remainder of mine out of me. She was amazing. I had forgotten how earth shattering sex was between us. I rested my head just above her breasts not being able to get up yet. Our heavy panting and fast heartbeats slowly went back to a manageable level. She ran her hands through my hair the soothing and intimate gesture extended our mutual pleasure just a little longer.

Without saying anything, I lifted her up again and brought her into the bathroom. I felt the water and it was still warm. I placed Katniss into the bath and climbed in behind her. She moved back in between my legs and placed her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and whispered words of love and devotion into her ear. She was smiling, content, relaxed and sated from our lovemaking. The sight was so beautiful. After going through a week of hell, we had finally made it to heaven.

**See you all panicked for nothing! Katniss didn't kiss Gale. But what about Finnick and Annie. What do you think? let me know! Please review! Thanks to my beta! **


	17. Answers to Question

Katniss's POV

I watched Peeta get dressed slowly in front of me. I was still naked underneath the blankets on the bed. I watched him button his long sleeve shirt over his perfect abs and regretted not trying harder to get him to skip dinner with me. I was hungry too, but these moments of intimacy that we shared just didn't come frequently enough for my taste and I was hesitant to let another one end.

I sighed loudly and Peeta looked up at me and met my eyes with a smile. I smiled back. Our connection scared me sometimes. The only other person I loved with this kind of reverence was Prim.

Peeta came over to me with the grey knit dress Annie had lent me for dinner while my other clothes were being washed. None of those were winter clothes though, so Annie, Rue and I already had plans to buy some fabric tomorrow from the store and spend the day sewing clothing for all of us. I sat up in bed and put my hands above my head. Peeta grinned seeing what I was doing. I purposefully made sure the blankets fell to my waist to how off my breasts to him in the best light. I was hiding this by making it seem like I wanted him to dress me. He called my bluff though and pushed the dress over my head giving me a quick kiss when my face popped through the other side.

"Don't tempt me, we're already going to be late," Peeta said as he winked at me. I got up and finished dressing, forgoing my ripped underwear for a pair of Peeta's boxer briefs. I felt kind of sexy wearing his underwear to the table. We both walked down to Annie and Finnick's apartment together, we had to stop to adjust the collar on Peeta's shirt to hide the love bite I gave him. I wasn't hiding my relationship with Peeta, but that doesn't mean that I should flaunt it in front of everyone especially Gale. Having Gale around has been incredibly frustrating because of his negative attitude but now that we aren't all literally on top of each other I'm willing to let it go.

We walked into Annie and Finnick's apartment and I was pleasantly greeted with the delicious smells of cooked meat. Everyone else was already present, sitting casually on sofas. Haymitch had a drink in his hand, no surprise there. Rue was happily playing on the floor with baby Finn. Gale was in conversation with Finnick over something or other. Finnick saw us walk in and said, "Ah the lovebirds are here now we can eat."

We all went and sat down at their dining table the food already spread out beautifully. Annie had made lamb chops, wild rice, and roasted brussel sprouts with red grapes and almonds. My mouth began to water. Today had clearly taken a turn for the better considering this morning five people were sharing a can of lima beans and now we were about to sit down to this feast. We were all to busy eating to do much talking the first few minutes of the meal.

"So what district are you from Peeta?" Finnick asked making small talk. I guessed he assumed that since we were all from Panem so was he.

"Um,I'm not from any district. Actually I was born here in America." Peeta answered honestly

"Get outta here. A born and bread American hanging out with the Panem crowd. How did that happen?"

Peeta chuckled, clearly wanting to keep the conversation light. "Well, I've known Rue for awhile now and Katniss and I just stumbled upon each other one day," Peeta said with a smile looking at me. I smiled back. He was being considerate. Allowing me to share my story if and when I chose. Finnick just nodded his head in understanding and turned to Haymitch to ask the questions he really wanted to know.

"So Haymitch what the hell? Didn't go for a drunken swim after all? Hopped a train to America?"

Haymitch who had been returned to his usual drunken state was back to his blunt and sarcastic self.

"Something like that. Peacekeepers were coming after me and the rebellion decided I'd be more useful dead than alive so I ran the operation in Washington for 'um," Haymitch slurred

"Annie and I do a little work for them too, but not as much as you clearly do. Washington County is a big job Haymitch. It's about to get even bigger if the rumors I'm hearing are true."

"Well they need to act fast what with the capitals new plan to throw all their potential future rebels into slavery."

That definitely caught my attention and Gale's as well because at the same time we both said, "What?"

Haymitch looked at us like we were idiots. "Everdeen, I'm shocked you don't know about it considering the fact that you're a perfect fucking example of their plan in action. Don't look so shocked sweetheart. There are only two ways into Panem, one was on my train and the other is on theirs. You sure as hell didn't come in on mine so that only leaves me with one answer."

Haymitch knew that I signed up for the slave trade? How was being sold into slavery part of the Panem master plan against the rebellion? I just looked at Haymitch with more confusion on my face.

"Jesus, do I have to spell everything out for you kids? Panem knew the rebellion was getting too strong and they were gonna start looking to build up a militia. The rebellion wasn't gonna pick anyone underage for several reasons. One being they were freaking kids. The second, if the capital found out they would just choose those kids to get reaped. So they were left with your damn generation. Hawthorne you know that part. Panem called it the lifework program. Katniss, you know different. Gale, you've been here a week you still don't know shit about what the program is. I'll leave that to sweetheart here to fill you in when she wants. Anyway, they came up with the perfect way to take away every able-bodied man or woman before the rebellion could get to them. I mean, what starving family doesn't jump at the chance to pull one kid out of the reaping while also being guaranteed they'll never go hungry again? Every fucking eligible kid with a sibling of reaping age or a starving relative that's who signed up! They all signed up and boarded the first train to the capital. The rebellion was left with no militia and the capital made a shit ton of money all in one swipe. Plus with the families being fed regularly and their kids safe from the hunger games, life was looking good in Panem. Pretty fucking genius of them, if you ask me."

My mind was blown. If everything Haymitch said was true then my being sold into slavery was directly connected to the rebellion. The only question I had was when the workforce kids escaped to warn their families and others. That's when I answered my own question out loud for everyone.

"And the workforce volunteers would never come back to warn their families for fear of the capital killing their family before they got there," I said quietly

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ten points for sweetheart! And what the families don't know, doesn't hurt them."

Peeta grabbed my hand under the table to get my attention. He said quietly to me, "Is that why when I said we would send you back you refused to go? They said they would kill your family?" I just nodded in response.

Haymitch while not supposed to hear any of this looked at Peeta with a new found interest and said to him

"Ah, I see where you play into this then. Interesting…an yet she chooses to stay…"

He then turned to me seriously and said, "It's a good thing you took the warning seriously sweetheart, the peacekeepers have a list of everyone who signed up and their family members. Automatic response if anyone comes back: Capture the escapee, kill the families, show the dead family members to the escapee, and ship the escapee back to where they came from. Heard it happened twice already, once in 7 and once in ten. The one in 7 was bad I hear but the rebellion was able to intercept the girl before they shipped her back to her hellhole. They were too late for the family though. Apparently the sight did a real number on the girl. Not surprised. She's one of the one's coming in on my shipment. "

Finnick was the first to speak. "All right, I get the workforce thing, the rebellion thing, and the not allowed to come back or your family dies thing. But, what's not adding up is where they're putting all these workers. Panem doesn't need more workers in new areas. They have tons of workers in every district. I also don't get how this has to do with Katniss. What? She signed up and they just dumped her in America? Something's not adding up."

I was really uncomfortable as everyone's eyes turned to me. No one had the answers to these questions like I did and I started getting nervous at having to tell my story, especially the uglier parts. What was worse is I knew my story was probably one of the best stories out there.

Peeta leaned over and whispered in my ear "You don't have to tell them if you're uncomfortable. It's your business you only have to say something if you want too."

His words were really sweet. While everyone else was busy trying to get their own answers, Peeta was busy looking out for me, caring about me. His words gave me support and I took in a deep breathe before I said.

"They're sold into slavery in an auction. Anything you want, sex slave, work slave, whatever, you buy the whole person and that person becomes your property. Whoever buys you holds the key to your existence, and its totally legal because we signed up for it."

Gale was the first to respond to this, "Are you shitting me ,Katniss? That's why you're here. You were sold into slavery. But who the hell bought you that you escaped? Holy shit! Is Mellark your fucking owner?! I'll kill you, you sick bastard!" Gale had stood up in his chair and Peeta, Rue, and I stood up as well.

I yelled before Peeta or Rue could speak. "Gale, I'm not shitting you. You don't know anything! Peeta's not the one who bought me. I was just lucky enough to end up with him. He found himself owning me on accident. His crazy mother and brother wanted to use me as a glorified sex doll. Peeta gave up everything to help me escape. He saved my life so before you go beating up heroes why don't you stop and find out the truth! Now apologize to Peeta!"

The whole room was deadly quiet. I didn't think Gale would do it but he did. A soft "sorry" was muttered before we all sat back down.

"It's all right, it was a fair conclusion to draw." Peeta said back.

"Did I answer everyone's questions?" I said. Now that I opened up the can of worms I may as well spill them all out.

Finnick just whistled low realizing exactly what it meant when a government was incentivizing its people to unknowingly go into slavery. I felt Peeta stiffen beside me.

"When does it end? They can't keep this up forever or after 10-15 years they won't have a growing population. Hell even now who is filling in the jobs of everyone being sold?"

"That is a very good question. The answer is that the government has figured out that of those that don't volunteer most of them are probably in the rebellion. Take Hawthorne here for example, three little siblings in reaping age, sick mother, lives in the Seam. He practically wrote them a letter letting them know he was a rebel. They're planning a huge attack to hunt down and kill off all members of the rebellion. Once that's done, everything will return to business as usual. No more program, no more rebellion." Haymitch answered

"That's part of your job? Hiding all the rebels who had their covers blown in America so they don't get killed?" Peeta asked

Haymitch just chuckled. "For a while, that was the plan. There weren't that many of them. People were good at meeting in secret and the peacekeepers were easily bribed. Now what with this workforce thing they've identified almost the entire rebel base between the ages of 18-25. My big shipment is all the rebel kids, but they're not staying. They're making a rather large pickup and then heading straight back to Panem. They're gonna make a go for battling it out with the country. I'm too fucking old but Hawthorne here is getting on that train."

It was my turn to be shocked now. "That's why you wanted me to go back to Panem with you?! To Fight!? Are you insane? When were you going to tell me that, in the freezing shelter in Washington you begged me to go with you to last week once I was out of any other option? Come on, Gale!"

"Katniss, it wasn't like that…I wanted you to come back to watch over the family in case something happened to me in the rebellion not for you to fight. We're a team remember? Well, we were at least before I convinced you how smart it would be for you to join the lifelong workforce and I'd stay behind. I feel like shit about that, by the way. I only told you to join up because I thought it'd keep Prim safe until the government fell and then you could come home. I swear I never knew you were even leaving the country. I was sent away less then 3 days after you were." Gale explained sounding genuinely apologetic for the first time since I found him last week.

"It wasn't your fault. We were desperate. It was bad, like the year my dad died bad." Gale just nodded, remembering how desperate we had gotten before I signed up.

"About the dead father thing sweetheart…" Haymitch started saying

"Haymitch! Unless your going to tell me exactly where my dad is living or that you know for a fact that he's alive, I refuse to listen to you. All you would do is drive me crazy with what if's. I love my father and I wish he were alive. Until there's proof of that though he's staying dead. Got it?"

Hyamitch put his hands up in mock defense and wisely chose to remain quiet.

"So, who would like some dessert?" Annie said awkwardly trying to keep the meal moving.

Both Rue's and Peeta's hands shot up. Shortly followed by a "hell yes" from Haymitch. Everyone took the time to stew over what was said at the table as they ate their desserts. It was Peeta who broke the silence this time.

"So Haymitch, you said there are two trains that take Panem citizens out of Panem. If you didn't know that Annie and Finnick were here than how did you guys get here Finnick?"

Finnick smiled at me knowingly and said, "Boat."

"Boat?" Peeta said, "Katniss made it seem like Panem was land locked."

"Panem is landlocked with the exception of District 4, where Annie and I are from. I was a mentor for 4 and Annie is a past victor. I worked most of the time in the Capital in exchange for Annie not having to be a mentor. It was for the best. I worked with the rebel movement in the Capital. Being in the capital, I got word that they had found out I was working as a rebel. Annie was going to be their bargaining tool with me. They couldn't kill me because I was a public figure and it would raise questions to the public to why I was killed. The Capital didn't want it known there was a strong rebel movement. We took our family's fishing boat and made it out here. I was able to prepare and we set up shop here. I knew America existed because of the rebels we had been sending down. They had offered for me to go too but I wouldn't leave Annie. It took us about two weeks, but we never looked back."

I was surprised to hear their story and wondered what the backlash was from their actions. If there was something I knew about Panem, it was that if you stepped out of line there were always consequences.

Finnick read the question in my eyes and just said, "We had our family go into hiding to before we left, but they were caught."

I felt bad for Finnick, but I understood. He didn't want to dwell on it. "So what do the two of you do for the rebellion now?" I asked Finnick thinking that was a safer subject.

"Not too much honestly. This is me and Anne's life now. I could never fight even if that may be considered selfish. I've killed too many and watched to many to get killed to join up again. I also couldn't leave Annie and my boy. This is our shot at peace and I'm not going to risk it. All we do is take in a couple people now and then and house them. Usually it's those who have been injured and need somewhere to recuperate before they begin work. Once and a while, we get in a shipment that needs safekeeping before the next train ride so we store it in the grocery's bulk storage room until someone comes to pick it up."

I nodded thinking that was a really logical way to look at the whole thing. They wanted to help because they believed in the cause but they weren't going to make unwise decisions that would harm their family. They did what they could but refused to sacrifice everything for the cause. I respected that.

"We're getting in a visitor any day now. She's the girl from 7. She tried to return to her family. She's coming in with all the young rebels," Finnick said nonchalantly

I nodded and looked to Peeta who was deep in thought. When I tried to make eye contact with him, he didn't. I knew he was formulating a plan and I was desperate to know what it was. I ran my hand over his thigh trying to get his attention. He looked up at me and made sure no one else was looking when he whispered, " Whoever is coming on the train is going back to Panem right?"

I nodded at him still not really knowing where he was going with this. He kept talking, "A few of them are from 12. What if wehave one of them contact with your family ?We can give them a satellite chip so we could track and stay in contact with them. Eventually we could maybe try to get them to get your mom and sister down here with us. It would take some planning, but we could bribe Haymitch into getting her on the train. I could be her sponsor to bring her into the country."

Listening to what Peeta had been planning filled me several emotions. I thought I was going to start crying right at the table. My eyes started tearing up. This man cared about me so much. He was trying to think of ways he could help my family. I stood up abruptly from the table taking Peeta's hand in mine.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" I announced to the table and half walked, half ran through Finnick and Annie's apartment. I kept moving with Peeta until we reached our room and I quickly opened the door stumbling a few times with the key in my haste. I pulled Peeta in and closed the door behind us.

"Kat, did I say or do something wrong? I thought you would be happy," Peeta said before I silenced him by throwing myself on top of him. He slammed his back into the door as my lips found his. I was overwhelmed by emotion. I was better with actions and knew that if I was able to show him what I felt, I would be able to voice my feelings.

Peeta let out a moan into my mouth and I savored the sound. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him as close to me as I could. I wanted to be one with him, to feel connected to this person who loved me so completely. We sank together to the floor where I straddled Peeta. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him. His embrace wasn't sexual. Instead, it was comforting. He was trying to help me sort through my emotions instead of having my actions lead the way.

Wrapped in his tight embrace, I was able to relax and felt a wall break inside of me. Tears started streaming down my face and my breathing got shaky. I couldn't define which emotions had brought me to tears, but fit didn't matter. He just held me while I cried. He kissed the top of my head and my forehead lovingly. His strong hands travelled up and down my back in soothing circles and I heard the words spoken before I even realized I was the one who had said them.

"Thank you so much," I said still hysterically crying. Peeta just held me to him and continued to kiss my forehead. I was able to identify the emotions playing inside of me. Love, gratitude, guilt, fear, but the strongest of them all was hope.

"Katniss, if you asked me for the moon, I would figure out some way to get it to you. I know fear for your family is what holds you back from true happiness. I hear you call for Prim in your sleep. I know it's hurts you to not knowing how she is. I would do anything to bring them to you. Right now I want to make sure they're safe because I know it would bring you some peace. I crave your happiness. I love you Katniss with all my heart, I want to spend my life with you. I want to marry you someday…"

"Okay." I said.

"Okay, what?" He said confused.

"Yes, I'll marry you."


	18. Sudden and Gone

Peeta's POV

"Okay. Yes, I'll marry you"

"What?" I asked stupefied. Did I hit my head too hard on the back of the door or something? Did Katniss just agree to marry me after only knowing me for three weeks? Could this actually be happening?

"You said, 'I want to marry you one day' and I said, 'yes.' As in, yes, I will marry you one day."

That's when it hit me. Her words finally registered. Katniss Everdeen had agreed to be my wife after I ask her officially. I feel tears come to my eyes now and I leaned my head back against the door trying to calm down before I spoke again.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Katniss said to me, shocked to see my tears. I felt her fingers wipe away my tears. We were still on the floor and holding each other.

"I'm crying because I just found out you're crazy and I'm worried they're going to come take you away from me." I could tell she wasn't expecting that answer and she started laughing when she realized I was teasing her.

"See, I'm crazy too. No one would blame me for being crazy because I'm crazy over you. You're beautiful, passionate, loving, protective and so many other things. It impossible for any man not to be enamored with you. I am so in love with you, but it happened so fast that I thought you couldn't possibly love me this much too. That's how I know you're crazy because you could be with anyone, but you just agreed to marry me one day. I'm crying because you're my everything, Katniss. Your inexplicably willing to spend your life with me. I'm only going to ask you this one question because I feel like you could have had a moment of insanity."

"Katniss Everdeen, girl of my dreams, love of my life, are you sure you want to shackle yourself to the likes of me for the rest of your life? It can be years from now if you want. If you do, then I humbly beg you to marry me and be my wife because you're everything to me. Will you marry me?"

We were both crying at this point and neither of us trying to hide it. Katniss was nodding her head at me adamantly and half laughing, half crying. She clearly wasn't able to get the words out.

"Is that a yes?"

She laughed again and kissed me passionately on the mouth. When she pulled away she said, "Yes. Yes. It's a yes. I would love to marry you Peeta."

I felt euphoric. You could not find a happier man in the entire world. I started laughing as I cried tears of joy and overwhelming emotion. Katniss wasn't stuck with me because she was a slave and she wasn't staying with me out of guilt. She genuinely loves me and wants to spend the rest of her life with me. I kissed her over and over again until we fell into a rhythm that didn't break for a long while. Eventually a thought hit me and I leaned my forehead to hers.

"We said we would only be a minute or two." She smiled and played with the end of her braid. "I really don't want to go back yet."

"Neither do I." I said genuinely.

"So then lets stay here until they come looking for us." She said placing her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, baby." I answered her by kissing her on the head and holding her closer to me. I ran my fingertips lightly over her skin trying to memorize the exact feel of the woman who agreed to become my wife. I'm on cloud nine. Suddenly, my mind starts throwing me reminders of all the things I pushed to the back of my mind over the past week. Even though there have been other pressing issues that needed to be taken care of. I have not forgotten what lead us here in the first place. Katniss's safety is still the most important thing to me. While she may not be as worried about the threat of my mother or Cato right now, every day that we spend in a traceable location puts us in greater danger. I needed to get her and Rue to the safe house as soon as possible. I would ask Finnick if they had any untraceable pay phones. If I could contact Clove for an update, I could get a better idea as to where in the search process they are. Even if both my mother and Cato were still in jail, they will have already hired a multitude of private detectives. I can only hope that our preparations and the storm have been enough to give us a solid lead.

A knock sounded on the door and Rue came in. I had thought the door had been locked. She seemed taken aback to find us on the floor together, but closed the door behind her and came in. I guess I had been sitting there thinking much longer then I thought because Katniss had fallen asleep on me without me noticing. When I looked up, I noticed Rue seemed stressed and nervous. Something was wrong.

"Peeta, we have to go." Rue said to me bluntly.

"What, Rue. Why? We just got here?" I said back/ I was not expecting this. Katniss chose this exact moment to wake up.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked sleepily

"We have to go, like, right now" Rue answered Katniss. Katniss instead of questioning Rue just nodded and got up and started throwing our things into our duffel bag. I was still on the floor not sure what was going on.

"Rue, what's going on why do we need to leave." I said again. I was confused as to where this came from.

"Peeta, I don't have time to explain anything to you right now. We have to get downstairs grab some essentials and get out. Katniss, are you guys packed yet?"

"Yeah, just finished lets go." Katniss said in the middle of zipping up our duffel. I didn't know what the hell was going on but if both these girls thought we needed to go even though there was another storm coming then we were going.

"Are we going to let Finnick and Annie know?" I asked

"Annie knows the plan and we're not saying goodbye to anyone not even Haymich or Gale." Katniss responded back to me. Katniss was in on this? What the hell was going on? Just I was about to ask more, but Katniss shot me a look that warned me we didn't have time. I took the duffel from her hands and followed the girls soundlessly out of the room. We went down the stairs and into the grocery store. I started picking up enough fuel canisters to be able to get to the safe house without stopping. Katniss had moved to a locked shelf and carefully began picking the lock. Rue had a canvas sack that she was filling with all kinds of foods and medical supplies. Rue walked over to me and gave me the sack.

"Go start the car" she mouthed to me without making a sound. I nodded that I understood and walked quietly to the garage that was housing the van. To my surprise the garage door was open. I figured I was in the dark for a reason and I would know soon enough. I was definitely starting to get nervous. By the time I had everything piled in the van, the girls were coming out to join me. Katniss closed the door while Rue placed something on the wall of the van. Katniss turned to me and said, "drive."

Katniss's POV

The hail was coming down like a hammer on the van. The storm was crazy, but we kept driving. Unlike with the last storm when everyone was off in his or her own thoughts, Rue and I were sticking close to the navigation watching the miles and minutes tick by. We stayed up all night. Rue and I knew that we couldn't sleep. Things were getting cut way too close for our comfort level. I didn't know how I would explain the cause of tonight's events to Peeta. I had never lied to him, but I feel like the truth would hurt to him too much. It would also bring up questions about how we got the information. I really didn't want to tell him that I had confided in Annie. I didn't know how he would react and I was worried that he would turn away from me in anger if I told him.

I heard the timer on the oven beep and the smell of fresh cheese buns filled the van. We had left Peeta in charge of making breakfast. The smell of the cheese buns helped bring back some of the positive feelings I once associated with this van. The cheese buns also brought a small smile to my face. I thought about the first time I ever ate them in Peeta's apartment. The memory is clear, but it feels as though years have past since then. Rue was still playing around with the navigation making sure we stayed clear of anything that may slow us down. I turned toward the kitchen where Peeta stood waiting for me to come eat and finally explain. I took a breathe in and walked over to him. It was time to come clean.

He brought over two cheese buns to the table and sat down with me. I had to be the one to tell him. It was too painful to Rue to voice out loud. She said if she had to explain it she wouldn't be able to hold the tears inside anymore. I took Peeta's hand and held it in mine.

"Kat, what's going on? I didn't push before but..." Peeta started off

"I know Peeta. Thank you for being patient with us. We had to leave so soon because..." I breathed in a little feeling tears pricking my eyes. I waited a second I needed to tell Peeta calmly. " It's Thresh. He's dead. They found him Peeta. I'm so sorry."

"What! How? I don't understand. He was supposed to go to his safe house!"

"He didn't go to the safe house. He went to find your brother, Damien, and have him runaway with him." Peeta slumped in his chair holding his head in his hands. I moved a little closer to him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"This is all my fault."  
"Peeta, how is this your fault? You set everything up for Thresh, he didn't go." "I told him that if he could find Damien and help him that he should."

"Peeta, no. Thresh knew you meant only once it was safe, he knew that. He chose to go find Damien. I didn't know they were friends, Rue told me. Peeta, you can't blame yourself. It just happened. Thresh knew the risk he was taking by going back into the city."

"How did you guys find out about it?"

"Rue suspected something. Thresh was supposed to send off a secure message to the van when he got to the safe house. During the storm she was hoping she didn't get it because maybe he got caught up in the blizzard too or we could pick up the messages in the storm. We confided in Annie about what happened when you guys went off to dig out the van. Rue told her she was worried about Thresh so Annie said she would look into it for us."

"How do you know that he went after Damien and they didn't catch him on his way to the safe house?"

"The report Annie found said that he was first spotted trying to break into your house and set off the alarm. He was found later that night stabbed to death in the back room of Club Darth. An eyewitness reported that he was looking for someone," Rue said coming over to the table.

She pulled out a small sheet from her pocket and put it on the table in front of Peeta . 'MELLARK SERVANT FOUND DEAD IN LGBT DISTRICT CLUB.' The headline itself was sad. The reporters only to put it in the papers because of its association with the Mellark family scandal. The article went on to talk about Damien's wild nights in the same hip club Thresh was murdered in. The article came at it from the angle that the family must have sent him to get Damien before he created a larger embarrassment for the family and mixed in with the wrong crowd. The article didn't mention if Edith or Cato were still in jail only that this was one more dirty mark in the Mellark scandal. The paper was published three days ago.

"Annie and Finn get the American capital newspaper to keep up with the goings on in Panem. She found the article on the front cover of the social/entertainment section because of your families position in society." Rue explained. She was clearly still in shock. I hadn't seen her cry yet.

I knew what kind of grief Rue was going through because I had seen it when I lost my father so long ago. Prim and I cried right away at the news, but my mother didn't cry, eat or sleep for 3 days. When she finally broke down crying, she took to her bed for weeks. She was never the same after that. The doctor said that her shock at the death developed into a severe depression. I hoped the same wouldn't happen to Rue.

Peeta wiped away his tears and got up to hug Rue. At first, she stiffened not being able to take the contact and tried to pull away. When Peeta wouldn't let her go, she started banging on his chest.

"Let me go Peeta! Let me go!" Rue started screaming at Peeta. Peeta still wouldn't remove his arms. I was just about to tell him to let her go when she started hysterically crying. Rue had stopped hitting Peeta and started holding onto him instead. She let out a mournful scream and continued to cry hysterically into

Peeta's shirt. Peeta held onto Rue tighter, comforting her and protected her vulnerable state. Peeta provided the solid presence she needed before she was able to let herself fall apart. Watching Rue fall apart made my own tears fall unchecked down my face. I hadn't known Thresh for very long, but he had risked his life for mine. His warm eyes reassured me when I was distraught over being kidnapped by the Mellark's. He was a friend. He was one of us. They had murdered him and now they were coming to murder us.

Peeta's POV

Rue continued to cry on my shoulder for most of the day. We had been sitting on the couch for a while her tears long since stopped running from her eyes, only her dry sorrowful cries continued until she lost her voice. She had finally fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, exhaustion proving just to strong for her to hold off any longer. I picked her up and motioned with my head for Katniss to come with me. Katniss moved aside the blanket from her bed while I laid Rue down. I moved back and Katniss tucked her into her blankets.

Katniss then took my hand and we walked together to our bedroom. The storm had dissipated a couple hours ago leaving behind a light rain to play sorrowful music on the roof and windows. While I had held Rue all day, Katniss had been busy cleaning the van. She said that it was her way of coping. When she went through the motions, everything went back to normal. The room was spotless and the van had plenty of gas to get us to the safe house as early as tomorrow morning.

I took off my shoes and sat down on the bed to loosen my leg. It had been bothering me from sitting in an awkward position with Rue for so long. Katniss took off her shoes as well. We both laid back on the bed looking at each other. For a while we didn't say anything, we just sat looking at each other. My heart physically hurt when she told me Thresh had been killed. Nobody except Rue understands how I feel about Thresh's death. Only Rue had been there to witness everything Thresh did for me after the accident. Both he and Rue and been working for us two years and I hadn't had much of anything to do with him. He had no reason to go out of his way to care for me. When I was dumped in my quarters two years ago by the hospital staff in the dead of night to avoid scandal no one came to visit me. I was alone, terrified, and in an altered state of mind from all the painkillers they had given me. I would wake up thrashing at 4am and cry out. The hand that was there to pull me back to reality was Thresh's. He would stay up all night with me and then take Rue's day chores so she could take care of me in waking hours. He worked tirelessly to help someone who barely noticed his existence. He was a selfless man and he didn't deserve to die.

"I have Thresh to thank for brining me back to life after my accident," I said quietly to Katniss.

"What do you mean?"

"No one in my family cared about me. My dad was out of town on business. Damien was on one of his month long drug trips. Obviously my mom and Cato weren't coming. Thresh and Rue were the ones who tended to me immediately after the accident. Thresh would wake me from my drug induced nightmares. I also have him to thank for not getting addicted to the painkillers the hospital gave me. When I was going out of my mind with boredom, Rue had the idea to get me the paint sets. She and Thresh pooled their savings and bought me a small water color set and canvas. My mother hit Thresh with a fire poker for going to the art store to get the paints when she needed him to take her shopping bags inside for her. He didn't have permission to leave the estate, but he went anyway. I could never pay him back for everything he did for me. When I found out that he and my brother had gotten together, I hoped Thresh had found happiness. He deserved it. I hoped my brother would commit to him and help him get out from under my mothers thumb. Turns out my brother is just as big of a let down as the rest of my family. Thresh died for him and Damien never did shit for Thresh."

"I'm sorry Peeta." Katniss said. She wrapped her arms around me and let me lean on her. I was mad at myself for thinking we would be better off if we split up. It had been Thresh's idea at first. I thought it was brilliant. The truth was it was better for everyone but Thresh. The more I think about it the more I realize it had been his plan all along to go after Damien. If Thresh felt the way about Damien that I felt about Katniss, he wouldn't have wanted to be safe if Damien wasn't. I felt stupid for not realizing it until it was to late. I wonder if Damien knew yet and what his response would be. Katniss began to sing to me softly and the sound was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. As I fell into sleep, I let her soothing presence protect me from any nightmares that waited in the shadows.

Katniss's POV

I woke up with Peeta's arms wrapped around my waist and kissed him awake. Daylight was filtering in through the window and I knew he would want to get up with me to check on Rue. He continued to sleep so I got up myself to make some breakfast. Everyone had gone to bed without eating any dinner. As I came into the main room, I checked the navigation to see that we were ten minutes away from the safe house!

I quickly opened up the screen on the viewing window and saw the sun shining. The grassy meadow covered in a small layer of powder. Behind were beautiful, tall snow covered mountains. I felt Peeta's arm around my waist and saw him holding onto little Rue's hand. I didn't see a house anywhere, but I guess that was a good thing.

Rue just looked up with an almost smile and said, "is that home?"

"Yep, that's home."

**Thanks to my beta :) ****Please review and keep reading!**


	19. Our Hidden Paradise

Peeta's POV

I felt the huge weight lift off my shoulders when I saw the safe house come into view. It had been ready now for almost 9 months in case of an emergency. I was glad I planned ahead so long ago. I guess that's what happens when you live your life with an abusive family: you establish a solid escape route. So far it had worked and I wished I had more faith in my plans before I sent Thresh elsewhere. If I had more faith then we would have taken Thresh with us and maybe he would still be alive. I wish we could have waited the six months or so for the main house to be finished. Although the temporary safe house was warm and comfortable, it was nothing in comparison to what lied over the hill connected by tunnel. It would do for now. Who knows maybe I could finish working on the main house and present it to Katniss as a wedding gift. We could get married on the hidden beach below our house and Rue could bear witness to our vows. We could incorporate local customs Katniss's country celebrates into the ceremony. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was getting ahead of myself. There was so much to do before any of that could be a reality.

I focused back on the present and began to pack up the perishables we had in the van that we would be taking into the house with us. The girls were still both entranced with the site and the beauty of the surrounding area. The beauty of our safe haven in its current state didn't hold a candle to how it looked when I bought the land in late summer. Hopefully we were safe and it would only be a matter of time before they both got to experience the perfection of this land.

Rue knew that the temporary safe house and permanent strong hold for the property was inside of a cave built into the mountain, but Katniss didn't. I wondered what she was expecting to live in. I realized that I hadn't really told her a lot about the safe house or our destination. I don't think I even mentioned that before I lost my leg, I had bought land to build my dream house on and to raise a family in. It was my plan for the future. I had only started developing the safe house in the cave when I saw that the abuse I had received by my mother was dealt out twice as harshly to the household staff who happened to be my friends. I expedited the construction because I knew it would get to the point where I needed a safe place to hide my true family from my biological one. The fact that Katniss was dropped into my lap only made me thankful that I had planned ahead.

My parents had no idea I bought the land. It was always my little secret from them. At time of purchase, it was my small rebellion from the life they wanted me to lead. I wanted to be the country boy and they wanted me to be the big city socialite. So I skimmed a little off the top of all of my investments and put it into a separate account with a local bank in our vacation district. I paid for the land in all cash at the age of 17 and closed the account. Who knew then that I had probably just saved our lives with my impulsive cash purchase.

The automatic navigation was gearing to shut off now that we had reached our final destination so I jumped into the drivers seat to manually steer the van into the garage. I wish it wasn't so cold out so I could better point out some of the amazing things about this land. I'll just save that for later on. I drove down what would be the back entrance for the main house and made a sharp left towards the wooded area that hid the outer entrance to the safe houseEvery detail of the safe house layout was well thought out. I only hoped it worked as well in practice as it does in theory.

"Um, Peeta, the road ends up ahead at that rock formation," Katniss said to me

"Does it?" I said back pretending to really think about it.

"Yes Peeta, it does. Please slow down so we can turn around," Katniss said getting a little nervous now.

"Honey, relax. Those rocks are just the garage doors," I said to her with a smile.

A touchscreen keypad popped up on the navigation screen and I typed it in the code. When we were thinking about what we would do about opening up the garage, I knew that a handheld remote could to easily fall into the wrong hands. So I came up with the idea that a motion sensor hidden in a tree would trigger a request for a numerical code. Punch in the right numerical code and you continue driving on your way towards the garage in safety. If the wrong code is punched in three times, spikes in the ground will pop the cars tires and set off an alarm in the safe house. Maybe it was paranoid but you could never be to careful in todays world.

When I pulled up in front of the rock formation the boulders in front sunk into the ground revealing the garage doors that were already opening. I looked over at Katniss and Rue and they both has matching expressions of awe on their face.

"Peeta that's genius!" Rue said in fascination.

"Ladies, you haven't seen anything yet." If they thought that was a good trick wait until they got inside. I parked the car and jumped up to open the van door for the girls.

"I wish I could give you both the grand entrance you both deserve. If I had my way, I would park in front of a big beautiful house with double doors and a porch swing. It would be spring time and there would be big fruit trees and a vegetable garden filled with ripe produce. There would be beautiful flowers everywhere with butterflies flying free and the distant sounds of the surf playing in the background. That's how I imagined bringing you here. Obviously things haven't gone as I imagined they would, but I can promise you that I put everything I had into making sure this place would be safe and secure. I think that we had to learn the hard way how important that is. So it's not everything I wanted to give you, but its everything that we need for now." Rue came over to me and gave me a hug.

"By telling me this place is safe, to me that's the equivalent of the beautiful scene you just described. You could not have given me a greater gift Peeta than by giving me somewhere safe I can call home. Now I'm going to get my stuff so I can move in." Rue walked to her makeshift room in the van. I turned to Katniss.

"I have so much I want to tell you about this place. I wanted to show it to you the way I had always envisioned it would be. I wanted you to fall in love with this place and call it your home. I'm nervous you won't be happy here." She silenced me with a kiss.

"Peeta, my love, stop worrying so much and show me our home." I embraced her and gave her another kiss. So I did what she asked I showed her our home.

Katniss's POV

I was immediately overwhelmed upon entering the great room. When I think safe house, I picture a one room wood structure with low ceilings that was mainly underground. I could not have been more wrong. The house was set up with short sets of stairs branching off of the most magnificent room I had ever been in. The high ceiling was naturally vaulted with different pieces of metallic stone scattered across it. It mimicked the night sky with its thousands of stars scattered just out of reach. The floor was a dark polished hardwood that was covered in the center by a thick sheepskin rug. Plush leather couches the color of chocolate framed a magnificent fireplace made of a multitude of stacked stone. A vivid oil painting of the mountainside at sunset hung above the fireplace mantle. It was clearly one of Peeta's masterpieces, and it was by far my favorite part of the room. Sunlight streamed in from small windows set high above the living space. I had no doubt that they were strategically placed so it was never noticed from the outside.

"What do you think?" Peeta asked me

"Peeta, it's the most beautiful room I have ever seen."

He smiled sweetly. "I'm so relieved you like it. There's more I want to show you." He took my hand and led me up a couple of stairs that spanned about 8 feet across into the kitchen and dining area. These rooms made me smile wider. I took in the granite counter tops and island made of butcher block along with the dark wood cabinets that matched the floors. I could envision Peeta, Rue, and myself sitting down to a meal of wild turkey that I caught myself at the pristine oak table with the glass top. The chandelier made of dozens of tall tapered candles cast a soft romantic glow on the dining area that I knew would be the perfect setting for intimate meals.

We moved down the hall and up a flight of stairs to show Rue her room. Peeta explained to us all the safety functions that were hidden along the house. The house's fully equipped alarm system, was just as sophisticated as the travel van had been. It had various modes depending on risk level and occupancy level. When all members of the house were indoors, automatic boulders clicking into place would hide the outer doors from view. To get inside when on this mode, the visitor would have his or her handprint scanned and retina display advertise exactly who was attempting to gain access. The system could measure levels of stress in a visitors voice and was usually able to detect when a person was lying. In case an intruder were to get into the house, there was a small escape corridor that could be accessed from any room in the house that lead to an underground passage that could take you to a strong room. The strong room had additional tunnels for escape ability including a stairwell that went down to a hidden cavern in the cliffs where a speed boat with underwater travel capabilities was hidden as an escape vehicle. Most of this flew right over my head. I had never even seen the ocean. I wasn't going to even try and picture the type of technologies that were developed in a country with a free enterprise system like this one.

Peeta opened up the door to Rue's room and she gasped, tears starting to stream down her face as she slowly stepped into her room. Peeta had decorated her room in soft golds and dark purples. Her dark wood canopy bed had sheer golden drapes falling to the floor past a fluffy duvet dressed up in deep aubergine silk. On the far wall hung a portrait of Rue laughing. The entire painting was done in matching purples and golds. It was a room fit for a princess and clearly intended to pamper whoever got to call the room their own. Rue was still crying as she came back to hug Peeta whispering a shaky 'thank you' to him. It was such a tender moment that I got choked up. They had gone through so much before I had even met Peeta, and the bond they shared was clearly a very special one.

"It's the most beautiful place in the world. I love it. Thank you so much I've never had my own room before. Do you guys mind if I see the rest of the house a little later. I want to spend some time in my room." Rue's voice held a distinct point of pride when she finished her sentence.

"Of course, we don't mind. Why don't you rest and unpack? We'll all have lunch a little later in the kitchen," Peeta suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Thanks for everything, Peeta." Rue said giving Peeta another quick hug.

"So hot shot, where to next?" I asked Peeta not being able to keep a smile off my face.

"Well, there's the study, the art studio, the gym…I think I want to show you something else. Come with me," He said with a smile pulling me farther down the hall to another set of stairs. At the top of the steps, stood a set of doors with the same dark finish as the other doors. These doors had colored glass spread throughout the doors in an intricate design.

"Close your eyes," Peeta said to me.

"Really? Oh, all right," I said closing my eyes to make him happy. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and squealed. "Peeta!"

"Shh, don't worry! I'm not going to drop you. Keep your eyes closed," He said to me. I did what he said and kept my eyes closed, I heard the sound of a door opening and I was being carried over the threshold into a room. I felt Peeta put me down and I heard something being moved aside, maybe curtains? I wasn't sure. I felt Peeta take my hands again and lead to farther into the room.

"I had never been in here. The room wasn't finished the last time I came to check on the construction. I designed it intending it to be an escape for the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It was supposed to entice them into wanting to live here with me while the main house was being built. So that being said, open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open and I gasped in wonder. A room very similar to the great room downstairs is what I saw except this was a romantic bedroom. The ceiling was also vaulted with the same metallic pieces woven in. The room was similar in shape with an identical fireplace. The sheepskin in this room was also exquisitely plush and white but it was the giant four poster bed that caught my eye. A silky white down comforter covered a deep orange covered quilt the color of sunset. Matching soft throw pillows in different color oranges and purples completed the bed. A night table on each side of the room held various leather bound books. I turned to see a sitting area with a beautiful velvet chaise big enough for two people with a small writing desk and chair beside it.

"Are you ready for the best part?" Peeta asked. He didn't wait for my answer but instead hit a button on the wall panel. I lost my breathe. The solid wall in front of the bed had disappeared and was replaced with glass windows that looked over the mountains and valleys. To the far right I could see the ocean. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. It was something out of a fairy tale. I lost my breathe and my ability to speak. I was so taken aback by the beauty before me. I looked over at Peeta who was smiling shyly at me, clearly wondering what I was thinking.

"It's wonderful." I said with a distinct note of awe in my voice.

"You really like it?" He asked

"No. Peeta, I love it. This is the most magnificent place I've ever been. I can't believe this is your home," I said completely overcome with emotion.

"It's not my home, Kat. It's our home. Will you live here with me? Will you call this place home? If you want something different you just have to tell me and I'll make sure to incorporate it into the new house."

"Peeta, I love it here. It's a hidden paradise." I came over and hugged him. We held each other while we looked out the windows at the winter wonderland below.

"From up here its hard to imagine that anything bad could ever happen in the world." I whispered to him

"Hopefully, nothing bad will happen in our own little world. And if god forbid it does happen, then we'll be ready and we'll be safe." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I can't wait to marry you, Peeta Mellark." I said against his lips.

"Just say when, Katniss. I'm all yours." He said smiling back at me.

I kissed him again and said, "Maybe we should at least unpack first?"

He laughed and hugged me tighter to him. "You didn't even see the bathroom yet!"

I laughed and he lead me over to the master bathroom. It was beautiful as I knew it would be. Large and small river stones made up the floors that lead into an open rain shower. A beautiful copper tub big enough for two was set in the center of the room. The double sinks we also copper and sat in a beautiful sand stone countertop.

"Whats in there?" I asked Peeta pointing at a all glass door in the middle of the wall.

"That's a steam room, it can get kind of dry here and when it does the skin around my leg bothers me so I use the steam room to moisturize my skin. It also happens to be incredibly relaxing. I'll show it to you one afternoon." He said I nodded. I was definitely intrigued by this steam room he spoke of. I really only had one question as we moved back towards the bedroom.

"Peeta, you put so much time and effort into this place. It's absolutely beautiful. Why did you start building another house?" I asked him

He smiled at me. "You would really live here all year round?"

"Are you kidding? This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. I love it I don't want to ever leave. That wasn't really my question."

"So if you can believe it this isn't the view I bought the property for. I always intended to build two houses and this one just ensured we would never have to leave. Then after the accident, I understood the importance of being able to have multiple safe places to hide while still living a normal life. So I chose to finish this house first. They're connected. We have an extremely intricate tunnel system that connects both homes by going through the mountain from one side to the other. The main house will only be able to access this house by special code."

I just nodded. I was growing more and more curious about what accident occurred that made Peeta feel the need to go to such extremes to protect himself. I wasn't going to push him to tell me but I felt like that was the missing link that connected Peeta's story. What transformed him from the man I caught a glimpse of at the governor's ball into the man I fell in love with? I wasn't going to press it, I wanted to spend just one day feeling safe and relaxed with Peeta by my side.

So that's exactly what we did. We had lunch with Rue and finished bringing in the clothes from the van. Annie had stashed some bolts of fabrics in the trunk to with a sewing kit so Rue and I got to work on making some winter clothes while Peeta baked in the kitchen. We chatted about everything letting the time pass us. We had a filling dinner of shepherd's pie with fresh dinner rolls that warmed our insides and a rhubarb pie for dessert. Filled to the brim from our delicious dinner, we all agreed to retire to our rooms early.

In our new bedroom, we lit a fire and snuggled up together under our warm blankets. Peeta and I looked out the windows at the stars while I told him about funny stories from my childhood and little secrets that really meant so little now. We made love for the first time since we got engaged and the intensity of our connection again brought silent tears to my eyes. After we both reached our peak, Peeta kissed my tears away and held me close to his bare chest. I fell asleep to the comforting sound of his heartbeat beneath my ear. My last thought before I drifted off was that I had very much enjoyed the first day of living in our hidden paradise.

We continued to live happy and safe in our own little world for another two weeks. We baked, painted, sewed, danced, slept and genuinely enjoyed our carefree private world for two weeks. Until one morning, the alarms sounded and our world came crashing down.

They had found us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks to my beta! Please Review! Let me know what you thought! What's going to happen next? **


	20. Vital Signs Critical

**Make sure to Read and Review! Thanks to my Beta ffwonderstruckflightrisk! **

Peeta's POV

"Shit, Kat. You feel so good," I said gliding myself into her wet opening.

"Mmhmm, Peeta," Katniss cried to me. It was early in the morning, Katniss had a nightmare and woke up with a cry. When I asked her about the dream, she just kissed me hard on the mouth and things had escalated extremely fast.

We had just made love the night before so we had already been naked. I was glad for that. It saved time. I knew Rue would be expecting us to be down for breakfast in 45 minutes and I wanted to get the most of my time with Katniss.

I captured her nipple in my mouth and sucked hard. I bit down a little as well. Her loud moaning only spurred me on. I pumped harder and faster between her spread legs. Each thrust was hitting her perfectly and we were getting so close to our peaks.

"Peeta, Fuck me. Please...I love you...Harder... I'm so close!" Kat screamed. I felt her climax around me and I screamed as my climax shot out of me deep into her center. She was still crying out my name when I heard something else. I kissed Katniss again before pulling out to go investigate. She was surprised by this. Usually I stay in her for a while longer and take her again after some moments of rest.

The soft beeping sound was coming from the panel. I wondered if it was a weather warning. Those were the only warnings the monitor notified us about. We had been living here for almost two weeks, but as the beeping continued I got a bad feeling. I flipped open the monitor and saw that someone had come onto the property.

SHIT! "SHIT! SHIT!" I started saying grabbing for a pair of my pants. Katniss sat up straight "Peeta, what's wrong?!"

"There's someone on the property! Throw on a shirt and go get Rue, Kat!" I said back to her quickly I was already moving towards the security center on the second floor. Katniss was right behind me wearing only my t-shirt. I didn't know how long the alarm had been going off. I was preoccupied with Katniss. It could have been going off anywhere between 30 seconds to 20 minutes.

"Peeta! Katniss! What's going on? Why won't the panel stop beeping!" Rue cried meeting us in the hall.

"Someone's on the property, Rue! Get the emergency bag. You and Kat get ready to go to the strong room, okay?" I said back calmly as I reached the security center. There was a direct tunnel that led from this room to the strong room as

well as one from each of our bedrooms. I wanted to keep the girls with me for as long as I could. There was no guarantee that it was my family, but there was also no guarantee that they could find us. Even if they did track the van, it doesn't mean they could find the entrance.

I turned on the safety monitors and saw a car fast approaching the drive. I didn't recognize it. Then again I didn't expect to. So many cars had skin changing features. I sealed off all entrances to the safe house so even if they knew where we were it would take an army and some incredibly strong technology to get to us. Besides once they didn't type in the correct code, their tires would pop and they would get stranded for at least a few hours. I would have the local constable stop by and arrest whoever it was for trespassing. I kept repeating the plan to myself hoping to god it would work.

They were approaching the garage code and I waited for the tires to pop. 10...  
9...  
8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Why was the car still driving? Why hadn't the tires popped? I looked at the monitor checking why the tires hadn't been popped.

"Rue who else knew the code to the garage?" I yelled. She seemed more terrified than ever. "No one!" she cried. "Peeta, no one knows the code except...THRESH! Peeta, you don't think?" Holy shit he couldn't have told the code to someone could he?

"Stay in here both of you! Follow who it is on the monitors. I'm going to get some weapons. Someone got the information out of Thresh!" I followed the link

perfectly in my head. If Thresh trusted Damien, Damien got high and told Cato, That was it. Easy connection. I should have seen immediately. I grabbed a gun from the rack and another case of emergency food. We had 10 minutes. I had sealed the house. No one could get in without either Katniss's, Rue's, or my fingerprints unless they blew up the rock. If they had explosives, we only had five minutes. We needed to run the second we saw their faces. I came back into the strong room and Rue and Katniss weren't in there. I panicked.

"KAT! RUE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed terrified

"Peeta, we're in here! Hurry!" Rue screamed back I followed Rue's voice and barreled into the hall bathroom. Rue was holding Katniss's hair back as she violently threw up in the toilet. Wow, this was not good timing for the flu.

"Rue, run to the security room and open up the floor panel. I'll help Kat. Go!" Rue ran out the door. Katniss looked up at me her face filled with terror.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. My body's never reacted like this to stress before." Kat tried saying hoarsely. I grabbed the clean trash bag off the trash can and lifted Katniss in my arms just as she finished wiping her mouth.

"It's okay baby. I just have to take you with me. Be sick as much as you need, okay? I just can't let you stay in here. I'm worried Cato got ahold of the passcode." Katniss whimpered in my arms and I berated myself for making her even more nervous. I had made it into the strong room with her and was just about to pass her down to Rue who was already in the escape tunnel when something on the screen caught my eye.

"Oh my god," I said and sat Katniss down on the desk chair in front of the monitors and made a beeline for the door.

"Is that? But, it can't be!" I heard Katniss say just as I left the room. I ran down the steps tripping over my own feet. I got to the front door just as it opened.

"Peeta! Jesus, will you help me? He weighs a ton!" Damien yelled at me. I didn't even think. I just ran over and helped carry Thresh to the great room couch. This was impossible it made no sense.

"Damien? What is going on? Did you steal Thresh's body? Damien, Rue's here she can't see this!"

"What? Peeta, no, you dumbass! Catch up! Thresh is alive! He just got stabbed in the back, okay? I dosed him with the rest of the devil's blood. I had to get him to conk out enough for the ride okay? He's still alive, but barely! I need you to help me!" Damien yelled clearly terrified.

"What?! How did you even find us? Rue! Katniss! Get down here, quick!" Rue and Katniss came down faster then expected with a sheet and mobile gurney in hand. They must have seen the whole thing on the monitors and guessed correctly. Katniss was the first to speak.

"Boys, get him on the gurney with whatever side he's wounded on facing up. Try not to jostle him. How long has he been unconscious? When did he receive the wound?" She was more professional than an army nurse. Where did that come from? She continued to talk to Damien as she and Rue moved the gurney down to the small infirmary I had set up in the safe house.

"He's been unconscious for at least 6 hours. He got stabbed 5 or 6 days ago. I think its infected. I don't know what to do! Please tell me you can do something!"

"Damien, you're going to need to calm down. Tell me exactly what happened from the beginning. Rue, cut his shirt off. Peeta, I need you to get me the thermometer and a pressure cuff if you have one." I retrieved the pressure cuff as instructed and placed the large metal disk with a small screen on Thresh's arm. The screen popped up a second later with his stats.

Blood pressure: 59 - LOW  
Heart rate:120b per min - HIGH Temperature: 103.7- HIGH

"Well, that's a cool gadget. He has received a severe stab wound to the upper right back near shoulder blade. He's in critical condition. We're going to need alcohol to clean the wound. Peeta, do you guys have a tetanus shot available? We may need to get him some morphine for the pain." Katniss was saying

"Here's the alcohol. I'll get you the tetanus shot, but he's already on devils blood anything else will kill him," I told her.

"What the hell is devil's blood?" Katniss asked looking confused. "Is that like ecstacy?"

"No, Kat. Devil's blood is strong stuff. It makes ecstasy look like a cough drop in comparison. It's highly addictive and sends the user into a deep oblivion. When they come back from the high, their eyeballs turn blood red. That's why they call it devils blood," I told her quickly

"You son of a bitch! You gave him devil's blood! I'm going to kill you, Damien!" Rue screamed as she hit Damien.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't stand his pain! Its all my fault! Please! Rue! Stop please! Let me explain!" Damien cried to her.

"Peeta, get them both out of here! I need to concentrate!" Katniss yelled at me.

"Guys! Wait out here! Thresh needs both of your support right now and Katniss needs to be able to concentrate."

I'm sure this story was going to be insane. An hour ago, I thought Thresh was dead. Critical condition wasn't good, but it was better than dead. You could work with critical condition. I shut the infirmary door behind me not really caring what Rue and Damien did. I knew they were both worried about Thresh, but we needed to get him stable first.

"How bad is it, Kat?" I asked Katniss calmly. She had put on a pair of sanitized gloves and a mask.

"I just gave him the tetanus shot. I'm going to need your help cleaning the wound. I'm still kind of queasy, but I've my mom and Prim deal with enough of these to know what to do. I just hope he doesn't need a blood transfusion. We're lucky it doesn't look like the knife punctured a lung or the heart. We're going to have to really irrigate it though. God knows what kind of stuff got in here over the past five days."

We worked for 3 hours straight. The wound looked terrible. The actual stab wasn't so deep, but the bright red tentacles the shot out from the wound were long and scary. Katniss had only thrown up once in the very beginning when we had to rupture the pus filled scab that had developed over the wound. She was a real trooper though and rinsed her mouth out, put her mask back on and got right back to work.

I almost lost it myself when Katniss started cutting away the dead skin from around the site. We irrigated it with puncture cleansing solution that Katniss said was an amazing liquid they didn't have in 12. Apparently they used actual alcohol, like in liquor or saltwater in 12.

She injected the solution into the wound and each red tentacle while I followed with the suction. Finally the solution was coming out clear. I had to admit it looked a lot better. I opened the door to the infirmary and saw Rue had put out several sandwiches for us. Damien was just on the floor with his head in his hands pulling at his hair.

"Is that the classic Mellark Family stressed and terrified position or something?" Katniss asked me half jokingly. She had seen me in that position more than a few times. I found it interesting that she noticed the habit before I did. I don't remember the last time I saw Damien stressed or terrified. I don't even remember the last time I had seen him sober.

"How you doing Damien?" I asked him

"How's Thresh?" Damien asked.

"He's been through the ringer, but for now he's stable," Katniss replied to Damien Not surprisingly she didn't have many loving feelings for Damien. Kind of difficult to feel sympathy for someone who participated in the buying of slaves especially when you were the slave he bought.

"Can I go see him?" Rue said quietly. Her eyes had clearly been red from crying.

"Yeah, go ahead Rue. We're going to give his body a little break and then go back in to stitch him up. You can visit in the meantime. He's gonna be out for a while though so don't try to wake him," I told her.

"I won't. I just want to sit with him," Rue said closing the door. Katniss and I had washed up in the infirmary. I grabbed a few sandwiches for us and sat on the couch. I bullied Damien into eating with us.

"Damien, what the hell happened? All we heard was Thresh was killed three weeks ago in one of your clubs."

"It was a cover so Cato wouldn't come looking for me. It was also a good way to throw them off of our trails," Damien explained.

"So if it was just a cover, what happened?" I asked to him. Something was definitely not adding up.

"I fucked up, okay?! I really fucked up. We were all set to go to the safe house, but I called one of my dealers to meet me there. I wasn't thinking! I was just running low on the stuff and I told him to go there. We hadn't made it to the safe house yet. If my dealer knew where I was, the whole family knew where I was. Follow the drugs and you find Damien," he explained the self loathing evident in his voice.

"Thresh was so mad at me. He told me I was putting everyone at risk. He took my cell chip and smashed it. He turned us around. He said we were heading to you and I wasn't getting out of the car until we got there. We were on the road for about 2 days when I got really low on my stuff. I went nuts. I was threatening to kill myself if I didn't get more drugs. Thresh tried calming me down, but I wouldn't calm down until he promised to stop and get me more. He went to Washington County said he knew some guys there who could get me what I needed, but I had to stay in the car. I did what I was told and I had to watch the drug deal go bad. Thresh didn't get the drugs, but got a knife in the back. I saw the whole thing happen and shot off a gun in the air. The guys that did it ran off and I was able to get Thresh back in the car. He told me to keep driving this way. He followed a trace on a satellite search for himself and some little hotel showed

up on the map. Thresh figured it could only be you guys who would search him by his full name. So we ended up at some super market. Thresh was high as a kite. I had been giving him bits of my stuff for the pain, but even the smallest dose knocked him out. I asked your friends, Finnick and Annie, if they had seen you. They wouldn't talk to me until the girl Annie saw Thresh. She gave me some anti- inflammatory for Thresh. Thresh got us here and gave me the code before telling me to knock him out."

At the end of the story, Damien fell quiet. I knew Damien's drug addiction would hurt him one day. The fact that it had hurt Thresh made me really angry. He put all of us in danger by having Thresh tell him about the hideout in front of Annie and Finnick. They had already put themselves in danger by helping us in the first place. If they were going to turn us in, they would have done it by now.

"Are you clean now?" I asked Damien

"Yep, forced sobriety and all that. I smell like shit though. I'm just warning you"

"Well, good. If Thresh recovers from this, he'll say it was all worth it." I said to him. Damien just nodded and we continued eating. Katniss had been silent the whole time and only excused herself to go stitch up Thresh. "Do you need my help?" I asked her taking her hand before she left.

"No, I'll be all right. You talk to your brother for a little bit." She gave me a meaningful look and left. I followed her with my eyes until she disappeared from view.

"You in love with her?" Damien asked me.

"Yep and I'm going to marry her." Damien just let out a low whistle. "I'm happy for you man. You deserve it more than anybody. You went through so much shit before and after you got her. I'm glad your happy with her."

"Thanks Damien. I'm happy you're sober and got cleaned up for Thresh." "If he'll still have me..."

"He will." I got up to go check on Thresh's progress. Just before I went into the infirmary room. "By the way, I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you ever buy another slave again."

Damien had the good sense to look guilty.

**Wasn't expecting that one were you? Please review! **


	21. Help Me Let Go

Peeta's POV

One week later

I heard Katniss screaming. I woke up instantly and tried to reach for her I couldn't. She wasn't in bed.

"No, no please! No!" she screamed. I scanned the room and saw her shaking curled up in the fetal position by the windows.

"Kat! Kat!" I screamed for her. Her nightmares were getting worse. This was the fourth night in a row she'd woken up screaming. She had never gotten out of the bed still asleep before. I moved off the bed as fast as I could and came to her side. She was still screaming and her cry's were gut wrenching.

"Prim! Please no! Prim! Prim!" Shit, it was about her sister again. I shook her awake and watched her eyes snap open in fear. Her breathing was fast.

"Katniss love, come here." I lifted Katniss up. She was ice cold from sleep walking by the windows. I carried her over to the bed. She was still shivering in my arms. The clock said it was 5am. I sat with her in bed pulling the covers over us and warming her with my body. She wasn't screaming anymore which was a good sign. I moved my hands over her body trying to warm her. All she wore was a little see through shirt. I put my hand to her face and when she finally looked up at me she had tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it was just a dream. It's okay, love. It was just a dream."

This past week had been tough on all of us. Katniss was getting over her stomach bug. She was sleeping more and with it came really vivid nightmares. Thresh was doing much better, but still hadn't woken up yet. It was taking a really hard toll on Rue and Katniss. They still had to force feed him and sponge bathe him. We had just finished setting up an untraceable phone line late yesterday and I was going to have Katniss call Gale to see if he had made it back to Panem yet. If he had, he should hopefully have news of Prim who's cell chip hadn't activated yet.

"It was so real. Prim...she was being beaten and men were trying to rape her. I couldn't get to her." Jesus Christ, that must have been terrifying. Poor Katniss.

"It was just a dream baby. Just a dream. The untraceable landline is working so we can try to reach Gale. He might be back in Panem. Mayb,e he can tell us how Prim is. We'll call him later today."

She nodded and sat up a little to wrap her arms around my neck. I held her like that for a while calming her and feeling her body warm against mine. She met my eyes and gave me a deep kiss.

"Let's just stay here for a little while, okay?" She asked and I nodded

"Sounds like a good plan to me. How are you feeling otherwise, honey? Are you still nauseous today?" I asked. I was still a little worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay, I just worry about you Kat. If you need anything, you'll tell me right?"

"Of course, baby."

The monitor began to beep and I instantly tensed with Katniss in my arms. It was an automatic reaction. I calmed down when it was just a mail delivery notice. I had taken to keeping a security monitor at our bedside as another precaution in case Thresh and Damien had been followed. I looked on the screen and it was just telling me that a package had been delivered to the property.

The address said it came from Finnick and Annie' place. Rue said she would call Annie with the secure land line to place an order for medical supplies. This must be the first shipment. I pressed the intercom and let Rue know the package was here. She had taken the night shift with Thresh so I knew she'd be up. I had showed her a few days ago how to make it to the front of the property using the tunnel so no one would have to be seen to pick it up. With a secure landline and secure mail drop off, we could have supplies delivered on a regular basis.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll go pick it up now. Thresh's temperature is back to normal by the way," Rue said through the intercom

"Good, I'm glad. Kat and I will be in our room if you need anything."

"Sounds good."

I put the monitor down and scooted back over to Katniss. She had laid her head down on my pillow her hair spread out around her. She was looking up at me with an invitation in her eyes. It was incredibly cold outside. Even with the heat on nobody ever wanted to leave their beds. That was fine by me. It was early morning. With Katniss being sick this week, all of us running around to take care of Thresh and Damien's withdrawal was getting worse, we hadn't spent much time just being together. I laid down with her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

I pulled her to me so our bodies were flush against each other and kissed her forehead softly. I knew she was worried about her family, and I wished we could know for sure if Prim got the cell chip. So far it hadn't been activated so I only hoped it was because Gale hadn't gotten to Panem yet. Before we left Annie and Finnick's, Katniss had taken a chip out of the storeroom and left a note on it for Gale instructing him to give it to Prim. We wrote down the ID number so once it was activated we could speak to her.

The problem was the waiting. We weren't getting any news in from Panem and the things Haymitch had discussed with us worried her. She wasn't talking to me about it. That hurt me a little, but I tried not to focus on it. She would open up to me in her own time about those fears. She was open with me about her feelings and that was enough for now. I felt her move against me and my attention again returned to her beautiful face.

"Peeta?"

"Yes, baby?"

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you?"

"Kat, You know I'd do anything for you."

"I don't know how to ask for this I'm kind of embarrassed."

"You never have to be embarrassed with me. Think of everything we've gone through."

"Okay…I just...I want to feel…." She was clearly trying to figure out how to phrase her words. " I want to feel your slave again...your sex slave, I mean."

"You want to do what?" I had never thought of Katniss and my sex slave she knew that.

"I don't mean for you to put the ankle cuff back on or anything just…you know in the bedroom. You could tie me up, demand I do things..." She was blushing incredibly hard ,but I was happy she was able to tell me what she wanted.

"Okay love, we can try that. What made you think about it?"

"When I first came to you, I was so worried about everything. But when I felt like I was your slave and we did things together, I felt free from my worries because you were in control of everything. I didn't think. I just did what you told me to do. I really want that feeling back. I want it back so badly. I want to do everything you say. I want you to tie me up and I want to forget about everything, but you. When I submit to you, I stop worrying about everything I can't control."

"So you want me to be your dominant?"

She nodded. Blushing again. "Okay, if that's what you want Kat."

Shit, I definitely did not see that one coming. In a way, it made sense. I had always been the more dominant one between us sexually. I had even has some experience back in my days before the accident with some incredibly light BDSM stuff. The hardcore chains and whips weren't my thing. I did like some of the lighter stuff though I never thought to do it with Katniss. I guess this was just us taking our play to a different level. If Katniss thought this would help her relax, I was all for it. I'd do anything to distract her from this fear that was building in her. She had just been so sick. I didn't want to hurt her. Maybe we'd come up with a safe word. She would have to be able to tell me if she wasn't okay with something. I had to admit I was definitely looking forward to seeing Katniss all tied up just for me.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you or do something your not comfortable with, okay?"

"Yes, just please Peeta make me yours."

"You are mine." I kissed her hard on the mouth.

Katniss's POV

I don't know why I asked him, but once the words were out of my mouth I realized that was what I had needed. I was worn down to the bone from taking care of Thresh, Damien and myself. All the while being so worried about Prim and why Gale hadn't gotten to her yet. I craved for Peeta to take control, and the more I thought about it the more excited I became.

We established a safe word and I felt him take some silk scarves and wrapped them around my ankles and my wrists and tie me to the bed. I was stretched out like an upside down Y. My wrists clasped together and tied to the center of the headboard, my legs each tied to a bed post. I was spread before him and not being able to move was already helping me to relax. I know it should probably do the exact opposite, but I trusted Peeta so completely that I felt no panic and no desire to try to escape his grasp.

"Are you happy to be tied up, Katniss?"

"Yes," I answered with a whisper. I felt Peeta run his hands down my arms and legs. I felt him cup my breast through my shift and rub his thumb lightly over my nipple. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"Do you like it when I caress you here?"

"Yes," I breathed

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master."

God, it felt really hot to call him that. I felt myself getting really turned on.

He smirked at being called master and I watched a new side of Peeta start to emerge. He seemed really comfortable dominating me. I was so turned on and glad I was able to voice what I wanted.

"Do you know what I want, Katniss?" He was fondling the other breast now too and breathing the words over my neck. Teasing me with his closeness.

"No master."

"I want to hear you screaming in pleasure, and I want to watch you climax around me. But, what I want more then anything is for those things to happen only when I tell you too. You're mine Kat and you will do nothing without my approval. Do you understand?"

His hands had traveled behind me and he grasped both of my ass cheeks in his large hands squeezing hard.

"Yes, yes Master." Oh god. He had lifted me up and I felt his bulge through his shorts rub up against my exposed center. The shift had ridden up to my waist exposing my lower half to his hungry gaze.

He bit down on my ear as he whispered, "Who do you love?"

"You, master."

I was rewarded with a thrust of his groin to my center and his mouth sucking against my neck. The pressure against my clit mixed with his mouth suckling my sensitive skin had me slick and burning for him.

"You've been an obedient little slave so far haven't you Katniss?" He whispered against my neck as he continued to grind his cock back and forth over my clit. I jerked my head in an affirmative motion.

"I think you deserve a reward for your obedience, don't you?"

I couldn't answer with words I just whimpered in pleasure silently begging him to pleasure me more.

He moved down my body and positioned my pussy at his mouth and began to suck my clit hard. I screamed at the pleasure of finally having direct stimulation. He licked me over and over plunging his tongue into my folds and coming back up to swirl around my clit. I was nearing the edge when I felt him insert two fingers into my core and begin to fuck me with them. The pleasure was so intense and was only made stronger by my hands being restrained from touching him. He began to make a come hither motion with his fingers, hitting my g-spot. He sucked hard on my clit and I went soaring.

"I want you to come around my fingers Katniss. Come for me, baby." He said against my lower lips. The second he went back to sucking my clit I felt myself explode. The climax wracked through me and I screamed his name in my release.

When I came to, Peeta was kissing my body while his hands untied my bound wrists. I was sweaty and out of breathe from him loving my body. After he finished untying my ankles, he ordered me to get up and follow him.

I got up and met him in the bathroom. He had turned on the shower and was taking off his shorts when I found him. The site of Peeta naked was so glorious. I felt like I was getting to appreciate him anew by looking at him as my master. There was a subtle change in Peeta when he was being my master. He was more reserved, more confident and more talkative in bed. I really liked it.

He commanded me to take off my shift in front of him. I did as he said and lifted my shift slowly over my head using both my hands. I kept my arms up above my head displaying my breasts in the best light. I let the shift fall from my fingers.

"What else would you like, Master?"

"I want you to get into the steam room and sit on your knees waiting for me."

"Yes, sir." God, I was getting excited again thinking about what he might have me do next. I did as he said and walked into the steam room which was filled with aromatic vanilla steam. It smelled delicious. I heard Peeta come in behind me and shut the door. A burst of pleasure shot into my pussy as I kneeled before him. His huge cock extremely stiff and commanding attention.

"Suck me," He said and I began to take him into my mouth slowly. I felt his hand go into my hair and caress my scalp. He started guiding me to suck him the way he wanted it. He let out a moan of pleasure and I felt myself cream onto the floor. Him in control of me while I gave him pleasure was such an erotic mix that I felt high from it.

"Harder" he ordered me. I sucked in my cheeks to give him a tighter suck as I moved my tongue up and over his crown. He tasted salty and I lapped up whatever precum had escaped from his tip. He placed both hands in my hair and began to thrust deeply into my mouth. It felt his tip go toward the back of my throat and moaned around him in pleasure.

"O god, Kat." His thrusting got faster and I sucked him as hard as I could guiding my mouth over his thick length. He cried out with a final thrust. Hot spurts of cum shot into the back of my throat and I swallowed his salty seed. He remained in my mouth more cum trickling out of his member and I continued to twirl my tongue around him licking up every last drop of the semen. I couldn't get enough of him.

Slowly he removed himself from my mouth and helped me stand. He put his arms around me in a strong embrace and I returned it kissing his bare chest above his heart. We left the steam room and moved towards the rain shower that he had turned on earlier. He washed me and caressed my skin. Keeping our bodies touching. He gently massaged my shoulders and kissed my neck as he did so.

He left the shower and told me to stay where I was. I did as he said and saw him come back with a couple of warm white towels. He shut the water off and dried me carefully where I stood. It was so caring and intimate I felt overcome by how much I loved him. I was his and he cared for me so completely. He showed me in his everyday actions. It came second nature to him and made me feel amazing. I felt looked after for. I was safe, relaxed, cherished. I got exactly wanted when I asked to be his slave this morning.

When he was finished, he brought me a warm white robe and he donned a matching one. He kissed me thoroughly making sure to hold me close the whole time.

"Shall we go get some breakfast and check on Thresh?" I nodded at his suggestion. I really wanted to stay in bed all da,y but I knew we would be missed. I should help Rue put away the grocery shipment.

The morning passed by uneventfully. Damien still hadn't gotten up yet and it was almost noon. Thresh had yet to awaken, but his body was healing and his vitals were looking so much better that I wasn't to worried about him. Peeta made an amazing breakfast and ordered me to remain at the table. He was loving the whole dominant thing, but not really taking advantage of the slave part of it. He was ordering me to allow him to pamper me. He served me banana pancakes with a whipped cream heart placing it down right in front of me and whispered in my ear

"I know how much you like the cream."

I blushed at his comment. I have to admit I secretly adored the whipped cream heart. It was a very Peeta thing to do. Rue ate with us. After, we unpacked the delivery from Annie. Rue sent Peeta to go wake Damien and watch over Thresh. I didn't really think Thresh needed to be watched over, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Katniss, I really need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Rue? What's wrong? Is that why you sent Peeta to watch over Thresh?"

"Yeah, I need to ask you a few things. They're kind of personal. I'll get to the point, I promise."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Katniss, have you had you period since you've been in America?"

"Um, no." I had always been irregular that was nothing new. "But that's typical for me. In Panem, I rarely got my period because of malnutrition and stress."

"But you haven't really been malnourished here have you? You and Peeta didn't pick up any protection before we left Annie and Finnick's."

"I hadn't really thought about it then. I'm protected from the birth control shot they gave me before I left Panem for another month. Peeta and I looked in the records after you said something to us in the van. It was a three month dosage."

"But Katniss, you throwing up and you're having vivid dreams…"

"Rue, what are you getting at? Are you trying to tell me you think I'm pregnant?"

"I just think that it's a possibility. You don't know what they gave you in Panem. The shot wouldn't have kept you from getting your period.

"I just think that it's a possibility. You don't know what they gave you in Panem or if it really worked. The shot wouldn't have kept you from getting your period. So I just ordered some stuff from Annie just to be safe in whatever the case turned out to be. I got us some feminine products because if your not pregnant you will get your period eventually and I ordered you some birth control because if your not pregnant you will get pregnant if you don't start taking the pill. And just to make sure that your not pregnant I ordered some Pregnancy tests. Will you take one for me? Please?"

I was dumbfounded I did not see this conversation coming at all. I guess I should thank Rue for making sure I was prepared but I felt weird that she knew so much about this kind of stuff when I didn't. I felt naïve and stupid.

"Um… Do you really think I need too?" Rue nodded. I started getting incredibly nervous. When Rue put it all together it sounded like I just entered into having sex without taking precautions. Once I was already having sex, I read on a piece of paper that I had been given a birth control shot but didn't use any additional protection since then. I had also missed two periods and found myself throwing up most mornings with very few other abnormal symptoms. When Rue put it together for me it sounded very much like I was pregnant.

I started breathing hard as Rue handed me one of the tests. She explained to me how to use it and we walked together to the bathroom.

"I'll be right outside if you need me okay?" Rue said, I just nodded at her.

I took the test and came back out to Rue holding it in my hands. I didn't know how to read it. I showed it to her and her eyes went wide.

"Guys! Thresh is awake!" Peeta yelled at us down the hall. Neither of us moved.

"Rue what does the test say?" I whispered to her.

She held the answer key in one hand and my test in the other.

"Katniss! Rue! Thresh is awake why aren't you…" Peeta had reached us and saw the way we were standing. "What's going on? Rue, what are you holding?"

Rue looked up at me terror clearly written in her eyes. "It's positive." She whispered back to me.

Oh Dear God.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yep you guys guessed it! Kat's pregnant, but whats Peeta going to say? Please review! Thanks again to my beta wonderstruckflightrisk! **


	22. Crumbs on the Floor

Katniss's POV

"It's positive," Rue whispered.

I started to hyperventilate. I was having another one of those overwhelming emotion attacks where I couldn't sort through my feeling fast enough. I was breathing really hard.

Peeta was looking at me with a question in his eyes. He hadn't heard Rue. I had to tell him. I was panicking so I didn't feel the overwhelming burst of nausea until close to the last minute.

I turned back to the bathroom and just made it back to the toilet before I started to vomit violently again. I heard Peeta say my name. A minute later he was right next to me holding back my hair and rubbing my back.

How was I going to tell him? 'Honey, guess what, we're pregnant! Remember when my papers said we were covered? They lied and we didn't try to take any other precautions. We probably wouldn't have figured it out either if your 16 year old friend hadn't pointed it out to me!'

I wiped the vomit from my mouth and I started to cry. He was going to hate me. We had gone through so much and now we were going to have a baby while we still couldn't even go outside without fear of getting killed. I just added a whole new level of stress to our situation by being so naïve.

"Kat?! Sweetie, why are you crying? Please don't cry! Are you sick? Is that it? Whatever it is, we can get through it. I just really need you to talk to me. Love, please." Peeta was starting to sound panicked himself

I forced myself to calm down and took some deep breathes. "Rue What the hell is going on?" Peeta demanded from Rue. She just looked terrified.

"Peeta lets go talk in our room. Rue you should go see Thresh he definitely misses you." I said really working hard to sound calm.

Peeta helped me up and we went back to our room. Peeta sat me down on the chaise in our sitting room, gave me some water to drink and sat down beside me. "Kat, please tell me what's wrong. I'm so worried about you please."

"Is it the vomiting? Are you sick? Please, love.."

"Peeta.. I'm..I'm not sick. I'm Pregnant." I said

Peeta's POV

"Pregnant? As in with a baby? Are you sure?" I asked Kat. She nodded at me.

Katniss and I were going to have a baby.

Holy Shit.

I panicked. What the hell were we going to do with a baby? We were stuck in hiding. Something popped into my mind that changed my perspective. The idea of a baby girl with stunning grey eyes was all I could see. To hell with timing. This baby was everything I ever wanted and everything I never thought I would get after my accident.

I smiled at my beautiful soul mate and embraced her in my arms.

"Honey, that's amazing! I mean, I wasn't expecting it. I thought we were covered, but I love you. We're going to be a family. I know it's soon and we never talked about it. Are you upset?"

"I don't know how I feel. I'm terrified Peeta." She whispered to me. "They're going to take the baby from us."

Shit. My family. My mother would love nothing more than to take that child.

"I won't let that happen. I love you and I would do anything to protect you and our baby. No one is going to take my family away from me, all right?"

She nodded as I continued to wipe away her tears. I just held her. I was so full of love for this amazing girl in my arms. The life that was growing inside her was a sign of our love for each other. I would not let my mother take our baby from our hidden world full love to the abusive world that lay at her feet.

Things had just got a lot more complicated.

The next several weeks past us by in a blur of activity. Katniss's morning sickness continued and she spent a lot of her time trying to rest. Nightmares were still plaguing her. We had yet to hear word from Gale or Prim even though they both now had cell chips. We were able to speak with Annie and Finnick who unfortunately knew very little as well. Gale and Haymitch had left a couple weeks after us and returned to Washington County. That was all they knew. Annie was sending over prenatal vitamins for Katniss and some other essentials we were going to need.

The news we were able to get from Damien didn't really lift our spirits either. According to him, they were being followed until somewhere near Washington County. They were able to give them the slip. That means that they did tap Damien's conversation with his dealer and the backup safe house location was compromised. It also meant that they will be searching specifically in this region for Thresh and Damien. I had hoped that in a country as large as the one we were in it would take them a much longer time to narrow down their search to the few regions we were in. Apparently not.

I didn't want to worry Katniss. She was already stressed enough. This past week I realized most of her negative feelings about the baby were that she wouldn't be able to protect our baby if my family found us. She was worried that they would take her and hurt the baby. As much as I shared her fears, I felt a rush of warmth whenever she initiated the conversation because I knew something she had yet to figure out. She was already in love with our baby.

I had been painting a lot over the past few weeks to destress and keep my hands off of Katniss while she rested. I have to admit most of my paintings were of her. The others were of our future family. What we would look like in the meadow on a summer's day. Katniss laughing at a small child with dark wavy hair wrapped up in her arms. I painted the scenes willing them to one day become the future. That's all I wanted a safe and happy future for my family.

Tonight we were eating together as a family. Rue and I cooked some chili and cornbread and the conversation flowed happily around us. Thresh's eyes were finally losing their dark red color and Damien was past his night sweats. Tonight was his one month anniversary of being sober. It may not sound like much time, but Damien has been a user since he was 16, a month of sobriety is a huge leap. It's the beginning of a new life for him, sobriety after 6 years of being an addict. We had made him a cake to celebrate and I even coaxed Katniss into decorating it with me.

Thresh was making progress as well. His recovery had been slow, but now he was walking around on his own and finally able to sit up and put a little pressure on his back. The biggest difference I saw in Thresh was his smile. I had never seen Thresh smile so much in all the years I had known him. He told me that everything he had always hoped for had come to true. He would joke that if getting stabbed was all it took he would have done it years ago. I knew what he meant. Rue safe from abuse. Damien was clean. It was a great little world we lived in.

After dinner, we played some games in the great room and just spent some time laughing and singing old songs from our childhood. Rue and Thresh sang a song they remembered from growing up in 11. I realized that we never got the story of how they came to America.

"So how exactly did you guys get to America? I thought they only sent rebels to America?" I asked Thresh and Rue

Rue was the one who answered. "Our parents were the rebels and.."

"Wait! Wait! You guys are siblings?!" Damien exclaimed. I found this incredibly shocking as well. It must be crazier for Damien who's been having a relationship with Thresh for all this time.

"We didn't tell anyone because we thought it would be safer. People wouldn't think to use the other as a bargaining chip. We never told you two in case your house was bugged." Thresh explained.

"Which it was in certain places," Damien acknowledged.

"Continue Rue." Katniss said.

"Our parents were the rebels. Thresh and I had been in school when they were supposed to leave and they..." Rue was starting to tear up and she shot a look of excruciating pain at Thresh. Whatever it was that happened was to ugly to speak of. Thresh put a large hand on Rue's shoulder in comfort and continued.

"We came back from school to see that the peacekeepers had already seized my parents. One of the other rebels was standing in the orchard by our house and called us over. He said the train was leaving and there was no chance for our parents. If they did spare our parents' lives, it would be only to have us reaped in the next hunger games, so we ran."

"Why did you leave Washington County?" Katniss asked them.

"Have you seen Washington County?" Thresh responded like Katniss was insane

I chuckled at his tone. "Yes, but why come all the way to the American Capital?"

Rue responded. "We saw what life was like in Washington County and it felt like life in district 11. Everybody so poor and so hungry. We thought maybe the same might be true about the capitals. The Panem capital is beautiful from what we saw on TV, no one there ever looks hungry. We hoped the same would be true of the American Capital."

I nodded and understood. "How did you make it to our house though?"

"We were almost starving when we got there. Thresh applied first as a footmen. We knew he was a qualified worker, but we only applied at the places that were hiring both a maid and a footman at the same time. Your parents was the first house we tried."

I nodded in understanding. They went through a lot. I was just about to ask them another question when the phone started to ring. Katniss shot me a look. It was much too late for anyone to be calling for social reasons. I got up fast to get the phone. Everyone in the great room was dead quiet waiting to listen. It was Finnick.

"We're coming over. Be ready for us to come in eight hours. We're loading up now. We'll make sure not to be followed."

"Okay. Do you need anything on our end?"

"Have your infirmary cleared out and ready. You may also want to make room for a bunch of supplies. We're going to be there awhile."

"Infirmary? Who's hurt?"

"No time to explain. Just be ready."

The phone line went dead leaving me with a thousand more questions than I had when the conversation first began. I turned to the group and said,

"Finnick and Annie are coming. We need to get ready. Rue get the study and guest bedroom ready. Kat set up the infirmary. Thresh get the security system set for guest arrival and tighten the perimeter. Damien come with me. We're going to heat the guest passage and make space for supplies."

"Why are they coming? What's wrong?" Katniss asked.

"They wouldn't say. We'll know first thing in the morning though." I explain. We broke off to do our individual preparations. The relaxed mood of the night breaking as we all went deep into thought. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Annie and Finnick wouldn't leave unless it was too dangerous for them to stay. Who was after them? Surely not the people my family hired? Unless they knew we were in contact with them. Speculation wasn't going to help at this point. I found Katniss in the infirmary just staring at a blank wall. I wrapped my arms around her and she jumped. I guess she didn't hear me come in.

"Let's go to bed, baby. There's no reason to worry now." I whispered in her ear.

"But I am worried," She said. I placed my hand over her lower stomach where a tiny bulge was developing. No one would notice it, but I felt it there and I knew our child grew safely inside. Based on the book Annie had sent with the prenatal vitamins, she was 3 and a half months along. The baby would be here in September by our calculations. I kissed her neck.

"Should I carry you to bed my love?" She shook her head no. "Peeta?"

"Yes baby?"

"Remember I was telling you about the toasting ceremony they do in district 12?"

"Yes…?"

"I wanted to wait to have a big ceremony in the Spring when all of our friends can be there. But I want to toast with you now. Tonight. Alone. Can we? I just want to be yours."

"You want to get married tonight?" She nodded. "I would love nothing more then to marry you tonight Katniss Everdeen. " I told her as I kissed her. We walked to the kitchen with our fingers intertwined to pick up a loaf of bread before we made our way to our room. I threw another log on the fire and knelt down in front of it with Katniss by my side. The flames cast beautiful highlights on her face and I was able to see the fear and love in her eyes.

"Kat, why are you afraid?" I asked her before we began our ceremony.

"I'm not afraid to marry you Peeta. I'm afraid they're going to take you away from me. I'm terrified everything will change." I kissed her trying to halt her fears.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded."Do you trust that I will protect you no matter what?" She nodded again.

"I love you so much Peeta," she said

"Sweetheart, I love you too. Please don't worry about tomorrow. We still have tonight." She nodded and turned towards the loaf of bread. I watched as she broke it in two and handed me half.

She let out a little smile before she started talking.

"I, Katniss Everdeen, take you, Peeta Mellark, to be my husband. I promise that I will always love you, trust you, laugh with you and comfort you. You're my other half and I'm so lucky fate brought me into your arms. I can't imagine this world without you, so please say you'll spend forever here with me."

I smiled and felt my heart sing at her words of love. I loved this woman and she was marrying me. I never thought I could be so happy.

"I, Peeta Mellark, take you, Katniss Everdeen, to be my wife and my soulmate. I promise to always love you, protect you, trust you, comfort you, and support you when you feel like everything is falling apart. You're my everything Katniss and I will do anything for you. I would be happy to stay in this exact spot for eternity if it meant you being by my side the entire time. I will never grow tired at looking into your beautiful eyes and seeing your heart reflected in it. No matter what may come I know it will be all right because you love me." She fed me a piece of bread and I took a bite then repeated the process I to her. Then we sealed our vows with a kiss.

We melted into each other. The layers coming off so we could be skin to skin once again. I unwound her hair from her side braid and ran my fingers through the beautiful tresses. She was mine. My wife.

I kissed her repeatedly until one kiss stopped at the same time another began. I laid her down on the plush rug before the fire and watched the warm glow play across her naked body. I kissed her luscious body taking note of the difference in her shape over the past three months. Her new womanly curves were enchanting. Her breasts larger and more sensitive to my touch.

"Please Peeta, I need you." I spread her legs and joined myself to her in one thrust. She cried out as our bodies became one. I intertwined our hands above our heads and stared into her eyes as I slowly thrust into her. She met my gaze and I was able to see her erotic responses to me written in their depths. We were not just making love this time. This times our souls were colliding each taking a small piece of the other to keep with them for always. As Katniss's climax drew close, tears came to her eyes but I would not stop my purposeful thrusting.

"I love you, Peeta." Katniss whimpered to me close to her peak.

"I love you" I said back. I felt the tears come to my eyes as well and picked up the pace. As the waves of completion fell down around us, reality began to slowly seep in. I kissed her one last time before removing myself from her depths. She whimpered at our loss of connection and I knew it could not be long until we were together again. I scooped her up and carried her naked over to the bed,

"It's time for sleep, Mrs. Mellark" I said to her with a smile.

"But Mr. Mellark I need you again. I can't go to sleep yet." Katniss said back to me relaxed and smiling once again. I climbed in beside her and shut off the bedside lamp. As I wrapped my body around her I said, "Sleep now and I promise to have you again before the night is out."

She fell asleep quickly with her body protected by mine. As promised I made love to her again not once, but twice more in the night. As the rays of morning came in through the window, I knew that our beautiful night had come to an end. The scarier aspects to our life needed to be addressed.

We woke and dressed preparing ourselves for Annie and Finnick's arrival and the unknown challenges we were about to face. I felt Katniss's body press into mine and I knew that the challenges suddenly seemed much more manageable with her at my side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think is wrong with Annie and Finnick? Special thanks to wonderstruckflightrisk my super awesome Beta! Please review!


	23. Blood on my Hands

Peeta's POV

"Unlock the guest travel tunnel, they should be here in the next few minutes. Let's take the stretcher in case anyone is too injured to walk." I gave the orders to Thresh and Damien. Rue was finishing up on the breakfast in the kitchen while I was running the security system and working on the monitors. We were communicating via intercom. It made for easy communication and also allowed me to remain in the security room with Katniss.

Katniss was sitting on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck as I worked. She was so terrified about what was coming. She hadn't let go of me since we woke up. I wasn't complaining. She had changed since we got married. I didn't expect anything to change between us, but I found that there was an intangible something that had shifted. I didn't think we could get closer. but we did. Katniss was also much more willing to let me see her vulnerability. I wondered if that was from getting married or because she felt the threat getting closer to home.

My heart beat fast as I watched the monitors. I hated that Finnick and Annie were coming to the house. They were great people, but it was dangerous to have cars coming into the property so often. I knew they wouldn't be coming unless something was seriously wrong. I told myself it was all right just as long as it wasn't a constant coming and going. Three cars in three months with none leaving should not be too bad.

Just in case I made sure that the perimeter monitors scanned the outlying areas to spot any abnormal activity. I kissed the top of my little wife's head as I reviewed the outlying areas looking for any sign of Finnick's car. I tensed as I spotted it coming in on camera.

"Damien, stand by I think that's their car. I'll have verification in 3 minutes."

"Roger that, Peeta pants!" Damien shrilled back in

"Seriously Damien?" I said with a half chuckle

"Peeta, the intercom doesn't turn you into a member of the special forces. Stand by? Verification? Dude, relax. If its not them, I know you'll tell me." Damien snickered back in.

I rolled my eyes and waited for Finnick to stop at the mailbox. It was the only place he would know where to go. For safety reasons, I made sure that only the four of us knew the front entrances and garage to the house. The entrance that Finnick and Annie would be going into would only be able to be opened from inside the safe house. It's not that I didn't trust them, it was just easier to keep exterior access to family members only. They pulled up and I said into the speaker for the mailbox.

"Delivery?"

"Peeta, I have a large delivery for you and you are going to want to sign for it ASAP." Finnick said back with a clear level of stress in his voice. Shit! I pressed a few of the controls and set up a guide to put Finnick's car in our 'visitors garage.'

"Damien, get over there with the stretcher right away. I'll be down in a minute. Thresh, get some med packs from Rue and meet him over by the guest tunnel." I said.

We were about to get some answers and I worried they were not going to be good. I watched the guest garage close behind Finnick and Annie and checked the perimeters for any signs they were followed. I put an extra high sensitivity setting on the monitors. If anything was going to move in any of the outlying regions, I wanted to know about it. I picked Katniss up off my lap and took her hand. I grabbed a portable security monitor in the other and went to go join Damien and Thresh at the guest tunnel door. What I saw made my heart stop.

Katniss let out a cry of sorrow and squeezed my hand. Damien was pushing a boy I didn't recognize covered with blood on the stretcher. He had Katniss's coloring. A minute later a girl with big brown eyes and spikey auburn hair walked in with black soot on her face. She was supporting Gale while Thresh was helping on the other side. Finnick and Annie came in with little Finn. Their faces were blackened, but they looked all right otherwise.

I quickly ran to relieve Thresh of his support for Gale. He looked worse than when I first met him after he got beat up. Thresh ran up ahead calling Rue to get scissors and bandages. Jesus Christ, this couldn't be good. Katniss was already running with the stretcher into the infirmary. She seemed to have lost her fear from earlier and was in Katniss fighter mode.

"What the hell happened to Rory and why is he here in America?!" Katniss yelled. Gale just looked like he wanted Katniss to kill him and put him out of his misery. I cut the guy a break.

"Kat! We'll have time to talk later. Let's get them treated!" I shouted down the hall back to her. We were walking much slower because Gale could barely stand let alone walk. When we made it into the infirmary with Gale, we lied him down on a permanent bed on the back wall. Annie took our places and sent Thresh and I to get water.

"Rue, I need whatever NSAID medication you have pronto. Gale's barely breathing over here. He's got multiple rib fractures and possible internal bleeding," Annie said. I turned to see Katniss with blood covering her hands. She was clearly struggling.

"Kat, what do you need me to do?" I said to her quickly

"Grab the other pair of scissors and help Rue cut his clothes off. I think he's been shot. I need to find the sources of his bleeding."

With adrenaline pumping through us, we worked nonstop for the next three hours. Katniss was throwing out orders with Annie helping when necessary. We had to resuscitate Rory twice before we were able to stop the bleeding. Annie was standing next to me and assisting with Rory now that they got Gale taken care of.

We still didn't know why Gale and Rory were in such a critical condition when they arrived at Finnick and Annie's or if they got hurt in Panem. The boys were in the house for no more then ten minutes before they heard windows shattering. A huge fire had started in the hotel and they were able to contain it to one side of the hotel. Finnick had precautions in place and sealed off the fire doors. He threw everything they had in their store room into the van while Annie gave Rory an anti-fail drug to make sure he would remain alive on their journey over.

Gale had three broken ribs and they think a bone fragment might be causing internal bleeding near his spleen. He was bruised and had burn marks all over him. He passed out from the pain about an hour ago.

Rory had two gun shot wounds one to the right lower thigh and the other to the abdomen. They removed that bullet from his leg and had stitched it closed. The one in the abdomen was scary and they were going to need to operate. Annie was the closest thing they had to a doctor having been trained as a nurse with Katniss in second as a daughter of a healer, but neither of them were surgeons. They left the bullet intact for the time being neither confident enough in their skills to start digging around for it in his abdomen. Rue and Thresh were busy looking for a handheld CT scan or equivalent. Annie said they may have packed one with them. Rory also had a broken collarbone and a broken femur. He came in unconscious and was still as a board the entire time they worked on him. Somehow both Rory and Gale were in stable condition for the time being.

They each had IV's attached to them and Rory was receiving an O Type blood transfusion. It seems that after that attack with Thresh, Rue hadn't taken any chances and ordered the IV's and blood from a medical supply center via Annie.

Finnick and Johanna Mason, the girl who came in supporting Gale, took first watch over the boys. From what I learned, she was Finnick and Annie's house guest from 7.

I led Katniss to our bedroom to get her fully cleaned up. She was drenched in Rory's blood. She was extremely tense and tired now that the adrenaline had started to leave her system. She was clearly deep in thought and didn't participate in getting herself cleaned up. I undressed her and got into the shower cleaning the blood from her arms, neck and even her face. The whole time she stood there and let me clean her staring off blankly. I scrubbed her finger nails and finally realized what it was she needed. I ripped off my now soaked T-shirt and shorts and wrapped my entire body around hers, letting her know she was safe and secure. She broke down in my arms and I felt my heart breaking listening to her grief stricken cries of agony.

I held her for a long time allowing her screams to bounce off the shower walls until her voice had gone hoarse. She must be close with Rory who I now believed to be Gale's younger brother. I wasn't sure as Katniss refused to talk about anything non-medical in the infirmary. I now knew it was because if she was going to focus on anything else she would have broken down. Like she was now.

Katniss's legs gave out at some point and I lifted her up against me. I shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around her and took one for myself. I also picked up our robes. I would try to get it around her in bed maybe. She was still crying even though her tears had stopped a while ago. I wish she would say something I wish I knew what she was thinking. Was Rory going to die? Was that what I was missing? Or was it even worse? In response to my silent questions Katniss finally chose to speak.

"Peeta...Rory is...He's.. He's Prim's boyfriend! He wouldn't have left her! Something's really wrong! I can't, I can't stop thinking the worst. Peeta...Please! …Make it stop! Tell me…everything is okay…" Katniss cried to me.

I wanted to. God, I wanted to tell her more then anything that I'm sure Prim was fine. But considering how much blood Rory was covered in and how bad Gale looked as well I couldn't promise her something I didn't believe. What I could not figure out was if they got wounded in Panem or America?

I saw how horrible Rory looked. It was a miracle he lasted 8 hours in that van let alone 3 days in the back of a train. Something wasn't making sense and I was frustrated we couldn't get more answers. I checked the bedside monitor and tapped on the infirmary to see if Gale was up yet. No luck. Katniss was clinging to me and still crying. I wanted answers if for no other reason then to be able to tell her something. It was killing me seeing her like this. The unknown was hurting her more then anything.

An hour or two went by with Katniss's clinging to me. I had been holding her on the bed when she had finally exhausted herself into sleep. I hated waking her, but I knew she would want to check on the boys and we needed to get more information from Annie and Finnick. Whatever else they knew, we needed to know. Even if they had nothing new to share, we needed to be with everyone else.

Katniss and I got dressed, walked back to the infirmary and poked our head in. Kat had put on a strong face for the others and asked matter of fact questions about the boys, Vital signs, temperatures, any movement etc. Annie had put baby Finn down to sleep in their guest bedroom and was just coming out from taking a shower herself. Thresh, Finnick, Annie, Katniss and I all went into the great room to speak. Damien and Rue were still looking for the right medical supplies in the trunk of Finnicks car. Johanna remained in the room with Rory and Gale.

Finnick spoke first.

"They showed up like that probably around midnight or so. I almost had a heart attack. I didn't know who the hell it could be. When I opened up the door, I immediately let them in through the front not thinking about how fucking ridiculous that was. They were obviously followed as evident by the motive cocktails they threw into our windows a few minutes later. I wish I knew who the bastards were. Luckily we left through a basement entrance where we kept our new travel car. It wasn't as fancy as yours Peeta, but Annie and I agreed it was worth the investment for the invisibility capabilities alone. Turns out we needed it a lot sooner than we thought. We exited onto the beach making sure not to leave tracks behind. I was paranoid we were being followed the entire time and made up some really weird route to get here as fast as possible. Props on only having one road being able to access the property. Oh, the little shack with the mailbox deliveries? Genius. If anyone followed us, they hit some drifter's old place and you would be able to see them coming for miles."

"That's all you know? Did you get a look at how many cars showed up? Any of the guys faces? Anything?" I asked frantically.

"I wish I had Peeta. I only called the fire department when we were ten minutes out. It was so chaotic with Rory full of bullets, bleeding out everywhere and the place catching fire. I didn't think to try to see who perpetrated the crime," Finnick said sadly. "I'm sure the hotel and house are gone though."

Annie placed a comforting hand on Finnick's knee, giving her silent support. "Gale had been passed out for the majority of the car ride and was barely able to talk. He was having such a hard time breathing from his broken ribs. All I could do was give him more pain medicine until we got here. I had all the anti-inflammatory drugs sent over here to Rue."

"Hopefully, the boys will have more answers," I said. Katniss just sat by my side taking the whole thing in. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. For all our sakes, let the boys no more.

What the heck happened to Rory and Gale? What does this mean for Prim? For Panem? For America? Could this have something to do with Peeta's Family? Were they able to follow Annie and Finnick? What happened to Cato and Mrs. Mellark? Keep reading and you'll get the answers! Thanks to my lovely beta wonderstruckflightrisk :) Please Review!


	24. Black Smears Across the Board

Katniss's POV

"Guys! Guys! Rory's monitor is beeping really fast!" Johanna yelled from the infirmary.

Annie and I were on our feet and ran to the infirmary as fast as we could. It was only mid afternoon and we were already exhausted from working on the boys. We got in and sure enough Rory's heart was failing again.

"God dammit! All right, get the paddles!" I yelled.

"Charge," Annie said.

"Clear!" The shock jolted Rory's still body on the table and his heart began again but this was a very bad sign. We had resuscitated him three times in the past six hours since he got here. He already had one dose of anti-fail and his body wouldn't last through another one. I ran to the intercom he must have heavy internal bleeding.

"Rue, did you find anything yet? Portable CT, CAT, MRI, I'll take anything! I just need it now." I yelled into the intercom to Rue

"Kat, we don't have anything. Can we get him to the hospital?" Rue cried to me. I looked at Peeta with the question in my eyes.

"We can go, but its four hours away. The local village is an hour away, but they only have a doula and no doctor. Can he make the trip?" Peeta responded back

"No, we have to do something right now." I answered bleakly. I had to keep it together.

"Katniss! I found something! I'm running over now!" Damien shouted into the intercom. This was our only shot. Hopefully Damien had something we could use. Damien ran in with a portable CT scan and we set it up over Rory's abdomen. I had never used one before, but thankfully Annie had.

"Katniss, you need to wait outside. There's radiation with the CT scan. You could hurt the baby. We'll call you back in when it's over." Annie said to me turning me away from the door. They closed the door behind me and Peeta.

"Peeta, this isn't looking good. His heart keeps failing. His body is in crisis. I don't know that much, but I know his heart won't be able to take much more. If they find out the damage is extensive, we won't be able to do anything for him." I said fighting hard to keep from losing it. "Something is really, really wrong Peeta. Rory loves Prim he would never have left her. What can I do? I have to do something."

He wrapped his arms around me and said. "When the CT scan is over and you go back inside. I'm going to make a few phone calls and see what I can do, okay? Do not panic. I will do everything I can to get some answers, all right?" Peeta said to me I nodded at him. He held me while we waited and his steady heartbeat helped keep me grounded. We pulled apart as the infirmary door opened.

"Katniss, you better come in here," Annie said to me. Peeta turned to me, "If you need me, I'll be in the security room." I walked in and took a look at the images that were on the monitor from the CT scan. Other then the bullet and large black smears on the screen, I didn't really know what anything else was.

"The bullet has caused a lot of internal bleeding especially in his lower abdomen. Katniss, even if we were surgeons, this is inoperable. I'm so sorry."

I started to shake. I couldn't handle this. I loved Rory. He was like a younger brother to me. There was no doubt in my mind that He would have been my brother-in-law one day. I looked over at Gale who was still unconscious on the back wall. Gale would be shattered. I couldn't breathe. I just nodded at Annie and left the room without stopping. I kept walking and walking. I needed a safe place to break down away from everyone. I found myself later wrapped in Peeta's arms. I didn't even realized he was my safe place.

Peeta's POV

Three days had gone by since Katniss burst into the security room and fell into my arms crying her eyes out. I had been on the phone with Haymitch at the time. I found out later that Rory had such severe internal bleeding that they had no way to save him and he had gone back into heart failure shortly later. Gale woke up later that night only to find out that Rory didn't make it. Thresh, Finnick, Damien and I dug a grave in an area of the woods that looked over the ocean to bury Rory. We brought Gale out in a wheelchair and we all paid out last respects to him. Katniss sang a song from district 12 that had us all in tears. Even the birds had stopped to listen.

Knowing danger was always lurking, Annie stayed inside with little Finn and watched the security cameras while we held the funeral. Gale still wasn't ready to talk. Inconsolable was a better way to put it. Alternating between violent anger and stark silence the only person he seemed to let close was Johanna. He wouldn't even look Katniss in the eyes.

Katniss was doing her best to hide her inner turmoil over Prim in front of the others. Only I saw how much fear was overtaking her. She knew something was wrong or Gale would have talked to her already. She wasn't sleeping anymore and the exhaustion was starting to take a toll on her health. I wasn't just worried about her, but also the baby. She wasn't eating right either.

I had bribed Haymitch to get his rebel contact in Panem to check in on Prim. I knew if Katniss had answers, it would make all the difference. I checked in every day, but Haymitch told me the best he could do was two weeks. Things were a mess right now in Panem. The slave trade was at a high and they started recruiting reaping age kids into the rebellion out of desperation for fighters. They were able to get in small little attacks on the capitol and wealthier districts but peacekeepers always broke it up. As for what happened to Gale and Rory, Haymitch had no idea. He had sent Gale back two weeks ago on the train only to hear from his new arrivals that they had stowed away and jumped off the train a few stops before Washington County.

I knew I needed to let Gale grieve on his own, but my family's welfare was more important to me. Gale also didn't know that Katniss and I were married and expecting a baby. The only one who knows that we got married at this point is Rue, but that's not important. When Katniss was resting one afternoon,I went to the infirmary to visit Gale.

His CT scans had shown a light amount of internal bleeding but it wasn't dangerous enough that we needed to operate. The fact that he got off so lightly with his injuries was tearing him up inside. I knew how that went. I was the one who got off easy in my accident. That didn't mean I wasn't pissed at him withholding information that was stressing out Katniss.

I opened the door and saw Gale lying back against the hospital bed. He still looks like shit. His eyes turned to me and I saw hatred in them. He didn't hate me though, his hatred was at himself. That didn't mean he wasn't going to be pissed at me by the time this conversation was over. Good thing he couldn't get up.

"What do you want?" Gale asked with a hoarse and angry voice

"I want answers. Not all of them, just the ones that will make my...Katniss stop torturing herself." Shit I almost said my wife. I needed to cool my anger and get a grip. Gale remained silent for a long time. Finally he said, "I can't. She'll hate me. She told me not to get involved. She warned me that they couldn't watch the family."

I tensed. The "they" that he was referring to had to mean Prim. I remained silent hoping he would say something else. When he didn't, I just cut to the chase. I didn't give a crap about his guilt or if Katniss would hate him, but I sure as hell would give a crap if his silence was costing Katniss.

"What happened to Prim? Where is she? Why was Rory with you and not her?" I asked him ever aware of the fury bubbling under my calm demeanor.

"I don't know where Prim is. I didn't see her. I signed up for a rebel attack that backfired badly and ended up at the rebel base in the forest in 12. Rory had joined up without me knowing but refused to fight because Prim asked him not too. He was helping in the field hospital when Peacekeepers ambushed our camp. Rory grabbed me and we ran towards the moving train that had left the Capitol for America. He was just trying to get me on to send me back when a peacekeeper started shooting at us. I pulled him into the car with me, but he was already shot."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I was losing it. I punched the infirmary wall. "God dammit Gale!" Gale not only knew nothing about Prim, but he had taken Rory with him leaving Prim on her own in war torn 12. I was terrified this information was going to push Katniss over the edge. I slumped my back and head against the wall and closed my eyes to think about what I had to do next.

"Don't you touch him!" I turned to see Johanna run in holding a kitchen knife like she was about to throw it at me.

"Jo, he isn't trying to touch me it's fine." Gale said to her. She didn't respond back to him instead she threw the knife into the back wall about six inches above my head.

"That was a warning." She said a slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Gale. If he had the ability to shrug, I think that's exactly what he would have done. Instead he had a rueful half smile on his face and said, "Johanna."

That was interesting. I wondered if there was something going on between them. That was fast. The overwhelming tension I had was literally cut by Johanna's knife. I let out a breathe and asked the last question that I personally cared about.

"Who was it that was following you from the train?" I asked him

"I don't know who they are. They definitely didn't get off the train with us. They had been waiting there. I didn't even realize they were following us until I was already at Finnick and Annie's. They looked like a patrol or something. They seemed to be staking us out. They only attacked when we made it to Finnick and Annie's."

Shit! More bad news. Part of me was really hoping these were Panem peacekeepers, but I knew better. Random guys staking out an area with only a vague description of who they're looking for before attacking? This reeked of Cato Mellark.

"All right, that's all I needed to know for right now. Do me a favor by the way? Talk to Katniss before she makes herself sick with worry. Will you do that? Not for me, but for your friend?" My next move was clear. I needed to make a call to Clove.

I dialed Clove on the satellite phone and listened to it pick up.

"Go for Clove."

I smirked at her greeting. "Clove, it's me. That guy who fucked over your nemesis."

"Well, if it isn't my most favorite Mellark!" Clove's voice trilled into the phone. "Loverboy! How are you! I hope your enjoying living under a rock because there are some important people mad at you! On the bright side, there are a ton of unimportant people who are obsessed with you right now. I'd be more then happy to share some stories about your fan club, but I have a feeling you want to hear more about those who hate you and less about those who love you."

"That is exactly right."

"Well then, all I have to say is the house of cards came tumbling down in a very big way. The whole thing is a huge scandal made the national news! People are calling for law reform. Senators and judges resigning all over the place. All the Panem slaves are trying to ban together to form a union to get a better deal on the contract they signed. I hope your girl isn't trying to join up! Although let me tell you, that contract is iron clad."

"Nope, Kat is doing just fine. As for the contract, we negotiated new terms on our own, but thanks. I'm really calling to know about the current terror alert level for me right now, Clove. Some bad shit's been happening recently and I want to know if there's a correlation between those events and what we left behind at the capital."

"Oh you mean when Cato's guys burned down your buddy's hotel?" She said matter of factly. My whole body tensed. Oh Dear God. They were close. Too Close.

"How did they know they were my buddies?"

"They followed Damien's trail to Washington County then asked around if there was anything suspicious. Some guys talked about a van pulling up with two girls and a blonde guy. They didn't have any pictures of them, but they had a picture of the guy they took with them. Tall, dark, grey eyes. Goes by the name Gale. Cato, at Edith's prompting, put out groups of watch guys in all the neighboring counties to keep an eye out for you three and Gale. That was about two weeks ago. They saw your buddy get off a train and walk to the private entrance off some hotel, they thought he'd lead them to you and decided to smoke you out. Dumb asses."

I ran my hands over my eyes trying to wipe away the stress I was currently feeling. Finnick and Annie had lost their home because we had to stop in Washington County. I felt like shit.

"Where are they at now?"

"The guys weren't able to pick up a trail, but they are going through this guy's place looking for any clues. You didn't leave anything there did you?"

"No, there is nothing we left behind."

"Okay, good. You should know there's a hefty bonus for the guy that brings you in and your little lady friend. Cato's itching for her Peeta. He has had me do some kinky role playing associated with her."

"Clove, please spare me the details. What about my mother?"

"Holed away in some place. Left your dad to clean up her mess. She's still very much pulling the strings from behind the scenes though Peeta. So watch out."

"Clove? Could it possibly be that you're worried about me?" I asked her surprised by her clear warning.

"Please Mellark, I currently owe your ass a make out session for what you did for me. If you go and get yourself killed. I'll have to live with the fact that I owe you one. So just watch your back."

"Okay, Clove. Anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah, Glimmer's divorcing Cato so he's been staying at my place. The Mellark estate is the new media campground. Don't attempt to pay a visit to either spots in the near future, capishe?"

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up, Clove. It means a lot."

"Don't fucking mention it, baker boy." With that she hung up and I was left with nothing but my screaming thoughts to fill the silence that engulfed the room.

**Thanks to My Beta wonderstruckflightrisk! Please review! **


	25. Lose Control

Thanks to me beta, wonderstruckflightrisk! Please remember to read and review it means a lot!

Peeta's POV

The next two weeks an aura of sadness left a bad taste in our mouths. I had managed to tell everyone what Clove had told me. We were very much in danger. My family was busy searching our perimeter. I apologized profusely to Annie and Finnick for putting them in danger and playing a small part in destroying their home. They were gracious and told me not to feel bad. They said they would do it again if they had too.

For what it was worth, Gale came clean to Katniss. On top of the obvious devastation they shared from losing Rory, she was upset about the fact that he joined the rebellion at all. Her heart was broken for Prim, who was now all alone in 12. She seemed too upset by the news to lash out at Gale and had stormed back to our room with purpose slamming the door behind her. I came in after to see her putting on her shoes and grabbing a sweatshirt. That was the beginning of our first epic fight.

"Peeta, where are the keys to the van?" Katniss asked to me angrily

"Locked in the security room, why?" I asked her back not liking where this was going.

"I need you to unlock it and we need to get going as soon as we can. If we can get to Washington County by 4am, I can scramble onto the train without Cato's guys seeing me."

"Kat, what are you saying? You're leaving me?" I asked old insecurities coming to the surface before I could think better of it.

"Peeta, I have to go get Prim. She's not safe there alone. I'll pick her up and bring her back here. I'll call you with a cell chip when I'm on the train with her and you'll come pick us up." She sounded so serious and logical about it. I started getting really angry.

"Kat, are you insane? Did you not see what just happened to Gale when he went back? Did you not see what happened to Rory? You're not going to pick up Prim at her friends house! You're talking about illegally entering a war torn country and then smuggling out yourself and one of its citizens. There are men on both side of the border looking out for you. No absolutely not! Take your shoes off. You're not being logical!"

"I'm not being logical?! My sister is in danger and the only nonlogical thing is leaving her there alone to get hurt! Prim needs to be here with us where it's safe! So either drive me or I'll drive myself!" She was screaming now too.

"Really Katniss? And what if they shoot Prim like they shot Rory? What will you do? Better yet what will you do if you get hurt? Katniss, you're carrying our baby!"

Of course Gale picked that perfect time to walk in on the conversation.

"Katniss I'm sorry. Ok.. I…What the Fuck?! You're Pregnant?!" Gale yelled

"Gale, get the Fuck out. This is between me and Katniss!" I yelled at Gale I was really fuming now

"I'm not fucking going anywhere you douchebag! So, you knock her up and then live with her in sin? Real fucking classy, Mellark. Just when I thought you were an okay guy. Why don't you just start beating her too. Then you can be the cliché trashy baby daddy."

"Yes Gale, I'm pregnant okay?! And you don't know what the fuck you're talking about! We're not living in sin considering the fact that we're married!" Katniss yelled at Gale throwing a hand over her mouth as though she could have kept the words from spewing out if she had just gotten there quick enough.

"Just get the FUCK OUT NOW!" Katniss screeched at Gale. Gale left the room looking like someone just hit him over the head with a frying pan. I was trying to get myself to calm down as Katniss started stalking out the room.

"Where do you think you're going? Did you not hear anything I just said to you?" I said blocking Katniss's way.

"Get out of my way, Peeta! Prim is more important!" She tried going around me but I didn't let her.

"PEETA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Katniss screeched at me. She had started to cry and was pushing at my chest. I grabbed her upper arms getting her to look at me.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me that having Prim with you is worth risking your life and the life of our baby!"

"Peeta move! Just Move! Prim needs me! Move!" Katniss was struggling in my arms, screaming and crying hysterically at this point. Seeing her like this took all the fight out of me and I just concentrated on restraining her so she would calm down. I wrapped my arms tightly around her until she could barely move her upper body.

"Dammit Peeta! Just.." Her hysterical cries turned from those of anger to those of deep sadness. I felt all her weight come down on me as she gave up the fight to stay standing. I slowly lowered us to the floor and changed my embrace from restraining to comforting. She cried and cried.

"She needs me, Peeta. She needs me and I'm not there. I only left because Gale and Rory were supposed to take care of her. I was suppose provide for her from far away. She has nobody now! It's killing me. Rory disappeared on her. Now she has to wonder if he's hurt somewhere. I have to tell her he died. She'll be heartbroken! I have to get her Peeta. She needs me! What am I going to do?" She continued to cry into me.

"Kat, I have already talked to Haymitch. Once we find out where Prim is, we will smuggle her over here as soon as we can. Cato's not looking for her. I promise we'll find a way to get her to us but you have to be patient. I want to bring her here too. If we try to get her now, it will get all of us killed. Kat, we cannot risk this. I'm sorry, but I love you to much to let you do something so extreme."

When she didn't answer me, I knew she wasn't going to put up any more of a fight. She continued to cry into me until she exhausted herself into sleep. I put her in bed and left the room. We were all feeling the loss of Rory and what that meant for Prim. Our emotions were running high.

When I left the bedroom, I saw Gale sitting on the floor against the wall making out with Johanna. I knew something was up between them. When I closed the door, Gale broke away from Johanna and looked up at me.

"None of my business." I muttered and tried to walk away.

"Peeta, wait I need to talk to you. Jo, can you give us a minute." As Johanna left, I rubbed my face with my hand and leaned back against the wall. I had no desire to fight with Gale right now. Fighting with Katniss had hurt me badly and I was in no place to start up another fight.

"Gale, If you're going to fight with me. Just tell me when and where and we can punch the shit out of each other. I refuse to scream and yell at one more person right now." I said tiredly

"I'm not going to fight with you Peeta. I'm just….I'm a mess,man. You need to understand, my life has become so fucked up in the past six months. All because of one stupid fucking decision I made when I was pissed off at the government. It was all for nothing. Six months ago, I may have been starving and cold but I may as well have been the king of the world compared to where I am now. Rory would have never left. Kat would never have left. She sure as hell wouldn't be married right now."

"Gale, I know you've been through a lot and you're hurting about Rory and everything else. I'm even sorry you heard about Katniss and I the way you did, but I don't give a shit about your life six months ago. If you think that if you hadn't joined the rebellion, you could be the one marrying Katniss? Fine, whatever. I've heard enough of all the things that shouldn't have happened, but they did. Just because everyone else is pissed off that they came to America, does not mean I am too. Katniss was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm trying my best to make her happy under the circumstances so please just cut me a break!" I said frustrated

"I think you got the wrong idea about me and Katniss, dude. I'm not in love with her. I mean, I love her. She's my best friend and I would do anything for her. I only kissed her behind the van thinking that I could get her to come with me if she thought I had those kinds of feelings for her… Fuck! This is coming out all wrong. All I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for being a douchebag okay? All this fighting is so fucking pointless! I had to learn that the hard way. So I guess all I'm saying is sorry. So there, sorry."

"It's all right. I get it. I think. I'm sorry about all the shit you've had to go through. I'm really sorry about..."

"Just don't say it. I know. Thanks. I just can't deal with pity. Neither can Katniss FYI."Gale replied

"I know. Its an interesting twist trying to comfort her enough without making her think I'm pitying her."

"Dude please, I've never seen her so touchy feely with anyone. She's like a teddy bear in front of you. In 12, she barely spoke let alone touched anybody. I only saw her smile when she was with Prim.. It's good. She's happy. I'm happy for her..for both of you. I am...I just..."

"I know, don't worry about it." I told him

"All right."

"All right."

Katniss had woken up and heard our whole conversation. She came out of the room and gave me a big hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to me. As she sat herself down in between my legs, I was able to see Gales reaction to us clearly for the first time. Not a hint of anger, just slight wonder at the changes in Katniss.

Gale apologized to Katniss about everything. She told him not to blame himself. It was still Rory who joined with the rebellion regardless. When Prim got here, she would understand that too. At this point, there was no doubt in our minds that once we heard back from Haymitch, we would pay for her train ride over. If she refused to leave her mother and Rory's family behind, we would figure out some way to get them here. We left it at that.

As for the immediate danger we all faced, we took turns monitoring the security room. Each of us took an allotted amount of time out of our day to go over older tapes and take a look at the surrounding areas. I was still bothering Haymitch on a daily basis, but his informant hadn't responded yet.

I found Katniss in our room, staring off into space. She was sitting on the rug by the fire watching the flames dance and crackle. She tried putting on a strong face, but she was making herself sick with worry. Watching her I knew exactly what I had to do.

Katniss's POV

I was lost in thought feeling helpless over the situation we were in. It was to dangerous to go outside. Cato and his guys would kill Peeta and hurt the baby. I was so worried about my sister. She was stuck having to provide for my depressed mother and Gale's mother, and Vick and Posy. It was too much for her, and all I could do to help her was wait. I didn't even hear him come in until the door slammed.

"Little slave, do you not greet your master anymore?" I heard Peeta's sexy dominant voice. I turned around feeling an instant shiver go through my body at his tone. I turned feeling myself urgent to please him.

"I'm sorry, master" I said guiltily. I did feel guilty. I had been neglecting him with my worry over Prim. I would make sure to change that.

"Come here, Katniss." He quietly commanded. I came to his side instantly and looked up at him waiting for my next command.

"Remove your clothes and get down on your hands and knees."

I slowly removed my clothes each article rubbing against my now aware flesh. When I was completely naked, I moved into the position he requested. I felt him kneel down beside me and run his warm hands over my back and my bottom. His caresses were assessing. I felt my nipples harden at his expert touch. He moved behind me and I felt his tongue run up the length of my slit. I couldn't help myself I cried out at the intense sensation. I felt a hard slap on my ass and then another rapidly following. I was so shocked that the transfer from pleasure to pain just registered as more intense sensation.

"You are mine. You will not think. You will not move. You will only feel. Do you understand me?"

"Yes..Yess.." I cried out as he continued to move between kissing and licking my folds to spanking me hard. I felt him insert two fingers into me from behind and flick my clit with his thumb. It made me whimper helplessly. I unconsciously pushed myself back against his hand. He quickly removed his fingers and spanked me again.

"I said no moving, little slave. Next time you disobey me, the consequences will be harsher."

"Yes, master" I said demurely hoping he would return his fingers to my warmth.

"I want you to reposition yourself facing the chaise over there. Put your hands and arms on the cushion. Leave your legs spread wide open." I did as he said as he undressed. I looked over to see his beautiful chest rippled with muscle and watched as he pulled the button free on his pants releasing his huge erection. I wanted to suck it, but I knew I must only do what he commands or the teasing torture will extend longer.

His body kneeled behind me and I felt him wrap himself around me, his erection tormenting my wet folds with its soft caresses. I needed him inside need to be complete with him.

His mouth moved to the back of my neck and suckled me there as his hands squeezed my sensitive breasts. He moved his fingers to pinch and squeeze my nipples and the pleasure pain had me dripping wet on the floor.

"Are you going to obey me my love or do I need to tie you down and punish you some more?" He rubbed the head of his cock against my soaked pussy as he spoke into my ear. I felt his tongue enter my ear.

"I'll obey sir, I swear. Anything you want, anything" I whimpered needing to feel whole with him.

I felt him enter me in one thick thrust. I cried out at the intensity of it. He let my body adjust to him and tickled my clit in the interim. I wanted to move up against him, but I didn't dare. When I was about to beg him to continue, he pushed out and then directly back into me hard. The momentum of our bodies started to push me against the chaise. I felt his hand snake around my body and place a gentle hand on the growing bump on my abdomen. He used the other hand to grasp onto my hip hard and continued his intense thrusting. The juxtaposition of his hard thrusts to the gentle hand on my stomach had me quivering all over.

"You know where you belong little slave, and you know its right here underneath me. Don't you?"

"Yes, yes. I belong here." I cried out in ecstasy.

"You will never try to leave again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes."

His pumping grew faster and harder as he moved the hand from my hip against my clit. A cry of euphoria rang out in our bedroom and I realized it was me. I felt Peeta's cock throb inside me as I made the noise. The throbbing had me crying out again. His grunts of pleasure tangled with the exquisite sounds of our love making as we rushed closer and closer. I was straddling the edge of my climax when I felt him bite down on my shoulder. The pleasurable pain of his bite hurdled me over the edge. I shattered around him and cried out. My pulsing center milking his orgasm from him. I felt him push himself farther inside me and release his hot seed deep inside. We didn't dare move as we caught our breathe. Our sweaty bodies not yet willing to part from one another.

I felt Peeta pull out of me and go into the bathroom to get a cool washcloth. He returned and rubbed the cloth against my face, my neck, my back and then gently my pussy. He discarded the towel and returned to me.

He lifted me up into his strong arms as though I was weightless and sat with me on our bed. He kissed my forehead as I rested my ear against his chest listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"What are you thinking my little love?" he asked me quietly

"I'm thinking it's a good thing you can't get pregnant when you're already pregnant."

He let out a loud laugh at that. "That's true, What else?"

"I'm wondering if you'll forgive me for trying to leave before?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I knew you weren't going anywhere. I was just hurt that you wanted to."

"I didn't want to leave you. I never want to leave you. I love you. I just wanted to save Prim. I wanted to protect her like you protect me."

He kissed me lovingly and the rest of my words were forgotten against his lips. He took me again on the bed and then again in the shower later that night. We collapsed into our bed resplendent in our nakedness and satiated from our coupling. With the sheets tangled around us I realized he again rescued me from my suffocating worries and brought me to a place of happiness and completion. I was still eager to have Prim with us, but I was finally able to give over control to my husband and trust that he would take care of the situation.

Peeta's POV

The phone ringing in the darkness of the night woke me from my peaceful dream. I looked down to see Katniss asleep beside me. Her hand and head resting against my chest, her legs wrapped around one of mine in sleep. I stretched out my arm to get the phone on the nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello?" The clock said it was 3am.

"Kid, its Haymitch. I've got word of your girl's sister. You're going to want to hear this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think happened to Prim? Everyone get ready for some exciting next few chapters! Please Review!


	26. How to say no to your wife

Peeta's POV

"Kid, its Haymitch. I've got word of your girls sister. You're going to want to hear this." My spine stiffened and I sat up a little straighter in bed not wanting to wake Katniss.

"I'm listening."

"My guy tells me she was hysterical for a few days over a missing Hawthorne. With the reapings coming up, we got wind that they were gonna reap the little girl, Posy, I think the name was. This is her first year in the reaping. Apparently, the girl volunteered for life work yesterday. She did it to save the little girl and said something about being with her sister. They took her to market kid. She's on her way to the Capitol right now."

HOLY FUCK. SHIT! Prim signed up for slavery!? I scrambled out of bed putting on my clothes. Katniss was starting to stir next to me.

"How much time do I have?"

"She'll be in the Capitol on auction in two days is my best guess." Oh god, this was so bad. I buttoned my pants and ran down the hall stopping at Gale's door first. I did not wait for a response and just opened the door walking right in on a very naked Johanna straddling a very naked Gale.

"Shit! Sorry! Gale, this is important! Get decent. I'll be back in thirty seconds." I closed the door and banged on the door that Damien and Thresh were staying in. I made sure to wait patiently while they opened it. I learned my lesson quickly.

Damien opened the door. "Peeta, what the fuck? Whats wrong man?"

"Get dressed. You and Thresh need to meet me in the great room in one minute." I woke up everyone else before going back into our room to see Katniss putting my t-shirt on her head.

"Baby? What's wrong? What's going on? Who called you?" she asked me.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't watch her go to pieces before I left. I kissed her hard on the mouth and said, "I swear to you I will take care of everything. Do you understand?" She nodded at me clearly worried and confused. I grabbed my tshirt and threw it over her head then I grabbed her hand and led her into the great room where everyone else was up and waiting.

"So what's this all about Peeta? None of the perimeter alarms are going off…" Gale said to me clearly still a little perturbed about being cock blocked. Johanna was giving me a death stare.

"It's not that. It's Prim. She sold herself and they're putting her up for auction in two days in the Panem Capital. Damien, you know where the market is. I need you to come with me. We're going to buy Prim and then come back here, okay? The rest of you need to stay here."

"Are you out of your mind?" Katniss said to me "She's my sister. I'll go buy her."

"Honey, I love you, but you're five months pregnant. If anyone in Panem recognizes you, they will kill you! You said you trusted me to take care of everything didn't you?"

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. I wanted to kiss them away, but we had too many plans to make and we needed to go as soon as possible. "Thresh, please get the speedster ready. Rue pack supplies. Gale, I need you to stay in contact with Haymitch. Finn, I need you to act as my guarantor. I'm going to call you when the time is right and I need you to confirm the money wire." Everyone was moving and getting ready. I still held Katniss's hand and led her over to Gale. "Gale, I need you to do something for me. I need you to protect my wife while I'm away." He nodded his head seriously. He wasn't my favorite person in the world, but I knew that the person who loved Katniss the most after me was him and he wouldn't let harm come to her.

"I just don't get why she signed up? She was provided for." Gale said aloud.

"Apparently, the reaping is next week and your sister was going to be chosen. Prim sold herself and gave her immunity to Posy."

"How is that even possible? She's only 16!" Gale shouted

" No, her birthday was last week. She's 17 now." Katniss said behind me sadly "What day last week did you and Rory leave?"

"Um..Monday, I think. Why?" Gale replied to Katniss

"You and Rory left on her birthday." Katniss replied, sorrow evident in her voice. Damien appeared at my side all dressed up and holding a bag for me.

"What's in it?" I asked him

"Your tux and about 250k in cash for the train, hotel, and cover charge. I think we should bring Thresh too."

"Okay, why?" I asked him

"Because we'll get through easier with a giant black bodyguard slave behind us." Thresh was walking over and just laughed at Damien's comment. While I thought it was rather offensive he did have a point.

"All right, let's take Thresh."

Katniss then turned to me and pulled me off to the side away from the others. "Please Peeta, take me with you. I can be your sex slave. I can't bear being left here without you. If I'm taken back into Panem as your slave, they won't kill me because I belong to you. We'll bring the papers and put the cuff back on. Love please, you can protect me better if I'm with you. We're stronger when we're together. Please love, I'll do anything."

Against my better judgment and everything in me telling me to leave her here safe, I agreed. "Okay, but you will be my slave the entire time. On the train over, in the hotel, in the den you will have to obey me the entire time Kat or people will take notice. You will not be able to talk to Prim, hold Prim or even to recognize her when she comes up for bidding, okay?"

She just nodded profusely. "I need to get more information about where Cato and my mother are." I turned to Damien "Damien! Call some of your buddies tell them you've been in rehab and you're going to meet them in Cabo for a drunken weekend to celebrate finally getting out. Make sure it gets around."

"Annie, Johanna, can you take Katniss and do her hair and makeup,and get her in something slave appropriate, preferably something revealing."

I can't believe I was doing this. I was going to be sick. I was actually taking Katniss back out there, to the danger. The only thing comforting me was she would be literally bound to me the entire time. The old Peeta Mellark was going to have resurface and face the media with his drug addict brother, black body guard slave and his sexy pregnant slave from Panem. We were going to have to do this the exact opposite of how I would have wanted too. Instead of going under the radar, we were going to need to make a scene and we were going to need to do it so the whole country would watch. It was the only way to keep my mother at bay. After all, I was suing her for kidnapping my property to bribe senators. I'm sure the society news would love to get an exclusive interview with the heroic Mellark son who exposed the American bribery system.

I opened the safe and took a copy of Katniss's ownership papers. The originals would stay behind. I also took her gold slave cuff and four guns; one for myself, Damien and two for Thresh. I was leaving the security room when Rue came up to me. She was holding a roll of thin plastic film.

"What's that for?" I asked her

"I ordered it with all the other medical supplies. It is body armor. It goes on clear, but bullets and knives can't penetrate it. It only comes off with a special solution. Go get wrapped. I already wrapped Katniss for you before they got her dressed."

"Thanks so much Rue." I said hugging her quickly.

"Don't mention it. Annie and I will stay here and man the infirmary but hopefully we can start doing some prevention so we won't have to do so much damage control when you guys get back. Be careful either way, zal right?"

"I will Rue. Thanks for being prepared." I ran into the bathroom and threw a huge sheet of body armor on. It felt like saran wrap at first but then slowly melted into my skin leaving nothing behind. Pretty cool. I got dressed in my tux and passed the body armor supply to Thresh and Damien. I turned around and saw Katniss emerge from our room wearing a tight black silk mini dress that was low cut in front to show her cleavage. The tightness of the dress highlighted her baby bump and gladiator sandals criss crossed all the way was up her long legs and stopped at her upper thighs. Her hair was pulled back from her face and hung in long loose curls down her back that I saw was almost completely bare. They had place a thing golden collar around the base of her neck. Her smoky eyes and gloss over her lush lips made her look like the perfectly obedient slave of a very rich and powerful master.

I walked over to her put the golden cuff on her wrist instead of her ankle; I wanted to be able to see it. I gave her a soft kiss on her lips and put my hand over her bump feeling our baby. I loved her. Although I was terrified she might get hurt, I was happy I wasn't going to be apart from her.

I put my hand on her lower back and guided her over to the garage. Thresh and Damien were waiting by the door. Damien was in his tux as well and Thresh was in all black with a cell chip in his ear. Annie gave Katniss a gauzy floor length sweater and wished us luck.

Rue hug Thresh tightly and told him he was in charge of making sure everyone came back in one piece. We all said our goodbyes. Just as I was about to walk out the door, Finn said, "Hey Peet, since its nice and warm out and we're just going to be sitting here pulling our hair out waiting for you, do you mind if we work on the other house? We'll only access it from the safe house hallway. I found your plans and it looks like fun. What do you say?"

"Have at it. I'll be back in a week to keep helping you." I said back to him

"Promise?"

"Promise." I took Katniss's hand and we moved to sit in the back of the car. Thresh was driving. "Let's turn on the off road invisibility," I told him. "Leave through the south side and put this baby on max. We have a train to catch."

xxxxxxxxx

Thanks to my beta, wonderstruckflightrisk! What do you think will happen next?! Make sure to follow/favorite so you know exactly when I post next! Also Please review! It means a lot!


	27. New Styles for your Slave

Peeta's pov

We drove down the coast and watched the sun rise over the water. Katniss had remained cuddled in my lap since we left the safe house. She had so many questions about the property and the ocean that I promised to take her swimming in the waves when the water got warm enough. Damien was passed out asleep as we started turning west to eventually go north towards the American Capital.

It was a good thing Clove had told me about Cato's guys in the surrounding districts because I would then know to go around them. Damien's call to his friends would hopefully take some of the search party away from the surrounding counties too.

The roadster moved faster than the van, but had no room for privacy. It also didn't have a bathroom much to my pregnant wife's chagrin. We were able to make it to the American Capital with only two wilderness bathroom breaks. Damien and Thresh had taken a monitor with them and were able to order the tickets wirelessly. The plan was to leave America unnoticed and return with Prim. On the return, we would give media interviews. and leave just as the story broke to the public. Cato would then stake out the American Capital as we disappeared back to the safe house.

We pulled up outside the train station and agreed that Thresh and Damien would take what little baggage we had with us into the private train car first and secure the surroundings. Thresh would call me on my cell chip and we would board directly into our private car.

Luckily the trains that ran out of the country had a separate station and were mainly filled with private cars because only the upper classes went out of the country. Our particular train could be boarded directly from the parking lot as it was well known to be the train to Panem and no one wanted to be seen going to Panem. All the serious partiers went and bragged about it after but no one wanted to be seen going. Panem was known to have quite the night scene and reportedly there wasn't anything money couldn't buy. My wife was evidence of that. This happened to work in our favor at the moment.

Katniss and I waited in the car while we watched Thresh and Damien get into the train car.

"Peeta, I'm really scared." Katniss whispered to me

"Don't be scared, we're doing this together. I won't let anything happen to you. I set your cuff to shock anybody who is holding onto you if you're more then 100 feet away from me. You'll be fine. if anyone tries to take you from me, I'll know about it almost instantly. You are never going to leave my side okay?"

She nodded her head. "Baby, I know you'll take care of me. What about Prim though?"

"You hold onto her and I'll hold onto you, okay? You can't acknowledge Prim in front of anyone but us. Okay ?"

"I know. Thank you by the way. You have gone above and beyond forme and my family. I love you so much, Peeta. Just thank you, I wish I knew a better way to say thank you."

"You can thank me plenty once we get Prim and make it home safe all right?" I kissed her passionately and ran my hands over her breasts. I was going to take advantage of the rest of our private time. Of course, my ear began to vibrate halting my wayward thoughts.

"All clear?" I asked

"Free to come aboard. Cover your girl's face with her hood by the way. Seems what everyone's doing with their female slaves. Not that you'll be lingering but still."

"Got it."

The cell clicked off and I turned to Katniss.

"Ready to go get Prim?" She nodded at me vigorously and I smiled at her. I pulled her hood over her beautiful hair and gave her one more kiss beneath it.

We quickly got on the train. We probably would have run if we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. When we made it on, Damien closed the door behind us and put on the do not disturb signal. With our virtual tickets, no one would disturb us on the trip over. We had taken all the perishable food on board with us and it would be enough for the trip to Panem.

I heard the tell tale sign of the train whistle and then we began to move quickly picking up speed. "This is it," Katniss whispered to me. I kissed her on her head in response then bent lower and kissed her belly where our baby rested. She sighed and I knew that for now at least she was content. We were on our way to get Prim and everything was going to be just fine. It had to be.

Katniss's POV

I woke up as the train began to slow down signaling our approach into Panem. I looked out the window and saw the Panem Capitol for the first time with my own eyes. It was even more beautiful then it appeared on TV and I sat in wonder at how it was possible for this city to live in such wealth when the rest of the country was in such poverty.

"It's really beautiful. I've never been here before," Peeta said to me

"Neither have I," I said. Although I guess that isn't true. I just don't remember much of being in it. For all I knew, I got sold in a warehouse in 12.

"Haymitch? Yeah, we're just getting in now. Where is she now? Tonight? Are you sure? Okay, thanks for letting us know. Please call me if you get more information."

"She's in the capitol they're getting ready to sell her tonight. Haymitch's informant has a rebel on the train system. Once we get off this train, people could be listening to us at any time even in private. This is the last time we speak of anything involving rebels and we don't mention anyone by name anymore okay?" I had addressed our little group and they all nodded their agreements.

We all knew what was at risk. If they catch us here, we're screwed. Two American rebel sympathizers one with a Panem slave as a wife and the other with a Panem illegal immigrant trying to buy another slave to set her free in America? We'd be just as dead if it was Cato who found us. I shivered just thinking about it. I would make sure to act the perfect slave so as not to blow our cover.

Thresh packed up our stuff and Damien talked on the phone to a valet service who would bring us to the hotel. Peeta turned to me and whispered, "I have no idea how I'm going to remember to treat you like my slave instead of like my wife."

I smiled at him realizing something he hadn't.

"We've been practicing all along, my love. You'll just be my dominant master 24 hours a day until we get back home. I'll be your little submissive slave. Our roles won't be hard to remember at all," I said as I kissed him boldly on the mouth.

He took control of the kiss plunging his tongue into my mouth and caressing the side of my breast.

"Eww, get a room you two," Damien jeered at us. We broke away from each other with a smile. I guess we got a little too caught up in the act. I had to admit that Damien started to grow on me these past month or so living under the same roof. He wasn't half bad even if he did participate in the slave trade. I should probably thank him for that.

The train came to a stop and a multitude of people came to help us. I said thank you to one of them and they looked shocked and nervous. Damien thinking quickly hit me over the head with his hand and pushed me to keep walking. Peeta saw the transaction but didn't dare scold Damien for pushing me. He knew what I knew, in a mere 30 seconds I almost gave us away and Damien had saved me.

"They call them Avox's. They're criminals of the country who have committed a nonviolent act against the Capitol or so I'm told. They cut their tongues out and their forced to work off their punishment for life. Damned useful, you only talk to them when you need something. Isn't that fascinating Peeta?" Damien explained to me under the guise of telling Peeta

"Yes, quiet interesting way of doing things. Cheaper than jails I imagine." Peeta was having a hard time keeping the disgust out of his voice. I felt him hold the back of my neck. To anyone who saw it looked like a position of ownership. I knew the truth, he was calming himself by holding on to me.

We entered a long, black vehicle that sped off the moment the door shut behind us. Thresh had been silent the entire time and continually scanned the perimeter like a real body guard. Peeta sat me on his lap and played with my curls as I looked out the window at the Capital. I was mesmerized by the tall, sleek, silver and blue buildings. Their glass constantly changing advertisements for various surgeries and skin treatments. I shivered thinking of them performing some of those things to me.

All people looked crazier then I remembered seeing them on television. Green women had big red birds hanging from perches connected to their ears. They're lips sparkled in the greyish sun from the large jewels that looked embedded into their lips. I saw an ad that flashed: New Styles For Your Slave!

That's when I saw them. Sprinkled amongst the Capitol pedestrians were many people who were much less flashy then those standing adjacent to them. They all had golden ankle, wrist or neck cuffs like mine. They had various died hair colors with different colored lips. I had a feeling they didn't volunteer to change colors. One man walked down the street behind a woman wearing no clothes at all save his golden collar. My eyes widened.

These were people like me. They were from the surrounding districts who were too hungry or who's family members were of reaping age. I was going to be sick. When we stopped at a traffic light, I felt Peeta's hands tighten on my thighs. I looked at him and saw him looking out the window in horror. Standing with his back against a sidewall a man talked on his cell chip while his slave was on her knees giving him a blowjob. I got nauseous as I watched him push her head harder onto him making him go faster all the while talking on his phone. I gasped in horror when I saw the man pull himself out of her mouth and spill his seed on his slave's face. Then he yanked her by the hair to continue walking with him. I watched as she walked behind him with empty eyes. The semen dripping off her face and onto her mostly naked body.

That could have been me if someone else purchased me. That could still be Prim. I hid my face into the side of Peeta's neck wanting to drown out the horrifying scene I just witnessed. Peeta stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I would never abuse you like that, little slave. I don't care what kind of disgusting practices they have in this country. You understand that, yes?"

I nodded. I knew what he was really saying. Prim would never have to know such abuse either, he loves me and he's sorry I had to see that. He was just as disgusted with the display as I was.

"We have arrived at your destination." The automatic voice trilled over the loud speaker.

We clambered out and I walked behind Peeta staying close behind him with my head down my hood covering my face. We were checked in and led up to a master suite.

"Sir, will you be requiring a cage for your slave?" The bellman nonchalantly asked Peeta

"That will not be necessary," Peeta said curtly to the man

He departed with a gregarious goodbye. The suite was luxurious with golden walls with deep blue velvet paneling. The two bedrooms were off of the main sitting area each with their own chrome and glass bathrooms. I hadn't felt this uncomfortable in a room since the governor's ball. I ran into Peeta's arms missing the warmth and security of the safe house. I wanted to go back to our cave.

"Soon my little slave. We will return home soon enough," He said to me lovingly as he ran his hands up and down my back. To my chagrin, my belly had gotten to large for me to fit myself flush against Peeta any longer.

"Let's all rest for a little while. We have some time before the night scene commences and the auction house opens."

We all made our way to our separate bedrooms and Peeta shut the door behind us. "Get undressed my little slave" Peeta said to me. I did as he said and saw him just watching me with so much love reflected in his eyes. When I was completely naked before him, I met his gaze. "Undress me now," he said. I walked over to him slowly letting his eyes roam hungrily over my rounded curves. His eyes held on my clearly visible baby bump and I was gifted with one of his beautiful smiles. It made me blush.

I undid the buttons on his tuxedo shirt and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. He had already removed his jacket and suspenders and had locked up his gun in the safe. I moved to the button and zipper of his pants. I felt his bulge against my fingers as I moved the zipper down. His hands caressed my face and my neck as I pushed down his pants and his boxers. He stepped out of his now discarded clothes and swooped me up off the floor and into his arms. He kissed me soundly on the mouth as he moved over to lie me down on the bed. He laid down next to me and whispered very quietly in my ear ,"I'm so in love with you." He then moved his hand to cup my cheek and he kissed me sensuously for a long time.

He shifted our bodies so that we were in a spoon fashion. His warm and solid chest placed securely at my back. He moved my long curls out of the way and began to place tantalizing kisses down my neck. His other hand moved slowly over my hip to play with my sensitive folds and little bud. I whimpered out a cry in the quiet afternoon. He was purposefully going slowly, paying attention to every small detail of my body. He was worshipping me. Showing me that sex and physicality are only meant to bring pleasure and joy never humiliation like we had to watch earlier. He was showing me even though he didn't have to. I already knew of the heart of gold the man beside me had, it's why I married him. It's why we were here now.

We were only here because I needed to be. I wanted to rescue Prim and he had set off to make plans to get her for me before I even asked. I sat up stopping his flow of kisses to my body and began to kiss my way down his smooth chest. I ran my tongue around his belly button then continued to trace his pelvis lines. I moved to give him open mouth kisses near his crotch and upper thighs. I put my tongue flat against his sack and moved my open mouth all the way up to his tip wrapping my tongue around the crown. I then brought him into my mouth fully my hand helping to guide him to the back of my throat. My tongue swirled around his member as I took him deeper. Peeta let out a loud moan of pleasure that shot ripples of arousal through me. He sat up on his elbows to looks at me.

"Love, what he did to his slave was disgusting. You don't have to do that."

"But I do, master." He smirked when I called him that. "That man has no love or respect for his slave. He was selfish and was only looking to humiliate her. You would never be like that even if you hated me. It's not what they did, it was how they did it. This brings you pleasure and therefore brings me pleasure too." I smiled at him.

Peeta looked at me with love in his eyes and moved forward to pull me on top of him. He sat up to meet his lips with mine, my protruding stomach a barrier between us. As he kissed me hard on the mouth, I felt his hands caress my stomach and I was almost brought to tears.

"This brings me great pleasure too," he said between kisses

There had been nothing keeping me from becoming that girl on the street, nothing except Peeta. Peeta who loves and cherishes me, who married me and who's child I carry. I felt Peeta adjust me on his body so I was straddling him fully before he entered into me. I had never sat on top of him like this. He had handed over all the control to me. I moved my body forward and felt the electric glide of his member inside of me. I began to thrust back onto him and he moved his hips to meet mine. The collision was heavenly and I repeated the process again and again. Our movements became a pattern of desire as I felt us coming closer and closer to our mutual culmination. Peeta began to tickle my clit in the same motions as our body movements and I was lost. I ground down on his pelvic bone and shattered feeling his release course through me as well. We both cried out into the silent room our individual climaxes making a stronger sensation rip through us when we reached our peaks together.

I climbed off him and felt his seed drip down my thighs.

"Well that's different," I said. Peeta let out a laugh and got up to get me a cool towel. He cleaned me up, discarded the towel and came back to cuddle me spoon fashion. He wrapped one arm around me and began to caress my stomach. That's when we felt it the first kick.

"Kat, was that what I think that was?" I brought my hand over his and guided it to where I felt the baby kick again. Peeta's hand shot backwards in surprise and I laughed. I felt tears of joy falling down my face.

"Our baby's saying hello, Katniss. It's unbelievable," Peeta said in awe as if God himself had spoken to us.

He leaned over and kissed me again. We spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled together feeling the baby and whispering small wishes to each other. Our love was tangible between us and we shared in the joy of it. We were here for a purpose. Once that task was completed, we were going to go home and never leave our little heaven again. The thought kept a smile on my face and allowed me to fall asleep in Peeta's arms.

Please Review!


	28. Please Leash your Pets

Katniss's POV

We were all dressed and ready to go. It was 10 pm and we had exactly three hours to find our way to the Panem auction house that would be selling Prim. My heart was beating fast in my chest as I watched Peeta mess up his and Damien's hair a little more. The plan was to make it look like Peeta and Damien were the two heirs to a large American fortune (which they were) who had come to Panem to have a good time partying. They also would pick up another sex slave for Damien. They kept themselves looking sloppy, with wrinkled tuxedos to make it seem as though they had already been partying for hours.

Thresh would hold their party pack, a leather pouch everyone knows contains drugs, alcohol and injections for a person's pleasure. The alcohol was dumped out and replaced with water. The pills changed to placebos. I small vile of real drugs was kept with us just in case we encounter anyone who requested a hit. Everyone but me had a gun on them. Peeta and Damien each carried $250k in bills. Thresh held an additional half a million. If they could buy Prim for cash, it would be easier then having to wire money. Money wires could be traced a lot quicker then cash.

The hotel we were staying at was a known favorite of America's elite for its strict privacy policy and it's direct access to center of the city's most infamous distractions. We would take the express shuttle to a high end casino and walk to the private entrance of the Panem slave trade. Going through the VIP entrance would ensure that we found the perfect slave to our exact specifications.

"Ready?" Peeta said out loud looking at me. I nodded at him.

Damien replied in case the room was bugged, "Fuck yeah! Let's do this thing."

'I'm on my way, Prim,' I thought to myself. I wish there was some way for me to let her know that I was coming to rescue her. I felt Peeta pinch me on my ass giving me a wicked grin. He was reminding me of the part I had to play for the next few hours straight. I wouldn't let him down. Taking a deep breath I walked out of the hotel room towards the unknown.

Peeta's POV

"Mr. Damien! It is a pleasure to see you again sir. May I escort you to the VIP tables in the back?" A smooth talking, purple skinned casino employee had instantly recognized Damien and addressed us.

"Ah, Pierrecy my good man! Fantastic seeing you again. Actually I wanted a new slave to sit at my feet while I won my fortune tonight. Would you be so kind as to make the arrangement for a private bidding box for us?" Damien replied back making sure to slur his words every so often.

"Of course sir. It would be my pleasure. If you will follow me….."

He began to lead us towards the back of the casino. Thick velvet curtains were parted signaling the entrance to a private area. We passed hundreds of people drinking, laughing, and screaming as they gambled the night away. Their slaves dutifully stood by their sides holding their party packs and various drinks. I could see Katniss tensing up from the corner of my eye and slid my hand around her neck and caressed her to get her to stop looking.

"Would you and your brother be requiring anything before our slave consultant meets with you? An additional party pack, a leash for your slave, some Panem delicacies perhaps?"

"No, party packs and delicacies have been taken care of. As for the leashes, we train our slaves to be completely loyal to us. It's insulting to presume we would need chains to control them. You Panemians should take some lessons from the Americans on how to better train your slaves," Damien said in a joking yet condescending manner. He was playing his part of spoiled drunk American with ease.

"Of course, sir. However, I always like to offer before my guests bring bought slaves into the auction house. You never know if they will be confused as unsold property. Golden cuffs are sometimes faulty in the auction house." He said by way of an explanation shooting me a meaningful glance.

His eyes roamed over to Katniss's pregnant belly. That's when what he was really saying hit me. It was a warning. He was telling us that kidnapping were common in the slave house.

"I will take two actually. My slave is with child so I will require one to go around her wrist not her abdomen. As for our male slave just an iron cuff will do. He is able to fend for himself of course."

"Very good sir, right away." Pierrecy our escort left us momentarily to get the leashes. Damien and Katniss gave me a questioning look; I looked over at Thresh and saw he had understood the exchange as I had.

"Damien, it's always better to be safe then sorry. We don't want to enter the auction house looking to buy a third slave only to realize you lost one of your own to someone's wandering hands. Imagine the mess it will take to get something like that straightened out. It would ruin the entire trip," I replied to him my voice was nonchalant but my gaze was serious.

Before Damien could reply, Pierreccy returned with the leashes followed by a red woman with striped spikey silver hair. When she smiled at us, I could see that her lips were a metallic silver to match her hair.

"Mr. Damien, Mr. Peeta, may I introduce Kallexia. She will be your slave matcher and make sure you are placed solely in the bids for the type of slave you are looking for."

"Pleasure to meet you sirs. You will find that the slave trade has grown by leaps and bounds since the last time you joined us. We now have over 45 private show rooms in addition to our 3 public auction rooms." She said with a metallic smile that creeped me out

"Sirs, will you be requiring anything else before I take my leave?" Pierrecy asked us.

"No, we are quite all right. Thank you for all your help, Pierrecy. You've been superb as usual. I will make sure to continue to recommend my friends of your excellent service," Damien replied back

"Thank you Mr. Damien! And may I say, good luck with your bidding!" He took his leave. We sat down on a black velvet couch in the private area Kallexia had shown us. Thresh stood behind the couch, Katniss on the floor at my feet and Damien next to me. Kallexia, the slave coordinator or whatever the hell she was, sat on a red leather ottoman with a mobile screen.

"Are the sirs looking for anyone specific today?" She asked

Here goes nothing. "Yes as a matter of fact we are looking for someone quite specific. We have already decided we want another female. My current slave is from district 12 and has been very obedient. We would like a slave from same district. They breed good temperaments. We will require someone a little younger for my brother though, 17 perhaps 18, with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Very good, sir. Let me see what we have available. Female, age 17, district 12, blonde hair, blue eyes. Yes, yes we do have some slaves available fitting that description. If you would follow me, I will show you to your private viewing box. I would suggest chaining your slaves now as we are going to be walking through our play dens. Have you had the pleasure of being entertained in our den before?"

"No, I have not. Damien?" I asked Damien. What the hell was a play den? I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Just take us to the box, my brother has no taste for sharing his slaves with anyone and simply wants to purchase another. He has no need for any rental slaves either. We wish to remain anonymous before we purchase. I'm sure you understand." Damien responded quickly

Kalixia gave a short "very well" and lead us directly to the box. She seemed confused that we did not wish to partake in the public orgy. She lead us down a corridor with windows on both sides of the wall. Half naked men and women were dancing in the windows. Some had on different fetish costumes looking out the window. All of them had chains on their ankles connecting them to the floor. I put my hand to Katniss's neck and said in her ear, "Eyes to the floor little slave."

If this was making me sick, I couldn't imagine what Katniss must be feeling. I didn't want her to look at any of them. Finally, Kallexia opened a wooden door to our box and we all walked in. It was similar to the private rooms one would have at a sporting event. A couch was located the back of the small room. There were four large viewing seats up front against the window and a side bar with beverages and local delicacies.

"Should you need anything else just ask. Your monitors have been provided and your bidding switch is right in front. If you have any questions regarding the bidding process, the payment process, or the slave on auction, just voice them aloud to the director or operator and we will be sure to answer them. We will make sure to monitor your conversations should you have trouble bidding. Enjoy!"

With that she left. I picked up Katniss's hand and led her over to the couch. We had twenty minutes until the first bid began and Prim had been slated for the 1am primetime slot. I knew why they monitored the auction rooms. Damien had explained it to me on the train. They listened in to see who you were interested in. The more people who were looking to bid the higher the starting price was. This strategy made the slaves go for higher prices because those bidding wanted to own what others wanted to have.

"Well, we better get comfy and see who's on the roster," Damien said.

Right, like I could ever be comfortable having Katniss in this place. She was shaking a little and staring straight ahead at the stage not saying anything. There was no doubt in my mind that she was reliving the fear she went through that night and worrying that Prim was about to go through the same thing.

"Come here, little slave." I commanded her. She came over and sat between my legs. I was sitting horizontally on the couch, one leg stretched out the length of the couch the other folded up at the knee. I adjusted Katniss so she was leaning against me and took her lips with mine for a reassuring kiss. I wrapped my hands around her resting my chin on her shoulder and my hands on her belly. I could feel her breathing calm down a little as I held her. I wanted to get the hell out of here and treat Katniss like my wife again. This slave shit was making me sick.

A leash? For my wife? No. I don't want my wife to wear a leash or blow me in public. I wouldn't want that for any human being. But, we were stuck in this backwards country where animals were treated like loved ones and people were treated like animals or worse. I hated that we had to go through it at all. I hated even more that the casino concierge all, but warned me that if Katniss didn't wear a leash they would take her back. At least it was just going around her wrist. I could deal with that for the next three hours.

It's one thing to play master with your wife. It turns her on and helps her relax a little. Its been really hot the few times we've done that. But this? It's sick for people to dominate without the consent of the other person. Slave or not, these are people. I was comfortable being Katniss's 'master' if it gave her pleasure. I hated parading around with her as my pet. I only had to deal with it for one more day though. One more day and then I could love her openly the right way.

"Peeta, what do you think of this one?" Damien said to me.

I realized I had been lost in thought completely oblivious to the fact that Damien had pulled up a list of potential 'slaves' on the screen that would be up for auction. I knew what he was doing. This was our strategy, point out something we liked and didn't like with all of them. Ensuring that they wouldn't raise the prices on any of the girls because of us. Damien flipped to the next picture and I felt Katniss tense. My eyes grew wide as the girl who was undoubtedly Prim flashed onto the screen. She was wearing the same type of bra and panty set Katniss was wearing when I first met her. Her eyes showed clear signs of being drugged with dilated pupils and red rims. Damien had seen Katniss's reaction even though she had only shown signs of recognition for a minute.

"How bout this one, Peet?" Damien said

"I think this ones all right. She fits the criteria, but she's pretty skinny. Not a curve on the girl. What number is she "

"8435. She's coming out fourth or fifth," Damien replied

"All right. We have time to decide before bidding. Hell, if they're cheap enough maybe we'll buy two," I said to Damien. Obviously I had no intention of buying anyone, but Prim. As much as I would love to set all these poor girls free, I was already nervous I wouldn't have enough to buy Prim. Damien was just about to flip the screen when something caught my eye.

"Damien hang on a second. What does it say in the upper right hand corner there?"

"It says she's not a virgin," Damien replied understanding immediately where I was going with this. I felt Katniss's hand tense in mine for a second and I kissed her forehead wanting to tell her to remain indifferent. Prim had just made our lives a lot easier for us. Actually Rory had made our lives a lot easier for us.

"Perfect! She'll be a hell of a lot cheaper than the first slave we bought. I wouldn't pay top dollar for a soiled one," Damien said clearly for the auctioneer's benefit. I memorized her lot number 8435. We continued to flip through about four or five more girls who looked similar to Prim until we heard the auctioneer come on the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please take your seats as our first slave will be up for auction momentarily."

I swallowed loudly and all four of us had the same look on our face. It was easy enough to talk about buying a slave. It was another thing to sit through an auction watching naked women being bid on. This country made me sick and I wanted to get my wife out now.

We watched the first 2 girls get auctioned off and sold relatively peacefully. They went for about half a million each. The girls were sedated and seemed to have a hard time keeping their eyes open. The third girl to get sold was particularly hard to watch. She looked similar to Prim, but with a chubbier build. I could see that Katniss recognized her from back home. The drugs had clearly worn off of her and she was screaming for her mother and crying. The announcer made sure to include she was a virgin. She wanted to know where they had taken her. The disgusting perverts in the room paid 800 grand for the pleasure of telling her exactly where she was being taken. After the auctioneer yelled, 'sold!', The girl was dragged off the stage in a screeching fit. The doors didn't even close fully before I saw them shove a syringe into her arm. She instantly went quiet.

I had been holding Katniss's head against my chest shielding her eyes from watching the disturbing scene. I just prayed Prim would still be heavily sedated when she came out. I listened as the announcer introduced goods # 8435.

"A fragile little thing. This ethereal beauty is the perfect angel to sit on your shelf."

I almost vomited at his poorly disguised euphemism. As the lights came up, I took a deep breath and prepared to buy my sister in law.


	29. Sister for Sale

Thanks to my beta wonderstruckflightrisk! Please remember to review!

Katniss's POV

The lights flashed onto Prim. She was clearly drugged and was looking around the room in fear. She was trying to cover herself with her hands. When she wasn't able to do that, I saw tears brimming her eyes. She was just a little girl. How could they do this to her? How could these people buy her? She was a child! She hadn't lived her life yet! I felt my own tears coming to my eyes as I watched Prim start to sob in embarrassment I was in agony. I wanted to scream for them to stop, but I knew I couldn't.

I was about to break down sobbing when Peeta saw me losing control of my 'indifferent façade' and took action. He wrapped his arms around me and took my mouth with his. His lips muffled my cry just as it slipped from my mouth. I managed to control myself enough to let the tears fall silently. Peeta adjusted me so my head was hiding in the crook of his neck. He sat me on his lap and cradled me in his arms. I felt Peeta's lips kissing my hair. His arms were stroking my body soothingly. I could hear the auctioneer open the bidding on Prim.

"With small supple breasts and soft pale skin, how could anyone resist such an innocent look. Although no longer an innocent, she has still kept herself taken care of and tight. Let's begin the bidding at $250,000."

The room was filled with loud noises and bright colors. The auctioneer was yelling price updates while bright red lights flashed rapidly in and out of the room. I kept my eyes shut and my face buried in Peeta's neck. I couldn't listen to this. I was going to be sick. The auctioneer kept throwing out little phrases that took all my power not to react to.

"Come on gentleman! Look at those big blue eyes filled with fear! Imagine staring into those beauties before taking your pleasure!" The auctioneer screamed.

More lights flashing.

"Her little back hole had never been touched! That's a nice little bonus!" He commented again.

More lights flashing. I was going to be sick.

I heard Peeta whisper into my ear a barely audible. "Breathe baby, just breathe." I took a deep breath and continued to listen.

"Do I hear 650 from bidder 14? Yes? Yes! Bidder 20 do I hear 700? 700? Yes 700! Bidder 14, are you sure you're not willing to got the extra mile for this piece of sugar? Think of what you're giving up bidder 14! Going once, twice, SOLD to bidder number 20 for $700,000!"

Please tell me that we were bidder 20. I felt Peeta relax his hold on me and lean his head back against the wall. He was breathing as though he had just won a race.

"Well, she'll be a lot of fun to play with. $700,000 was a good price and we can pay in cash!" I heard Damien say with forced enthusiasm. I looked up at that. Prim had already been taken from the room. That bid process had been stressful for all of us. Thresh was handing out shots of alcohol to all the guys. He brought me a juice and I took a sip. The guys took their shots.

"What now?" Peeta said

"Now we pull out of the auction and go inspect the merchandise."

Peeta's POV

We got her. I was still anxious as we walked down the corridor toward the review room. I wouldn't be calm until we had Prim with us and we all back safe in the America. I needed to remain calm and not let my inner anxiety show. My brave wife had managed to school her features into a blank expression as we walked.

Kallexia had met us in the hall and handed Damien and I a clipboard with documents to sign. One of the documents included optional cosmetic procedures you wished for your slave to have before being 'packaged' for transport. I read down the list in discuss.

Abortion

Birth Control – 1/3/6/12 month(s)

Breast Augmentation

Buttock Augmentation

Body Polish Full/Partial

Collagen injection

Chemical Peel

Eyelash extensions

Gain/loss of pounds

Hair highlight/dye

Hair extensions

Make up application

Skin highlight/dye

Teeth correction

Teeth whitening

Waxing Full/Partial

Ask about our multiple travel packages!

I looked up from the paper when I heard muffled screaming. "What is that noise?" I asked Kallexia anxiously. God, I hope that wasn't Prim. Before she could answer me, a naked woman ran out into the hallway. She was immediately followed by two capital guards. They sent a stunning dart into her back and the naked girl fell to the floor five feet in front of us. The poor girl shook violently, her cries still audible even though she was no longer in control of her body. The guards lifted her up and carried her through a side door out of view.

"My apologies for the small scene you had to witness. Some of our slaves require training before they go home with their new masters" Kallexia explained. "Here we are. If you will deposit your slaves in here, I will escort you gentleman into the next room to view your purchase." I was incredibly uncomfortable with leaving Katniss alone in here.

"I would be more comfortable taking our slaves with us," I said to Kallexia

"I'm sorry sir, but our policy requires no mixing potential slave purchases with current purchases." Kallexia explained

"Very well, I will remain behind with the slaves. My brother will go look at the purchase for me." Damien replied smoothly

Kallexia looked uncomfortable with this, but there was not much else she could do. "Very well sir. If you will wait in here, I will escort your brother to view the merchandise. I will return shortly," She said with a forced smile. Something wasn't right here but I couldn't yet put my finger on it.

I followed Kallexia into arRed circular room where I saw Prim standing on a podium. She had been chained to the floor by an iron cuff around her ankle and her body was visibly shaking in her high heels. I immediately felt protective over my scared little sister in law and wanted to do whatever I could to get her out of here as fast as possible. I walked around her making sure they hadn't physically abused her body. She let out a wheezy cough and I immediately got nervous. I looked over at Kallexia and said, "Is she sick?"

Kallexia looked nervous and answered "Sometimes our slaves come to us with a little kennel cough. It's nothing to worry about and we can treat them here in quarantine before we ship her to you."

Prim looked terrified at the word quarantine and I had to agree with her.

"That will not be necessary I would like to take her with me tonight and I would like antibiotics provided for us as well as travel clothes. Please make the arrangements and have her brought out to our car in ten minutes." I said and left back out through the door rushing back to the room where Katniss was.

"Sir! May I have one more moment of your time? Would you care for some cosmetic treatments for your slave? How will you be paying?" Kallexia's anxious tone and clear attempt to slow me down, I knew something was up. I moved faster towards the waiting room where Katniss was. I pushed open the door to see Damien passed out asleep and Thresh tied up on the floor. Katniss was screaming in the arms of a guard who was trying to pull her towards the doorway.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at the guard's head. "Drop the girl you piece of shit. NOW!" The guard immediately dropped Katniss and ran through the portal without her. Katniss landed on her knees and I ran over to her. I kissed her hard on the mouth as her tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened?" I asked her quickly.

"I'm okay. A waiter came in here and asked Damien if he wanted anything to drink. When Damien said he was fine and wished to be left alone the guard sent a sleep dart into him. Thresh immediately took my leash and chained it to the cabinet before going and attacking the guard. The guard tied him up and came after me. You came in just as the guard was able to break my leash from me."

Kallexia walked in just as Katniss was finishing her story. When she came in, I stood up and pointed my gun at her.

"I don't know what kind of fucked up operation you people are running. But I do not do business with people who try to steal from me. In America, it's a capital crime to take someone else's property. It's punishable by torture and death. You deliberately made me leave my salves in here so your guards could kidnap them. What should keep me from taking you with me to America and having you tortured? What should keep me from pressing charges on your whole operation here?"

"Please sir, there must be some kind of miscommunication..." Kallexia babbled out.

"There was no miscommunication. Now here's what you're going to do. You are going to have a private car pick us up at the back entrance with my new slave as well as my brother and my two existing slaves. Then you will arrange for a private train to take us back to America. I will pay you the cash for the new slave once all the other arrangements have been made. If you do not follow all of my orders to my standards, not only will you not get your money, but I will press charges. I am an influential and wealthy man in America, I will begin a smear campaign and let my story be known. Some of your best customers are American and when I'm done with them they will boycott your operation and the Panem economy as a whole. You do not wish to make America your enemy. So what's it going to be?" My voice held nothing but menace while I stared her down.

"Of course sir, I apologize profusely for the mistake. I will have all of your arrangements made. I will have your brother revived and your slave untied as well." With the gun still pointing at her head I said, "I want the arrangements made in front of me."

I listened as Kallexia made all of the arrangements into her cell chip and Thresh was untied. Smelling salts were brought in for Damien and we were escorted out of the building. We were all loaded into the car and Prim was deposited blindfolded into the back seat. I had Thresh next to her because I knew Katniss would try to make contact to soon otherwise. Packages of gifts and food were loaded into our trunk as 'apology gifts' and then we were off. I watched as everyone boarded our private train car and literally threw the money at Kallexia who was asked (blackmailed) into escorting us to the train.

"You dare pull anything like this again and I will serve as witness in a court of law. That being said, you better wish our paths never cross again." I slammed the car door in her face and I boarded the train car.

Everyone was situated and Prim was still blindfolded in a seat. As I felt the train begin to move, I came over to Katniss who was waiting for me to get the okay. I nodded at her and took off Prim's blindfold. Katniss was right in front of Prim. When Prim's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Katniss. Prim jumped into Katniss's arms and began to hysterically cry. Katniss hugged her sister awkwardly. Her round stomach keeping them apart just a little. Katniss began to cry, "It's okay little duck, I have you. You're safe now. You're safe."

Please review!


	30. Traveling towards Change

Thanks to my beta wonderstruckflightrisk!

Katniss's POV

She was here. She was safe. Thank God. Prim and I sat and cried holding each other for a while. When we calmed down, I continued to run my hand over her face.

"Katniss! What's going on? I'm so scared. I.. they were selling me! And there was this man and he was.." Prim had started saying to me until her eyes caught on Peeta. She looked like she had seen the devil himself and she tensed with fear.

"Katniss! That's hi..him. He bought me! Katniss please, he's going to take me away!" Prim cried holding onto me.

"No, no Prim, honey. That's Peeta. He saved you," I said to her quietly. Oh Jesus, where to begin this story.

Peeta knelt down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled at Prim warmly and said, "Hi Prim, it's really nice to meet you. Katniss has told me so much about you."

I still had tears in my eyes from crying with Prim and smiled at him. "Prim, this is Peeta he's my um… my…" I was blushing. Oh god, how could I tell my sister I got married without her ever meeting Peeta? This was so surreal seeing both of them together.

"Your slave master?" Prim asked with fear in her voice still eyeing Peeta wearily. I laughed. I just couldn't help myself. "No Prim. Peeta is my husband. We got married." I said reaching out and holding his hand.

Prims eyes grew wide and her brows shot into her hairline. "You got married?" Prim said looking between the two of us. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. She didn't take her eyes off Peeta the entire time. "Did he force you too Katniss?"

I put my hand to her cheek and laughed again. "No, Prim. Why would you think that?" I asked her

"Well.. the Katniss I knew would never have married someone…I thought you didn't want to get married," She said extremely quietly to me.

"We'll have a really long talk about everything that's changed. I promise okay?" I said to her. She nodded in confirmation and I saw her give Peeta a little half smile. The Prim I knew was always very trusting of new people. Her responses have been very different then what I expected. I wonder what had made her grow so weary? I was hoping it was just the lingering effects of all the drugs in her system.

I took the time to then introduce her to Thresh and Damien. She was even more terrified of them then she was of Peeta and she clung to me like a life line. She wouldn't make eye contact with Thresh or Damien as she murmured her hellos.

Her eyes were closing on their own accord and her stomach growled loudly. She pressed her hand to her stomach to quiet the sound.

Without saying anything Peeta got up and walked over to the dining table in the train car. He started pulling out dishes of food from large shopping bags the auction house had provided.

"How does everyone feel about a 4am snack?" Peeta asked everyone. Without letting go of Prim's hand, I got up to join Peeta at the dining table. I personally was starving. Prim let out a loud gasp that startled me and I turned quickly to see what was wrong. Prim was staring at my stomach.

"I was about to tell you Prim. Peeta and I are going to have a baby! You're going to be an Auntie Prim!" I said to her. I wasn't expecting much. Maybe a "Congratulations!", "How exciting!", or a "Katniss, how the heck did this happen?" would have been preferable to Prim's reaction. The always enthusiastic Prim burst into tears at the news of my pregnancy and I looked at Peeta in confusion and hurt. This was incredibly out of character for Prim. Why wasn't she happy for me?

"Prim, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be happy for us. It's different where we're going Prim. There's no civil war or Hunger Games to be afraid of there." Just Peeta's family I thought to myself. I would wait to tell her about that. "We have a safe place to stay Prim."

Prim was still crying quietly now but nodding. I could tell she wanted a minute but it was interrupted by a fit of coughing from her. She put her hand over her mouth and coughed up a yellow-brown mucus. I quickly grabbed her some tissues to let her clean off her hands.

"I am happy for you Katniss. I am. That's great...really great. It just took me by surprise, is all." She said wiping her tears away. I didn't believe her. She was still upset. We would definitely have to talk a little more later.

"Prim, why did you sign up for life work? The whole reason I left was to protect you. What about mom and the Hawthornes?" I asked her gently

Prim's sat back down on the chair her expression was forlorn. "They were going to reap Posy, Katniss. There's this whole rebellion thing and they found out Gale was a rebel and they were going to reap Posy as punishment. Rory disappeared and I didn't know what to do. There was this huge Capitol attack on the rebels and Rory was helping out in the hospital. I don't know where he went! I had no one to get advice from. Mrs. Hawthorne remarried the roofer and moved into his home so they were taken care of. Mom she..well.. she…she got a lot more unstable after you left Katniss and well, she refused to eat. She stopped recognizing me. She was taken to live in the mental hospital a few months ago. I was living with the Hawthornes until we heard about the reaping. I couldn't let Posy die. When Rory disappeared, I thought maybe they took him prisoner and he somehow made it into the life work program. So many people have signed up for it. I figured Panem was working on some big government project." Prim started coughing again. "So I signed up hoping I would find you both." She coughed again.

"Prim, are you feeling okay?" Peeta asked her. Now that I looked at her, Prim did seem flushed. "I'm okay. I think I'm just going to lie down some. I am really tired."

"Okay. I'll save you a big plate of food for when you wake up," I said to her unsteadily. Something was wrong, but I didn't want to press her. She had just been through an ordeal. Maybe everything would be better in the morning. I showed her to one of the bedrooms in its own private car. This train was just as luxurious as the one we arrived on, but I found myself no longer impressed. I tucked Prim in and told her I would come check on her soon.

"I love you Katniss. I'm so happy you found me." She whispered already falling asleep.

"I love you too, Prim." I walked back to the dining car and joined Damien, Thresh and Peeta at the table. They were talking adamantly about something.

"I'm telling you, someone was looking for her specifically," I heard Thresh say.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them coming and sitting down in front of the plate of food Peeta set out for me.

"Thresh thinks Cato put out a reward for you in case I freed you and you were to return to Panem," Peeta replied

"I just think the whole thing was too risky for them to try and kidnap Katniss for no reason. But why Katniss? A pregnant slave wouldn't go for as much as I would as a worker slave. Their movements were deliberate. Pierrecy was warning us back in the casino. He wouldn't have pressed as hard as he did once he knew we were planning on staying together the entire time. I'm worried that bitch Kalexia or her crony are going to call Cato and let him know we were there. There may be trouble when we get back home if they did," Thresh said.

"God, I hope not we have enough to deal with as it is," Peeta said running his hand through his hair.

I ate as I listened to them speak. I had wondered why the guard had tried so hard to kidnap me right in front of Thresh and Damien. It didn't seem like something spontaneous. I worried Thresh was right also.

"If Kalexia told Cato where we were, she also would tell him the exact train she put us on and where we were headed," I added in.

"If that's the case, we need to stick to the original plan now more than ever. Even Cato wouldn't try anything when the media was covering our arrival into Panem. Besides we're the peoples heroes or so I'm told. Keeping free enterprise void of political corruption and all that. Hopefully the press can help us out for once." Peeta responded.

Everyone at the table nodded their agreement. Damien decided to change the subject.

"So Katniss, your sister seems…nice…" Damien said not so smoothly. Thresh hit him lightly on the back of his head.

"She went through a lot today. You'll see the real Prim will warm up to everyone after she gets some sleep. She seems to be scared of new faces and she's clearly exhausted. I know what she went through and it's not pleasant. Luckily for her she didn't have to get her hair pulled out and shoved into a box before she found out what was going on." I said back to Damian giving him a look. It was him who let Cato order me the number 3 package.

Damien just smiled and kept eating. "But, I bet Peeta appreciated the number 3 package," He said with a wink. Peeta smacked him on the back of the head.

Peeta's POV

We continued to discuss everything that happened in Panem. We talked about everything from the abuse we saw from slave masters to the efficient search process Kalexia used to find Prim in the system. Katniss told me that the screaming girl who was auctioned before Prim was the tailor's daughter from 12 was in Prim's class. She didn't need the food so there must be so few seam kids left to be reaped that she was worried about her sister.

After we finished eating, we agreed that Damien and Thresh would search the intraweb for news of what was going on in America. Now that we weren't trying to keep our location a secret we planned to gather as much current information as possible. This way we would be prepared if we received questions about current events from the press. Damien also took the time to contact some local media outlets and let them know we would be at the train station later this evening. We wanted to keep Prim our of the public eye so Thresh would her out through the back and wait with her in the car during our interview. It was really the safest way to do it since Thresh was reportedly dead and we wanted to keep it that way.

Katniss and I decided we were going to go over Prim's file to see everything she went through before we bought her. I also wanted to see if they had diagnosed her with a sickness before selling her. I wouldn't put it past the bastards to hide how sick she was with medicine to sell her off for a higher price. After the four of us gathered all the information we could in an hour, we would meet up and share information.

Katniss and I decided to walk to the library car. It was peaceful in there. I wanted to be alone for a little with Katniss and make sure she was okay. When the automatic door closed behind us, I slowly pushed her up against the wall and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen Mellark, my beloved wife and mother of my child." I kissed her again. "I never want anyone to ever think that you're my slave again. I hate it. It disgusts me." I kissed her again.

"I know Peeta. I don't like it either. Well, at least I don't like it in public." Katniss said with a wink "Honestly though, I feel safer knowing that at least legally you have the power to keep me with you. I know how you feel about me and I know you've never seen me as your slave or your inferior. Although in the beginning, I saw myself that way." She snuggled her head into my neck and I held her like that. I reluctantly released her after a couple minutes and we took a seat on the couch together. I opened up Prim's golden Panem slave folder and we looked over the documents inside. The same documents that were in Katniss's file were included such as the signed contract, medical history, slave profile, report cards, birth certificate and ankle cuff directions.

We skipped straight to the slave profile and medical history. It would be the best way to see what Prim went through. Something new that they included in this folder that wasn't in Katniss's was a slave timeline. I found this fascinating as it documented what Prim was up to from the time she signed the contract until she arrived in our hands. According to the document, she was drugged shortly after signing for transport. Upon arriving in the Capitol, she went through a full medical examination and all files were pulled from the capital database and included with her file. So all medical information they had on Prim was done yesterday morning.

We took out the medical profile on Prim and began to read the first page.

Primrose Everdeen

Age:17

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 102lbs

Sex: Female

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Skin: White

Virginity: No

Temperature: 101.7

Blood pressure: 110/70

Blood Type: AB negative

PLEASE SEE DOCTORS NOTES ON PAGE 6

We skipped to page 6 to continue reading the doctors notes on Prim.

Patient was brought in at 10:17am and underwent immediate examination. Patient has been diagnosed with type 4 bacterial pneumonia. 24 hour pain medication and symptom suppressant administered at 10:29am. Antibiotic administration delayed due to possible fetal harm. Abortion is to be preformed after sale by owners request and antibiotics to be administered immediately following.

I was in shock. I looked up at Katniss and waited for her to finish reading. When she looked up at me she seemed incredibly confused.

"I don't understand what's pneumonia? And why could the antibiotics fatally harm her?" Katniss asked me.

"Katniss, pneumonia is an ancient lung disease. It used to be fatal before antibiotics. You read the sentence wrong. It didn't say possible fatal harm, it said FETAL harm" I took a breathe.

"Katniss, this says Prim is pregnant."

Please review it means a lot! Thanks!


	31. Shattered on the Floor

Katniss's Pov

"Are you sure?" I asked Peeta. He flipped back to the earlier pages of Prim's medical history.

"I'm sure. It says she's only five weeks along. Katniss, Prim may not even know about it." Peeta said gravely. "Katniss, it's a bigger deal than that. The antibiotics could hurt the baby and if she doesn't take them then there's a chance Prim won't get better. Pneumonia was a really scary disease, Kat. You need to have a talk with Prim."

He was right. She had been through so much already what if she didn't know she was pregnant? How do I tell her that the baby's father died? That's when an even scarier thought hit me what if the baby's wasn't Rory's? It was war time after all this horrible unspeakable crimes happened often. No, I couldn't think like that I would need to let Prim tell me herself. It didn't do anyone good to speculate.

"What are her options?" I asked Peeta

"Honestly very few. The current medication used to treat pneumonia is extremely strong and would undoubtedly hurt that baby. I don't know how sick she is and how long she's had the pneumonia. We could try to research if there was an alternative treatment in America she could undergo that wouldn't harm the baby but I'm really skeptical. By the time we got her treatment the pneumonia could leave severe damage to her lungs. She would have a hard time breathing, high fever, she'd be in tons of pain…it would be risking her life."

This was incredibly hard for me to hear. I felt myself growing angry at the situation. "What if it was me Peeta? What would you do if it was me?" I snapped out angrily.

Peeta looked at me with pain in his eyes. I could tell that my response had hurt him. He was just trying to give me the truth and instead I put him in a painful situation. Just when I was about to apologize he said. "It would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do Katniss. I would try my best to get an alternative treatment as soon as possible but if I couldn't..." He closed his eyes as if in pain. "I can't lose you Katniss. I could never. We would have more children and I would have to remind myself every day that you wouldn't have lived long enough to save the baby."

"I'm sorry Peeta. I'm so sorry. Please don't think like that everything is fine. The baby and I are both healthy," I said to him quickly seeing how upset he got at my hypothetical question to him that felt all to real.

"Katniss, what if pneumonia is contagious?" Peeta said to me the look of terror clear in his eyes. My eyes widened at what he was implying. Prim being with us could very well endanger the baby's life.

"I'll wear a mask and wash my hands while I'm around her. Ill take an immune system enhancer while we travel together and hopefully that will be enough. Meanwhile I think we should look as quickly as we can for an alternate treatment for Prim. Once she finds out about Rory..God, Peeta! She would never forgive us for taking the baby even if it meant saving her." My heart was breaking just thinking about that conversation.

"Maybe we should wait until we get back to the safe house? Then she can grieve appropriately. She'll have Gale to talk too..." Peeta suggested.

"Let her live with hope for a few more days you mean? As tempting as that sounds it would be purely selfish on my part. If it was me, I would want to know. No, I have to talk to her."

Peeta nodded and pressed his forehead to mine. "When she wakes up. We'll go share our information with Thresh and Damien then get some sleep too. There's nothing that can be changed by telling her an hour or two earlier. And my wife and child need some rest after such a stressful and intense few days."

I sighed. " You're right. Let's go spread the news. I want to go to bed as soon as possible. I need you to hold me." Peeta kissed me lightly on the lips and then took my hand as we walked back to Damien and Thresh.

If I thought my talk with Damien and Thresh would be difficult, it was nothing in comparison to what I was going through right now with Prim. She was hysterical. She was beyond any consolation. I had never seen her like this. She was screeching and throwing things at the walls. When she threw a glass vase at the wall and it shattered ,I tried to physically calm her only to have her shove me back with her arm. I fell backwards and lost my balance. If it wasn't for Peeta who had been standing in the doorway for support, I could have been on the ground. Luckily he caught me midfall and pulled me back behind him.

"Stay there!" He shouted at me over Prim's ear splitting cries. He walked over to Prim and as he had done for me before wrapped his arms around her upper body tight to force her to calm down. She was hyperventilating and bit Peeta's arm to force him to let go. On a reflex, he let her go just in time for her to go into a coughing fit. She fainted from lack of oxygen and Peeta caught her and tucked her in bed.

I myself was hysterically crying by the doorway watching Prim. Her extreme agony over losing Rory was ripping at my insides. The fact that I had to tell her about her pregnancy, her illness and her dead lover all at once had torn a piece of my heart. Peeta met my eyes and we had a silent conversation between us. She wasn't herself right now. She never would have pushed me if she had been thinking clearly. My trying to restrain Prim could have severely hurt or even killed our baby. A hard fall in your second trimester was a big deal. Peeta grabbed the silver medical patch we had used on Thresh, Gale and Rory when they were injured to get their instant vital signs. Prim had a fever but otherwise was doing okay for now.

Peeta and I left her room together my tears still falling from my face. We walked towards our bedroom car in silence neither of us needing to express our emotions. Right now they were the same. We both knew the agony it would be if either of us ever lost the other. The fact that we were both in danger made the fear that much more palpable.

I turned towards Peeta in the darkness before the dawn. Our eyes expressed our mutual need to be with each other. Peeta came over to me and began undressing me slowly his eyes never leaving mine. Each fear fell to the floor like the articles of clothing we were shedding from the other. There was only now. Us together was all that mattered in this moment.

He took my mouth in a long searing kiss that drew chills all along my body. His hands stroked me everywhere, making my sensitive flesh shiver at his touch. I whimpered and moaned my pleasure as he drew my breast to his mouth. He suckled hard and swirled his tongue against my puckered cherry nipples. He bit down softly on the tip before moving over to lavish the other with the same attention.

We moved onto the bed. Our bodies never ceasing to touch as we inched back towards the middle of the mattress. I looked into Peeta's eyes, they were a deep blue, black in the darkness. His hypnotizing gaze bore into me and I was able to see the need waiting there just below the surface. I was able to feel his need for me on my thigh as well as he moved over me. He planted kisses down my body until he reached my sex. His hands caressed my rounded abdomen before he moved them to spread apart me legs.

"I need to taste you," he whispered to me. I moaned in acceptance and longing. When I felt his warm mouth love my center, I felt my breathing escalate and my heart begin to pound faster. He swirled his tongue around my clit and my opening and I felt my toes curl under of their own volition.

"Please Peeta, make love to me. I need to feel you inside me. Please," I moaned to him.

Peeta sat up straight crossing his legs in front of him and brought me over to sit on his engorged erection. As I slowly felt his head entering into my sensitive folds, I cried out loudly. Peeta had moved my legs so they were draped over his hips and upper thighs. From this position, I felt surrounded by him. His hands went everywhere, sliding sensations back and forth with his large hands. When I was seated on him fully, he took my mouth in a passionate kiss. He slid his hands to my ass and squeezed me as I started to move on him.

"I love you so much Katniss. I will never get enough of being inside you." Peeta murmured huskily into my ear. His words were so arousing. I began to move faster on him, setting a hard fast pace.

"Yes, baby, there you go. Just like that. Oh god, you feel amazing," Peeta cried out to me.

His words just spurred on my pleasure and we were rocking at an intense pace that had us both crying out at every change in movement. Peeta moved his fingers to caress my clit while he sucked greedily on my neck. The incredible thrusting mixed with the rhythmic dancing of his fingers was pushing me over the edge.

"Cum for me, Kat. I feel you. You're ready come for me," Peeta moaned against my neck. His words pushed me over the edge and I shattered around his long thick shaft. I felt my inner walls milking his pleasure from him as I took mine. He continued to thrust into me until his body began to shake. He gripped me tight burying his face into my neck as he screamed his release.

We stayed entangled in each other for quite awhile afterwards. My aftershocks continued to jolt through me and squeezed him repeatedly. Peeta looked up at me and took my mouth in a painfully intimate kiss. "I'm nothing without you," he whispered. I knew exactly how he felt. I felt it too.

"I love you so much, Peeta." I kissed him again bringing my hands to either side of his face. "Please don't go and do anything brave tomorrow, okay? Just stay with me and stay safe. Please. Please," I begged him.

"Shh, I could never choose to do anything that would take you away from me. Don't think about tomorrow, beautiful. Just stay safe with me here tonight," He said as he kissed my lips.

"Ahh! Jesus! Do you guys ever take a day off?" Damien shouted covering his eyes from the door.

I grabbed for the blankets and Peeta threw his arms around me further to cover me. "Damien? What the hell? We're married. Learn to fucking knock!" I shouted at him.

"Ordinarily I would, but this can't wait. I think you two need to see something."

Special thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. I try to message back when I can but if I miss you for some reason, please know it means a lot! Thanks to my beta wonderstruckflightrisk, your such a big help. I'm glad I can get such great feedback from you! Please review it means a lot!


	32. Playing the Hero

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! A thanks to my beta wonderstruckflightrisk. :) I hope you enjoy!

Peeta's POV

We got dressed quickly and rushed into the living car where Damien and Thresh were. After making love, we planned on getting a few hours of rest, but of course getting caught in the act and my brother telling us he has important information put a stop to that.

"What is so important Damien?" I asked coming over to stand by him and Thresh. They were huddled over a monitor and watching intently. As I neared, I was able to see the video that was playing. Thousands of people were gathered with huge banners exclaiming different slogans about the government.

"What is all this?" I asked Damien.

"The people are holding demonstrations for law reformation. Peet, you started this. Thousands of people are taking to the streets man. Ever since the Governor's ball, this thing had spiraled out of control. They are calling for the abolishment of slavery, ban on addictive recreational drugs, and enforcement of harsher punishments for public officials. It is intense. People chant your name, Peeta! Someone leaked the story that it was you that brought down the senators. People know we are hiding away because your family and the government are trying to kill you. The people are on your side! You're their hero!" Damien started flipping videos and articles on the monitor. "Look dude! The people want to protect you. They're all following everything that's going on with your court case with mom and Cato. You're in the news on a daily basis."

Sure enough, I was all over the news. Clove had really out done herself. She had painted for the media mine and Katniss's 'tragic' love story. They did a whole background on Katniss's life in Panem and how she had no other option than to sell herself into slavery. They had slandered my mother's and Cato's names. They weren't accepted in society anymore. Even Governor Coin was under investigation for receiving multiple bribes. I read over on article in particular that caught my eye. It was posted yesterday.

_**Peeta Mellark Wins Another Battle in the War Over Love**_

_**Written by: Purnia Merfling**_

_**In the most recent turn of events in the Mellark v. Mellark court case, evidence disproving the defense's account has been released to the public. As many readers are aware the reclusive playboy Peeta Mellark, heir to the Mellark Bakery Empire, is pressing charges of kidnap, theft, and attempted rape against his mother (Edith Mellark) and eldest brother (Cato Mellark). Peeta Mellark was spurred into action when his slave and lover (Katniss Everdeen of Panem) was kidnapped from his home in the dead of night and forced to act as prostitute at the Governor's Annual Ball (The full list of senators invited by Edith Mellark to sample Peeta Mellark's salve can be found on Page 9.). The defendants' claim was that Peeta had given permission to the arrangement and agreed to lend his slave to his brother Cato for that night. While Peeta has yet to appear in court, the defense provided the court with a recording of P. Mellark actually forbidding Cato to come near his slave. The recording was taken from the Mellark security system on the morning of the kidnapping.**_

**_Cato: "Oh yeah, just keep laughing you little shit [Peeta]. Soon you won't be laughing when I make you watch me f**k your playtoy [Katniss, Slave] in the a** and have you listen as she screams out in pain."_**

**_Peeta: "If you ever come back here again, I'm going to Glimmer [Cato's Exwife] and I'm telling her everything. Not just about how I came to have the girl [Katniss, Slave], but about all the other girls you visit when you use me as your alibi."_**

**_Cato: "You wouldn't, you p*ssy."_**

**_Peeta: "Actually I'll do that and much worse if you try and come near her [Katniss, Slave] again. I'm not an idiot, you came in here for one reason, and I'm telling you this right now, you will never lay a hand on her. Got me?"_**

**_When the tape was presented in court Edith Mellark (Defendant) punched her son Cato (defendant) in the face. The defendant (E. Mellark) was restrained and the trial continued. Both Mellark defendants are out on bale and residing in unknown locations. Peeta Mellark and his slave are rumored to also be hiding away with a loyal Mellark servant. (Continued on pg. 7)_**

"Well, it looks like Clove is doing a fantastic job of humiliating mom and Cato in front of the entire country," I said in utter disbelief at how much press the story was getting.

"Peeta, we spoke with the capital news stations. They're all coming to meet us at the train. You're going to give an interview that's going to be broadcasted across the Country. Peet, this is the answer to our prayers. The public will protect us long enough until we can disappear into the car and make it back to the safe house. It's genius." Damien said

"You're going to need to give them a reason why we went to Panem," Thresh said.

"Maybe we should give them the truth," I said.

"You're going to tell the entire country that you went to buy a slave in the Panem Capitol?" Katniss said to me in disbelief.

"No, I'm going to tell them that we came out of hiding to rescue my wife's teenage sister from the corrupt and brutal Panem sex slave market and that we've been hiding all this time in fear of retribution from my family. I'll tell them everything; after all, they have most of the story. Let's give them the whole truth. It's exactly what they want to hear," I reasoned.

"So, you're going to keep Prim with you? I'll sneak out to the car?" Thresh said trying to understand the changes to the plan.

"Buddy, I think it's best if you come back from the dead for this. Maybe then when all this is over, you guys can have a normal life," I said back to Thresh.

Damien was the one to comment now. "Well, shit. This is going to be a day for the books."

We watched as the train pulled into the station. I could see cameras flashing even from this distance. We had all tried to sleep a few hours this morning. Some of us with better results then others. We were all still exhausted, but at least we were completely out of Panem now. I hated that country. Katniss woke Prim and got her cleaned up for the public appearance we would all be making when we got off the train. Prim looked horrible. She was pale and weak from sickness and had red puffy eyes from crying for so many hours. Katniss, on the other hand, looked tired, but still beautiful. There was a new calmness to her at having Prim with her safe. We decided we would take Prim straight to the hospital after the interview and allow some of the media to follow so we could remain guarded by the public.

When the train came to a stop, I couldn't hear anything but flashing cameras. When the doors to the train opened, we were bombarded with paparazzi. People were coming at us from all angles, screaming questions and flashing their cameras in our eyes. Capital security officers escorted us off the platform and over to a private meeting room. I was still seeing spots, but was thankful when they shut the doors muffling the loud shouts from reporters.

"Mr. Mellark, my name is Mitchell Holmes. I am the Capital's media coordinator. May I just say, what an honor it is to meet you. Everyone here is so happy for you and thankful for everything you have done for this country. The press conference will begin in five minutes. I have makeup prep here and they will do the pre-interview touch ups. Our stylist, Cinna, has picked out clothing for you and your entourage so the American people can see you at your best. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No, we're fine thank you very much,Mitchell. However, we will be needing a doctor. If you could bring him here as soon as possible, it would be greatly appreciated. If not, please have a car ready to take us to the closest hospital," I said to him.

"Not to worry sir. I will have it done at once," Mitchell replied swiftly

He left and I was immediately accosted by makeup artists while Katniss and Prim were pulled behind a temporary screen to get changed. I was glad they didn't take them into another room. After everything we'd been through, I didn't trust having them out of my sight. Damien was also getting changed and Thresh was in makeup while they scrambled to find something for him to wear. The five minutes passed by quickly and we were all transformed into the characters in the public love story. Katniss was in a beautiful flowing dress that accentuated her curves and highlighted her pregnant belly. She looked like a goddess who decided to grace us with her presence. Her hair was left long and wavy around her shoulders, her grey eyes shined like diamonds against the black coal they lined her eyes with.

Prim looked young and vulnerable. They chose to leave her skin pale and her eyes red. However, they added a light shimmer to her skin. They had put her hair up in a ponytail exaggerating her youth for the crowd. We told them who she was and how she came with us so they could dress her appropriately. Thresh, Damien and I were more or less kept as ourselves though an upgraded version. I was given some makeup. My shirt was also much tighter to reveal my muscles to the crowd.

I walked over to Katniss and put my hand to her back getting her attention. She tensed when I touched her. "What's wrong love?" I asked her.

"I'm really nervous, Peeta. I don't do crowds. I've barely even had my picture taken before. We're going to be exposed to the public and out in the open like sitting targets. I know most of the country supports us, but there are a lot of rich and powerful people who don't. I have a bad feeling about this." I hugged her from the side and she stopped her nervous chatter.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered into her ear.

"You know I do," She whispered back.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think this was the safest way for us. Having the public support is a huge advantage for our safety. We're all still armed and our supplies were moved to a public car with our own car waiting in the safer location. We have the automatic navigator on and we still have our escape route when needed, okay?" I whispered back to her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the head.

The truth was I was a little nervous myself. I had always done well with large crowds. Public speaking came naturally to me, but I had never addressed an entire nation before.

Mitchell reentered the room and gathered us. "Peeta, I have some helpful statements written out for you if needed. Also here is a list of the questions reporters will be asking you. As promised, the interview will last exactly ten minutes. When the interview is completed, we will escort you back to this room where a doctor will be waiting for you."

"Thank you Mitchell. Lead away." I said in return

Katniss's POV

When the double doors at the end of the hall opened, I froze. A sea of people greeted us from behind low barricades about 5 feet below us. We were standing on a stage and all I saw were bodies as far as the eye could see. They were all clapping, shouting and flashing their cameras at us. Peeta intertwined his hand with mine and gave me a little squeeze. "Trust me," He mouthed to me and I couldn't help it I smiled just a little. We walked over to the podium hand in hand and I made sure not to make eye contact with the cameras. They were really intimidating me. There were also hundreds of tiny microphones set up all along the podium ready to catch every word from Peeta. I felt Prim right behind me. Damien and Thresh stood side by side behind her.

"Hi everyone. My name is Peeta Mellark." There is an uproar of positive shouts and whistles from the crowd.

"I would like to start off by thanking everyone for this warm welcome. The support you have shown us is a gift we will cherish always. Your commitment to improving our world is inspiring. I am so proud to be able to say that our small act of rebellion was able to act as a catalyst for change for our great nation. Many of you already know our story, but just so there is no confusion I would like to take this time to put any slanderous rumors to rest." Peeta looked over at me with love in his eyes before he continued speaking.

"The woman standing to my right is named Katniss. She was mislead into volunteering to sell herself into slavery in her home country of Panem. Fate literally brought her to my doorstep and pronounced me to be her owner. Unsurprisingly, I fell in love with her and I was incredibly blessed that she fell in love with me as well. Unfortunately once someone has been sold to slavery, they legally take on the form of property with no rights and no feelings. Katniss was in danger from the outside world who would not treat her as she is meant to be treated. My family were great examples of those who did not treat Katniss appropriately. My mother and eldest brother kidnapped Katniss from our home in the middle of the night. They forced her to act as a prostitute to the corrupt government officials whose main job is to protect the rights of human beings everywhere. She was literally chained to a table when I found her."

I was blushing from having so much attention and let a small frown slip on my blank façade as I remembered the events of that night.

"I stole her away from that cruel reality and by doing so unintentionally shed light on the greater problems facing our nation. We have placed out trust with the untrustworthy. We have allowed greed to cheapen the freedoms we take for granted. We have allowed a dictatorial country to set president on how we treat others. It has stopped today. It stops because of you. It ceases so that a better world may commence."

I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath until I heard the pandemonium break out in the crowd. Peeta had spoken magnificently. It was heartfelt and a speech to be remembered. A speech they would reference in history that helped change a nation. I was so proud. I smiled widely at him.

"We only have time for a few questions. Yes, you madam." Peeta said pointing to a reporter in the front row.

"Cressida Jones, CVT news. Peeta, what is the status of yours and Katniss's current relationship?" The reporter asked.

The crowd went silent as Peeta answered. "There are two answers to your question. Our current legal status is that she is my slave and I am her master. For safety reasons, it will remain that way until Katniss can claim equal rights in this country. Our real relationship status is quite simple. She is the love of my life, and soon to be mother of my child. She is also my wife. Even though we have not legally filled for a marriage license, we have committed ourselves to each other." Peeta finished his answer by bringing an arm around my waist.

The crowd went into uproarious cheers and applause at our news. I felt myself bushing heavily.

"Just one more question please. Yes, you in the grey sweater." Peeta said quickly when the shouting of reporters grew unyielding.

"Castor Phillips, KR reporting. Peeta, why the hiding and then journey to Panem? Does this mean you no longer see government sympathizers and your family as a threat to your safety?" The man in the grey sweater asked

"On the contrary, the threat is currently greater than ever before. As we speak there are people combing through every part of the country trying to find us. I have no doubt that there are many on their way here looking to catch myself and Katniss vulnerable. We had to journey to Panem for a very important reason. We had gotten word that Katniss's younger sister entered the slave trade in an effort to save the life of an innocent child. Our only choice to ensure her safety was to buy her and bring her back here with us."

"PEETA, Peeta! Over here! Peeta!" The reporters continued to shout when Peeta finished speaking

"I'm sorry everyone we would love to stay, but we have to get back to safety. Thank you again for the warm welcome. This experience will be one of the most memorable moments in my life. Thank you!"With that Peeta waved and grabbed my hand leading me back to safety.

The noise of the crowd was so loud that I almost missed the sound of multiple gunshots.

Please review!


	33. The World Spins Madly On

Thanks so much for being patient! Thanks to my beta wonderstruckflightrisk and everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed. It really means so much. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving holiday!

Katniss's POV

People started screaming and dispersing from the crowd as pandemonium unfolded amongst the unexpected sounds of gunfire. There was no way of knowing where the bullets were coming from. It was continuous and getting closer and closer to the stage. Police officers ran around helplessly looking for the source of the bullets. They had their weapons out and their voices raised as they called for reinforcements into their cell chips. We were not going to make it to safety in time. I felt Peeta grab my body and jump with me off the side of the stage. He absorbed the majority of the fall and I was able to land safely on top of him. I looked around for a sign that Prim had followed. Thresh had just jumped as well and landed close next to us. Prim was on the ground next to him and before I could react Thresh had her in his arms. We got up but stayed low to the ground.

"Where's Damien!?" I shouted at Thresh as we began running around the side of the building.

"We're going to meet him at the car! We're not to far off lets go!" Thresh shouted back. I could barely hear him over the sounds of the screaming crowd, gunshots and emergency sirens. We found a narrow path between the station building and some tall hedges that we were able to run through. We ran fast and hunched over low so that we wouldn't be scene as we ran. The bushes offered some covering but it would not be enough if we were to stand up straight. I heard the sounds of hovercrafts flying overhead and tensed in fear. It was an immediate reaction that came from only seeing hovercrafts remove victims from the Hunger Games and escapees from the forest. I had stopped running, standing frozen where I was. I felt Peeta yell my name and then felt him pick me up in his arms and keep running. I snapped out of it once the hovercrafts were gone.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm okay now. I can run." I said to Peeta

He gave me a weary look and then quickly put me down and kept moving. "Peeta! Katniss! In here!" I heard someone yell up ahead. It was that stylist Cinna and he was waving through a basement window.

"Do we trust him?" I asked Peeta

"We don't have many other options considering the hedges are ending up ahead. I was wrong about going out in public so I don't really trust my judgment at the moment," he said back to me quickly

"We don't have a choice. We're going inside," Thresh yelled over the noise still carrying Prim. Thresh passed Prim into the basement window to Cinna and then climbed in after them. I followed suit and maneuvered myself through the window. I felt Thresh grab hold of me and let myself go in. When Thresh put me on the ground, Peeta was already in and shutting the window behind him.

"What the hell just happened?" Peeta coughed out as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Slave owners and Mellark sympathizers coming for retribution. They don't want to lose their property that they paid good money for. They're trying to keep the law from getting changed. I was shocked you guys were even making a public appearance considering there's a million dollar reward on each of your heads. Five million if you're both brought in alive." Cinna said to us quickly.

I was so focused on him that I didn't notice what else was going on in the room.

"Oh my god! Prim! Shit! What happened?" Peeta cried looking around when I had failed too. I turned to see Thresh kneeling over Prim. She was breathing heavily and her skirt was soaked with blood.

"No! God no! What happened! Did she get hit? Prim, honey what happened?" I cried rushing over to her.

"I didn't get shot! It's worse then that Katniss! I think.. I think I'm losing the baby! I jumped off the stage without waiting for Thresh. Katniss, I can't lose Rory's baby.. I .. Can't… Please..Please do something.." She cried to me

"Where's the doctor?" I asked rapidly.

"He ran out of the room and into the parking lots when he saw the bullets," Cinna said sadly

Oh God, I was going to have to do something for Prim, but I feared no matter what I would do it wouldn't be enough. There was so much blood. Peeta had grabbed a towel and had soaked it with cold water from a small sink in the corner of the cellar/basement.

"If there's no doctor, we need to get her to the car now!" Thresh said making the decision.

He was right, but I needed to get Prim changed and slow the bleeding first. "Cinna, do you have any extra clothing with you?"

"I left a bunch of stuff upstairs"

"Please bring me something tight fitting for Prim and something that can be made into a blanket or toweling."

As Cinna left through the door I turned back to Prim. "Honey, can you open you legs for me?" Prim was still crying and shaking her head no back and forth.

"Prim you have too. I have to take a look," I tried again.

"No, it'll only get worse if I open them."

"Prim, it won't. I need you to do this for me. It might hurt to open them, but you'll squeeze Peeta's hand for the pain okay?" Prim was still shaking her head no.

"Prim, you need to be brave now. For Rory okay? He wouldn't want to see you like this. If you don't let me help you, you could bleed to death." I said to her again

"Let me die, I don't care anymore." She cried out to me. Her words were breaking my heart. My beautiful sister who was always so caring and kind when she had no reason to be was giving up.

"Don't you dare, Primrose Everdeen! If you won't do it for yourself or even Rory, do it for everybody in this room. They have all sacrificed so much to keep you safe! To rescue you! Don't you dare make it a waste of their time!" I said back to her harshly. I knew my sister and if there was one thing she would agree to do it would be because it would benefit others.

Prim weakly relaxed her legs and I was able to push her knees open a little. Prim screamed out in pain as I pushed. I realized I needed help so I had Thresh and Peeta each hold one of her legs back while they looked away. There was blood everywhere. I couldn't possibly save the baby. I felt tears spring to my eyes but I held them back. I needed to be strong now. I placed the cool compress Peeta had got to her center and then I used ripped pieces of her skirt to start cleaning away the blood. Prim cried silently in pain and anguish as I cleaned her up. I looked over at Peeta and saw he had tears in his eyes as well. He was holding her leg open for me with one hand while Prim gripped his other hand in pain. I heard the door open and turned to see Cinna come in with a few articles of clothing.

"There are men in the building with guns who are not cops. Someone should guard the door," Cinna said worriedly. Thresh switched places with Cinna as I finished wrapping Prim.

We discarded her bloody skirt and covered her legs with a silk wrap. Thresh picked her up gently in his arms as we all stood. There was only one door in the basement that led to a staircase inside a mechanical storage room. It was the only way out so no one debated leaving. We would have been found if we remained. Cinna looked out into the storage room behind the door and confirmed the coast was clear. There was something about Cinna that made me trust him. His eyes seemed to always be filled with compassion and it put me at ease. Peeta had his gun pulled out in his hand as protection just in case.

"If we get separated, we meet up at the car. Everyone keep their cell chips on so we can track each other if god forbid something should happen. Cinna, can I trust you to lead us to the private train parking lot?" Peeta said

"It would be my pleasure." Cinna replied. He took a once over at the group and then slowly eased the door open that lead to the other room.

We travelled quickly and carefully from each connecting room avoiding the main thoroughfare as much as possible. We could hear our allies and our enemies fighting amongst each other outside the station. We waited silently before crossing a long set of windows. I felt Peeta squeeze my hand and I looked over at him. His face was guilt ridden. He looked almost like he was in pain. I sent him a questioning look. I followed his eyes to see him looking over at Prim. That's when I understood what he was trying to say. He thought this was his fault. He blamed himself for the ambush and for Prim's miscarriage. I shook my head at him slowly trying to portray to him that it was not his fault. I kissed him quickly trying to send back my response with conviction. Now was not the time for self blame.

We were at the last stretch before we hit the parking lot. This was also the most dangerous. A long line of windows led onto the open platform of the private train. The parking lot was just beyond the platform. Running out in the open would be suicide and we were trying to think up a better option. We didn't think quickly enough though. All of a sudden the small window in the room shattered and a cloying smoke filled the small room we huddled in.

"Don't breathe!" Peeta shouted. I sucked in my last breath and felt Peeta lift me into his arms. He burst out of the room coughing. He started running like hell was on his heels. I couldn't see out the windows I knew we were passing, my eyes tearing from the gas and smoke. I felt Peeta jump and land on his feet with a sickening tearing noise. He screamed out in pain and bit it back almost as quickly. Thresh landed on his ass right next to us holding Prim. Cinna landed just after them. We crawled into a narrow space between two of the wooden platform boards. It was about six feet high and ran the entire expanse of the platform. We were underneath the tracks. We kept moving as fast as possible.

Peeta was limping horribly and I had to stop and help him rest some of his weight on me. Cinna took Peeta's other side. From outside the thin wooden platform walls we could hear shouting of all kinds. There were people looking for loved ones and there were people looking for us. We couldn't tell who were looking to keep us safe and who were looking to put us in harms way so we remained silent. When we reached the end of the platform, there was a thirty yard open dash to our car slot. Just when I was about to give up, I saw Thresh put a finger to his earpiece and whisper

"Under the end of the platform. Get as close as possible."

I looked over in confusion but didn't dare say anything. Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise and the outline of our car came into view. The car door opened and Damien said "Will you guys get in for fucks sake?"

With an incredulous laugh we rushed towards the car all of us getting in. Thresh sat in the front with Prim on his lap. Peeta, Cinna, and myself squeezed in the back.

"Damien, I have never been happier to see you." I said to him

"Wow, that means so much sis. I'm touched," he replied. The sounds of bullets bouncing off the car hood had us looking up quickly to see twelve men running straight towards us, a few with firing rifles.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Peeta yelled at Damien and just like that we were off. We zoomed out of the parking lot and did a quick turn out of town. There were people running in all directions leaving the demonstration and we had to slow down to make sure we didn't hit anyone.

"So where to? Hospital or Safe house?" Damien said quickly taking in Peeta's agony and Prim's newly bloody clothing. She was still bleeding.

"Take her to the hospital. We might still be able to save the baby," Peeta said quickly.

"No, the baby's gone. We're going to safety. We're not going to be put in any more danger because of me," Prim responded back quickly her voice was weak.

"Safe house it is. Alright, lets hall ass," Damien said. "Where would you like to be dropped off Cinna?" I had actually forgot that Cinna wasn't hiding away with us.

"I live on the outskirts of town. Why don't I call a friend of mine who's a doctor to meet us at my place. Everyone can get fixed up quickly in private. I think it would be your safest option," Cinna replied back. Seeing Peeta's hesitance and Prim's silence, I made the decision this time.

"That's where we're going then."

Peeta's POV

We were thankful to make it over to Cinna's that night. We were all exhausted from the hell of the past few days and literally half the city was out looking for us. Prim was treated for her pneumonia after her miscarriage was confirmed. It turned out it was a good thing we stopped because Prim had needed a small surgery. The doctor had to preform a D&C to stop her bleeding at the source. It was an easy procedure for the trained doctor, but would have been incredibly dangerous if any of us had tried to perform the invasive surgery in the safe house. I felt horrible for putting us all in danger and started to apologize to Prim for my actions. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek in response. Her tears were still falling but she thanked me for saving her life. I was dumbfounded.

The doctor treated my leg as well. I had broken the fall on my fake leg and the device had ripped away from my skin upon impact. It was extremely painful and the wound looked hideous. The doctor to his credit stitched me up and gave me some expediting medicine to make my wound heal faster. He said that by tomorrow I should be able to wear the fake leg again with nothing, but a bandage around my skin. I urged Katniss to get looked at as well. We had been doing a lot of strenuous activities and I wanted to make sure the baby was okay. Besides she hadn't been to a doctor since she got pregnant. The doctor had a portable ultrasound with him and examined Katniss with me in the room.

"Well, it looks like the baby is doing fine. Heartbeat is strong and limbs and organs are developing nicely. I would say you baby is a little under 7 months and is doing really well all things considered." The doctor told us "Would you like to see your baby?"

The doctor gave the little monitor to us to hold and continued to rub a small wand over Katniss's stomach.

"Oh and let me put the sound on so you can hear the heartbeat!" The doctor switched on the sound and a rapid beating noise filled the room.

Katniss and I both drew in a fast breath as we heard the beautiful sound for the first time.

"That there is the baby's head. There's the right arm and leg. Can you see?"

Once the doctor pointed the image out it was impossible to miss. A huge grin spread on my face as we looked at our baby. I was overcome with awe and happiness and Katniss was crying quietly beside me looking at the baby as well. We looked at each other and I kissed her madly. I loved this woman beside me and I loved being able to see the life we created together. I was so thankful for Katniss I was overwhelmed with gratitude.

"Do you want to know the baby's sex?" The doctor asked us. Breaking into our moment.

I looked to Katniss for confirmation and she nodded. When I nodded as well the doctor said, "It looks like your going to be having a baby girl."

A girl. A beautiful baby girl who would look just like Katniss. It was all I ever wanted. Katniss put her head on my shoulder as we looked at our baby. I kissed her forehead lovingly.

"She looks just like you, Kat." I said jokingly

She laughed at my joke and took my hand in hers. She moved our hands right next to the ultrasound wand. Feeling the pressure from our hands, we watched on the monitor as the baby kicked enthusiastically. The little jolt registered on our fingertips at the same time.

"Ill give you two a few minutes" The doctor said leaving us with privacy.

"Hi, my baby girl." I whispered as I moved my hand back and forth on Katniss's stomach.

"We can't wait to meet you, but you're going to need to stay safe with mom for a little while longer okay? I need a little bit more time to make sure that you'll be safe after your born. I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to make this world better for you."

Please remember to review and give me your feedback!


	34. Somewhere Only We Know

Thanks to my beta wonderstruckflightrisk! Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who favorites and follows!

Prim's POV

_It was one of those days where the sun shined so brightly that it kept you from seeing straight. I squinted through the light laughing and I looked up. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and haul me closer to him. I kept laughing and tried to tickle him back. It felt so good to be with him. He turned me around in his arms and gave me the kiss of my life. It was warm and rich with all the feelings we shared for each other. He hauled me to the ground and laid himself on top of me running his fingers through my hair._

_"My golden girl, how lovely you look today," He whispered to me as we laid in the shade of a leafy tree turned golden in the sunlight. He gave me another lingering kiss and said, "I love you always." I felt him getting up and the panic washed over me._

_"Wait! Where are you going? Why won't you stay with me?" I ask Rory in fear._

_"I wish I could stay with you my love, but you are meant to do bigger things than lie here with me. Go and live the life you're meant to live. I'll always be here. One day when you have accomplished everything you have set out to do, I'll come back to you."_

_I felt the hot tears sliding down my face. "You can't go! I want to stay with you! I'm meant to be with you! Please! Rory don't do this! Please!" I was hysterical now._

_"Help your family, help your new world. Your heart's too big to be wasted on pain and sorrow."_

_"I can't Rory. I love you. I was always meant to end up with you." He continued to move away from me as I followed the only thing keeping us together was my hand in his._

_"We had our time beautiful, and it was magical. But a new age is coming and you are meant to be a part of it. Let go. For me?"_

_"I can't. I don't know what I am without you!" I pleaded with him._

_"Of course you do! You just forgot. Take the time to remember. You're going to change the world beautiful. You can't do that if you don't let go." With that, he pulled me in for one last soul searing kiss._

_"I'm always here if you need me," he whispered against my lips as he pulled away._

_"Please don't..Please.." I cried softly. I tried so hard to keep holding on but as hard as I tried he kept slipping._

_"Let go Prim…" He said_

_"I'm so afraid"_

_"Trust me. I'll look after you." I took a deep breath and let go. Rory gave me one last heart stopping smile and was gone._

Katniss's POV

We were almost there. I could feel it. I had been antsy for the past few hours. The fear of the city lights was washed out into the peace of the forest lined drives. Fourteen hours in this little car would do that to a person. I was about to ask how much longer when Prim woke up beside me gasping for air. She was breathing as though she had been under water and was only now realizing her need for oxygen. The antibiotics had done the trick and her fever broke about a couple hours ago. I will admit that it was a relief to see her awake with a little more color in her face. She looked around in a panic and I saw there were tears of confusion in her eyes. I put my hand on her knee and she looked over at me as if just noticing I was there.

"Hey little duck, everything okay? How are you feeling?" I asked Prim cautiously

She just nodded at me and turned to look out the window. I tried to give her space and time to heal before trying to talk to her. I know she has had to suffer through so much and the last thing I wanted to do was push her. I looked over at Peeta to see he had noticed mine and Prim's exchange. When I caught his eye he just gave me a little "let her be" shrug and picked up my hand in his.

We had left Cinna's around 3am this morning in an effort to put some distance between the city and ourselves before sunrise. We passed large banners with slogans like "Free to be free" and "Don't take away what's rightfully ours" as we passed through the city. The banners were written in both American and English. It was amazing to see the changes that were made to accommodate the new slave population.

"It's about damn time!" Damien exclaimed from the front seat. I looked up to see the sun setting over the green mountain that held our safe house. Home. I squealed with glee before I thought better of it and Peeta chuckled lightly at my enthusiasm. The roadster sped past the mail house through the forest-lined drive and towards the garage. When the entry code popped up, Damien typed it in and shouted "Honey! We're home!" into the speaker letting everyone in the house know we were back.

After embracing each other wildly, we all sat down in the great room to enjoy each other's company. Prim sat next to me with her eyes downturned making sure not to meet anyone's eyes. I thought she might be avoiding Gale's. I know he was avoiding hers.

"Prim, I would be really happy if you would share my room" I heard Rue say to her quietly. "You're probably really tired. If you wanted to go lie down, I could bring your something to eat later."

Prim looked up at Rue's kindness and understanding. Now was a time for celebration and Prim felt uncomfortable in the room filled with joy. Rue had seen that and managed to help Prim before I had even noticed there was a problem. I was really thankful for her help and tried telling her so after she came back into the room.

"Katniss, I'm more then happy to share my room with Prim. It'll be really nice to have someone around my own age. Besides everyone else has a roommate why shouldn't I?"

She had a good point there and I laughed along with her as I listened to her fill me in on everything that's happened in the couple of weeks we'd been away. They were trying to teach baby Finn how to walk only to manage it yesterday by putting a lollipop in each of his hands and having Annie call to him from across the room. Her voice was filled with happiness and laughter as she described watching baby Finn realize he would have to drop the lollipops if he wanted his mom. It was good to have these kinds of stories to come back to. It helped balance out the more somber tales we brought back with us. Everyone was disgusted by the Panem Capitol and how out of control the slave trade had gotten. Annie, Finn and Rue worried about friends and family who may be suffering from that fate.

When the discussion turned to America and the rally we had witnessed at the train station, the conversation became much more heated. Each of us had different opinions about what it would mean for the country and what, if any, part we should play in the changes. The conversation had been going now for over an hour and we had moved from the great room to the dinner tables.

"I'm telling you. It's not worth the risk. I know the flip side. Don't get involved if you're not prepared for the consequences," Gale said around a mouth full of food. "You've both been fought enough already and Katniss is can't even walk normal anymore."

I threw a popover at his head for that comment, "I can too still walk! Just because I look like a penguin while doing it doesn't mean I'm now immobile."

"You weren't there Gale. You didn't see how big of an issue this is. He has most of the country behind him if he doesn't get back out there. There'll never be a lasting change. If he goes back out there, we would be prepared this time." Thresh argued with Gale.

"Alright. Alright, I got the picture. I think you're all ignoring something though. This is the modern day and there is a middle ground. I think we can help play a role in this without putting ourselves back in the line of fire. While its still more risky than doing nothing, we would all remain protected here while still getting out the message," Peeta said trying to calm down the debate

"What did you have in mind, Peeta?" Finnick asked him with interest. Peeta looked to me before replying. I was also very interested in what he had in mind.

"I don't have all the details planned out, but maybe we'll start leaking prerecorded videos of ourselves to the public. We'd send the secure video to either Cinna or Clove maybe and let them send it out so it won't get traced to our location? I can 'appear in court' by intraweb monitor and use what happened at the rally as my reason for refusing to appear in person." He explained

"Peeta, I think that's brilliant!" I said to him. I hated the idea of doing nothing for the innocent people who were suffering, but I was too selfish to risk my husband's or my baby's life for it. This was a safe compromise I felt.

"Thanks love." Peeta said squeezing my hand. "How does everyone else feel about this?" Peeta asked the rest of our group. Everyone else seemed to be on board with the plan as well. We would start taping tomorrow. We need make sure that the recordings couldn't get traced back to our location, but could still be proven as genuine interviews. After dinner, I went to go check on Prim. Rue assisted me by carrying the dinner tray.

"Hey little duck, can I come in?" I asked from the doorway.

"Sure Katniss," Prim replied back quietly. At least she was talking to me now.

"I brought some dinner for you...well, Rue brought the dinner," I gestured to Rue who had just put the tray down on a small side table by Prim's pull out bed. Rue waved a goodbye and said she'd be outside helping Annie clear off if we needed anything. When Prim didn't make a move towards the food, I said "It's really good. Peeta made the popovers. He's a really good baker. The stew is really delicious too."

She looked up at me with hollow eyes. "Please say something, Prim. I love you so much and I hate to see you like this."

"You want me to say something? Alright, I'll tell you everything. Why not? The fall didn't kill the baby. I did. I had seen blood in my underwear when they changed us before the demonstration. I was in denial about what was happening until I started getting the bad cramps. It was horrible knowing that I was losing the last thing I had of Rory all on my own, Katniss. I didn't even get a chance to make a decision about it. It was ripped away from me because I was too inadequate to carry it. I feel empty now. I have nothing left. This morning I had a dream or something. It didn't feel like a dream though it was so real. Rory was with me and we were so happy, Katniss. Then he… He..."

Prim closed her eyes as if in pain. She was visibly trying to hold back tears and failing. "He told me to let him go, Katniss. I didn't want to. I refused to for so long and then I realized he would leave if I was holding on or not. I was hurting him so I let go. It was horrible. I miss him so much. Losing him and the baby...it's too much." She started crying into my shoulder and I kissed her head.

"Listen to me, Prim. You are the best person I know. I don't know why these horrible things had to happen. If I could take your pain away, I would. We'll get through this though together...one day at a time. I need you Prim. This world needs you. You're too good of a person to withhold your light from the world. Please remember that, okay?"

She nodded on my shoulder and I began to sing to her softly as she laid her head down on the pillow. She still cried, but slowly her tears eased as she fell into sleep. Peeta was listening at the door and I gave Prim one last kiss on the head before getting up and going to him. He held his hand out to me and I took it gladly. We walked to our room, the journey took a little longer since the last time we did it. Being pregnant does that to you I guess.

He led me over to our oversized chaise and held me for a little while. His steady heart beat comforted me while we both sat deep in thought.

"We can't wait around while life passes us by. We need to help make these changes and get everything settled and straightened out with my family. We need to help the country become what its meant to be. It's the only way for us, Kat. You know that right?" Peeta said to me quietly

I knew. Not that I was thinking about that at the moment. I was comfortable with our video plan. I just hoped to God it would work. Even with the majority of the country on our side, our enemies were too many to count. As much as that should bother me, it didn't hold a candle to how horrible I felt for Prim. Losing Rory and the baby were hard enough, but for me to be married and pregnant with my own baby while Prim suffered with nothing? Prim would never think that way and I knew she was so happy for me. I just couldn't put the sad reality from my mind. Love and motherhood were always her dreams and fate tore them from her but left them to me.

"I just wish there was something I could do for her." I said aloud to Peeta

"You're already doing it, 're keeping her safe and you're giving her time."

Please remember to review so I know how I'm doing!


	35. In Pursuit of the Undecided Voter

Thanks beta! wonderstruckflightrisk your awesome! Heres a nice short chapter to get you guys excited for whats to come! Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing!

Peeta's POV

"More please baby, more!" Katniss screamed out to me as she held my head closer to her. "God that's amazing" She whimpered as I licked and sucked at her center.

For the past month we have been home, she has wanted nothing but sex. I'll admit I am not complaining. At least I wasn't in the first three weeks or so. But between the constant sex, working on the house, and the video propos exhaustion is definitely starting to settle in.

"Peeta, I'm going to come! Please..Oh yes.. YES!" Katniss pulled my hair as she climaxed. As her body started to settle down, I wondered how long my break would be before she asked me to make her come again. Strangely enough I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Katniss asked looking pissed. I immediately sobered up. Oh no. Scary mood swing Katniss. Damn you pregnancy hormones.

"I was just happy you enjoyed yourself love," I said with a smile I know didn't quite reach my eyes.

I loved my wife but at almost eight months pregnant her hormones had gone through the roof and I never knew what to expect from her. One minute she was sore and irritable from her swollen limbs. The next she was crying hysterically that she didn't think I was attracted to her anymore because she was so huge. Sometimes I managed to say the perfect thing to make her feel better. Most of the time what I said was taken horribly out of context. Now was one of those times.

"Is that your way of telling me that you didn't enjoy yourself?" Katniss asked me sounding hurt. "Is it because I'm to fat now?"

No. Not sad Katniss. I hated to see sad Katniss. Stupid hormones! Leave my wife alone!

"Love, no. You're beautiful. I can't get enough of you. Isn't that obvious? This is the third time today and its not even noon yet baby. I laughed because I love being able to do this to you. I love making you feel good. I laughed because I was thinking about how I won't have to wait long to get to make love to you again at the pace we've been going," I said as I gathered my wife into my arms. She really was getting huge and I meant what I said she was beautiful.

"Now, why don't we get dressed and see what kind of trouble we stirred up with our videos last night. After that, we can get you and my baby some lunch," I said as I bent down and placed a big kiss on her rounded belly.

"You're so sexy, Kat. Did you know that?" I said looking up at her again. She blushed and sent me a shy smile before bending down and placing a big kiss on my lips. "I love you, Peeta." Victory! I thought. Love triumphs over hormones...at least for the next three minutes anyway.

"Whoa, that was some intense feedback from yesterday's video. Don't you think, Jo?" Katniss said looking up from the monitor we had the news displayed. Debate broke out at the table as everyone gave their opinions over lunch.

We had managed to secure an untraceable intraweb line so we could now get news into the safe house. In the past month, propos of Katniss and myself were aired on national news as symbols of change. We did interviews, and gave short to the point speech's about the moral responsibility of human equality and the benefits of a government where officials would be held responsible for breaking the laws which they were meant to protect. Katniss gave first hand accounts of the kinds of conditions Panemians are forced to live in with only slavery as a way out.

The national election was coming up in two weeks and the political climate on the streets was off the charts. People had never been so passionate about the issues before. Current political leaders were trying hard to represent the needs of their cities if for no other reason than to remain in office. Potential political candidates joined in heated debates over the issues currently facing the nation. I personally had never been so excited to be a part of the country. Political parties were all but ignored in this years election because the people actually decided to educate themselves on the issues and where they personally stood for the first time in history. It was refreshing to watch the American people make an educated decision about their representatives instead of listening to media propaganda.

Surprising as it was the media was covering both sides of the debate. Many news channels playing demonstrations from both sides, our video clips and interviewing slave owners and listing the points of the slave contract. I will admit they had a fair argument with slavery that many Americans would agree falls within the law of our nation. Unlike in ancient times, slaves signed their contracts voluntarily. A deal was a deal in opportunistic America. God damn profitalism. Once today's video aired we could hopefully put that line of thinking to rest.

There was another matter weighing on me that I hadn't yet told the group about. Hell. I hadn't even told Katniss yet. Early this morning, I had gotten a call from Clove letting me know that I would need to testify as a key witness next week. If they could manage it, they needed Katniss also. The judge told her that if we were unable to appear in court then she would be forced to give Cato and my mother the minimal sentencing. I told Clove to fight to see if we could do the interview over live webcam. I was nervous to leave the safe house with all the unrest going on in the country. I also was not going to let Katniss take a step out of this house while she was so pregnant. We had risked too much the last time we left the house as it was. I decided I would tell her only once I heard back from Clove. No reason to worry her now if we may be allowed to do the interview from right where we were.

Lost in my thoughts I almost missed our latest video air on the national news.

_**"Good Afternoon America, I'm Kaltine Phillips. Our top story today is the acquisition of another video from America's favorite couple, Peeta and Katniss Mellark. In response to recent proslavery remarks regarding the unlawfulness of mandatory freedom of slave property the following video was released.**_

_**The screen shot showed Katniss and I sitting on the couch. I had her slave contract in my hands as I began my short speech.**_

_**"It's come to our attention that Americans who are proslavery have a common belief that slavery is lawful under the third amendment of our constitution. The amendment states the following, in the interest of the people, all trade is to be considered fair and equal upon the knowledgeable agreement of two parties. What this means is that if both parties enter into an agreement then it is to be held binding unless one or more of the parties was uneducated to the terms of the deal. As many of you know I possess two such slave contracts and while on the surface the contract looks sound, when we read the fine print we can see that the documents are unconstitutional."**_

_**In the video I take this time to flip open to the middle of the contract and begin to read aloud.**_

_**"In my owners contract written in American the fine print states under section 6, bylaw 5a. That the volunteer party, meaning the slave in this case, will work as a slave for their lifetime to whichever party the country of Panem specifies. That copy was signed by Katniss however, the contract that she read was written in English the national language of Panem. That same section 6, bylaw 5a says when translated The volunteer party, meaning the employee in this case, will work as a laborer for their lifetime to whichever party the country of Panem specifies."**_

_**I slapped down both contracts for effect and looked directly into the camera.**_

_**"The words were changed ladies and gentleman. Every Panem slave was told they would be working laborers to the country upon signing these documents, NOT SLAVES. These contracts would not hold in the Supreme Court of our country. Not only is slavery immoral, it is also in fact illegal according to our constitution!"**_

_**I paused for dramatic effect before my close.**_

_**"This election day make sure you defend every word of our great nation's constitution. Vote equal rights for all slaves locked in illegal contracts. Vote for Freedom."**_

"Holy fuck," Damien said after the video finished.

"That was one serious video Mellark." Gale agreed

"Hopefully it helps. Its pretty handy that I was able to get them on a technicality. We would have a much harder battle to fight otherwise," I responded.

"I'm pretty sure every slave in America just watched that and went to go find themselves a lawyer," Thresh said

"The only problem is that even if the contract is void they'll be considered an illegal alien and be sent back to Panem unless that law gets changed next week," I said sadly.

"And if they don't change the law and all the slaves go back, Panem will either resell them or kill them," Katniss replied back

This was going to be one hell of an election day.

Please remember to review! It means alot and gives me great feedback!


	36. Follow You Into The Dark

Katniss's POV

Something was up with Peeta. I could feel it. He was keeping something from me. The first couple of days I didn't push it, but now I found my patience was wearing thin. I loved him. We were a team and we're soon going to be a family. Now was not the time to start holding things back from me.

"Baby, what's the matter? You've been distracted the entire weekend." I said to Peeta from the bed. He had been up and looking out the windows deep in thought for almost a half hour without saying anything. I could only pretend to read my book for so long.

"Sorry love. Did you say something just now?"

"Yes, I did. I asked you, what's the matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do that. You know what I mean. What's on your mind, Peeta?" Peeta walked over to the bed and sat down on the corner of the mattress. He released a breathe I didn't realize he had been holding and placed his head in his hands rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I still haven't heard back from Clove," He explained "We're the key witnesses and we're slated to be questioned sometime this week. She was supposed to get approval from the judge to allow us to appear via webcam because of safety reasons. She said she would give me a call back and has yet to contact me. I'm worried what that means."

"What if we choose to not testify?" I asked him honestly. I knew that it would be to dangerous at this point for us to go back into the capital especially with the media storm that surrounds this trial.

"If we don't testify, it doesn't look good. At the very least, they would drop the charges against my family and we would lose the restraining order, but we could face worse problems. My family could sue us for slandering their name, or worse…"

"What's worse?" I asked him.

"Cato and my mother are trying to make the case that because my mother approved the purchase and Cato signed the buyer's contract that they are the owners. It would mean that if they won and we didn't testify if they ever found us they would take you away from me."

I tensed. "Can they do that? Is that true?"

"They're reaching for anything that will clear their names at this point. They know we're in hiding and they're banking on us not testifying. If we don't testify, the charges get dropped and that could negatively effect the election."

"Peeta, let me make sure I'm hearing you right. If we don't testify, best case is Cato and your mother walk, we no longer have a restraining order against them and we could effect the biggest election in American history. Worst case if we don't testify is slavery isn't abolished and then your mother and Cato could try to claim ownership over me again. They could make you an enemy of the state and make the government start looking for us." Peeta nodded grimly.

"Peeta?" I said sweetly to him. When he looked up, I moved and took his face in both my hands "When the hell were you going to tell me about this?" I yelled at him.

Peeta flinched a little and wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I didn't want to upset or worry you! I swear, I was going to tell you when Clove called back to let us know if we could testify on webcam or not. It didn't seem necessary to have you worry until we knew the answer. I really just assumed the judge would be understanding and let us testify over webcam. But if there wasn't a problem, she would have called by now right?"

I let out a frustrated breath and touched my forehead to his. "How long has it been since the last time you spoke with her?"

"Three days."

Shit. That was a long time. No wonder he was so worried.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I really am. I love you," Peeta said sincerely.

"I know you are and I know you meant well. Peeta, we need to tell the others…or at least Damien. It sounds like he might have to testify as well no?"

When I mentioned Damien, Peeta ran his hands through his hair again.

"Katniss, Damien isn't himself when he's around my mother. There are some things that happened before you came to America that I… I realize now that I probably should have told you about. There was never a good time. The accident that made me lose my leg...the only an accident that night was that I got hurt..the rest was intended. There's so much more that I haven't told you about that night and-" Peeta got cut off mid sentence as Rue ran into our room.

"Peeta! Phone, it's Clove." She said looking worried.

What? What? Really!? Clove doesn't call for three days and just when Peeta finally gets up the courage to tell me about the night of his accident she calls? This is so frustrating! I have waited months and months to find out what happened.

Peeta gives me an awkward look and gets up quickly to grab the phone. I should not get upset. This is what he's been waiting for three days for and involves a much more important matter than telling me how he lost his leg.

I sat on the bed and I watched as Peeta spoke to Clove across the room. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes and immediately walked out of the room clutching the phone.

Mother. Fucker.

Peeta's POV

"Clove, what the hell is wrong? Why are you whispering?" I asked her worriedly.

I didn't even know Clove was capable of whispering.

"Listen loverboy. Cato's here. We're a little fucked. He found out I have one of your original videos and knows that I'm your Narc. The only way I've been able to keep him from running to mommy is by literally fucking him into submission. He's chained up in the playroom as we speak with a gag in his mouth and a dildo up his ass."

I flinched at the disgusting visual of my brother and Clove's sexual preferences before digesting what this information meant. Cato now knows Clove is my shit this was bad.

"How much does he know?"

"I don't know. The bitch you call mother must have suspected someone who was close to the family was giving information for your trial. It's my own fault. I got messy by jumping too soon on leaking their 'I really own the slave' strategy. She must have deduced it was me, that cunning bitch. She set Cato up with a hacker because I get home to see him and the hack going through all my locked monitors. Anyway, it's been a nightmare having to deal with it. I haven't made any phone calls in the past fucking three days because I can't get a grasp on what they are now monitoring. The only reason I've been able to keep Lucifer at bay is by texting her from Cato's mobile monitor that he's still working and he thinks he's onto something."

"How are you calling me now then?" I asked her worried that she just compromised our secure line.

"This is the hack's phone. I had to check first to make sure his line was untraceable. It took a few hours but after shitting a couples pounds of blood, the dickhead finally answered my questions." She whispered nonchalantly

It was cases like this that reminded me why I should be thankful that I remain on Clove's good side. I'm sure that hack is probably regretting the day he took a penny from the Mellark's. Any money he got from my mother is probably going to be spent on buying himself a new colon. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Anyway, our line is safe for now but its only temporary. This bought you only a little time. Now that Cato knows it's only a matter of time before your mother gets the information off my drives. I'm melting it all now as we speak, but its only going to slow her down, its not enough to stop her. By the way, they managed to figure out where your mailbox is. They are just waiting to find an entrance to the house or a line to hack the security codes. You're being watched buddy. Cato's little troublemakers, you know the ones who burned down your friends' hotel? Yeah, they found the shipping records from that general store on the first floor sending supplies over your way. While you were in Panem or wherever the fuck you were, they set up a surveillance system that's roaming your property. You don't have too much time Baker boy. I only found out last night but it sounds like they've been watching you for almost two months."

I shut my eyes in frustration and punched the wall in the hallway. FUCK. This can't be happening. It's only a matter of time before the safe house is compromised. I have 10 people using this place as a safe haven including my extremely pregnant wife who was planning on giving birth here. I find out now that this place is more or less surrounded.

"What do I do?" I asked her honestly. I had thought I was being careful but I wasn't careful enough apparently.

"Don't worry I have a plan, but its ballsy. You up for ballsy, Peetie?"

"Considering the fact that my wife is in her third trimester of pregnancy, I was really hoping to avoid ballsy," I sighed "However considering the fact that you are the most devious person I know, it's probably in my best interests to listen to you if I'm planning on outwitting my mother."

"Alright, here's what your going to do. Get your little flock together and get out of there in the next day or so. If you can manage to not take the car, it would probably be the best idea. Keeps them thinking you haven't left. They'll assume your staying in the hideaway and not coming to testify. I'll spread the rumor that you're going to webcam in to testify and have the whole thing set up. We'll smother you and preggo in body armor and take you in through the back of the court. Your mother is planning to attack the safe house right before you start to testify. She's going to blame it on technical difficulties. You're going to choose that exact moment to come into the courtroom and blame her for attacking your safe house and breaching her restraining order contract by having her hired guns attack you. There'll be pandemonium and then you'll give your full eye witness account about why your mother deserves to have her skin peeled off slowly with a grapefruit knife. You'll tell them everything." She put extra emphasis on the 'everything'.

"Everything? As in Everything?"

"You heard me Mellark, EVERYTHING. It's judgment day for Edith Mellark and the reckoning is going to be a bitch."

I blew out a breathe. "Without a car, the only other way I can get out is by boat. Any ideas of where I can stay with ten people and not get caught?"

"I thought about that. There's only one place they won't look for you," She said

"You don't mean.."

"Yep. You gotta go to the beach house." She said on a weary sigh.

"Clove. I can't do that. Forget about me. I have Damien with me and Thresh...and Rue for Christ's sake."

"It's your only option Peeta. No one wants to remember that place."

"Fuck. I should have kept some devils blood for Damien. I think he'd rather kill himself than face those ghosts."

"I get it, you know I get it. I'll pick you up at the end of the drive Wednesday morning at 8."

"Can you come to the side of the house? It's at least a half a mile walk to the end of the drive and Katniss is pregnant."

"Be lucky I'm coming that close Mellark. I will never fucking step foot on that property again do you hear me?" Clove snapped at me. "I'll see you then. Spare keys are in the same place."

The line went dead even though I had a million other questions for her. I hit my head against the hallway wall trying to steady my breathing. How was I going to tell everyone? Not only did I fuck up big time, but we have to leave because they found the safe house. The new safe house is the source of half the group's darkest nightmares. This was going to be torture, a living mind fuck. I was taking my overly pregnant wife and her sister there, my wife's best friend, his girlfriend, Finnick, Annie and their toddler. And lets not forget Thresh, Damien and Rue, the last three people I would ever suggest go back to that house.

"Peeta?" Katniss quietly called to me from around our bedroom door. "Is everything okay?" I looked up at her and tried to speak but no words came out.

I tried again, but only felt tears came to my eyes. Fuck. I have to keep it together. I have too. Rue was standing right next to Katniss and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she had heard every word I said. She didn't hear every detail, but she knew enough. She looked at me on the floor and stared in disbelief. Seeing my expression her eyes went wide and she started shaking her head.

"THRESH!" Rue screamed at the top of her lungs and went running towards his bedroom.

Prim poked her head out of her room and saw me sitting on the floor down the hall. She looked over at Katniss and gave her an anxious look.

Katniss grasped the situation and gave Prim the order. "Let the others know to pack up Prim. We have to go somewhere else for a little while."

Finnick steered the boat quickly and silently through the black waters of the night. Both Katniss and Damien had thrown up multiple times on the journey over. Katniss from motion sickness made worse by pregnancy and Damien from the excessive quantities of booze he consumed upon hearing where we were going.

Rue sat tucked under Thresh's arm. Both of them remained tense and silent since we left the house. No one really spoke much. I sat next to Katniss holding her hand. Prim was on the other side of her. Katniss, Prim, Gale and Johanna had never been in a boat before. All of them were weary of it at first but the novelty has since died down over the 3 or so hours we've been on the boat.

I squeezed Katniss's hand as I saw the beach house come into view. It sat like a drifter in the night, unkempt and melancholy staring out at the sea with only nightmares to keep it company. Flashes of the last time I was here ran through my mind and a wave of nausea having nothing to do with the boat coursed through me.

"I'm staying in the fucking boat," Damien whispered in a mangled voice. "I have never been so sorry that I got sober then I do at this very moment." He continued to mutter to himself. Rue was shaking and Thresh had his eyes closed as if in pain. We were all seeing the same things.

"Where should I dock this thing, Peeta?" Finnick said to me breaking through my grotesque flashbacks.

"There's a boathouse to the left. You can go ahead and dock in there." I said to him

"Death surrounds this house," Prim said as we walked up the back stairs. Her comment surprised me and I looked over at her. As far as I knew no one had told her what had happened here. She saw my surprise and shrugged at me. "I was a healer back in 12, I saw a lot of things during the rebellion. I was always able to tell before going into a house if I was to late to save the victim."

I walked up to the back door and pressed my foot on the eighth floor board to the right of the door. It sprang open and revealed the keys to the haunted house we were hoping would protect us for the next few days. My hand shook as I reached to place the key in the lock when I felt Katniss's warm hand on mine.

"Let me," She said knowingly. I was grateful to have her with me even though I had never wanted her to see this place. She turned the key in the lock and the door swung open. Memories rushed out at me as I took in the dusty living room, the cold fireplace mocking the warm memories that once filled my mind.

"Where are we all sleeping?" Rue said to me in a terrified whisper.

"All together in the eastern sun suite, the 3 bedrooms, the murphy, and the pull out couch. We stay together away from the shadows," I repeated back.

Rue practically ran towards the relative safe haven I had decided we would stay in. The sun suite was the best option by far. There were no memories of that night in the sun suite. Gale, Johanna, and Prim followed Rue with the bags of food and supplies we brought. Annie had baby Finn strapped to her body and wheeled the rolling suite case with medical supplies. Finnick held the two duffels with the clothing and bedding.

I pulled Katniss along with me keeping my eyes on the floor and away from the broken staircases and other evidence of my last night here. The walk felt like miles when it was probably less then three minutes. Finally, we reached the sunroom and I saw everyone begin to set up camp. Gale had lit candles. Johanna, Rue and Prim were making the beds. Annie was boiling water for tea on the little stove and Finnick was setting up our makeshift security station. Thresh was quietly arguing with Damien in the corner. I had a feeling I knew what that was about and was not going to try to get in the middle of it.

Rue looked up at me and said, "Peeta, why don't you and Katniss take the garden room." I nodded at her kindness and took Katniss with me to the room that was once my favorite place in the world. I opened the door and looked at what had become of the room that once embodied the epitome of my privileged youth.

"Peeta, this room..it's beautiful. It's just like your old suite at your family home," Katniss said in wonder and I nodded at her.

I stared out the window as I heard her turn down the bed and move to slowly close the door. She took my hands in hers and led me over to the bed. She sat me down and undressed me, the entire time I just watched her. She climbed on the bed beside me and leaned back against the pillows.

"Come here," She said to me. It was all the direction I needed to wrap myself around her. I buried my head into the side of her neck and breathed in the sweet aromas of my wife, the woman who rescued me from the darkness. She would keep the nightmares away.

"I love you so much. Please don't leave me here with them," I whispered to her hoarsely.

"I am never leaving you Peeta...ever. The nightmares won't reach you while I'm here. I don't know exactly what happened here, but I have some idea and I promise to guard you while you sleep," She said to me soothingly as she stroked my hair and the side of my face.

"Katniss, you don't understand. This is my hell, all of our hells. It's torture. You being here is like I got to take an angel with me. You're my happiness Katniss. I can't let go of you. I can't. You're the sunlight that pulled me out of darkness eight months ago" I said to her. My words were slowly starting to not make sense, but it seemed Katniss understood.

"You never have to let go. I will never leave you alone in the darkness. I'll follow you wherever you go. Now rest. The sooner you close your eyes, the sooner we can leave this place." She kissed my head and then took my lips in a secure kiss that helped me forget about where I was. I slept with the knowledge that Katniss would keep the nightmares at bay.

I hoped you all liked that little turn of fate. Thanks to my beta, wonderstruckflightrisk. Just so I don't surprise anyone this story will be ending in a week or so. If you are interested in a sequel, one shots, or some straight up everlark, just leave me a review to let me know. Feedback for this chapter is also greatly appreciated. Hope ya'll keep reading til the end! (Following and favoriting is always appreciated.)


	37. Nightmares from Memory

Thanks to my beta wonderstruckflightrisk. Please remember to favorite, follow, and leave feedback!

"I was running up the stairs going to find Thommy. He always managed to find trouble when he shouldn't and I needed to make sure he was far away from that right now. This was the worst night for Cato to throw a fuck party. Loud music blasted. The smoke and colored lights warped the upstairs den into a scene from the underworld making it hard to see more than three feet in front of you. People were fucking on every available surface in all forms of dress. I was not a fan of these kinds of parties that had become so popular this year.

There was only one rule ay a fuck party: if you want to get fucked step inside the house; if you don't, then don't fucking come in. Naturally everyone my age demanded to be there. Drugs, booze, sex toys, ropes, and all the other shit eighteen year olds loved to play with were provided for the guests. Girls moved in packs. They attacked men, tied them up, force fed them Viagra and took turns riding them for hours. Guys would wait behind the front door and tackle the first girl they wanted to the floor to have their way with them. It didn't matter if you weren't interested. I yelled for my brothers, Thommy...really anybody who could control the crowd. My screams were drowned out by all the moaning and pleasure filled cries from the moshpit of bodies on the floor who humped to the music. Vodka and semen were in small pools around the room. I had to avert my eyes to stop from gagging at the girl who was being screwed by four guys at one time.

"EVERYBODY NEEDS TO FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled at the crowd. Nobody paid me any attention except two girls who were coming towards me with smiles on their faces and cum on their chins. Uh, ew no thank you.

I turned away from them maneuvering my way quickly out of the room and going towards Damien's bedroom. I opened the door and started to cough from the thick smoke that billowed out of the room. I looked in the room and saw a fire burning in the middle of Damien's floor. A few girls were laughing as they threw piles of hash onto it. Damien was sprinkling something into a bottle of absinthe in the far corner of the room and shaking it up.

"DAMIEN! These people need to get the fuck out of here!" I said to him. "Dad called. Mom's on her way here and she's on a bender."

"All the more reason for me to go and hide out with Thresh in a coat closet in the servants wing. He's such an innocent! I am finally screwing him tonight, Peet," Damien said to me on a laugh. He was clearly high. "Damien! Did you not hear me? Mom is coming to the beach house and she is on a bender!"

"Dude, why are you worrying? Grab some pussy and go hideout somewhere on the beach. Let her beat the shit out of other people's kids for a change," Damien said as he walked around the hash fire and threw his arm around my neck leading me away from the room.

"Loosen up, little bro! Just stay out of the she-devil's way and you'll be fine!" He said as he slid down the stair banister and turned left for the servants quarters.

I barreled into the next set of rooms, Cato's. He was having a threesome with Clove and Glimmer. Glimmer was getting fucked in the ass by Cato while she ate out Clove. I averted my eyes fast, "CATO! Mom's gonna be here in a few minutes! Get your friends fucking out of here or someone's going to get hurt tonight!" Cato continued fucking Glimmer and just gave me the finger. I didn't even bother trying to convince him further. Mom would probably be happy if she found Cato fucking the Mayor's daughter. She'd find a way to use it to her advantage. Probably would whip out a mobile and start filming right there. As I was leaving, I heard Clove.

"Peeta! Tell Thommy I'll meet him on the beach after I finish." Clove yelled at me as I left the room.

Where the fuck was Thommy? He wasn't answering his cell chip and he wasn't upstairs near the bedrooms. I checked my rooms as well but all I found was a gangbang on my floor. Lovely. Still no sign of Thommy. I moved towards my parents' quarters. I saw green light coming from underneath my mother's 'office' door. Oh fuck.

"Thommy! I banged on the door! Thommy, get the fuck out of there! Now! " I yelled over the music. While I was screaming, I felt a blunt object hit the side of my face hard.

"Ow Fuck!" I said holding onto my cheek. I looked up at my attacker and went cold. It was my mother back from her party on a bender holding a handgun.

"Step away from the door you little shit." She said kicking me in the leg to get me out of the way. She opened the locked door by scratching her metallic fingernails on the wood. The door slid open and revealed a very high Marvel, Caleb, and Thommy messing around in my mom's meth lab. My heart started pounding fast.

"You think it's funny to play around in my things you little shits!" My mom screamed in a rage.

"Mom put the gun down. Please, I'll fix everything. Just put the gun down," I said to her calmly.

"Don't you tell me to put down the gun you little cunt licker!" She said pointing the gun at me. Of the room full of guys only Thommy, who had grown up with me, understood the danger of the situation.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Mellark. I had no idea this was your area. We found it open. I will pay for any damage I may have caused," He said slowly and remorsefully. He was trying to get my mother to see reason. Unfortunately there's no reasoning with a crazy person.

"Yeah, lighten up Edith. We were just having some fun," Marvel said laughingly

"Lighten up? You want me to lighten up?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"NO PROBLEM!" My mother screamed at the top of her lungs.

Before I knew what was happening, she shot off her hand gun at large containers of her meth ingredients. The chemicals started spilling onto the floor. She threw the gun at the wall as she ran screaming that she was going to call the police. I watched the entire thing happen in slow motion. The gun flew through the air and hit the wall causing another bullet to shoot off. The bullet hit something with a large symbol on it that read WARNING FLAMMABLE.

A giant boom shot through the air and I was thrown backwards against the wall from the force of the blast. I blacked out and blinked awake to the sound of people screaming. There was a ton of smoke and the smell of burning flesh had me coughing and gagging at the same time. I could hear people screaming as they ran naked out of the house. The sirens of the fire department were blaring loudly in the distance. When I was able to focus on the scene in front of me, a terrifying sight lay before me. I could see outside, the Meth lab had exploded taking a large chunk of house with it. There was tons of rubble strewn around me.

"Thommy! Thommy! Where the fuck are you?! Thommy!" I heard Clove screaming angrily in the distance. "Its not funny, Thommy! Where the fuck are you?! Answer me!"

"Pee…ta.. Pee..taa… Heeelppp." I saw Thommy lying on the floor a few feet in front of me. There was a wall on top of him and there was a pool of blood around his upper body. I couldn't see his lower body. I tried getting up to run over to Thommy only to find that I was incapable of standing. I was covered in chemicals and they were burning my skin, but nothing was as bad as the excruciating pain in my legs.

The burning flesh smell was coming from me. My leg was covered in blood and chemicals were burning me to the bone. The pain was unbearable.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I heard someone calling my name in the distance. I crawled closer to Thommy and grabbed a hold of his hand. I tried calling back to it but didn't know if I was heard.

"I'll pull you out Thommy." I said crawling to him over my own excruciating pain.

"Get… Clove" Thommy cried to me. I only noticed now that he was spitting blood as he talked.

"CLOVE!" I stopped to cough violently. "CLOVE! Over here." I yelled with the last of my strength. I didn't know how much longer I could stay conscious.

"PEETA! Peeta! Is that you?" I heard Damien yell and rubble being thrown from the direction of the stairs. I must have blacked out again because the next thing I knew Damien is pulling my upper arms towards the stairs. I can see Thommy from a new angle now and noticed the wall had impaled him to the floor. I like out a cry at seeing my best friend like that.

"Don't you fucking dare die, Thommy! They can fix you! Stop it! Thommy!" Clove was screaming at him. Soot blackened her face as she rapidly ordered up paramedics to the second floor.

"Clove, Stop…look after Peeta…" Thommy whispered to her. His eyes shut. "Love you guys." I reached out but couldn't touch him Damien moving me away from him and towards the stairs. I watched his head fall the few last inches to the floor.

"No! Thommy! Thommy! No! NO! Damien! Let go! Fuck! Damien, Let go! Thommy! " I screamed. Damien wouldn't put me down instead I felt him shaking me.

"Peeta! Peeta! Wake up love it was a horrible nightmare." I was still thrashing around trying to make Damien let go. My eyes blinked open rapidly and I had a hard time catching my breathe. My leg was burning and I was in so much pain. I reached down to see only my prosthetic. I felt a cool hand on my face. I looked up and saw Katniss hovering over me. She had a mix of love and sadness in her eyes as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry honey. I just went to use the bathroom and get a glass of water. Shh, love. I'm here now. It was a nightmare." Her hands caressed my face and I felt her thumbs wipe tears off my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying. I tried to sit up and realized I had sweat through my shirt.

"Kat, I can't breathe," I cried to her. My heart wouldn't stop pounding in my chest and I felt my lungs hurting from the inability to get enough air. My hands were numb and they wouldn't stop shaking.

"Shhh Peeta. Take a slow deep breathe. You're having a panic attack. You need to calm down. I'm here, baby. I'm right here," Katniss continued to say to me calmly.

She had me mimic her style of breathing taking in large breaths and holding each for a few seconds and then letting it out. When I calmed down enough, I sat up and hugged her as close as I could. I buried my head in her and breath her in chasing away the horrible flashback. It was like going through it all over again.

"I relived it...all of it, everything that happened that night. It was horrible." I said to her weakly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She said to me quietly rubbing her hands on my back.

I just nodded. "Its about time I told you about the horrors of this place...about my 'accident' "

Katniss's POV

I listened in silence as Peeta told me all the details of his nightmare that corresponded to the real life events of two years ago. The night he lost his leg and apparently much more then anyone was willing to talk about.

"So when Damien got me to the bottom of the stairs, I was still screaming for Thomm. He was my best friend and I couldn't just leave him like that. I only started to quiet down when I saw Thresh and Rue mourning inside the rubble. That's when I realized there had been more casualties. The Meth lab was located directly on top of the kitchens and part of the servants wing. Evangeline, she was our chef, had practically adopted Thresh and Rue. When the room exploded, the top floor crashed down into the kitchen and Evangeline's room. She didn't stand a chance. She was crushed instantly. Of everyone who died that night, I always felt the worst about her death. She was an innocent bystander to our disgusting, perverted, entitled ways. I passed out to the sounds of Rue's shrieking cries. She was fourteen." He took in another deep breath trying to keep a new round of tears at bay.

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I was covered in bandages. They told me they couldn't fix my leg because of all the chemicals that had infected my bones. They said they had to amputate because if they didn't the chemicals would poison my blood stream. I had to stay in the hospital for six weeks on blood detox."

I ran my hand over his bare leg. We had removed his prosthetic when he woke up and calmed down enough. I lightly caressed him there trying to soothe the once horrible wound and the psychological pain I now knew went with it.

"I was lucky I only lost my leg. Marvel, Caleb and Evangeline died immediately in the explosion. Thommy had to suffer for longer. Of course, my mother managed to get out without a scratch."

" Peeta, I don't understand. Your mother is responsible for that horrible night. She caused the explosion. She's the reason four people died that night. She's the reason you lost your leg! How did she not have to pay for her actions?"

"Simple, love. She made sure no one was going to accuse her. I was too doped up on drugs to try to press charges against her or even testify if someone else had. By the time I had gained any semblance of consciousness, they had managed to hide the story. They wrote it off as a summer house party gone bad while the parents were away. The families of the dead couldn't sue since the lab had been locked and their sons trespassed. Cato was blackmailed by my mother should he try to say anything. Turned out he had gotGlimmer pregnant that night and the mayor, Glimmers father, insisted they get married. He didn't want his future son in law in jail so he made sure the family got off easy and buried the real story. Glimmer had already married Cato by the time she lost the baby so the deal was done. As for Damien, my mother decided it best to make it so he couldn't help anyone not even himself. She got him addicted to the heavy drugs and continued to pay for his habit. He's been useless for the past two years. He hasn't seen my mother since. The guilt hit him the hardest because he feels that out of everyone he had the best chance of saying anything in the beginning."

"I would think Clove had the best chance," I pointed out

"My mother had Clove locked away in a psych hospital for six months so she couldn't press charges. She claimed Clove had gone crazy seeing Thommy's body split in half. My mother happened to be Clove's mother's best friend. She was made Clove's legal guardian when her parents passed so Edith had that power. By putting her in a mental institution it also ruined Clove's chances of ever being taken as a sane witness."

"That's a pretty extreme thing to do to your goddaughter. From what you described of Clove, she doesn't seem like the type to fall over in grief because one of her friends died, I said gently. I felt like I was still missing something.

"That's because they weren't friends. Clove is Thommy's older sister. Their parents died when they were young and Clove raised him. He was the only person in the world she cared about and everyone knew it. Their relationship was very much like yours and Prim's," I felt sick at the thought of having to watch Prim die. It would be enough to destroy me. I suddenly felt horrible for Clove.

"That's the reason she has been helping us so much. Thommy made her promise to look after me right before he died. She's also helping because Clove hates my mother more than anyone on this earth. She correctly blames my mother for Thommy's death. My mother kill Thommy and justice was never served. No one but the select few of us know my mother is a murderer. It's why I trusted Clove with this court case. Clove would rather die than see Edith Mellark found not guilty. Vengeance has become her only reason to live."

"That's why she's picking us up herself tomorrow. She doesn't want to risk us not being there to testify so she's doing it herself," I said finally understanding all the pieces. Peeta just nodded at me. "Peeta, this case is about so much more than I ever thought. I'm not letting you go into that courtroom alone. I'm coming inside with you."

"Kat, no, we talked about this. You're going to wait where it's safe in a pre-specified room. If you need to testify, you can do it in the building strong room." Peeta said back to me quickly.

"I'm not leaving you. We're sticking together. We're not arguing about this." Peeta tried to open his mouth to object. "No! No arguments. I'm coming in with you." I had placed my hand over Peeta's mouth to keep him quiet. He was looking at me with raised eyebrows and a 'do you think you're being reasonable?' look in his eyes.

I couldn't help myself. I had to smile at the look on his face. "Thank you for trusting me with this. I know how hard it was for you to relive it. I'm so sorry about everything that happened that night. I wish I could take away your pain," I said bringing my hand once again to his face.

"You did, Katniss. You don't even realize it. I was in a black hole when you found me. You forced me out of the darkness one shy smile at a time. I didn't have anything to live for before I found you. I love you so much, you gave me a life again," He said to me. His lips sought mine in a hungry kiss.

He ran his hands over my belly and we felt the baby kick. Peeta smiled against my lips "I guess we woke her. Oops. Sorry Peanut!" Peeta said he then bent down and kissed my stomach right where the baby kicked.

"It's not going to be much longer now you know." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I just need you to stay in there a few more weeks princess until I can get all this sorted out and get your mommy back into her house, okay?" Peeta said to the baby before taking me in his arms and lying back down with me.

"I love you, Peeta," I said as I felt him cuddle me from behind. He sighed.

"You're my entire world, Kat. I'm terrified of you being in front of all those people tomorrow. Please, please don't leave my sight, okay?" I nodded in confirmation. I knew he was trying really hard not to fight with me about going into court with him.

"You know Peeta, you're being very understanding about tomorrow." I said coyly as I turned over and snaked my hand down his abs. "So…accommodating." I slipped my hands into his pants and he let out an incredulous laugh.

"Kat! Really here?" He asked me. I could feel him starting to get hard beneath my curling fingers.

"I can't help myself with you," I said as I nibbled on his ear. With a moan of acceptance, I felt Peeta rip off his pants and my underwear. I was on my side and he quickly entered me from behind, filling me completely. I groaned out loud as we moved against each other. Peeta showered my neck with his mouth as his fingers rubbed my clit in tandem to his movement.

"I love you Kat. So. Much." He moaned into my ear. I whimpered and cried out as he drove me to my release. I felt his climax follow after mine. We sat in the dark holding onto each other like lifelines. The house was filled with nightmares, but in this bed, wrapped in each other's arms our love was able to keep them at bay.

Please review! Everything is appreciated! Especially honesty :)


	38. The Courtroom Circus

Katniss's POV

I sat on the plush leather seat inside of a standard black car. I was gripping Peeta's hand in mine as I tried to keep my breathing regular. The baby was being really active today. The moving and kicking did nothing to calm my nerves. We had just pulled up behind the courthouse and I could see the back door that we would soon be going through.

"Now don't go shitting your panties on me," Clove said from the front seat looking at Peeta and I through the rearview mirror. She was working on a little monitor in the front seat of her car. She had the hacker she had found in her apartment working on getting audio of the courtroom. We would not go in until Peeta's mother was on the stand and smearing our name. She needed to lie thinking we could not contradict her before we made our move.

I felt Peeta rubbing his thumb over my hand and I caught his eye with mine. We were clearly both nervous. Peeta was about to say something when a static noise filled the car followed by the sound of Cato speaking. He was answering a question for his lawyer in front of the court room. After he finished speaking, the lawyer thanked him and told the judge he had no further questions. I had really picked up a lot of American during the nine months or so I had been here. I wasn't yet fluent so I was happy to hear the translator speaking English quietly as well. The only other person who knew what we had planned was the lawyer Clove had hired to represent us. We heard them call Peeta's mom up to the witness stand and take the oath. As she was reciting the oath, I heard Clove snort from the front seat.

"Fucking ridiculous," I heard her mutter under her breathe. We listened to the interview. I was able to follow along word for word thanks to the English translator.

Judge: "The prosecution may proceed with questioning the defendant."

Defense: "Thank you your honor. Mrs. Mellark, please tell the court of the conversation you had with your son via cell chip on the night he purchased the slave in Panem."

Prosecutor: "Objection! Please have that stricken from the record. Cato Mellark was not the purchaser of the slave. The title of purchaser may only be used when describing the owner of the commodity for trade. As the commodity was American Dollars wired from Peeta Mellark's account the title of purchaser remains with Peeta Mellark."

Judge: "So stricken. Defense, please rephrase your question."

Defense: "Mrs. Mellark please tell the court of the conversation you had with your son via cell chip on the night he was in Panem looking over the slave merchandise formally known as Katniss Everdeen."

Edith Mellark: " I received a call from my son around 11:30pm that night. He and my son Damien had been in Panem on business looking at some investment opportunities for our company. A colleague of his had invited him to the slave auction-"

Defense: "Objection! Speculation! The accused is not answering the defense's questions rather she speculating of what she believed occurred that night."

Judge: "Sustained. Please continue Mrs. Mellark with the cell conversation."

Edith Mellark: "Very well. My son called and said he had found a girl who would be very useful for our family. He said she could work for the business and when she was not needed she could live with my son Peeta. He told me the cost was a million dollars and I gladly agreed to sign off on the wire transfer."

Defense. "Mrs. Mellark, please tell the court why you felt Cato had made the suggestion that the slave live with your son Peeta."

Edith Mellark: "My son, Peeta, had lost his close friend a couple years when an explosion went off in our personal pharmacy in our summer home. He had been depressed and solitary since, refusing to see his old friends and even his family."

We heard Peeta's mother let out a little whimper of sadness that I could tell was not sincere before she continued.

"He never left his suite in our family home and refused to see us or come down stairs to have family meals with us. My son, Cato, was trying to lift his spirits by providing my son some female companionship. He saw it as a gift for Peeta."

Defense: "If the slave was intended as a gift then why was she paid for from Peeta Mellark's trust account?"

Edith Mellark: "That had been my idea to give the boy some much needed responsibility. Almost like a puppy. If we had just given the girl to him, he would have either refused the gift or tired of her after a few days. By having the girl as his property, an investment, I thought it would make him change his ways. Little did I know how obsessive Peeta would become of the thing so much so that he refused to let her serve her purpose in the first place."

Defense: "And what purpose was the slave supposed to serve first and foremost Mrs. Mellark?"

Edith Mellark: "To work for the family business, of course. We did not simply invest a million dollars for my son to have someone to play with. If that were the case we would have just paid one of our servants or a prostitute for that matter!"

I felt Peeta squeezing my hand tight trying to control his anger at his mother's ridiculous words. Clove shot him a look and said, "Patience. She's about to fuck up you'll see."

Defense: "Thank you Mrs. Mellark, the defense rests your honor."

Prosecutor: "Mrs. Mellark, was your son made aware of the arrangement before you gave him the girl?"

Mrs. Mellark: "In what way?"

Prosecutor: "Was your son Peeta informed verbally or in writing of his purchase of the slave Katniss Everdeen before she was deposited in his suite? Was he made aware of her alleged dual purpose of serving him as well as the family business?"

Edith Mellark: "The slave was intended to be a surprise for my son at first. We deposited her in his bedroom as a gift and my son Damien explained all about the girl to him."

Prosecutor: "Did you ever ask your son Damien if he had told Peeta of the dual purpose the girl would play in the household?"

Edith Mellark: "My son Damien is a drug addict and he and I are not on a speaking basis. My son would know better of what was said between them or you could always check the security tapes I'm sure. Why bother even asking for our answers when you can cross reference the word for word conversations hmm?"

I heard Clove laugh from the front seat. "Nothing better then angry Edith in the morning."

Prosecutor: "Did you inform Peeta you took the girl from his apartment on the night of the Governors ball?"

Edith Mellark: "I was busy getting dressed but I had my son Cato inform the slave that she would be coming to work with us."

Prosecutor: "By inform are you referring to when Cato said and I quote, 'Time for work, bitch'?"

Edith Mellark: "Precisely."

Prosecutor: "And did the slave accompany Cato willingly?"

Edith Mellark: "Yes, of course. I spoke to her myself while my servant Rue dressed her for the evening."

Prosecution: "I find that strange considering the victim recounts being suffocated with a towel drenched in Ether and forcibly removed from the apartment."

Edith Mellark: "It's lies, I tell you. I saw the girl myself she was fine. Happy even to be away from the attentions of Peeta!"

"That's our cue! Let's go you two. It's showtime!"

Peeta's POV

We heard the trial continue through our cell chip pieces as we entered the labyrinth of hallways in the back of the courthouse.

Defense: "Objection, your honor! Secondhand accounts may not be used in court and since neither Peeta Mellark nor the slave Katniss Everdeen have testified or even appeared in court. The accounts are nothing but false accusations against my client."

Prosecutor: "As you are aware your honor, my clients lives are in jeopardy. You have agreed to accept their testimony via live video feed from their undisclosed location."

Judge: "While I have agreed to listen to your client's testimony via live video feed, it was also with the understanding that if your clients do not appear in court via video today the case would have to be suspended due to lack of evidence. I would have no choice, but to release the accused."

Prosecutor: "My clients are ready to appear via video feed to testify your honor. No further questions to the accused needed at this time your honor."

Judge: "Very well then. Please call up your client."

Prosecutor: "Yes your honor. Please present the monitor."

"What's happening?" I said to Clove when she stopped in the hallway in front of an unmarked door.

"They're dialing the number to your house that Cato magically cracked yesterday," Clove said to me with a wink. "Cato's guys are about to cut the power to your safe house and Edith is going to comment that there are fail-safe lines that will never have technical difficulties. Any technical difficulty excuse the prosecution would try to use would be overruled. The defense would make a motion to suspend the case due to lack of testimony and your failure to appear in court. She would use the fail-safe line as evidence that you were careless about the case and should be held accountable. They think they win and then it's show time."

We listened enraptured as the conversation played out exactly the way Clove said it would. Clove looked at me and asked, "Your silver tongue warmed up, Lover boy?" I nodded at her and gave Katniss's hand a little squeeze with mine. We were definitely both still nervous. She had a few beads of sweat on her forehead that I watched her wipe off with her sleeve.

"You okay?" I asked her

She looked up and smiled, "Yeah I'm just a little out of breath. It's hard walking all that way carrying another person." She told me as she gently rubbed her stomach. I kissed her forehead quickly and concentrated back on the trial.

Judge: That is the third attempt you have made to try and get through to your clients. If we do not hear from them today, I will be forced to grant the defense's motion for suspension of the case.

We could hear the crowd in the court room make shocked and angry exclamations.

Judge: "I will give them one more minute before I make the ruling."

I grabbed Katniss's hand and threw open the door to the courtroom. It made a loud bang and everyone's attention turned to us.

"Apologies for the delay your honor, but we are here and ready to testify!" I shouted so the entire room could here me.

"Impossible!" My mother stood up angrily from the defenses table. She was angry and clearly had been taken by surprise. Cato looked like he had been hit over the head with a metal rod. Good.

The courtroom went into pandemonium seeing me and Katniss in person. People were snapping pictures of us and asking for our autographs. I even saw a member of the jury smile and she recorded us on her monitor. We walked quickly holding hands to take our seats at the prosecutor's table next to our lawyer, Glorian Taylor. The judge was yelling for order and demanding the crowd settle down. My mother was screaming at her lawyer who was shuffling through her papers clearly taken aback at having to actually question me and Katniss. I leaned over and spoke to my lawyer while security was busy hushing the crowd.

"Don't stop me unless I do something that's going to hurt the case," She nodded at me and I stood up on my seat in the courtroom.

"Your honor, I apologize for our tardiness. We had every intention of appearing via live web cam, but were forced to escape our home late last night upon the breach of the restraining order placed on my mother Edith Mellark and my brother Cato Mellark. The restraining order clearly states that neither Edith or Cato Mellark may come with 100 yards of our residence or person. The order states that they may not hire an outside party to come within 100 yards of our residence or person. The reason we are here your honor is because an unnamed source was kind enough to alert us of the breach within the order. The reason the live video feed went unanswered is because the hired third party of Cato Mellark physically cut the generator wires to the entire residence."

"That's a lie! We haven't breached any contract! They are lying your honor!" My mother screamed out against me. Everyone in the crowd continued to shout louder trying to figure out what was going on. My announcement to the room was clearly unorthodox.

"Order! Order in the court! Mr. Mellark get down from that chair this is not a circus! If I do not have silence, I will hold those responsible in contempt! Do I make myself clear?" The judge yelled at the room.

Not surprisingly everyone managed to quiet down enough for the Judge to continue to speak.

"Now, do you have any evidence of the breach in the restraining order, Mr. Mellark?"

"Yes, your honor. Officer Conlin Finnler will be sending over a full report to your monitor shortly. Upon hearing from a source that we were in danger, a call was made to Officer Finnler's precinct to patrol the area. I received word before entering that they have caught the gentleman," I replied back to her unwaveringly. It was easy to speak with confidence when all you were doing was telling the truth.

"Why do you think it was us? Crime is known to be rampant and vandalism happens on a daily basis! That doesn't make it that we broke the contract," my mother said with a false air of confidence to the judge.

"What Mrs. Mellark says is true. Having the perpetrators in custody does not prove that the Mellark's were behind the attack." My mother looked smug.

"However, the timing is very coincidental considering that without your video testimony the case would enter a forced suspension. We will continue with the trial as we wait for further investigation. Mr. Mellark, I believe you were just being called to the stand." The judge said to me.

"Your Honor my client requests for his slave to accompany him to the stand." Our lawyer said to the judge. The judge raised her eyebrows at our request, but allowed it nonetheless. I gave Katniss's hand another little squeeze and we walked to the witness stand. I took a deep breath and recited the oath of honesty because Katniss was considered property she was not asked to recite the oath. All that would hopefully change if slaves were freed after the vote in two days time.

The posecution approached us and asked me plainly. "Are you aware of how many times your brother Cato Mellark raped your slave during the first 3 days of your ownership?"

I went cold and my heart started beating extremely fast. What the fuck was she talking? What was she talking about? He didn't, did he? Why wouldn't Katniss have told me. I yelled before I thought better of it,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"


	39. Introducing the Ring Leader

Thanks to my Beta wonderstruckflightrisk! Sorry about not posting yesterday I'm putting it up now though and will make sure to post tomorrows early on as well. Thanks for the favorites and the follows. Love the reviews also! Enjoy!

Peeta's POV

The prosecutor snapped her fingers and images popped up instantly on monitors around the room. They gave me these same pictures in hard copy to look at on the bench. The pictures showed Cato with Katniss in all kinds of compromising positions. Cato was naked and had Katniss in all kinds of different positions in the slave clothes she had first come to me in. My heart was beating fast. I was going to throw up. I was going to kill Cato. I felt Katniss squeeze my hand and I turned to her for the first time since the prosecution asked me the question.

"You were my first, remember? The pain, the blood, it can't be true. I would have known if it were true," She whispered to me rapidly.

Her statement helped me calm down and see logic. She was right, I remember my first time with Katniss perfectly. She was definitely a virgin. But then what's the angle? I know his only chance would have been before Katniss came to me, but Damien had been with them on the train. He had even stressed to me when he showed me Katniss that she was a virgin. Something was really wrong with this picture.

"How did you come across these photos?" I asked the prosecution quickly.

"They were found in the Mellark Family estate in the suite of Cato Mellark when we received the search warrant upon the arrest of Cato and Edith Mellark," the prosecution responded back to me. "I know this is very difficult for you Peeta, but please try to answer the questions as best to your knowledge."

I took a deep breath "Very well, to the best of MY knowledge these pictures are frauds or have been heavily tampered with. My wife has only ever been intimate with me. I believe that if you check the sheets in my suite at the Mellark Family Estate you will see the evidence yourselves."

"If that is indeed the case Peeta, could you tell the court why someone would leave incriminating photographs to be found?"

I thought fast. No one knew my family better then I did. Cato's only desire was to sleep with Katniss. Although I suspect at this point, there's also a very large amount of wanting something that he was told he would get and didn't receive. Knowing what I know of Cato, his appetite for virgins tends to disappear once he's had one. He wouldn't still be lusting after Katniss if he had raped her. I looked over at Cato now to see him averting his eyes and looking uncomfortable. That's interesting. Cato is the type to gloat about his past actions. If he slept with Katniss, he should be laughing in my face right now making me uncomfortable. That's when I noticed my mother's reaction. It was shrewd, calculating, and there was even hope in her gaze. My mother's motives were entirely different. I thought about what my mother wanted. She wanted to rule the world and we destroyed her chances of that with this scandal. What she wants more then anything is revenge against us and….her grandchildren. That's it. Wow, my mother is a sick twisted fuck.

"I believe the photographs were left there purposefully to throw the paternity of the child into question. My family would have been well aware of the laws pertaining to slaves and they would know that any child resulting in a union between slave and master would belong to the master entirely. I believe they want to claim ownership of Katniss and the baby."

"Objection! Your honor, this is merely speculation. My clients were both in jail at the time of the issuance of the search warrant and Peeta Mellark is grasping at straws to hide the ugly truth." The defense yelled

"Sustained. Prosecution, your next question please."

"Very well. Peeta, please tell us when you first realized Katniss was no longer in your suite."

"I had been asleep at the time and two servants who were in our families employ at the time came in to wake me that my mother and brother had removed her from the property. She had been off the property for roughly 10 to 15 minutes when I was awoken. I found her ankle cuff in the entryway of my suite and it had been removed using a key. The key was not given to me when Katniss was initially handed over."

"What did you do when you realized she was missing?"

"I got dressed to follow them to the party. I took her ownership papers from my safe with me and went to get her."

"Were you aware that your family claims your ownership papers are fraudulent and that they have the true ownership papers?"

I swallowed and I tensed. Fuck. I had just found those papers on my nightstand it is extremely likely that what I have are not the true ownership papers.

"I was not aware that was my family's claim nor do I see how that could be relevant. Katniss was paid for with my trust and I had never traded her. She is therefore very much still my property. A sheet of paper shouldn't change that regardless."

"Well Peeta, your family has made the claim that it was a known condition that there would be shared ownership. There proof is they would hold the original documents to show partial ownership of Katniss and she will have been bought from your account to allow you partial ownership."

I was breathing hard now. Why the hell didn't anyone tell me about this?

"What exactly was I given in return for the ownership documents?"

"The right for Katniss to reside with you when she was not working for the family. Do you believe those terms to be correct?"

"Absolutely not. That is not true. Katniss residing with me was a right I would have received regardless. That would not qualify as a trade. Not to mention the fact that there is no written evidence suggesting that I would have done such a thing."

"Thank you. No further questions at this time your honor."The prosecution concluded her questioning.

"The defense requests a short recess your honor."

"Granted. We will resume in twenty minutes. During that time, I will review the police report Officer Finnler has sent over regarding the attack on the home of Peeta Mellark," She banged her gavel and the courtroom burst into noise.

I pulled Katniss out of the witness booth with me and said to her quietly. "You don't have any recollection of getting raped right? He couldn't have raped you…umm somewhere else right?"

"Peeta, I was passed out for the days it took them to bring me to you. The last thing I remember was them putting me into a box and sticking me with a needle until I woke up in your bed. I wasn't in pain when I woke up. I was just tired."

"So if I give our attorney permission to get an unbiased paternity test done, you're not worried in the least right?"

"No. I'm not worried but Peeta there's something you should know about what your mother said. She never spoke to Cato that night. It was Damien who was on the phone with her the whole time. Damien was the one who gave Cato the signal that she would wire the money." Katniss said to me rapidly

"Kat, how do you know that?"

"Because they were in the room with me at the time. Cato was 'looking me over' but actually groping my ass while Damien talked on the phone in American. That has to be the conversation they were talking about. We need to get Damien here."

"I'll see if we can call him and get him over here. Thresh, Rue and Damien all know there is a chance they will need to testify," I said to her in understanding

She nodded at me and we went over to the attorney to discuss what the hell was going on.

"What the fuck was that about? You could have warned me in advance that they were going to try to claim partial ownership via signed documents and that they are claiming Cato raped Katniss."

"It was a more genuine look of shock for the jury if you didn't know about it beforehand. It'll just be that much more dramatic when we bring in our closer," the attorney said back to us cryptically.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what you're talking about but I am only trusting you because Clove trusts you. Just do whatever the hell you can to get them to leave us alone for good, alright? Oh and by the way I think we should get my brother Damien over here. Katniss believes that my mother is lying about the conversation she had with Cato about the dual ownership."

"Pssh. It's a good thing you've left most of this to Clove. You are very far behind Peeta. Do yourself a favor, just sit back and look worried about your pregnant slave okay?"

"Um.." What the hell was I supposed to say to that? Whose fault was it that I was so behind in this court case? This was becoming extremely frustrating. These are our lives they're discussing in this room. I don't like the fact that they can make these ridiculous claims as though they are legitimate arguments.

The pictures disturbed me the most. I was under the impression Katniss had been all, but locked up in a traveling coffin for two days while she was traveling drugged and unconscious. Could Damien have let Cato rape her? Let's just say for a second he did, why didn't Katniss have any physical signs after of what had occurred? It had to be that my mother wanted to set it up that Cato was the true father of that baby. But why? Even she would understand how big of a reach that would be. It would mean that not only did the court need to find the Mellark family at large Katniss's owner (not just me) but that there would need to be a paternity test proving Cato was the father. THAT would never happen. So what was it she was trying to accomplish? I didn't know but I was afraid to find out.

The sound of a banging gavel brought me back to my attention. Had twenty minutes really gone by?

"Order in the court. I have taken the time to review the police report sent over to me and as of this moment, the culprits still have not admitted to being hired sources. Should this information change I have asked my staff to notify me immediately," The judge took a breath before looking over Katniss and myself. "Mr. Mellark, if you and your slave would like to head back to the witness stand, the defense may commence with his questions."

Katniss and I made our way back over to the witness stand. It had become eerily quiet in the courtroom. It seemed that there were more people than just Katniss and myself who were expecting for the judge to announce my family had broken the restraining order. It felt like a downturn in the momentum of the case. I hoped to God it wouldn't continue. I watched my mother draw her attention to Katniss's stomach with an evil look in her eyes. I recoiled slightly at that look and drew my arm tighter around Katniss. I took note of the emergency exits in case we had to run.

"Mr. Mellark, it is well known that you are very strongly against slavery. Do you have hopes of seeing your slave Katniss freed should the election prove to prohibit slavery in America?" The defense attorney said to me as if he and I were old friends.

"Yes, it is one of my greatest hopes," I replied. I wondered where he was going with this.

"Would you say that you are a supporter of closing the slave trade altogether in Panem as well?"

"Yes I would."

"If you had joined your brothers that night in Panem, would you have suggested purchasing a slave?"

"Probably not, no."

"So it is safe to say that if it was you your brothers had called that night asking to purchase a slave from your account you would not have given your approval to the money transfer?"

"Without meeting Katniss or seeing the slave trade for myself, no. I would not have."

"I find it interesting Mr. Mellark how you are fighting on behalf of the abolishment of slavery for the nation by quoting the constitution, but in your personal life you hide behind it to claim full ownership."

What was he referring to? I was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

"I would like to quote the words of Mr. Mellark that aired on the national news earlier this week:

_"It's come to our attention that Americans who are proslavery have a common belief that slavery is lawful under the third amendment of our constitution. The amendment states the following, in the interest of the people, all trade is to be considered fair and equal upon the knowledgeable agreement of two parties. What this means is that if both parties enter into an agreement then it is to be held binding unless one or more of the parties was uneducated to the terms of the deal. As many of you know, I possess two such slave contracts and while on the surface the contract looks sound, when we read the fine print we can see that the documents are unconstitutional."_

I find it interesting Mr. Mellark that you claim full ownership of the slave, Katniss Everdeen, yet you were not educated to the terms of the trade before hand. The trade was made for you on behalf of your mother and acquired for you on behalf of your brother. Indeed it is of your own declaration that had you known of the slave you would not have agreed to the purchase. That would therefore render your money either as stolen or an unauthorized loan. Neither complaint however was filed. So which is it Mr. Mellark is slavery constitutional because slaves later accepted their status in American society just as you later accepted Katniss as your slave even though you were not aware of the original terms? Or are you not the owner of Katniss Everdeen and slavery remains unconstitutional because slaves were not made aware of the agreement beforehand?"

I started breathing hard. I didn't know what to say. He had got me on my own technicality. Did I admit that Katniss was my property and keep her safe or do I destroy hers and her nations chances for freedom? I looked at Katniss and saw the sadness in her eyes. I knew what she wanted me to do. She would want me to risk her with the hope that the American people would free her in a few days with the abolishment of slavery. I was spared making a decision by the loud slam of the court doors. I looked towards the back of the room to see Damien standing there with a rather large smile on his face.

What the hell was this all about?

Katniss's POV

I was breaking inside. They were making Peeta choose right here and right now. He needed to decide whether to save me or to save the thousands of living slaves and additional millions to come in the future. They looked up to him. He sparked this rebellion if he would openly admit that slavery is legal it would throw the entire election. No one would vote for the abolishment otherwise. I knew what I wanted him to do but it didn't make it any easier. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything out loud when I heard the crash in the back of the room. Damien walked in with a smile on his face and a swagger in his step.

"Please pardon the interruption everyone, but before my charming brother Peeta answers that most ridiculous question I would like to share some new evidence with the court." Damien announced loudly as he walked towards the center of the court room. "Your honorableness, I believe if I am not mistaken that law 5427 of sector 921 guideline states that all pertinent evidence may be brought to the courts attention even if that delays the cross examination of a witness?"

The defense attorney responded before the judge managed to. "That law only pertains to those in the process of trial meaning the prosecution or the defense seeing as you are a witness this is irrelevant. Mr. Mellark please answer the question!"

"I'm glad you informed me of that because as it happens I do happen to be part of the prosecution seeing as I am the true owner of Katniss Everdeen."

To BE CONTINUED! Please review! Please keep in mind were getting close to the end of the story only 2 more chapters. If you want a sequel or one shots let me know!


	40. The Truth Comes Crashing Down

Katniss's POV

To say there was pandemonium when Peeta and I entered the courtroom the first time was nothing in comparison to the riots taking place in the crowd after Damien's announcement. The judge was rapidly banging her gavel trying to restore order. Mrs. Mellark looked like she had seen a ghost. She was screaming at Cato and the defense attorney in tandem. I was shocked to see Damien. It floored me when he announced that he was my true owner.

My gut was telling me that of everyone who was involved with my purchase Damien was the only one with the true story. I remember him saying something about Cato having been drunk when he made it down to the slave trade. I wonder if Damien was also smashed at the time?

"He cannot testify! He is not a viable witness! He is a drug addict and a pathological liar!" My mother stood up and screamed to the judge.

"Sit down Mrs. Mellark! I will be responsible for deciding who is a viable witness and who is not!" Mrs. Mellark sat down so indignantly I almost laughed. I was proud of myself by how well I was able to follow along the trial in American if I never learnt the language a lot would have been lost in translation. "Damien Mellark, are you aware that the law clearly states that a citizen may not testify if he has consumed or imbibed any substances resulting in intoxication?"

"Yes, your honor. I am well aware of that law. It is also with great joy that I may inform you much to my mother's chagrin that I have in fact abstained from the use of all drugs for over two months now," Damien replied back smoothly.

"Then by all means Mr. Mellark, you may proceed."

"Thank you your honor! Ladies and gentleman of the court, the reason I have so kindly stopped my brother from answering the question pertaining to his ownership of the beautiful slave Katniss Everdeen is as follows. Firstly, I just announced to you he isn't Katniss's true owner. Before I explain that little piece of the ever-growing puzzle, I wanted to make something else clear before this buffoon who calls himself a defense attorney thinks he actually made a real point. Peeta Mellark has publicly accepted himself as Katniss Mellark's owner. Apologies Everdeen." Damien smiled at Peeta and I. "However, Katniss Everdeen has never once proclaimed herself to be the slave of Peeta Mellark! In fact, I bet you would be hard pressed to find a single slave that have openly proclaimed themselves to be slaves once they found out about their arrangements. If they haven't openly proclaimed themselves to be slaves, they haven't accepted the slave contract making your argument incredibly flawed."

The defense attorney made a bunch of gurgling sounds showing he was attempting to come back with a counter argument but couldn't get to one.

"Now, if you would all be ever so kind to listen to the following recording which dates back to the night of the purchase of Katniss Everdeen, I believe we can get this trial wrapped up quickly so my extremely pregnant sister in law may escape the clutches of my crazy psycho bitch of a mother." Next to me, I heard Peeta laugh.

"You cannot allow him to present evidence that has not been verified for authenticity your honor!" Mrs. Mellark screamed at the Judge.

"I am receiving the certificate as we speak, Mrs. Mellark. So sit down and remain silent or I will be forced to hold you in contempt," The judge replied back "Damien Mellark, you may proceed."

Damien pressed a button and seemingly out of nowhere the shrill malicious voice of Edith Mellark rang throughout the room.

_"Listen to me you little shit, I don't care if its illegal. I am approving the wire for Peeta's trust. No one is going to check Panem records to see that I forged his signature. I want that slave as my personal whore and I don't want it to ever be traced back to me. Peeta is to limp dicked and depressed to do anything to the girl. He won't even realize when I take her to service the senators."_

Edith Mellark stood back up. "It's lies! He's doctored the recording!"

"Sit down and shut up, Mrs. Mellark or I will hold you in contempt!" The judge yelled back.

_"I think this is a bad idea, if you give her to Peeta he's going to care for her...not that you understand what the word care means. If you want her to do your bidding, you're better off taking it from Cato's money." Damien's voice rang out._

_"We can't have her anywhere near Cato financially. Are you crazy?! Your brother was the only one smart enough to marry into power. If his wife found out he bought a sex slave in Panem, it would be grounds for a public messy divorce. I will get one of you into public office and you are not going to fuck it up with any of your bright ideas, Damien. Now sign for the fucking girl and pay for it through Peeta's trust or I'm going to cut off your drug supply, you worthless piece of shit."_

_"Alright, just stop fucking yelling. Fine, Peeta's money, but how are you going to claim ownership if you ever need to?"_

_"Fuck if I care, you figure it out! I want those loop holes sealed up or I'm blackballing your dealer." Edith yelled into the phone even louder._

_"Jesus fine. I'll think of something. You know I hate you, right? One day I will manage to get clean and then I'm coming after you, you worthless cunt, for making me dependent on you in the first place. "_

_"That would mean you would actually have to grow a pair Damien. We both know you're too chicken shit to ever face me in person."_

At the end of the message, everyone in the courtroom was silent in shock.

"Pretty fucking nuts isn't it?" Damien said to the room. "Well mother, turns out I did grow a pair! So here is the rest of the story, ladies and gentleman! Since Peeta Mellark was unable to sign in person, I had to make his approved wire transfer into a loan. I took on the loan with Peeta's money as my guarantee. What that means is that I signed a form saying that Peeta's money was just a place holder for mine. This ensured that I could take the girl with me and when I said I was giving it to Peeta as a gift I actually meant it! I have the loan document right here by the way. So the truth is, Edith Mellark holds no claim to Katniss Everdeen!"

I took in a deep breath wondering if this could be true. If Damien had just helped us win the case.

"It seems your testimony was much needed, Mr. Mellark. With this new information presented, I would have to say that Mrs. Mellark your ownership is very much in question." After the judges affirmation of Edith's guilt I saw Mrs. Mellark begin to shake. Her face was turning a bright shade of red.

"Also your honor, the photos of Katniss Everdeen being raped by Cato are completely fabricated. Katniss Everdeen was locked in a travel safe box on the journey to America and Cato Mellark was busy with his head in a toilet. The pleasures of Panem were too much for him. My mother had one of the staff place the photos in Cato's suite intending for them to be found so she could claim the baby even if she only managed to get partial ownership. She has a false paternity test too by the way. She changed the dates from the paternity test of Glimmer's baby a couple years back."

"Why you little shit!" Edith screamed she was starting to shake in her seat and would have lunged for Damien if the defense attorney hadn't held her down.

"Also since this is all about the truth, I'm aware I will have to formally charge my mother in a different case. But nevertheless I thought it pertinent to mention that the deadly meth explosion from three years ago resulting in the deaths of four minors was at the fault of Mrs. Edith Mellark."

"Shut up you, little shit! Shut up! Shut up!" Mrs. Mellark screeched continuing to shake excessively.

"I have video showing Edith Mellark shooting the containers of flammable chemicals while in a rage. She is to be held directly responsible for the killings that night and I will accept full responsibility for keeping the truth to myself for so long."

"God damn you to hell you, little shit! I should have killed you when I had the chance! Well I'm not making the same mistake twice!" Mrs. Mellark was clearly in one of her infamous rages. Before anyone could react she pulled a gun from her purse and pointed it at Damien. "Take it back! Take it all back, you worthless child!"

I heard shots fire and the crowd began to scream. Before I could see what happened, Peeta pulled me down to the floor and covered me with his body. We heard people running for the exit followed buy more shots.

Peeta's POV

I had covered Katniss's body with mine and told her to stay where she was as I pulled out my gun from the back of my pants. I thought Clove was being so crafty getting us into the courthouse with weapons turns out it was a hell of a lot easier then even I thought it was.

Damien was on the floor bleeding and crying out very quietly. Ten feet away from him lay my mother in a pool of blood, clearly dead. Five feet back from her stood Clove standing with the gun still pointed at my mother with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. The defense attorney and Cato were nowhere to be found.

"Damien! Shit! Damien! How bad is it?" I asked Damien looking over his body when I noticed he was still conscious enough to speak.

"That bitch…. shot me with an unstoppable bullet. Extremely tacky if you ask me," Damien said slowly slurring his words in pain.

"Damien, do we need to call an ambulance? Or do you think we can help carry you to the car? It'll be faster and safer if we get you to the hospital without notifying the officials."

Damien nodded as I started to lift him up slowly. Thresh and Finnick came running in the back door to help me lift Damien.

"Jesus, where the hell did you guys come from?" I asked them surprised as hell to see them here.

"We've been listening in the car we got here as fast as we could. We drove in with Damien. How bad is he?" Thresh asked me nervously.

"I'm fucking awake so you can ask me yourself. And I feel like shit by the way this bullet hurts like a mother fucker." There were cops swarming the area with another couple dozen holding back a sea of reporters. I wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on in the chaos.

"Peeta.." I heard Katniss say to me weekly from near the witness stand. I was busy with Damien so I didn't look up at her. "Ya honey? Come walk with us we're taking Damien to the hospital ourselves before the public finds out we're here."

"Okay the hospital. That's a good idea, I'm going to need a doctor also I think." She replied back to me with fear in her voice.

I looked up at her sharply at her mention of needing a doctor and saw the fear in her eyes. She was holding her stomach. I switched places with Finnick and ran over to her as fast as I could. "Kat, what's wrong? Did you get hurt somehow? What is it?"

Katniss bit her lip deciding whether or not she should say anything. "No, I'm not hurt per say. I know this isn't the best time but I'm pretty sure my water just broke. Peeta, I'm going into labor."

Please Review! Remember to favorite and follow as tomorrow is the last chapter!


	41. A New Hope

**To my dedicated readers, this is the last chapter of book one. Please stay tuned for more information about the sequel coming Jan.2013. Please continue to review, favorite and follow me it means so much.**

Peeta's POV

One insane car ride to a private hospital, a drop off at the trauma center for a bullet wound and twelve hours later, Hope Lucienne Amora Everdeen Mellark came into our world. We named her for the three gifts she brought with her. Hope, for a better world filled with happiness and freedom. Lucienne, for the light she brought into our lives that banished the darkness and Amora, the ancient Spanish word for deep love, which she inspired in us from the very beginning. Hope was absolutely beautiful with a full head of Katniss's dark locks and my bright blue eyes. Right now she was asleep in one of my arms with her mommy fast asleep in the other. Katniss had refused to sleep until I got into bed with her. Both of us being as paranoid as we are, refused to let the nurses move Hope out of our sight. So here I was, the luckiest man alive, holding my new born daughter and the love of my life.

Thresh had sent word that Damien had pulled through surgery and was expected to make a slow but full recovery. In her rage, my mother also shot the judge and the bailiff and both were also expected to make a full recovery. The death of Edith Mellark left a mixed feeling inside of me. I realized that it had been years since I had thought of her as my mother. I came to understand that she was simply the person who brought me into this world. She had never loved me. I mourned the potential relationship we may have had if she hadn't been so cruel and ruthless, but the main feeling I felt was relief. My family could live their lives now without fear.

I wasn't so naïve as to think that we weren't going to still have to be cautious going forward. Katniss and I are a controversial couple here in America. I wasn't going to be fool enough to think that because my mother was no longer a threat to us it meant her supporters wouldn't be. A soft knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Clove of all people standing in the doorway. She stepped in quickly and closed the door behind her softly.

I had never really seen Clove like this before. The only way I would describe her was, well, awkward. I was about to say hi when she held up her hand to stay my words.

"I'm not staying long," she whispered. "I don't do the baby thing or whatever. I just wanted to um…." She seemed at a loss for words and I had to smile at this totally different side of Clove. "congratulate you on your offspring or whatever you're supposed to say in this kind of thing. Thommy, he..." She swallowed after saying his name. "He would have been so happy for you, Peeta. He would have been proud of you too. I wanted to say thanks for um, well I guess letting me get my revenge. Also I wanted to apologize for shooting your mom like fifteen times…" I had to bite my lip to hold back a laugh at Clove's not quite sincere apology. " Once or twice probably would have been plenty…Oh, you don't have to worry about Cato by the way. I'm going to use one of those ankle slave cuffs to keep him in line until the end of the trial. I don't think he's going to really bother you anymore. He's really just a little chicken shit behind all of the talk but just in case I'll keep an eye out for you. So yeah… you're a good guy Peeta. I'm glad you got what you wanted." She gave an uncomfortable little salute with her finger to her fore head and turned around to head back for the door.

"Clove," I called to her quietly before she left the room. She turned to me with raised eyebrows. She had told me not to say anything. She felt out of her element already by apologizing and thanking me all in one day, but I had to know something before she left. "What are you planning on doing now?" Her entire adult life had been consumed with her need for vengeance. I imagine she must be facing a lot of questions now.

She shrugged at me before she said, "I usually can come up with some bright ideas. I'm sure I can figure out something. How about you? Got any bright ideas on what I should do with my life?"

"Well, you'd make a great cop or detective." I said to her half seriously.

"Really? I was actually thinking about taking up knitting..." She replied back to me in mock seriousness. I pretended to think it over and smiled at her.

"You know Thommy would be really proud of you too, Clove," I said back to her. She openly laughed at that. "Lover boy, you never cease to floor me with your cliché' lines." She turned around again and opened the door.

"You know if you ever get bored of just torturing Cato, we would love to have you over for dinner one night," I said to her. She looked at me like I was insane, snorted and left the room shaking her head. I had to smile. Some things never really changed I thought.

Hope started to stir a little in my arms and I rocked her softly until she calmed again. She was looking up at me her blue eyes were filled with curiosity.

"You know Hope you have a pretty exciting life ahead. So many people already love you but not everything is going to be great all the time. There are going to be people in your life who may not have your best interests at heart, but don't worry because I'll look after you. Always."

Katniss's POV

Peeta and I were cuddled on the couch in the great room as we watched the election on the monitor. Prim and Rue were taking turns holding our two day old baby Hope on the floor by our feet. I was exhausted from giving birth and traveling back to the safe house so soon, but I had never been so happy in my life. Peeta's fingers played with my hair as I leaned my head against his chest. I had been dozing in and out all evening as they counted the ballots across the country. I could vaguely hear Gale and Johanna making cracks about the news anchor's nasally voice as he reported live from the capitol. Annie and Finnick sat on the couch watching as well. Finnick had his hand in a bucket of popcorn and watched the monitor with the same rapt attention he would give to a competitive sports game.

"Breaking News! The ballots are in and for the first time in over five hundred years the American people have voted to abolish slavery," the Anchor said loudly and clearly into the monitor.

Finnick shot up from the couch spilling popcorn everywhere and cheered wildly like his team had just won the world championship. Rue clapped her hands together as Prim bounced baby Hope making little "yay!" sounds from the floor. Peeta pulled me in for a long victorious kiss and when he pulled back he had the brightest smile on his face. I smiled back as well so happy and relieved to be living in this great country. The mood in the room was euphoric as everyone shouted, kissed and danced to express their joy.

"Hey Rue!" Peeta said calling over to her. She turned around and looked at us smiling wide. "Ya?"

"So now that Katniss has a right to choose, I was wondering if you'd help plan us a real American wedding. The way I see it I better make it legal and binding before she clues up and looks for a better opportunity." Rue just giggled and continue to celebrate.

"So what do you say, Mrs. Mellark? Marry me again? Spend a quiet afternoon on the beach as we make our vows legal?" Peeta said lovingly to me in between kisses.

"For you Mr. Mellark, I'm up for anything." I said back to him smiling and completely serious.

"Anything?" He asked rather seductively. I gave him a wink and turned back to the monitor to hear what else the anchor had to say.

"Now that over six thousand registered slaves have been released, what will happen to them next? What does fate hold for these new citizens who have been released without any severance pay or government aid? Our affiliate, Marko Rogon, has the story."

The monitor shifted to a well-dressed man interviewing three people.

"Thanks Bob, I am standing here with three newly freed slaves who have just left their old masters' homes with nothing but the clothing on their backs," The news anchor turned to one of the slaves. "What are you planning to do now? What does life have in store? Will you try to go back to Panem?" he asked them in English with an American translation at the bottom of the screen.

"There really is no plan now. If we're lucky, we might be able to find work somewhere and get lodging before the winter months come in. We won't be going back to Panem because all of us will likely be killed." A good-looking guy in his late teens said into the microphone. "As for what our lives have in store, we still want all the same things regular people want. We want to own our own homes, put food on the table, and have families one day."

"Do you feel the American government should have provided aid or a mandatory severance pay for your trouble?" the news anchor asked

"No, the American government has given us something much more important today, our freedom. We weren't even sure we would get that. Why would we make demands for something that was not a guarantee? We are honest people who are now just looking for a place to belong so we can continue our lives," the boy said again.

"Well, there you have it folks! The new slaves are happy to be freed and looking for work and a place to call home! If anyone is interested in helping out the newly freed slaves, temporary shelters and safe houses have been set up outside of the city. Back to you in the studio!"

We were all quiet at the end of the interview and everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. It was Peeta who voiced it.

"You know, we do have a ridiculous amount of land here," he said

"And the main house is almost finished. We could use a new project to start," Finnick agreed with him.

"We wouldn't have anyone in the safe house for security reasons, but there are plenty of trees and materials we could provide.." I said staying with the train of thought.

"I could help cook all the meals and Thresh and I could teach people how to farm!" Rue joined in.

"We could start harvesting some of the local minerals and make a pharmacy." Prim said speaking up for the first time. I smiled at her and looked over at Peeta to see if he was really okay with this. After all, he was the owner of the property.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need someone to call the shelters and let them know we've got a nice spread of land ready for a community."

"I'm on it!" Rue said excitedly jumping up to call on the secure line.

"Annie, you also may want to put in a large order for supplies. I'm thinking we'll need a ton more food, tools for construction, camping supplies, medicines, some DIY books maybe, farming materials...whatever you think we need, just order it." Peeta said naturally like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked over at my husband in awe. This amazing man had turned my world upside down and was about to do it for thousands of others. Around us, everyone got up to start making plans for the new arrivals. Peeta looked at me and said, "You're okay with this right? I know we've been through a lot. I have to admit I was looking forward to some peace and quiet, but I just feel like this can't wait. These people need help now… I should have checked to make sure this was okay with you before I said anything..."

I got up on my knees and turned so I was face to face with Peeta. I straddled his lap and put both of my hands on his face. I leaned in and gave him a long kiss letting all of my feelings wash over us. "You, Peeta, are the most selfless amazing man I have ever met. Of course, I am okay with this. I am so in love with you and I am so lucky that you found me," I gave him another kiss just as Prim brought over a fussy baby Hope.

"I think she's hungry," Prim said to me. I got up off of Peeta's lap and took my baby from Prim. I kissed my little girls head and then pulled Prim into a one armed hug and gave her a kiss on the head too.

"I love you so much, little duck," I said to her. She gave me a little half smile and said "I know, I love you too Katniss." Peeta got up and ruffled up Prim's hair before giving her a hug also.

"Have a goodnight Mellark family," She called to us as Peeta and I walked down the hall toward our room hand in hand.

I was ready to end the day in peace with my soul mate and my wonderful baby fully intending to make the most of our quiet time. Tomorrow was a new day and for the first time in a long time it was going to be a day filled with Hope.

It's not the end. It's just the beginning. The story continues Early January 2013!

**I hope everyone follows me to the sequel this January. In the meantime, I'll be posting a short series of one shots that should hopefully tie everyone over until after New Years. **

A special thanks to my beta. wonderstruckflightrisk for all your help with this story. It was great to be able to bounce ideas off of you and get real feedback on my chapters. I also want to thank all of my readers. Without your feedback, I would not have had the confidence to keep telling the story. Every review, follow and favorite was another little push forward**.**

**THANKYOU! **


	42. Sequel is Here!

Attention everyone The Sequel to I'll Look After You has now been posted! Please follow the link on my Profile to- Until the Sun Falls!

Thanks Everybody!


End file.
